It's now or never Сейчас или никогда
by Chillu22
Summary: Then Jane understood. If she didn't do something, it would end like this. That would be the end. She had to choose. Either her heart and Boston, or a hypothetical possibility in Quantico. Her choice was simple – Maura! My native language is Russian. This story is written in Russian. If you are interested to know what the story is about, use Google translator.


Глава 1. О чувствах.

Раньше, Мора Айлс не могла врать. И если бы Джейн Риццоли спросила у нее, что она чувствует по отношению к ней, она бы честно ответила: любовь. Это чувство охватило ее давно, но было тяжело признать его, понять, как дружба превратилась в нечто столь великое, но в то же время столь болезненное как любовь к Джейн. Теперь доктор могла врать, и если бы тот же вопрос детектив задала ей сейчас, она бы не смогла сказать о своих чувствах. Ради счастья подруги. Подруги ли?

Ревность. Вот что Мора могла испытывать в последнее время. И виной тому был агент ФБР Кэмерон Дэвис. Годы практики научили Мору держать улыбку в любом случае. Если светские сплетники не могли распознать в ней ложь, то обычному человеку это было тем более не под силу. Поэтому, когда утром судмедэксперт увидел дома полураздетого агента Дэвиса, никто не заподозрил в ее улыбке ничего большего, чем радость за близкую подругу.

Только Мора знала, что за чувства бушевали у нее внутри. И об этих чувствах никто не должен знать. Никогда. Скоро Джейн уедет. Между ними будут мили. Их общение станет редким, и, возможно, она сможет взять под контроль свои чувства. В любом случае, Мора не умела просить что-то для себя. И теперь не станет. Джейн выбрала свой путь вдали от нее, возле Кэмерона. Она была хорошей подругой и поддержала ее выбор, несмотря на боль, которую он ей причинил.

Именно поэтому она приняла решение уехать из Бостона в Париж для написания своей книги. Ее роман о судмедэксперте и детективе. Возможно, в нем у них есть шанс быть вместе.

Она знала, как больно будет расстаться с Джейн, понимая, что она начинает новую жизнь в Куантико. Абсолютно новую карьеру, переезжает в новую квартиру, встречается с мужчиной ее мечты. Она не сможет смотреть на это. Только не сейчас, когда ее сердце так болит.

Решение о поездке было спонтанным, но в течении дня оно приобрело очертания. И поэтому, когда она сообщила свое решение Джейн, она надеялась, что та будет рада за нее. И поймет ее.

Но Джейн не была рада. В душе детектива бушевала целая гроза эмоций. Ее и так преследовало чувство, что она совершает ошибку, переезжая в Вирджинию. Еще этот приезд агента ради нее внес еще больше смятения в ее мысли. Он был привлекателен, и очень в ее вкусе, поэтому было легко поддаться его очарованию, согласиться на ужин, и на продолжение после и даже изображать энтузиазм в присутствии подруги. Но ее сердце не отвечало ему взаимностью. И она знала почему. Мора… Вот что постоянно возвращалось в мысли Джейн и беспокоило чуть ли не больше чем переезд. Как она сможет жить вдали от своего друга, своей любви…

То, что детектив испытывает эти чувства по отношению к своей подруге, было ошеломительно, но чем больше шло времени, тем сильнее становились эти чувства. Со временем Джейн научилась контролировать свои эмоции и не показывать ревность (это было почти виртуозно, когда доктор встречалась с Джеком). Она научилась держать дистанцию от Моры, чтобы та не заметила, какую реакцию вызывают ее прикосновения к коже Джейн. Все шло хорошо, пока все не пошло к черту.

Элис Санс, похищение Моры, травма Нины и Моры из-за нее, уход Корсака на пенсию. Ее мать настолько сильно давила на нее, что чувство вины перевесило ее интуицию. И вот, через пару недель должен был состояться ее переезд. Она надеялась провести время до переезда с судмедэкспертом, но ее планам не суждено было сбыться. Мора, ее Мора уезжала во Францию! Это было больно.

И тут Джейн поняла. Если она не сделает что-то, то все закончится именно так. Это будет конец. Ей нужно было выбрать. Либо ее сердце и Бостон, либо гипотетическая возможность в Куантико. Ее выбор был прост – Мора! Но мама… С ней Джейн разберется позже. Они смогут найти компромисс.

Именно поэтому пока все были на прощальной вечеринке, Джейн тайком купила себе билет в Париж потратив на него мили Моры. Зная своего друга, Джейн была уверена, что это не станет проблемой. Единственное, что беспокоило Джейн - это поездка и то, как за этот месяц сделать невозможное и объясниться с Морой. Рассказать той о чувствах, не отпугнув, и не разрушив их дружбу. Хотя, когда Джейн была честна с собой, она понимала, что ее переезд в Вирджинию, тоже разрушил бы то, что было между ними. Хуже, чем 488 мили между ними уже не будет, не правда ли?

И вот теперь она была полна надежд по отношению к поездке. Ее сердце было переполнено счастьем, а в голове роились романтические идеи. Но перед тем, как делать первый шаг, ей нужно было убедиться в сигналах Моры, и понять есть ли у них шанс как у пары. И она сделает все, чтобы это выяснить.

И вот она лежит на кровати Моры, пока та готовится к утреннему вылету, проверяя свой список (о, эта скрупулезная Мора!) и не может больше терпеть.

\- Я поставила 2 будильника на всякий случай.

\- Я же сказала, что отвезу тебя! - отвечает Джейн.

\- Нет, мы договорились, что этого не будет. Прощание в аэропорту будет слишком для меня - грустно отвечает доктор.

\- Я знаю! - хитро отвечает детектив, доставая спрятанный билет на утренний рейс!

\- О боже! - охает судмедэксперт, подбегает к кровати и заползая ближе к детективу. - Мы проведем целый месяц в Париже! Джейн, тебе надо срочно домой и собрать свои чемоданы.

\- Нет. Мой леопард уже собран.

\- Что? Всего 1 чемодан? - удивляется Мора.

\- Джинсы, спортивные штаны, футболки, зубная щетка... - перечисляет Джейн.

\- Ты не можешь ходить в спортивных брюках по Парижу!

-Ну...а почему нет? Мы же будем пить вино, есть вонючий сыр, погуляем по старым улицам Парижа, потом снова пить вино. А книга... Напишется сама. За нее я вообще не переживаю. - удивляется Джейн.

\- Не так я представляла себе новый этап своей жизни... - со счастливой улыбкой вздыхает судмедэксперт. В этот момент у нее возникло чувство, что не все потеряно. Они с Джейн едут в самый романтичный город мира. Вдвоем. В ее душе ожила надежда, что этот месяц принесет им немало сюрпризов. - О, а как же агент Дэвис? Вы с ним договаривались о свидании в Вирджинии. Он не против, что тебя так долго не будет?

\- Я ему ничего не обещала! Не беспокойся. Я хочу провести этот месяц с моим другом! - серьезно сказала Джейн. Надеясь в душе, что у нее есть шанс быть не только другом к концу этой поездки. - Давай спать. Нам утром рано вставать.

Глава 2. Привет, Париж!

\- Нам правда лететь 8 часов? - хнычет Джейн, устраиваясь в комфортабельном кресле бизнес класса.

\- От восьми до восьми с половиной часов. - Отвечает доктор. - Ты можешь провести это время с пользой. У меня есть несколько медицинских журналов с собой. Тебе одолжить? - усмехается судмедэксперт.

\- О, нет, только не это. Я лучше посмотрю фильм, посплю или буду отвлекать тебя - отвечает Джейн - это хотя бы весело!

Так они и провели следующие восемь часов, обсуждая планы на отпуск, пока Мора не задремала на плече Джейн. В этот момент детектив почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

По приземлении в аэропорту друзья отправились на такси в отель, который забронировала блондинка.

Мора и Джейн сразу отправились к стойке администратора, где доктор начала объясняться с ним на хорошем французском языке. Хотя, что у нее получается плохо?

\- Bonjour!Nous avons réservé une suite de 2 chambres pour moi et ma petite amie. Maura Isles et Jane Rizzoli. (Добрый день! У нас забронирован 2х комнатный номер люкс для меня и моей подруги.Мора Айлс и Джейн Риццоли)

-La chambre nuptiale pour vous et votre femme est prête, Madame. (Номер для новобрачных для вас и вашей жены готов, мадам.)

\- Ce n'est pas ma femme, juste une amie. Vous n'aviez pas d'autre numéro quand j'ai appelé changer de numéro. (О, она не моя жена, всего лишь подруга. У вас не было другого свободного номера, когда я звонила изменить номер.) - начала оправдываться Мора, слегка покраснев и смущенно обернувшись на Джейн. На что та приподняла бровь и приобняв подругу прошептала на ухо:

\- Что случилось?

\- О, ничего, просто из-за того, что у них не было свободных номеров, я заказала номер для новобрачных, как самый большой. И нас посчитали молодоженам. Я объясняла этой милой девушке, что она заблуждается. - быстро проговорила блондинка.

\- Ясно. - Только и смогла смущенно ответить Джейн, быстро убитая руку с поясницы подруги. На что администратор ярко улыбнулась и продолжила объясняться с Морой.

\- De toute façon, nous sommes heureux que vous ayez choisi notre hôtel. Vous êtes emmenés dans votre chambre. Basile! (В любом случае мы рады, что вы выбрали наш отель. Вас проводят в ваш номер. Базиль!) - с милой улыбкой ответила администратор.

К ним подошел молодой человек, который пригласил их пройти в номер. Пару этажей вверх на лифте, и вот они уже вставляют ключ-карту в дверь своего номера. Джейн вручила чаевые проводнику и подруги вваливаются в свой роскошный номер.

\- О, боже мой! - восклицает Джейн.- Это же просто фантастика! Это же роскошно!

\- Ты же не думала, что я сниму для нас мотель, не правда ли? - удивленно воскликнула судмедэксперт, проходя глубже в номер и оглядываясь по сторонам.

Номер и правда, был великолепен. Интерьер - изысканный, но не вычурный. Все было подобрано со вкусом. Кровать королевского размера располагалась в центре спальни, на ней красивой россыпью рассыпаны лепестки роз, на столике стояло ведерко полное льда, а в нем запотевшая бутылка шампанского.

Мора как раз хотела скинуть лепестки с постели, дабы не смущать свою подругу, как в комнату ворвалась взбудораженная Джейн.

\- Это же мечта! Там! Огромная джакузи! Будь я проклята, если мы ее не опробуем в ближайшее время! - проговорила Джейн. И тут же смутилась. Она надеялась, Мора не обратит внимание, что она сказала, о **совместном** принятии ванны. Еще слишком рано, подумала Джейн про себя, чтобы делать такие намеки.

\- Конечно, Джейн! Это джакузи было одним из условий для съема этого номера. Но... Тут одна кровать. И ближайшие пару дней двухкомнатный номер не освободится. Но, не беспокойся. Я прослежу, что как только он станет доступен, нас переселят. - затараторила Мора.

\- Не беспокойся. Меня все устраивает! Это же наша не первая ночевка. Если тебя не смутит, что я сплю рядом, то я в порядке.

\- Меня тоже все устраивает, пока ты снимаешь с себя одежду в кровати! - Тут же Мора покраснела, поняв двусмысленность ситуации.- Я хотела сказать, переодеваешься.

\- Я поняла. Я буду вести себя хорошо, пока ты не храпишь! - ухмыльнулась Джейн, заметив смущение подруги.

\- Я не храплю! - Искренне возмутилась блондинка.

-Я знаю, я просто подшучиваю над тобой. – Захихикала брюнетка. – О, шампанское! – сказала Джейн, беря бутылку из ведра, откупоривая ее и разливая игристую жидкость в фужеры. – Нам надо отметить наше прибытие и начало нашего великолепного отпуска!

\- Полностью поддерживаю твою идею. – ответила доктор, беря протянутый ей бокал. – Давай выпьем за наш отпуск, а потом обсудим планы на завтра.

-Что? Какие планы. Мы же только приехали. А как же поспать, и выпить вина, и просто провести день ничего не делая? Впереди еще целый месяц, Мор! Мы еще успеем везде побывать.

-Я подумаю об этом, но тогда мне нужно что-то взамен, того ленивого дня, который мы проведем завтра. Что-то… Я придумаю позже, что это будет.

\- Договорились! Для тебя, все что угодно. – Лучезарно улыбнулась Джейн, а затем легла на кровать, прямо на лепестки. – Боже, это шампанское великолепно! Мор, присоединяйся ко мне, это же Рай. – похлопала Джейн рядом с собой.

Мора прилегла рядом с подругой и сделала глоток шампанского:

\- Да, ты права, это и правда похоже на Рай, как его изображают художники и писатели. – повернувшись к Джейн лицом – Ты правда не пожалеешь, что поехала со мной, а не в Куантико? Я хочу сказать, что ты могла бы больше времени провести в Вирджинии, знакомясь с городом, людьми, с агентом Дэвисом.

-Мор, ты всегда мой приоритет. Поверь. Нет того места, где я хотела бы быть больше всего, чем здесь с тобой. –Искренне сказала Джейн. – Я в душ, а потом буду разбирать своего «леопарда». – Тут же вскочила со своего места Джейн и побежала в ванную комнату.

Мора продолжала лежать, глядя в окно, где открывался прекрасный вид на Париж, и на ее губах играла счастливая улыбка. Ее сердце трепетало, от мысли, что Джейн выбрала ее. Пусть и на месяц, пусть это закончится так быстро, но это будет их время. Время для двоих.

Глава 3. Время для двоих.

Утром, когда блондинка открыла глаза, солнце уже было высоко в небе. Она вздохнула и повернула голову в сторону, где спала ее подруга. Джейн спала, разметав свои кудри по всей подушке, ее правая рука была перекинута через живот Моры, а голова отвернута в противоположную сторону. Доктор удивилась, увидев, что подруга приобнимает ее, но тут же улыбнулась, почувствовав, как тепло тела брюнетки проникает ей под кожу и согревает ее сердце. Ей хотелось дотронуться до руки, лежащей на ней, провести пальцами по оливковой коже, скользнуть вверх по предплечью, по шее, скользнуть рукой по волосам детектива, зарываясь в них пальцами. Мора почти почувствовала, как ее губы прикасаются к шее Джейн, опускаются вниз на плечо, по лопаткам, идут вниз по позвоночнику. Ее язык нежно обводит круги на пояснице, чтобы вернуться вверх к основанию шеи. И тут брюнетка шевельнулась, прогнав наваждение Моры. Та, быстро моргнула, избавляясь от своих фантазий, и начала выбираться из захвата своей подруги. Не хватало еще, чтобы Джейн проснулась и поняла, в какой двусмысленной позе они проснулись.

Мора приняла душ и заказала завтрак в номер. Она решила немного поработать над книгой, ожидая заказ. Доктор села за круглый столик, который стоял несколько в стороне от кровати. С него открывался чарующий вид на спящего черноволосого детектива. Образ был настолько захватывающим, что блондинка чуть не пропустила момент, когда Джейн открыла глаза. Было бы неловко объяснять подруге, почему она смотрит на нее с таким вожделением.

Пока Джейн приходила в себя, Мора поймала себя на мысли, что этот отпуск будет не только сладким, но и тяжелым. Для нее. Ее фантазии по поводу близости с подругой стали более реальными. Раньше ей всего пару раз снились образы Джейн с сексуальной подоплекой, но теперь, когда она так близко, это станет настоящей пыткой!

Джейн перевернулась на спину и увидела, что Мора сидит за ноутбуком, и что-то напряженно набирает на нем. Хмурая складка украшала лоб судмедэксперта, пока ее пальцы летали над клавиатурой. Золотистые волосы красиво переливались на солнце, и сердце Джейн защемило от красоты, представшей перед ней.

\- Доброе утро. – Хрипло приветствовала свою подругу брюнетка.

\- Привет. Я заказала завтрак нам в номер, если ты не против этого. Я не знала, как долго ты проспишь, и решила, что легкая еда будет как нельзя кстати. – Блондинка лучезарно улыбнулась своей подруге. В этот момент раздался стук в дверь номера, и доктор проследовала к двери. Через минуту она появилась в дверях спальни, неся поднос с завтраком.

-Кажется, персонал отеля, решил сделать нам комплимент, как молодоженам. – усмехнулась Мора – Нам прислали круасаны в блюде в форме сердца, кофе с рисунком сердца, и да, даже табличка есть, что нам желают счастливого медового месяца. Так что поздравляю тебя с нашим праздником, «дорогая». – Игриво добавила она.

\- О, «дорогая», спасибо. Это так любезно с твоей стороны заказать **нам** завтрак в постель. – В том же игривом тоне добавила Джейн. – Не присоединишься ли ты ко мне? Или мне надо прийти к тебе, чтобы ты угостила меня десертом? –приподняв бровь добавила Джейн своим хриплым голосом, от чего у Моры побежали мурашки по коже. В ее голове сразу мелькнула фантазия, каким именно «десертом» она могла угостить Джейн. Слегка покраснев, она продолжила их игру:

\- Ммм, я думаю, что угощу тебя десертом в постели, как ты на это смотришь? – и с ухмылкой, крадучись, двинулась в сторону Джейн. От чего у той перехватило дыхание, а сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. В то же время в нем вспыхнула надежда, что их флирт все же нес смысл и для доктора. Но Джейн была опытным детективом, она знала, что нужно собрать как можно больше улик, прежде чем переходить к активным действиям. О, она приложит максимальное количество усилий, чтобы понять, как ее подруга относится к ней. Игра началась.

После завтрака Мора вернулась к своему роману, Джейн в это время приняла душ, и бесцельно слонялась по номеру. Передачи по телевизору были на французском языке, вид из окна ей очень быстро наскучил, и она решила найти в интернете какие места им можно посетить вместе. Она знала, что деятельная натура ее подруги не сможет долго находиться взаперти, и очень скоро ее потащат на какую-нибудь выставку, где она естественно ничего не поймет. Поэтому Джейн решила найти те места, где им обеим будет интересно.

Через пару часов интернет-серфинга список мест был готов, план набросан, а Джейн готова к встрече с Парижем.

Все это время Мора провела за своим ноутбуком, сосредоточившись на своем романе. Она так увлеклась, что не заметила, как Джейн подошла к ней со спины и наклонилась, чтобы прочитать, что она там пишет. Она очнулась, когда темные волосы защекотали ее щеку, а дыхание детектива коснулось ее уха:

\- Никогда не думала, что обо мне будут писать книгу . –заметила Джейн.

\- О тебе? – Удивилась Мора.

\- Ну, мне кажется или этот детектив очень напоминает меня? Деятельная, страстная итальянка, справедливая, детектив опять же. По-моему очень похоже.

\- Ну, все может быть. Сходство определенно есть. Ты не против идеи, если герой моего романа будет похож на тебя? Если это так, я все исправлю, и уберу всю аналогию. Это не проблема. - Воскликнула блондинка.

\- Нет, нет. Все прекрасно. Мне даже приятно, что я настолько замечательна, что ты решила использовать мой характер в своей книге. Это очень льстит. Я хотела бы прочитать ее первой, если ты мне разрешишь. Ну, может быть после твоего редактора. Что он тебе говорит о твоем романе? - спрашивает Джейн.

\- Ну, он сказал, что идея интересная, и у меня хороший подход к ее реализации. Но, так же есть определенная скучность. Он сказал, что мне надо добавить больше чувств, любовных линий и драмы отношений. Он даже предложил, чтобы роман был между ведущим детективом и судмедэкспертом. - Честно призналась Мора. - Я пока думаю, что могу сделать с этим.

\- Что? Он хочет, чтобы любовный роман был между твоим и моим персонажем? - взволнованно проговорила Джейн.

\- Ну, это не обязательно, но да, его идея заключалась в этом. Я пока обдумываю его предложение. Ты знаешь, я не сильна в чувствах. Если не считать дружбы с тобой. Все мои романы закончились полной неудачей.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, хорошие отношения похожи на дружбу, разве только включают и сексуальную часть. - Отвечает Джейн. Но тут же поняв, куда идет этот разговор решила перевести тему: - Мы идем гулять по Парижу? Я уже соскучилась сидеть на месте! - захныкала Джейн.

\- Да, я тоже уже засиделась. - воодушевленно заметила Мора. - Куда ты хотела бы сходить?

\- Давай сегодня устроим вводную прогулку. Погуляем поблизости, посмотрим, есть ли здесь что-то стоящее. Может, посетим какой-нибудь ресторан. Ты сможешь съесть своих улиток. - Скривившись от отвращения проговорила Джейн.

\- О, это замечательная идея! Я иду собираться! - Мора торопливо пошла подбирать наряд. - Только посмей надеть спортивные штаны!

\- Мор! Джинсы хотя бы можно? - заныла Джейн.

\- Джинсы, так и быть, можно. - Ответила судмедэксперт, примеряя достаточно простое платье, которое, как всегда, идеально подчеркнуло ее стройную фигуру. Через полчаса она была готова, и вышла к своей подруге, которая изнывала уже от ожидания. Джейн была одета в простые обтягивающие джинсы, которые идеально подчеркивали ее длинные ноги и достаточно просторный белый свитшот, который оголял правую загорелую ключицу. Это было настолько сексуально, что Мора почувствовала, как жар поднимается с низа ее живота. Ей пришлось сильно выдохнуть, чтобы привести свое дыхание в норму. Если так пойдет и дальше, то у доктора назревают крупные проблемы...

Когда обе девушки были готовы, они вышли на свою первую прогулку по Парижу.

Отель, который выбрала Мора, расположен в 8 округе. Этот выбор был сделан сознательно, так как вокруг много прекрасных живописных и культурных мест, но не так шумно, как возле Эйфелевой башни или Лувра. Они вышли на улицу. Мора сразу повернула в сторону Триумфальной арки. Джейн поймала ее за руки и потянула в другую сторону.

\- Не сегодня, доктор Айлс. Сегодня мы гуляем. Завтра ты выбираешь маршрут. Но сейчас мы наслаждаемся атмосферой. - И она игриво потянула подругу за собой, не выпуская ее руку из своей. - Хорошо, что ты одела сандалии, я хочу погулять с тобой. И эта обувь подойдет лучше, чем твои лабутены.

Мора закатила глаза.

\- Естественно! Мы же на отдыхе, это предполагает много прогулок, так что мой выбор обуви был более практичен. К тому же, мы во Франции. Я всегда могу пойти и купить себе новые лабутены. - подмигнула блондинка своей подруге. Она знала, как Джейн ненавидит ходить по магазинам, и не могла не надавить на эту больную точку.

Вскоре судмедэксперт перестала отставать от высокой брюнетки, но та все равно не выпустила ее руки из своего плена.

Вскоре показался небольшой ресторанчик, выглядевший весьма уютно. Джейн вопросительно посмотрела на свою спутницу, приглашая ту зайти в приятное заведение. Мора кивнула в знак согласия, и они преследовали внутрь. Приятная джазовая музыка и божественные ароматы выпечки и специй окружили их с порога. Официант встретил их у входа и проводил к свободному столику.

Их вечер прошел в хорошо знакомой им атмосфере. Они болтали обо всем, Мора вставила несколько фактов о заказанных ими блюдах (которые ей пришлось выбирать самой, т. к. их названия ни о чем не говорили Джейн). Они выпили по паре бокалов вина и в отличном настроении решили вернуться в отель. На обратном пути, в какой-то момент их руки соприкоснулись, пальцы перепись в естественном порядке, но никто не акцентировал на этом внимание. Так они и вернулись в отель, держась за руки. Счастливые улыбки были на их лицах. Это было время для двоих.

Глава 4. Планы и тайные желания.

Открыв глаза, Джейн почувствовала, как теплая рука вторглась под ее футболку, пальцы нежным движением скользнули по мышцам живота, чтобы завернуться за талию и притянуть другое тело ближе. Гладкая нога скользнула между ног Джейн, чтобы через секунду замереть в новом удобном положении. Губы Моры были на уровне шеи брюнетки, и теплое дыхание сексуально щекотало кожу. Ее грудь спокойно и размеренно вздымалась на уровне лопаток другой женщины. Это было волнительное положение, от чего у Джейн сладко замерло сердце, поняв, что подсознательно блондинка тянется к ней. Она старалась не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить свою возлюбленную, и продлить этот сладкий миг как можно дольше. Это было очень удобное положение, а ощущения от тела Моры прижатого к ней подняли сгусток желания в теле. Раньше Джейн спокойно относилась к сексу. Не так часто встречались люди, которые могли заставить ее испытывать желание. Чаще всего, инициатива исходила от ее партнеров, ей просто было неудобно отказывать. В основном от чувства вины, что работа занимала все ее время и мысли, а отношения никогда не складывались. Она уже забыла, когда такое сильное желание исходило именно от нее. Это было и волнительно, и тревожно одновременно. Во-первых, теперь ей потребуется разрядка. Во-вторых, ее раньше не привлекали девушки. Да ее вообще раньше особо никто не привлекал. Пока в ее жизни не появилась Мора. Если она влюбилась в женщину, значит ли это, что она теперь лесбиянка? Или она всегда ею была? Или... Она запуталась. Единственное, что точно знала Джейн, что без Моры ее жизнь не будет такой полной. Она любила ее. Она готова была узнать ее тело так же, как и ее душу. Она была уверена, что сможет научиться любить ее так, как никто прежде. Если подруга ей разрешит.

В следующее мгновение тело Моры напряглась, а рука дернулась. Она проснулась и теперь думала, как, не разбудив Джейн, вырваться из положения. Рука медленно отпустила кожу на животе, и начала прибираться обратно. Нога выскользнула из плена длинных ног брюнетки, а тело начало медленно отодвигаться. Когда она удалилась на достаточное расстояние, блондинка перевернулась на спину и тяжело вздохнула. Удовольствие и разочарование одновременно боролись в ней. С одной стороны, обнимать Джейн было очень удобно и приятно, с другой стороны необходимость держать дистанцию убивала ее. Ей срочно нужно найти кого-нибудь снять напряжение, иначе она не могла гарантировать, что не набросится на Джейн, особенно когда она находится так близко.

Мора встала и направилась в душ, чтобы удалиться от подруги, отпустить чувства охватившие ее. Когда она вышла, Джейн уже стояла на балконе их номера, облокотившись на кованые перила. Мора проследовала к ней, повторив ее позу.

\- Хорошо спалось? - Спросила она детектива.

\- Великолепно. – Честно ответила брюнетка. – А как же ты?

\- И я. Мне кажется, здесь какой-то особенный воздух. Я чувствую себя воодушевленной и полной энергии. Хочется обнять целый мир. – Радостно воскликнула блондинка.

\- Ты помнишь, что сегодня твой черед выбирать маршрут? Я иду в душ, и собираюсь. Придумай нам хороший день! – ответила Джейн, сжав на мгновение ладонь Моры, и ушла в ванну.

Первая неделя их пребывания в Париже прошла как сон. Прекрасный сон, в котором они были вдвоем. Каждый день они становились ближе друг к другу, расслаблялись, опускали щиты, которые окружали их в Бостоне. Физический контакт стал более обыден. Не было страха, что другой оттолкнет руку или не правильно посмотрит. Эта неделя была наполнена прогулками к Триумфальной арке, Елисейским полям, Базилике Сакре-Кер и всему Монматру, церкови Мадлен, Гран Пале и Пти Пале, площадь согласия. Они договорились не торопиться с экскурсиями, чтобы растянуть их на целый месяц, Поэтому начали обследование округа, где расположен их отель, постепенно расширяя территорию. Мора была прекрасным гидом, рассказывая так много интересных фактов, что Джейн не могла поверить, как все это помещается в ее голове. За все годы дружбы, она так и не привыкла к способностям Моры знать все обо всем.

Их вечера были заполнены походами в рестораны, обычно это были небольшие местные заведения, где была вкусная кухня, прекрасное вино, и божественная музыка. Особенно им понравились вечера джаза, когда играла живая музыка. Все это создавало неповторимое настроение.

Они решили отметить окончание первой недели походом в хороший ресторан, который Море посоветовала ее приемная мать Констанс. Джейн по этому поводу одела элегантное черное платье, которое буквально на днях ее заставила купить Мора. Сама блондинка тоже была одета в не менее фантастичное платье красного цвета, которое прекрасно подходило к ее светлой коже. Вместе они смотрелись гармонично. Мора была взволнована отзывами о ресторане, она непрерывно щебетала о том, что они должны попробовать там, на что Джейн по привычке закатывала глаза:

\- Пока это не улитки, я на все согласна! – был ее ответ.

\- Ты согласна съесть cuisses de grenouille? - вскинув бровь, спросила блондинка.

\- Что-то мне не нравится твое выражение лица. Это какая-то очередная гадость, которая может отравить мой изнеженный гамбургерами желудок?

\- О, это всего лишь лягушачьи бедрышки. Очень вкусный и нежный деликатес. В нем высокое содержание фосфора, железа, кальция, витаминов С и В. Считается, что лягушатина – это еще и прекрасный афродизиак, по своему воздействию не уступающий морепродуктам или хорошему шоколаду.

\- О, нет, спасибо! Пожалуй, лягушатину, как и улитки, я оставлю тебе. У них есть нормальные блюда? Мясо, рыба, картошка фри, бургер? То, что можно есть не морщась?- скривилась Джейн.

-Есть, но я так просто от тебя не отстану. Ты должна попробовать что-то то новое - расширить свои вкусовые горизонты.

В этот момент им передали, что их ожидает такси, готовое отвезти их в этот модный ресторан.

По прибытии их встретили на входе и проводили в достаточно уединенный уголок, свет был романтично приглушен, столик сервирован на двоих.

\- Не знала, что твоя мать такой романтик. Здесь весьма интимная обстановка. - Отметила Джейн.

\- Она весьма разносторонний человек. Может она не такая хорошая мать, как твоя, но вкус у нее отменный. Если ты будешь больше с ней общаться, то убедишься в этом.

Официант принес им меню, и с комплиментами обратился к блондинке:

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle! Nous sommes heureux de vous voir chez nous. puis-je vous recommander un vin aussi beau et magique que vous!?(Добрый вечер мадемуазель! Мы рады видеть вас у нас в гостях. Могу ли я порекомендовать вам вино такое же красивое и волшебное как и вы!?)

\- Oh, je vous remercie! Nous allons voir la carte des vins pour l'Instant. Si nous ne pouvons pas décider, nous vous appellerons. (О, благодарю Вас! Мы пока ознакомимся с картой вин. Если не сможем определиться, позовем Вас. ) - Мора мило ему улыбнулась и открыла карту вин.

Вскоре заказ был оформлен, вино выбрано, а настроение подруг приподнятым. Мора решила порадовать Джейн и заказала ей стейк, в то время как для себя взяла нежнейшую рыбу.

Вскоре за соседним столиком расположились двое мужчин, которые с интересом поглядывали на подруг. Через пару минут официант принес им два бокала вина:

\- Комплимент от мсье за соседним столиком.

Мора приняла свой бокал, покружила вино, затем пригубила его.

\- Ммм, очень вкусно. – Повернувшись, она отсалютовала отправителям бокалом, и очень мило улыбнулась. - кажется эти джентльмены заинтересованы нами. Этот милый улыбчивый брюнет очень даже ничего.

\- По-моему он слишком слащавый. Мор, только не распускай слюни на его какие-то там ягодичные мышцы. - Ревниво проговорила Джейн.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Musculus gluteus medius? Я пока не вижу ее состояние, но судя по musculus pectoralis major там должно быть все в порядке. - Мора снова обернулась на мужчин, снова лучезарно улыбнувшись.

Буквально сразу обсуждаемый объект встал из-за стола и направился в их сторону.

\- Дамы, вы сегодня великолепно выглядите. - Чувственная улыбка в сторону Моры - Мы с моим другом хотели бы попросить присоединиться к нам и скрасить наше одиночество. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы пересесть за наш столик, познакомиться и провести вечер в приятной компании?

\- Мы с удовольствием, да, Джейн? Мы не можем отказать двум джентльменам с безукоризненным вкусом. - Джейн незаметно скривилась и ревниво кинула взгляд в сторону нарушителей спокойствия.

\- Конечно, Мор.

Так они и познакомились с Кеном и Марком. Их соотечественниками. Как вскоре узнали девушки, они были во Франции в командировке, стажировались в международной компании. Их работа продлится еще неделю. Больше всего Джейн раздражало, что Мора открыто флиртовала с этим Кеном. Ей с трудом удавалось сдерживать свои собственнические порывы, чтобы не заявить этому ловеласу, что блондинка не свободна.

Ей все меньше нравился этот вечер. Она начала чувствовать себя лишней.

Извинившись, она отправилась в дамскую комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок, особенно морально. А чего она ожидала? Мора ничего ей не должна. То, что она чувствовала, еще ничего не значило. И их близость в последние несколько дней тоже. Но слезы все равно начали проступать на ее глазах. Она не успела привести себя в порядок, как в комнату вошла Мора и тут же обратила внимание на слезы в глазах подруги.

\- Что случилось Джейн? Что тебя расстроило? - блондинка засуетилась около другой девушки. Она близко подошла к ней, не зная можно ли ее приобнять. Ее руки пробежали по плечам детектива, глаза внимательно всматривались в лицо подруги, ища сигналы о том, что произошло. Вдруг Джейн приблизила свое лицо к ее, касаясь губами уголка губ. Это был даже не поцелуй, просто прикосновение. Но оно взорвало их миры. В следующую секунду Джейн отстранилась.

-Все хорошо. Я просто... Давай вернемся за стол. Ребята уже заждались нас. - Вытерев глаза, она выскользнула за дверь. Мора задержалась на пару секунд, прикасаясь к месту, где еще недавно были губы Джейн. Затем она вышла в зал, где ее ждал мужчина, который перестал ее интересовать в ту секунду, как губы Джейн прикоснулись к ее.

О, Джейн еще не знает, но у Моры возник коварный план, по соблазнению детектива.

Сейчас ей предстояло как можно скорее распрощаться с новыми знакомыми, и вернуться в отель. Сердце судмедэксперта пело от счастья.

Глава 5. Сможешь устоять?

Когда подруги вернулись из ресторана, никто из них не разговаривал о поцелуе. Джейн боялась, что все испортила. Ее подруга была задумчива весь оставшийся вечер. Иногда Джейн ловила ее задумчивый взгляд на себе. Кен тоже заметил перемену. В его сторону теперь спалось меньше улыбок и кокетливых взглядов. Он понял, что что-то произошло, а интерес блондинки к нему угас. Но что он сделал не так? Ответа он так и не нашел. Девушки очень быстро распрощались и отправились к себе в отель.

И вот сейчас, войдя в номер, Джейн испытывала волнение. Должна ли она что-то сделать или сказать? Объяснить свой поцелуй? Или может подойти и поцеловать по-настоящему? Господи, как все сложно. Намного проще, когда парень решает сам за тебя. Следовать за чужими чувствами, намного проще, чем за своими собственными.

Мора прошла мимо Джейн в сторону ванной комнаты, на ходу расстегивая платье, и скидывая его возле двери. На ней было красивое кружевное белье, соблазнительно подчеркивающее все изгибы. Она грациозно наклонилась, подняла платье с пола и так же, не оборачиваясь, вошла в ванную комнату. У Джейн перехватило дыхание. Что это было? Она тут же начала нервно расхаживать по номеру, переодеваясь в более удобную одежду. Это не помогло отвлечься. Когда ее стресс достиг апогея, и она уже сильно натерла свои шрамы, из душа появилась доктор, завернутая в полотенце. Она обратила внимание, как нервничает Джейн и решила ее успокоить. Она подошла к ней достаточно близко и, обхватив руками ее предплечья начала успокаивать детектива:

\- Джейн, все в порядке. Успокойся. Нет причин так нервничать. Ты раздражаешь шрамы на руках. - поглаживая ее руки - успокойся.

Джейн посмотрела ей в глаза, ища признаки отвращения или непринятия. Но не увидела в них ничего, кроме любви и нежности. Она тонула в этих оливковых глазах. Она сама не заметила, как ее лицо приблизилось к лицу друга. Глаза опустились к губам, потом поднялись к глазам, ища отказ. И не найдя его, ее губы накрыли губы Моры.

Сердце стучало в груди судмедэксперта как сумасшедшее. Она ощущала тепло губ Джейн на своих. Ее руки, лежавшие на предплечьях брюнетки, сжались от желания удержать женщину, если та вздумает прервать этот миг. Губы находили губы, нежно посасывая друг друга. Мир, казалось замер. Мора провела языком по губам Джейн, прося разрешение на вход, и когда та не возражала, она продолжила ласки уже языком, которые соприкоснулись в нежном прикосновении. Хриплый стон удовольствия и давно сдерживаемого желания вырвался изо рта детектива. Это совсем выбило всякое благоразумие из блондинки, ее руки отпустив предплечья брюнетки, двинулись к талии, скользнув под футболку брюнетки и легонько царапая кожу на пояснице. Джейн вздрогнула от волны удовольствия, которое руки блондинки доставляли своими прикосновениями. Восприняв движения партнера как разрешение на ответные действия, она обхватила одной рукой шею Моры, поглаживая ямку у основания черепа, вторая же рука легкими движениями скользила по обнаженной руке, вызывая миллионы мурашек на обнаженной коже.

Воздух заканчивался, но они не хотели расставаться. Оторвавшись друг от друга на пару мгновений, и увидев желание в глазах друг друга, их губы снова соединились в собственном танце. Но теперь поцелуй стал более насыщенным и полным страсти. Ритм прикосновений увеличился, стоны стали более яркими. Джейн захотелось почувствовать, как тело Моры прижимается к ее собственному. Она толкнула их по направлению к какой-либо опоре, прижимая блондинку лопатками к стене, она буквально впилась в тело блондинки. Полотенце не выдержало такого обращения, и банально свалилось на пол, открывая Джейн картину на зрелище, от которого у нее перехватило дух. Ее губы прикоснулись к шее подруги, прокладывая влажную дорожку вниз к ключице. Язык покружил во впадинке, вырвав еще один стон из горла Моры. Ее руки потянули футболку Джейн вверх, заставляя детектива оторваться от ее шеи на один миг, но избавившись от ненужного предмета одежды, она вернулась к своему исследованию. Руки Моры лихорадочно блуждали по телу брюнетки, прижимая ее еще теснее, пытаясь увеличить контакт. Рука скользнула в домашние брюки, и нежно обхватила ягодицу Джейн, притягивая ее ближе к себе. Стон. Вторая рука поднялась наверх и обхватив волосы детектива легко потянула за них, отрывая ее голову от шеи, и возвращая губы к губам.

Руки Джейн так же исследовали тело Моры, пробегая по бокам, по бедрам и ягодицам.

Желание стало практически невыносимым.

Мора толкнула Джейн в сторону кровати. Через пару шагов, не отрываясь друг от друга и опрокинув Джейн назад, она оказалась сверху. Ее губы накрыли шею детектива, потом она поцеловала горло, и начала спускаться вниз, проходя между грудей, и опускаясь ниже к животу. Ее руки стянули брюки с Джейн, освобождая ее ноги, и давая возможность их ногам переплестись друг с другом. В это время язык обвел пупок, губы сделали еще пару поцелуев вниз и Мора начала восхождение обратно. В этот раз одной рукой она обхватила правую грудь Джейн, а языком лаская левую. От этих прикосновений Джейн сходила с ума. Ей хотелось, что бы это не заканчивалось никогда, но в то же время ей было необходимо так же исследовать тело блондинки. Поэтому она быстрым движением поменяла их местами, разметав золотистые волосы девушки по подушке, и уже ее губы и руки начали исследование тела любовника.

Мора задыхалась от желания. Ее соски затвердели от ласк брюнетки, ее живот ныл от предвкушения близости, все ее существо хотело отдаться Джейн. Ее ноги раздвинулись, позволяя бедру Джейн протиснуться между ее ног, и прижаться к ней. Тело Моры выгнулось от удовольствия, маленькие разряды бежали по ее телу. Губы Джейн сводили ее с ума. Она была готова к продолжению, но внезапно почувствовала сомнение в партнере. Она заглянула в глаза Джейн и увидела в них страх.

\- Я боюсь все испортить, Мор… Для меня это все серьезно. Это не возникло в один день. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что это эксперимент для меня. И я не хочу быть экспериментом для тебя.

\- Джейн, я тебя не понимаю. Ты через несколько недель уезжаешь в Вирджинию, бросаешь меня, и говоришь, что это серьезно? Что может быть серьезного, когда я в Бостоне, а ты в Куантико? Я столько лет ждала, что ты заметишь мои чувства. И сейчас, когда я готова унести хотя бы одну ночь с тобой, ты останавливаешься и говоришь, что не можешь, потому что все серьезно? Что это вообще значит, Джейн?- Мора расстроено начала выбираться из объятий подруги. В одно мгновение страсть превратилась в злость. На себя, на Джейн, на всю ситуацию, на Париж.

\- Это значит, что я люблю тебя. Это значит, что я хочу полноценные отношения с тобой, а не одноразовый секс. Мне мало одного раза с тобой, Мора! Я хочу быть с тобой всегда. Мне жаль, что я не поняла этого раньше, чем произошли все эти чертовы события. Мне жаль, что я такой трус, и смогла себе признаться, что люблю тебя, только когда должна уехать за 500 миль. Мне жаль, что я испортила этот вечер. – Тихо добавила Джейн.

-Ты правда меня любишь? – прошептала Мора.

\- Больше всего на свете. – Был ей ответ.

Мора смотрела в темные глаза подруги, борясь с горечью и радостью одновременно. Джейн только что призналась, что любит ее, и это заставляло сердце блондинки биться сильнее от счастья и ответной любви, но есть ли шанс у их отношений? Она не могла заставить себя попросить Джейн не уходить, она не может быть такой эгоисткой. Она хотела, чтобы Джейн была в ее жизни, но одновременно боялась потерять единственного друга, который когда-либо у нее был. Но если Джейн уедет, расстояние и время все равно заберет ее друга, так что она потеряет, если решит дать шанс их отношениям?

\- И что же нам теперь делать? – новый вопрос от доктора.

\- Я не знаю. Но я хочу дать нам шанс, если ты согласна. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой. Есть еще 3 недели. Дай нам шанс, и мы придумаем, что делать дальше.

\- Джейн, ты уверена? Потому что я не переживу, если через пару недель ты поймешь, что это было ошибкой и уедешь к этому Дэвису – с ненавистью добавила Мора. – Я не смогу без нашей дружбы и без тебя в моей жизни. Ты такая большая часть меня…

\- Я абсолютно уверена, Мор. На миллион процентов. Ты для меня весь мир. И я тоже не смогу жить без тебя. Но, я не хочу торопиться. Понимаешь? И я боюсь, если честно. Я никогда не была с женщинами. Хотя с тобой все получается как –то естественно, но мне страшно облажаться. Только не с тобой.

\- Мы можем двигаться как тебе угодно. Я тоже раньше не спала с женщиной, так что мы выясним все вместе, хорошо? Каждый этап пройдем вдвоем. – закончила она и нежно поцеловала Джейн в губы. – Наконец-то я могу сделать это! Боже, я так счастлива. – немного помолчав: - Я надеюсь «в твоем темпе» подразумевает, что мы можем спать в одной постели? Потому что я не переживу ни одну ночь без тебя.

Джейн засмеялась.

\- Думаю, что мы можем спать вместе, доктор Айлс. – расслабленно ответила Джейн.

Глава 6. Счастливое время.

Утро было потрясающим. Джейн проснулась с улыбкой на лице. И хотя они вчера не продолжили то, что начали ранее, вечер прошел идеально. Объятия и сладкие поцелуи продолжались до тех пор, пока сон не унес их в свое царство. А сейчас к ее телу прижималась прекрасная женщина, которая знает о чувствах брюнетки, и самое главное поддерживает их, отвечает на них. Это было такое счастливое мгновение, что Джейн не вольно улыбнулась.

Рука Моры скользнула под футболку детектива, нежно поглаживая мышцы живота, ноготь прочертил дорожку по линии шорт Джейн, затем скользнул на бок, поднимаясь вверх и возбуждая толпы мурашек. Не дойдя пару миллиметров до груди, он повернул и скользнул вниз к пупку, обводя круги вокруг. Джейн уже дрожала от этих прикосновений. Она не могла поверить, что кто-то может заставить ее столько чувствовать всего лишь от одного прикосновения.

-Доброе утро, доктор. Я смотрю, Вы с утра решили позаниматься анатомией? - пошутила Джейн.

\- Нет, если бы я решила позаниматься анатомией, я бы трогала другие места – ответила Мора. – Сейчас я проверяю, не сон ли это.

\- О нет, это определенно не сон. По крайней мере, мой организм точно проснулся и уже на взводе. Если ты не хочешь убить меня, то лучше прекрати свои исследования. – Шутливо ответила Джейн, накрывая своей рукой руку доктора.

Их пальцы переплелись между собой, а губы потянулись друг к другу. Легкие поцелуи перетекли в страстные, темп и интенсивность движений стали более активными.

\- Мы должны остановиться...- шепчет Мора между поцелуями - Еще немного и я не смогу контролировать себя. Ты слишком желанна для меня.

\- Еще минутку. Это слишком сладко, чтобы остановится. Боже, ты такая вкусная. Как я жила без этих губ?

С трудом они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы провести этот день, гуляя по саду Тюильри и Лувру. Мора с нетерпением ждала этого дня, чтобы насладиться этим моментом с Джейн, поделиться с ней своими эмоциями.

Они отправились в музей, где блондинка провела удивительную экскурсию для Джейн. Она узнала, что Лувр изначально задумывался как укрепительная башня. Что первые постройки были выполнены королем Филиппом Августом еще в XII веке. Удивительные находки этих средневековых построек были обнаружены лишь при реконструкции Лувра в XX веке. Именно со средневековой части и начала экскурсию Мора.

Они увидели шлем Карла VI, зал Людовика Святого, древние колодцы. Мора показала Джейн тайные знаки, оставленные строителями.

Далее они переместились в ту часть Лувра, которая была отстроена в эпоху Возрождения, и посетили залы, которые, помимо удивительных историй, хранят в себе редкие коллекции древнегреческой и древнеримской скульптуры. Они увидели Венеру Милосскую, Гермафродита, трех Граций, охотницу Диану и многих других.

Далее подруги последовали в галерею Аполлона — один из самых впечатляющих залов, хранящих предметы роскоши: императорские короны, кубки из драгоценных металлов и камней. Джейн все время хотела примерить корону.

Затем они переместились в залы с произведениями живописи великих мастеров — Чимабуэ, Леонардо да Винчи, Рафаэля, Давида, Делакруа, Энгра. Они увидели легендарную Джоконду и Святого Иоанна.

Они закончили экскурсию в современном крыле, которое до недавнего времени занимало Министерство Финансов, а теперь здесь коллекция мебели и посуды Наполеона III.

Джейн никогда бы не призналась, но Мора была великолепным экскурсоводом. Ей понравились рассказы блондинки об истории Лувра, о тайне Леонардо да Винчи и о кошмарах его детства, о загадочном исчезновении Джоконды, о страшном заболевании Карла VI, о странностях Ботичелли и амбициях Наполеона III. Она искренне пыталась разгадать загадку Моры о картине, которая умеет слышать, и увидеть секретные знаки на полотнах Фламандских мастеров. Мора рассказала о жизни Марии Медичи, благодаря полотнам Рубенса, и пыталась объяснить тайный смысл его работ. Это были насыщенные часы, но Джейн ни за что в жизни их не променяла ни на что другое. Она была счастлива, находясь рядом с человеком, которого любила. Имело ли смысл и значение, что этот человек женщина? Как ее семья отнесется к их отношениям? Оба ее брата были влюблены в Мору и обоим, она отказала. Ее мать относится к ней как ко второй дочери. Но она итальянка и католичка. Но с другой стороны, когда мама Фроста женилась на своей подруге, она была рада за них. Есть ли шанс, что она будет так же рада за свою дочь и ее подругу?

А еще эта социальная разница. Мора привыкла к достатку, к званым вечерам, где Джейн вечно ставит ее в неловкое положение. Как их общество воспримет их союз? Сможет ли Джейн не позорить ее своими манерами? Где они будут жить? Бостон? Куантико? Столько вопросов занимало голову детектива, но ответов не было. Пока не было. Но будут. Джейн обещала сама себе, что найдет все ответы. Самое главное для нее было счастье Моры. Ради нее, она готова была на все, в том числе и поменять работу, научиться этикету, и даже ходить в этих чертовых платьях.

Все эти мысли занимали голову Джейн пока они шли из Лувра в сторону сада Тюильри. Всю дорогу они держались за руки, погруженные в мысли, но это молчание было таким уютным, что не было смысла разбавлять его разговорами.

Вскоре они добрались до точки назначения. Сад был прекрасен, цветы и деревья создавали гармоничный симбиоз. Лужайки были такими привлекательными, что они решили расположиться на одной из них. Мора прислонилась спиной к дереву, а Джейн положила голову ей на колени. Блондинка запустила пальцы в черные волосы и начала массировать голову своей возлюбленной. От чего та начала постанывать. Затем рука доктора провела по щеке подруги в ласковом жесте. Та в ответ открыла глаза и посмотрела в глаза ласкавшей ее девушке:

\- Я люблю тебя Мор. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда знала об этом.

Блондинка хотела ответить, но вместо слов предпочла поцеловать любимую. Так они и провели еще некоторое время, наслаждаясь этим местом, и своими чувствами друг к другу.

Свой вечер они провели в ресторане отеля, а затем поднялись в номер.

Пока они ехали в лифте, Джейн напомнила подруге:

-Ты помнишь, что завтрашний день планирую я?

\- Планируется что-то особенное? Мне надо волноваться? -Подмигнула Мора.

-Нет, ничего, о чем тебе стоило бы переживать, но тебе придется немного довериться мне. - ответила Джейн, обнимая подругу за талию и притягивая ее ближе для поцелуя. - Уже дождаться не могу завтрашнего дня.

В номере они продолжили сеанс поцелуев, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Раскрытие чувств помогло раскрепостить какую-то важную часть их взаимоотношений. И теперь их контакт был полон нежности, теплоты и страсти – тех черт, которые отрицались ими раньше.

В момент, когда рука Джейн начала блуждать под майкой Моры зазвонил Скайп на ноутбуке начинающий писательницы. С неохотой они прервалась, чтобы увидеть, что это звонит Анжела. Джейн застонала.

\- Она что, чувствует, когда не время для звонка? Черт. Боже, мы выглядим так, будто полчаса целовались.

\- Это потому, что так оно и есть. Не думаю, что она обратит на это внимание. Иди, поговори с ней. - ответила Мора.

\- Привет, ма! - ответила Джейн с оскалом в виде улыбки, отвечая на звонок.

\- Привет, Джейни! Как идут ваши дела? Где же Мора? Я так соскучилась по вам, девочки!

Мора зашла за спину Джейн, и помахала Анжеле. Джейн схватила ее за руки, посадила рядом с собой и едва слышно прошептала:

\- Я не буду отдуваться одна. - уже громче продолжила - Ма, мы в порядке. Ходим на экскурсии, гуляем по улицам. Мора затащила меня в кучу магазинов. Теперь у нее четыре чемодана. Вместо трех.

\- Джейн, это не правда. Я купила всего пару туфлей и несколько замечательных вещей!

\- О чем и речь. Они займут все место в новом чемодане, который тебе тоже было просто необходимо купить.

-Но это и впрямь очень удобный и современный чемодан. У него хорошая эргономика и он очень вместительный. – Мора покачала головой. - Анжела, расскажи как у тебя дела? Как Басс поживает? Френки и Нина ведут себя хорошо?

-И еще расскажи, не разгромил ли Томми дом профессора. Море будет стыдно оправдываться перед ним за разрушения! – добавила Джейн.

-О, мы тут замечательно. Не можем дождаться, когда вы вернетесь. Без вас тут все не так. Френки и Нина готовятся к свадьбе. Корсак с Кики тоже решили попутешествовать. Так что я сейчас главная в «Разбойнике». Рон передает Вам привет, желает хорошо провести время. Томми и ТиДжей уже освоились в новом доме и очень Вам благодарны.

Мора, Басс очень послушная черепаха. Ест все, что я ему даю. Так что не переживай. Он в полном порядке.

\- Ладно, ма, тогда мы пошли. Мы тут заняты немного были… - начала Джейн. Мора усмехнулась. – Созвонимся позже?

\- Да… Джейни, можно мне поговорить с тобой? Мора, извинишь нас?

\- Конечно, Анжела. – ответила Мора. И шепотом добавила на ухо Джейн. Я подожду тебя в джакузи.

Джейн посмотрела на нее почерневшим взглядом и сглотнув ответила:

\- Я быстро. – обращаясь к матери – О чем ты хотела поговорить Ма?

-Джейни, я знаю, что была не права. Мне не стоило на тебя так давить. Но я так сильно все время боялась за твою жизнь. Тебя столько раз ранили, что я уже сбилась со счета. Все это так сложно… Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала от нас только потому, что я так хочу. Это так больно, что ты будешь так далеко, в чужом городе. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я очень сожалею. Если эта работа не то, о чем ты мечтаешь, то прошу тебя, не уезжай. Я люблю тебя. Мы все любим тебя. Я думаю, Мора тоже будет рада, если ты останешься. Я видела, что ей тяжело отпустить тебя, хотя она никогда этого не скажет. Ты знаешь ее. Ладно. Это все, что я хотела сказать. Я скучаю по вам обеим. Пока. – Анжела отключилась от связи.

Джейн еще минуту сидела на месте, осмысливая, что сказала ее мать. Решение о переезде было и правда вынужденным. Но она не могла сказать, что ей совсем не нравится предложение о работе в академии ФБР. Это было более престижно, и хорошо оплачивалось. Но это было так далеко от дома. От Моры. Она вздохнула, и решила пойти к своей подруге.

Глава 7. Покажи мне свою любовь.

Мора лежала в джакузи, наполненной водой с пеной. Ее руки играли с мыльными пузырьками, когда в комнату вошла Джейн. Она села на бортик. И тоже опустила руку в воду.

-Как все прошло? – спросила Мора.

-Хорошо. Она сказала, что жалеет, что заставила меня принять решение о переезде. Я пыталась ей объяснить, что это мое решение. Но все это все так сложно.

\- Я думаю, все наладится рано или поздно. Ты сильный человек. Все твои решения будут правильными. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала: я все равно поддерживаю твой переезд и твое решение работать в ФБР. Но! Я не поддерживаю идею о твоих отношениях с агентом Дэвисом. Я не хочу на тебя давить или ставить ультиматум он или я, но я не хочу думать, что ты можешь быть с кем-то еще... Только не после тех слов, что мы сказали друг другу. – Серьезно проговорила Мора.

\- Дэвис? А кто это такой? Случайно не мой босс в академии? - шутливо проговорила Джейн. И добавила уже серьезно, глядя в глаза блондинки: - Дэвис в прошлом. Ты – мое будущее. – Джейн наклонилась и оставила поцелуй на губах подруги.

-Ты долго собираешься сидеть рядом? Я уже целую вечность жду, когда ты присоединишься ко мне. Здесь достаточно одиноко. – соблазнительно проговорила блондинка. Джейн улыбнулась и начала раздеваться.

\- Отвернись! И не подсматривай! – предупредила Джейн доктора.

\- О, Джейн, ты такая ханжа! – Пробормотала Мора закрывая глаза.

Брюнетка быстро скинула одежду и залезла в горячую воду. Она расположилась напротив блондинки.

\- О, боже, это потрясающе. Идеальная температура. – сказала она расслабленным голосом.

\- Да, я тоже думаю, что это идеально, – проговорила Мора, приподнимаясь и передвигаясь в сторону подруги. Она села между ее ног, опираясь спиной на грудь брюнетки. – Но так, по-моему, еще лучше.

Голова блондинки легла на плечо любимой, а руки гладили гладкую кожу ног партнера. Это были минуты покоя, которые наполнили ее душу счастьем. Но в одном ее уголке было беспокойство. Она не знала, как решить ситуацию с переездом. Ей не хотелось лишать Джейн новой работы. Она понимала, что это большой шаг вперед для детектива, но и просто отпустить ее, теперь, когда они признались друг другу в чувствах, было выше ее сил.

Вчера, вместо работы над книгой, она провела несколько исследований в интернете. И теперь у нее был выбор. В Вашингтоне требовался судмедэксперт. Это конечно не Куантико, но 35 миль лучше, чем 488 между ними, если оставить все как есть. Работа престижная, и конкурс будет высоким, но она не сомневалась в своих возможностях. Сейчас она была главным судмедэкспертом штата, там должность будет не такая высокая. Ее это мало заботило, главное, что они смогут быть рядом. К тому же Мора понимала, что дня нее работа, это призвание, а не способ заработать. Она могла прекратить это делать в любое мгновение, и ее жизнь не рухнула бы. Она могла просто продолжать писать, если идея с романом, который она пишет сейчас, окажется удачной.

Это были последние мысли блондинки, до того, как рука Джейн начала свое движение, по внешней стороне ее бедра, поднимаясь вверх по животу, и захватывая грудь в ласковый плен. Большой палец легко поглаживал сосок, он чего он моментально затвердел, а тело Моры вздрогнуло. Вторая рука проследовала за первой, и заняла симметричную позицию на другой груди, так же ласково массируя сосок. Губы Джейн опустились на шею сбоку, посасывая тонкую кожу.

Стон удовольствия вырвался из губ блондинки. Ее руки впились в бедра ласкающей ее женщины. От чего та выдохнула в шею и более жестко прикусила кожу на шее. Мора не могла больше сдерживаться. Она вырвалась из этого захвата, чтобы развернуться лицом к возлюбленной. Она села на бедра брюнетки лицом к лицу, закинув ноги вокруг ее поясницы. Ее руки начали свое исследование тела итальянки. Джейн, поддерживала Мору за ягодицы, чтобы той было удобнее держать равновесие, что полностью дало свободу действий доктору. Ее губы набросились на губы подруги в поцелуе полном жадности и страсти. Язык боролся за доминирование, а руки ласкали живот, спину и грудь загорелой женщины.

Джейн не могла больше это терпеть, это было слишком сладко и волнительно, чтобы закончить все прелюдиями. Она решила, что сегодня они не остановятся на этом. Только не когда Мора целует ее с такой жадностью и страстью. В конце концов, они столько лет знают друг друга, что можно и пропустить пару этапов.

\- Мор, давай выбираться отсюда. Мне нужно больше доступа к твоему телу. Пожалуйста. – Захныкала Джейн.

Мора заглянула в глаза полные страсти, и увидела в них решимость. Поэтому она встала, схватила ближайшее полотенце, и начала вытирать свое тело. Джейн все это время не отрывала взгляд от тела блондинки, впитывая каждый изгиб, наслаждаясь формами груди, бедер своей любовницы. Когда Мора вылезла из джакузи, она повернулась к Джейн и протянула ей сухое полотенце. Она смотрела, как высокая брюнетка встает из воды, как капли воды струятся по ее загорелой коже вниз, как затвердели ее соски, то ли от холода, то ли от повышенного внимания блондинки к ее телу. Белое полотенце эротично гармонировало с цветом кожи итальянки. Мора ощутила прилив тепла к животу, и небывалый голод. Ей хотелось, чтобы эта ночь стала для них особенной, хотелось продемонстрировать Джейн всю глубину чувств, бушующих в ее душе, всю степень своего доверия и принятия их отношений. Она не знала, как сказать, что для нее, возможно впервые, имел смысл не сам секс, а то, с кем она занималась им. Ею обуревало желание прикоснуться к Джейн, но она просто стояла и смотрела, как та закончила вытирать свою кожу, бросила полотенце на пол и пошла в ее сторону. Ее взгляд поднялся вверх и столкнулся с шоколадными глазами подруги, которые так же жадно впитывали ее эмоции. Джейн взяла блондинку за руку и повела в спальню. Возле кровати она подтянула к себе свою любовницу, впиваясь в ее губы поцелуем. Несмотря на нежность ситуации, поцелуй был достаточно грубым, что приятно контрастировало с предыдущим мягким эротичным моментом.

Мора позволила своим рукам обхватить талию девушки, делая их контакт еще более тесным. Затем она толкнула Джейн на кровать, так, чтобы та села. Она встала между ее ног, позволяя губам, находящимся на уровне груди, делать свою работу. Язык Джейн ласкал сосок, руки прижимали тело Моры ближе к ней, будто боясь, что расстояние между ними будет слишком большим. Руки блондинки были на затылке подруги. Она оттянула ее голову немного назад и впилась поцелуем в губы с такой жадностью, что из горла Джейн смог вырваться только сдавленный стон. Но тут же поцелуй замедлился, и она опустила их на кровать, уже медленно лаская шею брюнетки.

В следующую секунду Джейн перевернулась и теперь нависала над Морой, ее рука начала гладить грудь блондинки, палец нащупал сосок, и начал поглаживать его, пока доктор не издала стон и не выгнула спину навстречу. Зубы Джейн прикусили тонкую кожу на шее, но язык зализал боль от укуса. Рука скользнула от груди по животу вниз, и ощутила дрожь блондинки, ее бедра приподнялись в умоляющем жесте.

Джейн была возбуждена тем, что происходило между ними. Никогда прежде она не испытывала столько эмоций сразу. Она не знала, откуда в ней столько смелости, и также не знала, что следует делать, и потому следовала за своим сердцем, которое говорило ей, что она любит женщину лежащую рядом с ней, и хочет доказать ей силу своих чувств. Доверие. Нежность. Страсть. Любовь. Дружбу. Преданность. Волнение от того, что это ее первый раз с женщиной. Но это была Мора. Ее лучшая подруга, ее любовь, ее семья.

\- Я люблю тебя…- прошептала доктор в губы своему партнеру.

\- Позволь показать мою любовь к тебе… – прошептала Джейн, опуская руку ниже, и касаясь чувствительного места любовницы. Ее пальцы прошлись по клитору, сначала робко, едва заметным касанием, затем более смело, ощущая ответную реакцию партнера. Мора закинула голову от удовольствия.

\- Да, это так хорошо. Боже, я хочу тебя. – Шептала она в ответ.

Пальцы Джейн осмелели и уже без стеснения ласкали плоть блондинки, уверенными движениями поднимая ту на вершины блаженства. Пальцы брюнетки прикоснулись ко входу подруги, поглаживая его кругами, но не проникая, она ждала, когда Мора сама попросит войти в нее, и она была награждена буквально в то же мгновение.

-Возьми меня, пожалуйста, Джейн. - Прошептала она едва слышным голосом, задыхаясь от страсти и чувств внутри. Это было восхитительно чувствовать, Джейн рядом с собой, чувствовать прикосновение ее кожи, запах ее тела. Одно то, что они были вместе, осуществляя ночные фантазии Моры, уже могло довести ту до оргазма, вызывая сладкую истому во всем теле, но то, что происходило сейчас, просто взрывало мир блондинки. - Умоляю, войди в меня. – Простонала она. В тоже мгновение, пальцы Джейн медленно начали проникновение. Постепенно наращивая и меняя темп, и следя, как грудь партнера тяжело вздымается, руки хватаются за нее, притягивая ее ближе, глаза превратились в огонь полный страсти, именно это было то, что притягивало особенное внимание Джейн. Было невыразимо прекрасно следить за лицом любимого человека, когда он получает удовольствие. Волна счастья и эйфории прошлась по телу Джейн, когда Мора потянулась к губам итальянки, прикусывая их в порыве страсти. И в следующую секунду ее тело напряглось, бедра замерли, а тело сотряс ошеломительный оргазм. Она рухнула обратно без сил, дыхание было сбито, сердце было наполнено такой любовью, что она не знала, как ее выразить словами. Она могла лишь целовать губы брюнетки, подарившей ей ощущение такого блаженства, любви и счастья.

Буквально пару секунд потребовалось Море, чтобы переключить свое внимание на тело партнера. Ей хотелось доставить той столько же удовольствия, сколько удалось недавно пережить ей самой. И потому ее рука возобновила ласки, губы прикусили мочку уха, и воспользовавшись моментом, когда Джейн расслабилась, она перевернула их и оказалась сверху. Она завела руки партнера вверх над головой, зафиксировала их левой рукой, а правой опиралась о кровать. Ее нога была между ног брюнетки, ощущая тепло от тела Джейн, прижимая бедро плотнее к ее клитору. Ее тело начало медленные поступательные движения, плавно наращивая темп и наблюдая, как закрываются глаза детектива от наслаждения. Это мгновение было ошеломительным - доверие Джейн было ошеломительным. Она отпустила ее руки, чтобы начать спуск вниз, оставляя дорожку влажных поцелуев за собой. Она добралась до самого низа, раздвигая ноги брюнетки шире, чтобы поместиться между ними, ее губы скользнули по внутренней части бедра, давая партнеру время привыкнуть к прикосновениям ее языка. Затем поцелуи и поглаживания языка стали ближе к клитору, не торопясь лаская чувствительные место. Одну руку доктор положила на плоский живот, прижимая брюнетку к кровати, когда язык начал свои ласки, заставляя бедра Джейн напрягаться, поднимаясь навстречу. Всего пару минут потребовалось брюнетке, чтобы подняться на вершину удовольствия и рухнуть в бездну оргазма. Тело итальянки дрожало от волн удовольствия накатывающих на нее, пока губы Моры накрывали ее клитор, ловя последние импульсы от дрожи ее тела.

\- Иди ко мне - хрипло проговорила Джейн. - Ты мне нужна.

Блондинка проскользнула вверх, ложась рядом с человеком, которого она любила больше всего на свете. Джейн показалось этого мало, она обеими руками обняла подругу, переплетая их ноги вместе и вдыхая запах кожи своего партнера.

\- Я так счастлива. Это было просто потрясающе. Никогда не испытывала столько всего одновременно прежде. - Прошептала она - Но не уверена, что хочу знать, где ты этому научилась! - с шуткой добавила она.

\- Джейн, я хорошо знаю анатомию! К тому же я слегка изучила эту тему в теории. И поверь, есть много того, что мне хотелось бы опробовать с тобой на практике.

\- О, боже, на что я сейчас подписалась? - шутливо возмутилась Джейн.

Глава 8. Обратный отсчет.

Еще две недели в Париже прошли незаметно для подруг. Их дни были насыщены прогулками, романтичными признаниями и занятиями любовью. Они оказались удивительно совместимы на физиологическом уровне. Джейн не могла понять, откуда в ней столько страсти, ведь она всегда хотела Мору. Она чувствовала себя подростком, страдающих гормональным всплеском и пользовалась каждым удобным случаем, чтобы соблазнить блондинку. Но, несмотря на новый этап отношений, они все же не забывали и о культурном досуге. Ведь их друзья будут интересоваться их времяпрепровождением в Париже, а романтическая составляющая это не то, чем им хотелось делиться.

На свою последнюю неделю они оставили самое интересное: посетить оперу Гарье (Мора заранее заказа билеты), съездить на экскурсию в Шампань для дегустации игристого вина, и посетить Эйфелеву башню.

Их совместное время подходило к концу, их связь достаточно окрепла, но важные решения еще не были приняты. Каждый боялся начать разговор и разрушить мыльный пузырь счастья окружающий их.

В понедельник их последней недели Море пришел ответ на ее резюме из Вашингтона. Ей предложили место. Она могла приступить к работе через месяц. 4 недели. Это так много и мало одновременно. Потому что она не знала, согласиться или отказаться. Но самое главное, она не знала, как сказать об этом Джейн. Вдруг это будет навязчиво? Что если она видит их отношения по-другому и не хочет, чтобы она переезжала с ней. В конце концов, она не предлагала подруге проследовать за ней. Она не хотела давить и заставлять Джейн принимать такие решения. Ей надо найти способ сказать это так, чтобы не было больно в случае отказа.

На следующий день они отправились в оперу. Джейн не любитель классической музыки, но Мора оценила, что она стоически перенесла столько часов постановки, даже не жалуясь. Доктор понимала, что это жест со стороны ее подруги, ее способ показать значимость их отношений. И она его оценила.

Следующий день был посвящен шампанскому и его дегустации. Это была долгая экскурсия, длившаяся 11 часов.

Если есть на земле место, где царит настоящий культ винограда, так это здесь, в этой провинции. Окрестности и дома были окружены виноградниками, а вино пусть и не лилось рекой, но продавалось на каждом шагу. Виноделы городка с удовольствием рассказывали посетителям о своем вине, а желающим даже показывали производство и хранение вина в погребах. Это была романтичная поездка. Девушки все время провели рука об руку, практически не разлучаясь.

Тем обиднее и непонятное было Море, когда на следующий день Джейн решила прогуляться по городу одна. Она заглушила свою ревность и обиду, внушив себе, что ее подруга не обязана проводить все время с ней. Возможно, ей нужно пространство или возможность подумать. Это время доктор решила посвятить своей книге, тем более, в последнее время, в связи с новыми отношениями между женщинами, она была достаточно заброшена.

Несколько часов спустя Джейн вернулась в номер, постоянно потирая руки - верный признак беспокойства. Мора сразу обратила внимание на поведение подруги, но не стала давить - этот трюк с Джейн не пройдет, слишком много лет они были друзьями. Мора научилась уважать ее способ переваривать эмоциональные и душевные проблемы. Было совсем нелегко не броситься в объятия любимой женщины, и не выпытывать, что у той творится на душе.

Джейн сама подошла к столу, где работала писательница, поцеловав ту в макушку.

\- Как продвигается роман? - спросила детектив.

\- Сегодня я сделала гигантский скачок. Я ввела новую сюжетную линию, сделала несколько неплохих описаний мест преступлений. А еще я подумала, что все-таки хочу добавить любовную линию между нашими прототипами, если ты не против. Мне правда кажется, что это освежит его и закрутит дополнительную интригу. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Я не могу быть против, это же такая честь. Но, я хочу, чтобы в постельных сценах я была хороша! Не смей выставлять меня плаксой или еще хуже пассивной. - Пригрозила Джейн.

\- Договорились. Но, Джейн, ты все-таки такая ханжа! - засмеялась Мора. - Как прошло твое время?

\- Ну, я гуляла, то тут, то там.. Ничего интересного. Лучше расскажи мне еще, о наших отношениях в твоей книге. - Мора поняла, что Джейн уводит разговор в сторону. Волна паники поднялась у нее в душе. А что если она передумала и больше не хочет их отношений. Или еще хуже, вдруг в это время она звонила Дэвису? Ревность захлестнула ее с такой силой, что ей пришлось сжать кулаки, дабы сдержаться. Ей срочно нужны были доказательства, что их отношения и впрямь существуют, поэтому она поднялась из-за ноутбука, подошла к Джейн и впилась в нее собственническим поцелуем. Это было скорее наказание детектива, чем любовь. Сейчас ей хотелось доказать всем, и особенно самой себе, что эта женщина только ее. Будто почувствовав, как это важно для блондинки Джейн сдалась и позволила ей одержать вверх. Принимая все чувства, что Мора выплескивала на нее, успокаивая, обещая любовь. Вскоре поцелуи стали нежнее, и руки заскользили с привычной теплотой и лаской.

С трудом оторвавшись от подруги Мора увидела, что Джейн смотрит на нее с легкой улыбкой:

\- Ого, это была ревность в стиле доктор Айлс? Я впечатлена и заинтриговала.

\- Прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло! - смущенно ответила доктор. – Я так не ревновала тебя со времен Кейси. Мне очень жаль, что я не сдержалась.

\- Все в порядке, тебе не нужно извиняться за свои чувства. И это было чертовски приятно и хорошо… Правда? Кейси? Ты ревновала меня к нему?

\- Ты собиралась за него замуж! Естественно я ревновала. Я никогда не верила, что мои чувства взаимны, но потерять тебя было выше моих сил.

\- Но я тогда выбрала тебя… - смущенно ответила Джейн.

\- И я рада этому. Хотя, если бы ты сказала это тогда, возможно, было бы лучше. Или нет. Всему должно быть свое время. – Философски ответила Мора.

На следующий день они отправились на Эйфелеву башню. Анжела дала им указания обязательно прислать их фото на фоне башни и вид оттуда. Джейн настояла сначала посетить саму башню, а потом уже погулять по окрестностям.

И вот они прибыли на место, впечатленные размерами строения. Мора, не удержавшись, выложила всю историю конструкции, которую она знала, что оказалось лекцией минут на 15. Заплатив за входные билеты, они начали подниматься на лифтах вверх, вид со смотровой площадки был потрясающим. Город раскинулся во всей своей красе, сплетая паутину дорог вокруг зданий. Джейн все это время держала Мору за руку. Вокруг было столько людей, что ей хотелось обхватить свою возлюбленную руками, прикрывая ту от внешнего мира. Подруги сделали совместное селфи на фоне открывшегося вида, и начали спуск вниз.

Прогулку выбирала Джейн. Поэтому она повела Мору по направлению моста Бир- Хакейм.

Она тщательно спланировала их маршрут, и очень волновалась, ведь им предстоял очень сложный разговор, в результатах которого она была не уверена. Мора могла негативно воспринять то, что собиралась сказать ей Джейн.

Мора видела, как волнуется подруга, и решила успокоить ее. Она взяла ее за руку, нежно проводя пальцем по ладони.

-Что случилось, Джейн? – спросила она

\- Ничего, просто дух захватывает от увиденного. Я надеюсь, тебе понравится место, которое я выбрала для нашей следующей остановки. Оно должно быть особенным.

\- Предполагаю, если учесть направление, выбранное нами, мы идем к мосту Бир-Хакейм. Это очень интересное место с точки зрения архитектуры, истории и модернизации общества. Ты знаешь, что это первый совмещенный мост, где могут передвигаться и люди, и автомобили, и даже поезда? Этот проект был выдающимся для своего времени. Просто вызов обществу.

-Да, я предполагаю, что это так. Именно поэтому я выбрала его для нашей прогулки.

-О, мы посмотрим на мини-версию нашей статуи «Свободы»? Это было бы мило и очень символично, ты так не считаешь?

\- Мы как раз идем туда. Я тоже хотела посмотреть ее и убедиться, что она и правда такая крошечная – как всегда с сарказмом ответила Джейн.

К тому времени они вошли на мост и отправились первоначально на Лебяжий остров, где как раз и находилась вышеупомянутая статуя. Они прогулялись по острову и отправились на другую сторону моста.

Чем ближе они приближались к смотровой площадке, тем беспокойнее становилась Джейн. Она все меньше откликалась на реплики Моры, и все больше нервно теребила свои шрамы.

\- Джейн, ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать? Сказала Мора, опираясь на поручни смотровой площадки, и совсем не замечая вид вокруг. Как это ни удивительно никого не было.– Ты второй день чем-то обеспокоена. Может, ты выговоришься, и тебе станет легче? Ты же знаешь, я хорошо умею слушать, несмотря на то, что ты никогда не пользуешься моими услугами. – С легкой улыбкой начала Мора.

\- Мор, ты знаешь, я не сильна во всех этих чувствах. Но мне и правда надо тебе кое- что сказать… Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя… - Джейн сделала паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха и собраться с мыслями.

\- Джейн, расслабься и отпусти это. Чтобы это ни было. Мы совсем справимся, обещаю тебе.

\- О, боже, я пытаюсь Мор, это просто так волнительно. Никогда не думала, что это так сложно. Я сочувствую парням. На них всегда такая большая ответственность… – Пробормотала Джейн. – Мора, я хочу сказать, что люблю тебя. Я не знаю, как такое возможно, но с каждым днем, это чувство становится сильнее. Ты так много лет была моим другом, ты знаешь меня, как никто другой, принимаешь меня со всеми моими недостатками, ты штопала меня столько раз, что и не сосчитать. Все это говорит мне о многом. Я не знаю, как мне удавалось столько времени жить без тебя, но начиная с сегодняшнего дня, я не хочу и не могу, чтобы хотя бы один день моей жизни прошел без тебя рядом. – Джейн залезла в карман своих брюк, вытаскивая маленькую черную бархатную коробочку. Глаза Моры расширились от увиденного, а сердце заколотилось. Она боялась и мечтала одновременно предположить, что находится в этом футляре. Джейн нерешительно опустилась на одно колено.

\- Мора Доротея Айлс, ты станешь моей женой? Я имею в виду когда-нибудь. Я просто хочу показать всю серьезность моих чувств. Ты не обязана принять его или носить, если ты не готова. Я понимаю, что тороплю тебя, просто, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь… - Глаза Моры наполнились слезами, руки дрожали от переполнявших ее чувств, но, несмотря на это, она схватила Джейн за руку и потянула к себе, соединяя их губы в сладко-соленом поцелуе. Через минуту, когда она смогла говорить, она отодвинулась на пару сантиметров от Джейн, чтобы прошептать ей в ответ:

\- Да. Я согласна. – она взяла тонкое обручальное кольцо с изогнутой серединой и усеянное небольшими бриллиантами по кругу из рук Джейн и одела его на палец. – Но когда ты успела посетить магазин Тиффани? И, Джейн, оно ужасно дорогое!

-Не дороже, чем ты для меня. – Джейн с любовью посмотрела в глаза своей будущей супруге. – К тому же ты прилично сэкономила мой бюджет, оплатив билет в Париж своими милями – подмигнув, добавила она. – Фото на память? Ты, я, наше обручение, Париж… По-моему, это хорошая компания для фото на память! – Джейн наконец-то расслабилась, и смогла начать шутить. Она и не подозревала, что это так сложно – делать предложение человеку, которого любишь. Но теперь, после ответа Моры, она смогла наконец -то получить удовольствие от посещения Эйфелевой башни с будущей женой. Жена. Да, это слово звучит многообещающе и заманчиво. Она взяла Мору за руку, переплетая пальцы между собой, и поднимая их вместе в кадр так, чтобы было видно кольцо на пальце доктора. Следующий кадр Джейн уже целует Мору в висок, все также сжимая ее руку в своей. Мора светится от счастья. Это хороший кадр в их общий семейный альбом.

Глава 9. Не место, а человек.

Возвращение домой было одним из приятных моментов для женщин. Они обе с нетерпением ждали приезда, чтобы наконец-то ощутить атмосферу дома и родного города. Легкое волнение было только от ощущения, что теперь им предстояло рассказать все друзьям и близким. Они обсуждали, как это сделать пока летели домой на самолете. Мора была удивлена, когда Джейн завела разговор первой. В итоге, они пришли к выводу, что устроят ужин, куда будут приглашены все близкие им люди, чтобы рассказать им о новом статусе своих отношений. Не то, чтобы это было обязательно, или необходимо, но Джейн не видела смысла скрываться. Тем более что между ними заключена помолвка, а это не та вещь, о которой можно не рассказать собственной матери или братьям. Как минимум потому, что их придется пригласить на свадьбу. В желудке Джейн запорхали бабочки от мысли, что они с Морой поженятся. Это было волнительно и восхитительно. Теперь Джейн понимала, почему мысль о помолвке с Кейси была такой пугающей для нее. Там никогда не было таких чувств, какие у нее были к этой чудесной блондинке.

Удивительно, но Джейн совершенно не волновало, как ее семья отнесется к их отношениям. Они взрослые люди, и ее давно совершенно перестало волновать, что о ней подумают, даже ее семья. Но она все же надеялась, что они примут их отношения.

Мора в свою очередь очень переживала об Анжеле. У них установились хорошие отношения, и она боялась, что непредсказуемая мать ее возлюбленной не сможет принять их выбор. Терять Анжелу совершенно не хотелось, но потерять Джейн было еще страшнее. Она решила довериться своему партнеру в этом вопросе. Они пройдут это вместе. Что касается ее семьи, она совершенно не переживала на их счет. Ее мать неоднократно спрашивала у нее по поводу их отношений с Джейн. Ее отец был своеобразным человеком, но он был добр и точно примет выбор дочери. В них доктор была уверена, да и ее мало волновало, что ее приемные родители могли сказать против.

Самолет приземлился в аэропорту Логана в 9 вечера. Анжела предупредила, что ее смена поменялась, и она не сможет забрать их, как первоначально планировала. Поэтому Джейн и Мора наняли такси, которое довезло их до апартаментов доктора в Бикон Хилл. Выгрузив чемоданы, они отпустили машину и вошли в дом.

Войдя в темный дом, Мора выдохнула и обернулась к Джейн, которая еще размещала оставшиеся чемоданы.

-Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы принять освежающий душ?- спросила она.

-Если в него входит освежающая ты, то я согласна – ответила Джейн, подходя ближе к Море и целуя ее в губы. Ей хотелось показать и Море и самой себе, что, несмотря на то, что они вернулись в Бостон, между ними все осталось по-прежнему. Поцелуй получился очень жарким, и в них обеих вспыхнула страсть. Руки Джейн скользнули на ягодицы Моры, нежно массируя их и возбуждая страсть доктора. Мора лихорадочно начала расстегивать рубашку на Джейн, когда та толкнула ее в сторону дивана, направляя их, чтобы было обо что опереться. Когда с пуговицами было покончено, Мора стянула рубашку Джейн и бросила ее на пол. Брюнетка посадила возлюбленную на ручку дивана, стягивая с нее блузку. Руки Моры начали нетерпеливо расстегивать пуговицы на джинсах итальянки. Руки Джейн искали застежку на лифчике Моры, губы ласкали губы в страстном поцелуе.

Резкий хлопок. Время замерло. Поцелуй остановился. Глаза открылись. Джейн подняла голову по направлению звука. Мора повернулась в ту же сторону.

\- Добро пожаловать домой! – сказал Корсак ухмыляясь.

\- Да уж, такую жаркую встречу я точно не ожидал. – Добавил Френки. Нина беззвучно смеялась в плечо своего будущего мужа. Анжела стояла потрясенная и покрасневшая. Томми просто открыл рот, держа в руках лопнувший воздушный шарик.

-А что вы тут делаете? – первое, что пришло в голову Джейн.

-Вечеринка-сюрприз? – сказала Анжела – Но смотрю, у вас сюрприз получился лучше. И когда вы собирались нам сказать? – Анжела уперла руки в бока.

\- Ма, я все объясню! – начала Джейн.

\- Джейн Клементина Риццоли, я думала, воспитала тебя лучше! Как ты могла не рассказать мне? Я твоя мать!

\- Ма, прекрати. Ничего страшного не случилось! Мы всего лишь обручились, а не тайно поженились. – Возмутилась Джейн

\- Что? Обручились? И я только узнаю об этом? И вообще, прикройся! Не могу с тобой полуголой разговаривать. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Мора, милая, она, надеюсь, купила достойное кольцо? – уже спокойнее добавила Анжела. Мора спокойно поправила только что накинутую блузку, разглаживая невидимые складки.

\- Да, Анжела, кольцо великолепно. Это Тиффани. – ответила она, подходя с будущей родственнице и протягивая руку, на которой было одето кольцо.

\- Ого, оно великолепно! - заметил ревниво Френки. – Откуда у тебя столько денег Джейн. Ты же не продала один из своих органов для этого, правда? –с шуткой добавил он.

\- Не переживай, я всего лишь заложила твою квартиру, чтобы купить его. – С сарказмом ответила Джейн, застегивая рубашку, и пытаясь скрыть свое смущение и покрасневшие щеки. Она не могла так спокойно отнестись к тому, что их застукало столько людей. Она совсем потеряла бдительность. И вот где они теперь - ей хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Так вы расскажете нам, что такого произошло в Париже, что теперь у нас намечается две свадьбы вместо одной? - ревниво проговорил Томми. Ему все еще нравилась Мора, и он был зол и расстроен, и рад одновременно. Ему не хотелось злиться на сестру, но все же где-то в глубине души ему было обидно, что Мора выбрала ее вместо него. Зато теперь стало понятно, откуда были эти взгляды ненависти от сестры и сожаление в глазах доктора, когда она отказалась поцеловать его. Он был не тем человеком, которого она хотела целовать. Интересно, уже тогда Мора знала, что любит его сестру?

\- Ничего такого, что вам стоит знать. Просто мы все выяснили и поговорили. И вот мы здесь. Обрученные и вместе. – Огрызнулась Джейн.

\- Ну, если там, во время ваших «признаний и разговоров» было еще жарче, чем мы уже успели сегодня увидеть, то я рад короткой версии твоего рассказа. Мое бедное сердце может не вынести таких горячих подробностей – откровенно засмеялся Корсак. Джейн закатила глаза, Мора тоже улыбнулась и решила ответить:

\- Там было намного жарче, поверьте мне. – Продолжая улыбаться, ответила блондинка.

\- Мора! Прекрати! – еще больше покраснев, запричитала Джейн.

Все рассмеялись над тем, как Джейн чувствовала себя неудобно. Атмосфера разрядилась.

\- Предлагаю тогда всем поужинать, прежде чем отпустим девочек отдыхать. Ну, или не отдыхать. – Уже тише добавила Анжела. – Пожалуй, я больше никогда не буду устраивать сюрпризы.

\- Ма! - Закричала Джейн, снова покраснев.

\- Мы поговорим об этом позже! И о свадьбе и о внуках!

-Ма, прекрати! Мы с Морой еще даже другие вещи не обсудили, а ты уже о внуках и свадьбе беспокоишься.

Ужин прошел весело и с юмором. Все изредка подкалывали влюбленных, отчего Джейн тяжело вздыхала и закатывала глаза. Мора была расслаблена. Весь ее страх улетучился, как только Анжела спросила ее о кольце. И видя, что мать брюнетки не испытывает к ней гнева, она успокоилась. Самое страшное позади. Осталось только выяснить у Джейн, согласится ли та на ее переезд в Вашингтон. После того, как Джейн сделала ей предложение, у нее не было сомнений. Но теперь, когда они вернулись домой, в ее сердце поселилось горечь от того, что им придется расстаться с семьей. Семья Риццоли для нее стала более родной, чем ее собственная. И расстояние между ними, будет тяжелым и болезненным. Но ради Джейн она сделает все что угодно.

Как только ужин был закончен, посуда помыта, все разошлись по своим домам, а подруги остались вдвоем, Мора подошла к Джейн, которая задумчиво сидела на барном стуле за стойкой, потягивая пиво. Она обняла ее за талию, вдыхая любимый запах.

\- Ты в порядке? – начала она разговор.

\- Да. – Она вздохнула. - Не так я хотела рассказать всем о нас… - вздохнула брюнетка.

\- Ну, зато так ни у кого не осталось сомнений в серьезности наших намерений – с улыбкой ответила судмедэксперт.

\- Это точно. – Со смешком ответила Джейн, поворачиваясь к блондинке и впуская ее между ног, чтобы обнять ее за талию. Ее губы, скользнули по виску, невидимой бабочкой прошли ниже по щеке, чтобы скользнуть на розовые губы. Когда она захватила нижнюю губу в плен, нежно посасывая ее, Мора просунула руки под рубашку, ища соприкосновение с горячей кожей подруги.

Поцелуй стал глубже, и руки Моры начали расстегивать пуговицы, чтобы вновь избавить Джейн от рубашки.

-Продолжим с того места, где мы остановились? – хрипло проговорила она. – Мне кажется, там было многообещающее начало. – Добавила она, скидывая рубашку на пол. Джейн повторила ее движение, и тоже избавила Мору от блузки, прикрывающей ее тело. Ее руки скользнули на застежку лифчика, быстро освобождая грудь блондинки из его плена. Ее губы моментально сомкнулись на розовом соске, а язык начал подразнивающие движения. Затем ее рот скользнул на второй сосок, так же аккуратно возбуждая его.

Руки скользнули на ягодицы, притягивая любимую ближе. Рука Моры прошлась по загорелому животу Джейн вниз, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу ее брюк, а затем скользнули ниже на мягкую ткань нижнего белья. Проведя пальцем по складкам Джейн, она услышала сдавленный вздох от итальянки. Ее рука осмелела и, отодвинув край ее трусиков, пальцы притронулись к клитору. Она начала массировать его круговыми движениями, вызывая дрожь в теле любовницы. Стоны стали чаще, дыхание более поверхностным, а желание нестерпимым.

\- Боже, Мора, ты меня убиваешь. Пожалуйста.

\- Что, пожалуйста, Джейн?

-Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить. – Хрипло прошептала Джейн ей в ухо.

\- Смотри на меня. Я хочу видеть твои глаза. – Ответила Мора, наращивая темп движений, в то время, как Джейн облокотилась спиной на стойку, одна ее рука держала бедро доктора, вторая, опиралась о стойку, ее тело вздрагивало от подступающего удовольствия, а бедра слегка двигались навстречу рукам любимой. Ее глаза были открыты, но затуманены желанием и страстью, зрачки расширены, но она старалась сфокусировать взгляд на оливковых глазах своей любовницы. Ее тело задрожало, бедра напряглись, еще пара движений пальцев блондинки и Джейн взорвалась оргазмом, на долю секунды прикрыв глаза воспаряя в рай, но быстро возвращая взгляд на лицо подруги.

\- Ты довольна? – спросила она, переводя дыхание.

\- Да, я люблю видеть твои глаза в этот момент. Они мне рассказывают все чувства, что ты испытываешь. – Ответила Мора.

\- А я люблю тебя. Но, мы еще не закончили. – Хитро сказала Джейн, вскакивая с табурета и хватая подругу в свои объятия. Ее губы со страстью и жадностью прильнули к губам доктора, разжигая в ней огонь, чтобы продолжить их игру. Она подхватила ее за бедра, слегка приподнимая, и давая блондинке возможность обхватить ее ногами. Когда она это сделала, Джейн пошла в сторону дивана, возвращая их в позу, в которой их застали нежданные гости. Не прекращая целовать любимую, Джейн расстегнула ее брюки, и начала их приспускать. Мора активно помогала ей в этом, стремясь, как можно скорее избавиться от мешающей одежды. Когда с нижней частью было покончено, Джейн переместила Мору на сиденье дивана, закидывая ее ноги на кофейный столик, а сама, располагаясь между ее ног. Ширинка ее расстегнутых и приспущенных брюк проскользнула по возбужденному центру блондинки, вызвав у нее дрожь и стон. Джейн оторвалась от губ подруги, чтобы заглянуть в любимые оливковые глаза, и увидеть в них главное - Мора хотела ее. Она опустилась на колени, занимая удобную позу между ног блондинки и зажимая ее бедра своими руками, она знала, что когда девушка будет подходить к финалу, она будет дергаться, и ее цель была удержать ее, не дать сбиться с ритма. У Джейн были большие планы, по доставлению удовольствия своей возлюбленной.

Первоначальное прикосновение заставило Мору слегка дернуть бедрами, что спровоцировала Джейн усилить хватку, фиксируя ее. Язык стал смелее, наращивая темп движений, ее губы засасывали клитор блондинки, что вызывало у последний сдавленные стоны и всхлипы. Джейн почувствовала, что сопротивление Моры усилилось, это означало, что она близка к финалу, поэтому она одной рукой очень крепко зафиксировала тело подруги, в то время как другой рукой она вошла в лоно подруги, вдавливая пальцы в стенку. Пара движений языка и пальцев синхронно, и вот ее любимая дрожит от волн накатывающего оргазма. Ее ноги сжались, беря Джейн в плен, голова откинулась назад, из горла раздался чудесный, хриплый, эротичный стон, а вокруг пальцев брюнетки стянулись стенки, не выпуская ее. Маленькая пульсация оргазма еще доносилась до пальцев Джейн, когда Мора отпустила ее из захвата, и теперь тяжело дышала, ища дорогу обратно в реальность.

\- Если мы сегодня доберемся до кровати, то я отомщу тебе – сдавленно прошептала блондинка. Опуская дрожащие ноги с кофейного столика, чтобы наклониться к подруге и поцеловать ее в губы.

\- Это звучит многообещающе. Я могу помочь тебе встать, если есть проблемы с этим – подмигнула Джейн подруге.

\- О, мне определенно понадобится твоя помощь. – Так же усмехнулась Мора – У меня есть для тебя сюрприз в чемодане. Возможно, тебя заинтересует им воспользоваться. Позже. – С этими словами она встала, схватила Джейн за руку, и потянула ее за собой наверх, в спальню. Сразу после лестницы, Джейн притянула свою будущую жену обратно в объятия и начала ее целовать в припухшие губы.

\- Я не могу больше ждать. – Она с мольбой посмотрела в глаза любимой, на что Мора толкнула ее к ближайшей опоре. Спиной Джейн врезалась в стену, но Мора почти мгновенно припечатала ее собой, скользя голыми грудями по обнаженной коже. Ее рука скользнула за спину брюнетки, расстегивая ее лифчик, и давая своему рту больше доступа. Джейн нравилось, как Мора ласкала ее грудь. В этом было столько нежности и страсти. Ее возбуждало, как Мора постанывала от удовольствия в этот момент времени. Пока рот Моры был занят, рука Джейн провела ногтем по позвоночнику доктора, вызывая у той дрожь и стон, от чего ее зубы слегка прикусили сосок брюнетки, вызывая уже стон из ее собственного горла.

Рука блондинки скользнула вниз, стягивая брюки партнера вниз и открывая больше доступа и возможностей своим рукам, трусы Джейн так же были нещадно скинуты вниз. Джейн выбралась из мешающей одежды, чем воспользовалась доктор, просунув ногу, между бедер любимой, и проводя своим пальцами по влажным складкам. Пара движений по еще набухшему клитору, чтобы затем вторгнуться внутрь Джейн, заставляя последнюю откинуться на стену и громко застонать. Хриплый голос Джейн всегда возбуждал Мору, и от этого стона она почувствовала, что сама готова взорваться в любую секунду, но сейчас не время. Сейчас ей нужно, чтобы Джейн была наверху блаженства. Поэтому она возобновила Движения пальцев, все так же властно прижимая подругу к стене, ее губы сосали тонкую кожу на ключице, зная, что это эрогенная точка брюнетки.

\- Боже, Мора, это великолепно, но я хочу вместе. В спальню, умоляю, я сейчас взорвусь – взмолилась итальянка.

Мора не торопясь вышла из нее, и, схватив за руку, быстро повела их в спальню. Еще пара шагов, и дверь закрывается за их спинами. Обе женщины падают на кровать, чтобы продолжить то, что было начато. И вот их тела сливаются в унисон, бедра прижимаются, друг к другу, пальцы ласкают чувствительную плоть. Каждый стремится доставить удовольствие партнеру. Но все же Джейн взрывается первой, на волне оргазма проталкивая пальцы глубже в Мору, что позволяет той отправиться в бездну оргазма вслед за подругой.

Счастливые, но уставшие, они заснули. Они были дома, они были вместе и они любили друг друга. В конце концов, не важно, где они будут жить, главное, кто будет рядом. Человек намного важнее, чем место.

Глава 10. Важные решения.

Утром Анжела вошла в дом, чтобы сделать себе чашку ароматного кофе. Ночью она плохо спала, и теперь ей требовалась подзарядка. Она очень много думала о новых событиях в жизни ее семьи. И ее чувства были иногда противоречивы.

С одной стороны она была зла на Джейн, что та приняла важное решение, не обсудив это с ней. С другой стороны, она была зла на себя, за то, что не смогла добиться от дочери доверия, чтобы та могла ей рассказать о своих чувствах. С третьей стороны она была зла на Мору, за то, что та позволила Джейн согласиться на переезд. Если бы судмедэксперт с самого начала поговорила с Джейн, та никогда не приняла предложение о переезде.

Но с четвертой стороны, она была рада, что наконец-то две ее любимые девочки счастливы, после череды всех препятствий, любовных неурядиц и прочего недопонимания. Иногда, ей казалось, что между ними что-то происходит, но только происходил какой-то сдвиг, как кто-то из них отстранялся. И они столько лет были в этом состоянии влечения друг к другу...

С пятой стороны, к ней вернулся страх, что раз женщины обручились, то Джейн вернется на работу в полицию. А это опять будут бессонные ночи, и переживания за жизнь дочери.

С шестой стороны, они и правда спят друг с другом? Как это возможно? Конечно, вчера во время их неудачного сюрприза они были так увлечены друг другом, и все было так естественно между ними… Любовь Анжела могла понять, но сексуальную подоплеку… Это было слишком сложно для нее, но она не будет думать об этом. Раз женщин все устраивает, ее это не касается.

Все ее мысли улетучились, как только она вошла в дом доктора и увидела разбросанные по комнате вещи. Боясь помешать влюбленным, Анжела решила как можно незаметнее ускользнуть обратно. Ей пришла в голову новая сторона ситуации: ее дочь счастлива - это самое главное. В конце концов, она была уверена, что в Море она найдет верного союзника, и они смогут убедить Джейн держатся в безопасности. Она решила, как можно скорее завести разговор о детях. Кто, как не маленькие Риццоли, способны заставить Джейн больше думать о безопасности.

Джейн и Мора проснулись довольно поздно - сказалась смена часовых поясов, и их позднее занятие любовью. Все так же обнаженные, и прижатые друг к другу они лежали на огромной кровати Моры, гладя друг друга и целуясь.

\- Я не хочу переезжать. – Внезапно сказала Джейн.- Мне нравилась моя жизнь здесь, ну до Элис Санс по крайней мере. Я не хочу бросать любимый город, свою семью… Тебя… Я хочу отказаться от работы в Академии.

\- Но тебе же нравилась эта работа.

\- Да, но я думаю, что и здесь есть работа, которая будет мне нравиться. Мне не так сложно угодить. Я просто хочу делать то, что у меня хорошо получается – ловить преступников. Или учить других полицейских как ловить плохих парней. Это же почти одно и то же, верно?

\- Ты хочешь вернуться в полицию? – спросила Мора.

\- Я не знаю. Я не хочу, чтобы мама переживала за меня, но я больше ничего не умею.

\- Может тогда стоит оставить все как есть, и согласиться работать инструктором в академии?

\- Это хорошая работа, но это так далеко. Я не смогу без тебя долго находится. И 7 часов на самолете... очень долго чтобы провести выходные вместе. А если я захочу тебя в среду? Что мне делать в среду? Тебя не будет рядом, чтобы обнять меня и поцеловать. – Тяжело вздохнула Джейн.

\- Я могу поехать с тобой, если ты захочешь.

\- Я не могу заставить тебя бросить твою работу. Ты здесь важный человек. Ты много работала, чтобы занять должность главного судмедэксперта. Я не имею права забирать это у тебя.

\- Ты для меня дороже всего. И я должна сказать тебе, что мне предложили работу судмедэкспертом в Вашингтоне. Это не так далеко от вашей академии, так что, если ты захочешь увидеть меня во вторник или среду, я буду рядом. В любое время для тебя.

-Ты правда хочешь это сделать для меня? - удивилась Джейн приподнимаясь на локте и заглядывая в оливковые глаза подруги.

\- Да. Для меня главное, чтобы ты была рядом. Конечно, я не могу обещать, что не буду скучать по твоей семье… они мне стали как родные за эти годы, но если мы будем вместе, я это переживу.

\- Ты самая лучшая, Мор! Но ты же не согласилась еще на эту должность?

\- Пока нет. Я не хотела давить на тебя. Возможно, ты представляла наши отношения иначе, но я рассматривала все варианты.

\- Я люблю тебя! – сказала Джейн, наклоняясь к Море и целуя ее нежно в губы. Когда она смогла от нее отстраниться, добавила: - Сколько у тебя есть времени, чтобы дать ответ?

\- Еще пара дней. Мне нужно уладить мою отставку здесь, поэтому до конца недели время еще есть. – Ответила блондинка, гладя подругу по лицу ладонью.

\- Хорошо. Это очень хорошо. – С этими словами брюнетка накинулась на губы подруги в обжигающем поцелуе. Она плавно перетекла на тело блондинки, расположившись сверху, пробегая пальцами по ребрам последней, и просовывая свою ногу между ног партнерши. Джейн намеревалась отблагодарить свою возлюбленную за то, что она предприняла такой важный шаг для их отношений. Джейн не сказала подруге, но она не хотела, чтобы та отказывалась от своей должности здесь. У нее есть еще пара дней, чтобы решить вопрос с работой, но главное решение было принято. Она не уедет отсюда. Здесь вся ее жизнь, ее любовь и ее сердце. Но прямо сейчас, ей надо решить главную задачу - удовлетворить Мору так, как никогда прежде.

\- Так что ты там говорила о штучках в твоем чемодане, которые я захочу опробовать с тобой позже? Мне уже интересно.

Пару часов спустя Мору срочно вызвали в полицейское управление для консультации по одному делу. Джейн решила воспользоваться этим временем, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Технически, она была еще в отпуске, и не была уволена со своего места. Она могла прийти и забрать свое заявление в любое время. Тогда все останется как есть. Незадолго до всех последних событий, она проходила тест на сержанта, который был успешно сдан. Но все последующие события заглушили и радость, и желание делиться этими новостями с кем угодно. Но теперь она всерьез задумалась воспользоваться этой возможностью. Перед отъездом, у нее был разговор с Кавано, и он предлагал Джейн возможность передумать, но тогда она ему отказала. Сейчас же, она планировала вернуться к этому разговору.

Именно поэтому она договорилась с ним о встрече вне департамента, где не было знакомых и лишних ушей.

Они назначили встречу в парке, недалеко от полицейского управления. Джейн сидела на скамейке, когда лейтенант подошел к ней.

\- Джейн, мне приятно видеть тебя снова. О чем, ты хотела поговорить?

\- Я хотела спросить, действует ли еще ваше предложение. Я понимаю, что прошел месяц, но если то, что Вы сказали еще в силе, я хотела бы согласиться.

-Ты уверена? – удивленно сказал Ковано. - Еще месяц назад ты ничего слышать не хотела об этой возможности и была готова умчаться из Бостона в Куантико, а теперь ты вдруг передумала. Мне надо понимать, серьезны ли твои намерения, прежде, чем я начну весь процесс.

\- За этот месяц многое поменялось. Я и прежде не хотела переезжать, просто все эти события… Они очень давили, и мама, вы знаете ее. Она иногда бывает невыносима. Но сейчас я уверена как никогда. Я люблю этот город и эту работу, поэтому хочу остаться здесь.

\- И доктор Айлс тоже здесь, не так ли? – усмехнулся Ковано.

\- Что, причем здесь Мора? Нет, это не из-за нее. Ну, не только из-за нее. – Смутилась Джейн.

\- Мне можно вас поздравить?

-Что? Откуда вы знаете? – удивилась детектив.

\- Не забывай, я тоже много лет был детективом. У меня есть глаза, уши и голова на плечах. Так, когда свадьба?

\- Мы еще не обсуждали это. Как по мне, можно и завтра, но зная Мору, она будет добиваться идеальности. – Грустно добавила брюнетка.

\- В любом случае поздравляю, и да, мое предложение в силе. Когда ты готова приступить?

\- Дайте мне еще неделю передохнуть, подготовить всех к этой новости, и расторгнуть все соглашения с ФБР.

\- Договорились. – Закончил Ковано. Я жду тебя на твоем рабочем месте через неделю. Тогда же я сделаю объявление.

-Спасибо за эту возможность, лейтенант. Я не подведу Вас.

\- Я знаю, Риццоли. Именно поэтому я выбрал тебя. И, Джейн, я уже выбросил твое заявление об увольнении.

Когда Джейн вернулась в дом доктора, Мора уже вернулась и готовила ужин.

\- Привет! Как ты смотришь на то, что на ужин у нас будет паста? - блондинка подошла к своей подруге и поцеловала ее в губы, приветствуя. – С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, все прекрасно. На самом деле, я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать. Перед моим увольнением, Ковано предложил мне должность в полицейском управлении, но я тогда ее не рассматривала в серьез, но теперь, когда все изменилось, я хочу принять его предложение.

\- И что это за предложение? – Мора склонила голову на бок, показывая готовность выслушать подругу.

\- Он предложил мне должность своего заместителя. Это бумажная работа, – Джейн скривилась - в основном, а так же работа с несколькими сержантами и консультирование детективов в ходе расследований. Это, конечно, не так весело, как работать детективом, но зато безопасно, хорошо оплачивается, и все-таки я останусь рядом с тобой. И тебе не придется отказываться от своей должности. Что скажешь? – Джейн смотрела в любимые оливковые глаза, и ждала ответа.

\- Но Джейн, разве на эту должность выбирают не из сержантов? И ты же уже уволилась? – Мора нахмурилась.

\- Технически я еще работаю, и нахожусь в отпуске. У меня осталась еще одна неделя. И так же технически, я сержант. Я сдала экзамен, но из-за событий с Элис Санс, я никому не говорила, было не до хвастовства. Так что он мог выбрать меня и выбрал. Ты не рада? – расстроилась Джейн.

\- Нет, нет. Я очень рада, и это просто потрясающе! Мы снова будем вместе работать, тебе не придется переезжать, и я смогу видеть тебя так часто, как только получится. Это же просто фантастика! – радостно воскликнула Мора, бросаясь в объятия своей возлюбленной. – Раз вопрос с твоим переездом решен, мы должны отпраздновать это событие и позвать твою маму и братьев. Они должны узнать об этом. Анжела будет в восторге. И, о боже, мы можем начать планировать свадьбу. Ты же не передумала? - резко отстранившись от своей подруги, спросила блондинка.

\- Нет, Мор, я не передумала. Я хочу, чтобы это случилось как можно скорее, тогда мне не придется искать себе квартиру. – Закатывая глаза, пробормотала детектив.

\- Джейн! Конечно, тебе не надо ее искать. Я надеялась, что ты останешься здесь со мной, ну или мы можем подобрать новый дом, если тебе не нравится этот. В любом случае я надеялась на совместное проживание.

\- Мне очень нравится твой дом! Он очень уютный, и я люблю, как он отображает тебя. Я буду рада жить здесь. Да и кто может не мечтать жить в Бикон Хилл? Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала, будто мне нравится жить за твой счет. Поэтому нам надо придумать, как я могу внести свой вклад в нашу будущую совместную жизнь. – Сказала Джейн.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны Джейн, что ты хочешь взять на себя расходы по устройству свадьбы. – Мора хитро посмотрела в глаза подруге. – Ты же понимаешь, что я захочу сделать ее идеальной?

\- О, да, я так и думала, что это будет не Фенуэй. – ухмыльнулась брюнетка. – Я готова нести все расходы, и я готова уже нанять распорядителя, чтобы начать все планировать.

\- Это хорошая идея. Но прежде чем ты это сделаешь, мне надо сказать все моим родителям. Я разговаривала днем с мамой, они как раз будут здесь в конце недели. Мы поужинаем с ними, чтобы я могла им рассказать о нас и наших планах?

\- Твоя мать же не убьет меня, правда? Я не думаю, что она планировала такое будущее для тебя. Не с каким-то синим воротничком, да еще и женщиной.

\- Тебе не стоит переживать о ней. На самом деле она уже не однократно спрашивала у меня о наших отношениях и о том, почему мы не делаем следующий шаг. Ей казалось очевидным, что мы хотим быть вместе.

\- По всей видимости, это было очевидно для всех. Никто не удивился новому статусу наших отношений, как будто все ждали, когда это произойдет.

\- На самом деле так оно и есть. Сегодня Френки сказал мне, что в отделе даже было пари будем ли мы вместе. Видимо это было не очевидно лишь для нас самих.

\- О, боже мой, теперь все эти парни будут представлять, как мы занимаемся с тобой сексом. Все похабные мечты этих придурков осуществились.

\- Хочу заметить, что все их фантазии, не идут ни в какое сравнение с реальностью. В жизни все еще лучше. – Заметила Мора, целуя Джейн в губы.

Ужин с семьей Моры прошел достаточно спокойно. Как и предсказывала доктор, никто не удивился, и все спокойно восприняли новость об их свадьбе. Поэтому на следующий день Джейн нашла распорядителя, с которым они подписали контракт на планировку и организацию их свадьбы.

Первая встреча для обсуждения их желаний прошла не так хорошо, как ожидала Джейн. У них было явно разное представление о том, что они хотят от торжества. Главное желание детектива заключалось в том, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее, и соответствовало всем пожеланиям Моры. Мора же настаивала, чтобы она высказывала свои пожелания, коих у Джейн не было. Поэтому она честно призналась, что ее главное пожелание – чтобы они узаконили свои отношения. Как это произойдет, было уже не важно.

\- Я люблю тебя, Мор! Вот что меня волнует. Мне все равно какие будут цветы, столовые приборы и стулья. Главное – я хочу быть твоей женой. Никогда не думала, что скажу это хоть одному человеку в своей жизни, но ты именно то, что мне нужно. Поэтому давай ты осуществишь все свои мечты, а я это оплачу.

-Иногда, ты бываешь, невыносима, но именно это я в тебе и люблю. – Все еще хмуро ответила доктор. - Я все же хочу, чтобы ты участвовала в решении некоторых вопросов. В частности, хочешь ли ты платье или костюм. И даже не пытайся перекинуть это на меня. – Закончила блондинка.

Два месяца. Целых два месяца потребовалось, чтобы организовать мероприятие. И как сказал их распорядитель, это очень быстро. Он даже подшучивал над девушками, не беременны ли они, что так спешат с торжеством. Мора шутку не поняла, Джейн, привычно закатывая глаза, ей объясняла. Собственно тогда в первый раз они и говорили о детях.

Как оказалось, обе все же хотят стать матерями. Джейн, конечно, еще переживала свой выкидыш, но Мору радовало, что она не отказалась от идеи материнства. Но конкретное решение этого вопроса они отложили на более позднее время. Анжела, будто подливая масла в огонь, постоянно упоминала все самые сладкие истории из детства Джейн и ее братьев, постоянно приводила к ним ТиДжея, как напоминание о том, какими милыми могут быть дети. Джейн сходила с ума от отсутствия такта собственной матери, Мора хоть и смеялась над ней, но в глубине души жаждала полноценную семью с Джейн. Раньше все это казалось ей не реальным. Она никогда не была так близка к семье, как сейчас. Даже ее скоропалительный брак в Лас Вегасе не в счет – он был ошибкой. В брак с Гарретом Ферфилдом она никогда не верила. Дети казались чем-то отдаленным и не реальным. Иногда ей казалось, что материнство не для нее, но теперь, когда рядом с ней была Джейн, все чувства и желания проснулись и требовали внимания со стороны доктора. И теперь она точно знала, что хочет детей. И ей надо обсудить это с Джейн. Их биологические часы тикают. Сейчас или никогда, решила Мора.

Вечером они провели очень долгую и тяжелую беседу. Доктор шаг за шагом выпытывала страхи и желания Джейн. И так они пришли к решению, что детям в их жизни быть. Сначала они попробуют медицинский способ, и в случае неудачи прибегнут к усыновлению. Оба способа были одинаково привлекательны. Мора, которая сама была удочерена семьей Айлс, как никто понимала, как это порой важно для детей, оставшихся без родителей. Она надеялась, что сможет дать своему ребенку (неважно, родному или приемному) все то, что ей так не хватало в детстве – любовь. Процесс зачатия был запланирован после официальной церемонии бракосочетания.

Джейн было страшно. Впервые за долгое время она испытала это чувство. Она прыгала в омут семьи с головой. Прыгать с моста было менее страшно, потому что у нее не было времени думать о последствиях. А сейчас, стоя перед мэром, ее трясло от того, что она делала. Внезапно, она осознала, что сейчас ее жизнь изменится навсегда. Через пару минут, их свяжут клятвами верности, и их брак вступит в силу. Когда ее паника достигла предела, она подняла глаза на женщину напротив, которая спокойно смотрела на нее, будто понимая всю бурю в душе Джейн. Поймав оливковый взгляд блондинки Джейн внезапно успокоилась. Она решила прыгнуть точно так же, как и с моста - не думая. Ведь в глубине души, под паникой и страхом она знала, что это правильное решение, и это правильный человек для такого решения. Поэтому, когда мэр спросил, согласна ли она взять в жены Мору Айлс, Джейн не колеблясь, ответила согласием.

Церемония была красивой, но скромной. Как сказала Мора, она уже переросла многие свои мечты, поэтому все было сделано со вкусом, с красивыми элементами, но достаточно просто. И Джейн была признательна своей жене за то, что все прошло так легко и спокойно.

Гостей было не очень много, в основном близкие родственники, что сделало атмосферу уютной и домашней. Поэтому, когда все начали расходиться, Джейн обрадовалась возможности наконец-то побыть наедине со своей теперь уже официальной супругой.

\- Я думала, это никогда не закончится – жаловалась брюнетка. – Я даже не подозревала, что свадьбы настолько утомительны, даже если это свадьба с любимым человеком.

\- Тяжело целый день провести на ногах с улыбкой на лице. Так что я тебя понимаю. Ты хочешь спать? – спросила Мора.

\- Что? Как так спать? Я целый день ждала, чтобы узнать, насколько хорош супружеский секс с тобой, а ты мне говоришь про сон? Я так расстроена твоим поведением, Мора! - с притворной горечью начала Джейн, подходя к жене и ласково целуя ее в шею. – А как же снять это прекрасное платье с тебя, чтобы увидеть какое нижнее белье под ним? Ты и этого хочешь меня лишить? – продолжила брюнетка, проводя пальцем по обнаженному плечу невесты.

\- Вообще-то, мне стоило бы тебя наказать, но ты же знаешь, я не могу устоять перед твоими просьбами. – Ответила девушка, прижимаясь к своей жене в поиске ласк.

\- Ну, ты можешь меня наказать, у меня все еще есть наручники. – Ответила Джейн, на что обе женщины рассмеялись. Постепенно смех затих, а губы встретились в поцелуе, наполненном нежностью и любовью. Руки Моры начали расстегивать достаточно простой, но сшитый по фигуре костюм Джейн, скользя по рубашке вниз и прижимая руку к животу невесты, она прошептала ей на ухо:

\- Ты тоже надела хорошее белье под него, правда? Уже жду не дождусь посмотреть, что меня ждет под этой рубашкой.

От шепота Моры, по коже брюнетки побежали мурашки, а соски напряглись, упираясь в шов лифчика, который резко показался Джейн лишним, поэтому она решила помочь жене и начала расстегивать свою рубашку, показывая белоснежный кружевной бюстгальтер, отлично контрастирующий с ее темной кожей. Мора поцеловала ложбинку между грудей, проводя языком по контуру кружевного белья, в то время, как ее руки начали расстегивать пуговицы на брюках Джейн. Когда одежда была сброшена, а глазам доктора предстала полуобнаженная Джейн, в красивом белье, оттеняющем ее кожу и подчеркивающем все нужные места, Мора повернулась к Джейн спиной, позволяя последней расстегнуть застежку на платье. Когда платье было расстегнуто, Джейн пальцем стянула лямку вниз, обнажая плечо и целуя оголившуюся кожу. Затем тоже самое она проделала и со второй стороной, от чего платье упало вниз, открывая доступ к телу доктора.

\- Ты прекрасна! - ахнула Джейн.

\- И ты. – Ответила Мора, поворачиваясь и целуя жену в губы ласковым поцелуем. Затем нежность постепенно начала сменяться страстью, поцелуй получил накал, вызывая стоны желания от обеих любовниц. Джейн опустила Мору на кровать, неторопливо располагаясь сверху. Она расстегнула бюстгальтер Моры, освобождая ее пышную грудь, а затем стянула кружевные трусики, полностью обнажая партнершу. Она вернулась к губам жены, лаская их в неторопливом поцелуе, пока ее рука скользила по животу, опускаясь ниже, пока не достигла точки назначения. Пальцы неторопливо начали свою ласку, вызывая приливы желания у блондинки, когда ее страсть достаточно разгорелась, она заставила Джейн перевернуться на спину, параллельно избавляя ее от последней одежды. Когда обнаженная кожа Джейн коснулась простыни, Мора оседлала ее бедра, сдвинувшись слегка в бок, чтобы касаться своим разгоряченным центром бедренной кости подруги. Горячее прикосновение заставило Джейн вздрогнуть от желания, пронзившего ее, а когда Мора начала двигаться на ней, брюнетка ощутила напряжение в собственном теле, которое требовало выхода. Постепенно движения подруги набирали темп, голова Моры закинулась от удовольствия, а грудь слегка покраснела, пальцы Джейн протиснулись между ними, чтобы добавить ощущений в ритм подруги, когда она дотронулась до клитора, Мора вздрогнула и сильнее выгнулась, ее темп стал быстрее. Собственные пальцы блондинки нащупали чувствительную плоть Джейн и начали скользить по ней, заставляя брюнетку напрягать бедра и выгибаться навстречу. Они поймали общий ритм, и вскоре великолепные ощущения приближающейся разрядки начали накатывать на них. Бедра Моры все чаще сжимали талию Джейн, отчего та свободной рукой еще крепче притягивала свою возлюбленную к своему телу. Движения Моры стали рваными, толчки более грубыми, и будто почувствовав, что ее подруга кончает, тело Джейн напряглось, подхватывая ощущения оргазма, и падая в него вместе с женой. Обессиленная Мора упала вперед на Джейн. Не меняя позы и постоянно целуя губы любимой женщины, испытывая всеобъемлющее чувство любви.

Сегодня они стали не только друзьями, но и супругами, и теперь Мора знала, что они будет вместе, не смотря ни на что. Они смогут преодолеть все трудности и невзгоды и обязательно станут семьей. Она мечтала о том дне, когда в их доме появятся дети. Она всегда была уверена в Джейн как в друге и это не изменится. Но сегодня, она стала уверена в ней как в партнере, который всегда будет рядом и поддержит в трудную минуту.

Раньше, Мора Айлс не умела лгать, и поэтому, если бы ее спросили: верит ли она, что все это произойдет с ней и Джейн, она бы честно ответила, что мечтает об этом, но не верит, что ее мечты осуществятся, потому что это вероятность, а она не любит гадать. Сейчас Мора могла соврать, но не видела смысла, ведь как бы это ни было невероятно, ее мечты сбылись. Может иногда все же есть смысл предположить, даже самые невероятные вещи? Может, стоит предположить, что они с Джейн заведут троих детей, в том числе и приемных и доживут до старости вместе. Или что они всегда будут счастливы и влюблены друг в друга. Любое из этих предположений согревало сердце доктора, пока ее голова лежала на груди брюнетки, слушая успокаивающий ритм ее сердца.

Глава 11. Ценности

\- Мора меня убьет! – причитала Джейн, сидя в машине и нервно стуча пальцами по рулю, как будто это могло помочь пробке перед ней рассосаться и дать ей дорогу. – Она точно сделает это со мной. Как я могла так облажаться?

Машины двигались медленно, очень медленно по ощущениям Джейн, которая опаздывала на встречу со своей женой в клинике. Ей оставалось доехать пару кварталов, когда она встряла в эту гигантскую пробку, лишившую ее последнего шанса успеть.

Когда пятнадцать минут спустя она преодолела застопорившийся перекресток и смогла припарковаться возле клиники, Джейн уже была на взводе, предвкушая реакцию блондинки и уже на ходу пытаясь придумать веское оправдание, чтобы не быть убитой. Она не боялась увидеть Мору злой, она боялась увидеть разочарование в ее глазах. Дело в том, что Джейн пропустила уже 2 предыдущие встречи с их врачом. Сегодня была третья, и она снова опаздывала.

Джейн вбежала в клинику, направляясь к секретарю, чтобы подтвердить свой приход.

\- Джейн Риццоли. У меня встреча с доктором Клифтоном. Я немного опоздала.

-Да, мисс Риццоли, доктор Клифтон уже провел встречу с вашей женой, и она уже закончилась. Мне очень жаль.

-Черт, Мора меня убьет. – Запаниковала Джейн. Поняв, что здесь ей делать уже нечего, она отправилась домой, надеясь, что к тому времени блондинка успокоиться и даст ей возможность объясниться.

Когда еще некоторое время спустя, она въехала на парковку их дома в Бикон Хилл, Джейн увидела что, Мора уже дома. Крадучись, она отперла дверь, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь. Джейн чувствовала себя нашкодившим ребенком, будто она разбила любимую вазу своей матери, и знала, что сейчас получит от нее нагоняй.

Мора готовила. Но потому, как она двигалась и с какой силой ставила посуду, Джейн поняла, что ее жена зла. И очевидно, что причина этой злости – Джейн.

\- Эй, Мор, я дома. – дала о себе знать детектив.

\- Хорошо. – единственное, что ответила ей блондинка. Она не подняла взгляд на свою супругу, не улыбнулась ей своей теплой улыбкой. Чувство вины еще больше затопило провинившуюся женщину.

\- Прости меня. Я старалась прийти. Просто у нас была зацепка, и я потеряла счет времени. Мне, правда, очень жаль. – Джейн подошла к своей жене, желая прижать ее к себе, чтобы показать свою любовь, но Мора не отреагировала.

\- Я знаю, что тебе жаль, Джейн. Все в порядке. – она впервые подняла свои оливковые глаза на жену, в которых увидела раскаяние. Но ее собственные глаза выражали такую боль, которую она не могла высказать. Брюнетка видела, что это «в порядке» было не правдой. Она знала, что облажалась, и теперь видела то, что боялась увидеть весь этот вечер – разочарование в глазах жены.

-Мора, прости меня. Мне очень жаль. Я обещаю, что приду на следующую встречу. Я клянусь тебе.

\- Следующей встречи не будет. Я отменила договоренность с клиникой. Очевидно, что я поторопилась с этим решением. Мы еще не готовы к этому шагу. – Новая вспышка боли пронзила сердце доктора. Она очень хотела, чтобы у них с Джейн была полноценная семья, но видимо это не входило в планы Джейн. Она видела, что раскаяние Джейн настоящее, но так же понимала, что все эти опоздания, это лишь способ отсрочить планирование беременности. Мора искала причины, что она сделала не так, где она ошиблась, что Джейн передумала. Возможно, размышляла она, виновато давление и скорость развития их отношений. После столько лет дружбы, внезапный переворот в сторону любовников, а затем и свадьба. Ей казалось, что для их брака будет достаточно той платформы дружбы, что была между ними прежде. Но видимо, это было лишь ее мнение. Она не хотела верить, что эта брешь между ними может стать такой большой, но сейчас ее сердце не было готово верить в силу любви и в то, что все будет хорошо.

\- Нет! – Вскрикнула Джейн - Нет, Мор, не делай этого. Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс. Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что я безответственная, но я правда хочу, чтобы мы стали семьей. Пожалуйста, не лишай нас этого… - взволновано причитала Джейн. - Не лишай меня быть частью тебя. – Уже тихо закончила она.

\- Я не знаю, Джейн. Я не уверена, что ты этого хочешь. Может, все это очень быстро для тебя? Может, ты вообще этого не хочешь? Я знаю, что могу давить, и ты не должна соглашаться, если это не то, что хочется именно тебе. Ребенок, это очень важный шаг, а мы в браке всего 8 месяцев...

\- Я, правда, хочу ребенка. Ты единственный человек, с которым я вообще могу представить себе такое будущее. Мор, я очень хотела прийти, я просто потерялась во времени. Ты же знаешь, что когда идет расследование, я всегда включаюсь в него на 100%. И я не считаю, что это очень быстро. Давай попробуем еще раз. – Джейн умоляюще смотрела в глаза жены, надеясь, что та даст ей еще один шанс. Доктор тяжело вздохнула, и, наконец, сдалась:

\- Я позвоню и назначу еще одну встречу.

\- Я люблю тебя. Очень-очень сильно.

\- Я знаю это. – Ответила доктор, набирая номер клиники, чтобы договориться о новой встрече. – Доктор Клифтон? Это Мора Айлс. Мы с женой хотели бы назначить новую встречу. – Пауза - Завтра в 4 часа? – Мора вопрошающе смотрит на Джейн, на что та согласно кивает. – Да, нам подходит. До встречи. – Мора кладет трубку и смотрит в лицо жены, ища в нем сигналы отрицания. Не найдя, вздыхает и впервые позволяет себе расслабиться в объятиях своей второй половины.

\- Пожалуйста, Джейн, просто скажи, если тебя что-то тревожит. Я знаю, что ты не любишь говорить о чувствах, но это не так сложно просто предупредить меня. Я так боюсь потерять тебя. – Блондинке хочется плакать, но она сдерживает себя в последнюю минуту.

-Я тоже боюсь потерять тебя – шепотом отвечает Джейн.

На следующий день Джейн приехала в клинику заранее. Она специально отложила несколько дел, и всегда держала время под контролем. Ей было важно показать Море, что она настроена серьезно. Поэтому, когда ее жена пришла чуть раньше назначенного времени и увидела Джейн, сидящую в зоне ожидания, она была приятно удивлена. Ее чистая, яркая улыбка, была лучшей наградой для детектива. Доктор села рядом с женой и взяла ее за руку, слегка сжимая в знак благодарности.

Через пару минут они уже входили в кабинет их врача.

\- Джейн, Мора, рад снова видеть вас. – Начал доктор, поднимаясь с места и легко пожимая руку обеим женщинам.

\- Добрый день, Генри. – приветствовала его Мора. – Введешь мою жену в курс дела? - Мора тактично обошла последние разы отсутствия Джейн на приеме.

Конечно. – Мягко улыбнулся мужчина. – Итак, Джейн, мы закончили все анализы. Ваше здоровье вполне удовлетворительно, и Ваши яйцеклетки в хорошем состоянии для оплодотворения, тоже самое у Моры. Но в связи с вашими предыдущими ранениями, я был бы озабочен, сможете ли вы выносить ребенка все 9 месяцев. Ваша жена в этом плане более подходит даже несмотря на то, что она стала донором почки, что тоже затруднит период вынашивания. Если позволите, я бы порекомендовал, чтобы ребенка носила Мора. Но решение, естественно, должно быть только вашим. – Доктор посмотрел на женщин в ожидании ответа.

-Я готова. – Ответила Мора, не сомневаясь.

\- Ты уверена? - Джейн посмотрела на жену с беспокойством.

\- Да, абсолютно, если ты не возражаешь. – Ответила блондинка, пожимая плечами.

\- Ты, правда, сделаешь это для нас?

\- Почему нет? Нам просто надо найти подходящего донора. Поскольку яйцеклетка будет твоя, я бы хотела, чтобы донор был похож на меня. Предпочтителен кандидат с высоким уровнем IQ, светловолосый, возможно с медицинской или любой другой степенью. Я думаю, это поможет, чтобы ребенок был действительно общим. Если я выношу его, у меня будет с ним не менее крепкая связь, чем твоя, так как биологически, он будет твоим.

\- Боже, Мор, это так здорово, что ты готова на это ради меня.

\- Ради нас, Джейн. Я очень хочу, чтобы ребенок был общим, это лучший способ из доступных нам. – Мора пожала плечами, как будто это было очевидно. - Итак, когда мы можем приступить к следующему этапу?

\- Я предлагаю, приступить к отбору кандидатов на роль донора, если у вас нет подходящего под критерии человека. Вы можете воспользоваться нашей базой, когда отберете нужного донора, мы будем готовы к продолжению.

После встречи, женщины зашли в базу данных их медицинского учреждения, в поисках нужного образца. Джейн сходила с ума, от количества предстоящих анкет, но она и сама хотела найти человека, максимально похожего на ее жену. Это было нелегкое дело, ведь Мора поистине уникальный человек, и поиски затянулись на несколько недель. В итоге, нашлись 2 кандидата, которые удовлетворили требования обоих партнеров. Они отправили выбранные анкеты в медицинский центр, и ждали когда назначат первую процедуру.

Тем временем Мора получила приглашение на конференцию писателей, которую ее издатель порекомендовал ей посетить, это было важно, так как ее первая книга была готова к презентации. Конференция должна была состояться в Нью- Йорке, через несколько дней. Джейн очень хотела поехать туда со своей женой, но ее шеф был в отпуске, и она замещала лейтенанта. Это означало, что она не может оставить участок без присмотра и быть с любимой во время конференции и презентации ее первой книги.

Мора как всегда с пониманием отнеслась к ситуации, и не стала настаивать. Она знала, что Джейн очень старалась на новом месте. Работать в мужском коллективе, да еще и быть начальником, очень сложно. Каждый, считает себя вправе показать «ее место». Сама доктор тоже проходила этот этап, поэтому она не настаивала на присутствии Джейн на конференции. Ее жена неоднократно говорила, что ее книга прекрасна, и она очень гордиться ею. Этого было достаточно. Единственное, что пугало Мору, это расставание с Джейн на несколько дней. Они и раньше не так часто проводили дни порознь, а теперь, когда они вступили в официальный брак, это стало практически не возможным. И вот теперь, она была вынуждена уехать.

Их последний вечер проходил тихо, они сидели на диване, смотря дурацкий фильм, выбранный Джейн, укрытые общим пледом. Рука брюнетки лежала на бедре жены, поглаживая его время от времени.

Когда кино завершилось, и пошли финальные титры, Мора решила встать и убрать бокалы от вина и пива, но Джейн притянула ее обратно, усаживая ее на свои колени. Рука доктора обхватила шею любимой, поглаживая нежную кожу. Брюнетка несколько минут смотрела на лицо своей любимой, а затем потянулась к губам.

Поцелуй был медленным и чувственным, они не торопились, зная, что у них есть вся ночь впереди. Итальянка отпустила свою жену из захвата, чтобы та могла соскользнуть на диван, а она сама могла нависнуть над ней сверху. Поцелуй стал горячее, когда блондинка прикусила губу своей подруги, прося ускорить темп, и увеличить накал. Джейн повиновалась, врываясь языком в рот жены, и вырывая у последней стон. Руки брюнетки принялись прокрадываться под свободную футболку жены, лаская кожу живота, но не останавливаясь на этом, а стремясь вверх, желая прикоснуться к нежной груди доктора.

Неохотно отрываясь от своих ласк, она потянула футболку вверх, чтобы дать себе больше пространства, на что Мора охотно подчинилась, приподнимаясь и помогая своей жене снять с нее лишнюю одежду. Следом за футболкой отправился кружевной лифчик, беспощадно брошенный детективом в сторону. С хриплым стоном брюнетка принялась ласкать грудь Моры, нежно посасывая поочередно то один, то другой сосок, прикусывая их зубами, и затем зализывая. Руки Моры блуждали по телу партнерши, скользя по загорелому прессу и ребрам, ее ноги были широко разведены, давая пространство для тела Джейн, чтобы оно могло там неторопливо покачиваться, слегка задевая чувствительную точку блондинки. Это легкое прикосновение невероятно возбуждало, от чего тело Моры уже начало выгибаться навстречу, прося больший контакт с телом другой женщины. Джейн ухмыльнулась, она уже почувствовала, что ее жена готова к продолжению, но она хотела продлить прелюдию, получая невероятное удовольствие, скользя по телу подруги своим языком и руками.

К тому же, диван не входил в ее планы. Им надо было перебраться в кровать, чтобы продолжить начатое. Поэтому сделав последний толчок бедром, она остановилась, прижимаясь плотнее к клитору жены, и всматриваясь в потемневший взгляд, сквозящий желанием.

-Почему ты остановилась? – хрипло спрашивает Мора, пытаясь понять, почему ее сладкая пытка прекратилась.

-Пойдем в постель? Я хочу наслаждаться твоим телом, а не довольствоваться диваном.

\- Ммм, то есть ты меня раззадорила, а теперь предлагаешь идти так далеко, когда я уже так близко? – возбужденно проговорила блондинка.

-Мор, это только подняться по лестнице. Это не далеко. И я обещаю, что компенсирую все твои усилия. – Джейн лукаво посмотрела на жену, целуя ее и делая еще небольшой толчок бедром, от чего глаза доктора закрылись, а из горла донесся стон.

\- Ты совсем не помогаешь мне принять верное решение. – Ответила возбужденная женщина. Джейн отстранилась от нее, вставая и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться жене и отвести ее в спальню. Меньше минуты потребовалась им, чтобы проскользнуть в комнату, на ходу сбрасывая оставшуюся одежду и возвращаясь к поцелуям и ласкам.

\- Ты позволишь мне? – еле слышно спросила брюнетка, слегка отстраняясь от любимой и заглядывая ей в глаза.

\- Да, я хочу этого. – ответила Мора, нежно улыбаясь в ответ. Она отвернулась от жены, и проскользнула на кровать, ожидая, когда ее любовница проследует за ней.

Джейн трясло от возбуждения и предстоящей игры. Они недавно обсуждали возможность дополнения своих утех покупкой страпона, и Мора… Она такая Мора, купила его. Когда Джейн увидела его в первый раз, она ужасно покраснела и со своим типичным юмором начала отказываться от участия. Потребовалось несколько недель убеждения, что это нормально, если двое людей хотят одно и того же, использовать такие игрушки. В конце концов, Джейн сдалась. И сейчас, впервые, она сама попросила об этом.

Минута потребовалась брюнетке, чтобы застегнуть все ремешки, а затем забраться на кровать. Она подползла к своей жене, которая ждала ее лежа на боку и с желанием глядя, как Джейн выполняла ритуал одевания.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что перешагнув через порог отношений с женщиной, снова захочу, чтобы в моей жизни был член. Резиновый. –слегка смущенно проговорила Джейн. На самом деле ее очень возбуждала эта ситуация, в чем она ни в коем случае не собиралась признаваться в этом Море.

\- Это всего лишь инструмент. Мне важно, что именно ты это делаешь, хотя дополнительная стимуляция всегда кстати. – Ответила ее жена, поворачивая голову и притягивая брюнетку для поцелуя. Джейн разместилась позади блондинки, целуя ее в губы и шею, рукой она скользнула на талию, чтобы оттуда подняться к груди, слегка ущипнув сосок, а затем сползти вниз по крепкому прессу и разместиться между бедер любимой. Ее пальцы начали планомерное поглаживание, вызывая томление в животе доктора, и вырывая тяжелое дыхание из груди. Джейн чувствовала, что любовница достаточно возбуждена, и потому убрав руку, она слегка закинула ногу жены себе на бедро, открывая больше доступа для проникновения. Неторопливо она ввела фаллический предмет в лоно жены, постепенно вдавливая и продвигаясь глубже. Мора закинула голову от удовольствия, открывая больше доступа к своей шее для языка и губ Джейн, чем та и воспользовалась, посасывая тонкую кожу. Она начала неторопливо двигать бедрами, с каждым толчком продвигаясь глубже, пока не вошла достаточно глубоко, чтобы чувствовать, как ягодицы жены прикасаются к ее коже. Джейн возбуждала сила, которую давал страпон, когда она подводила жену к краю. Было необыкновенно приятно ощущать, как твои движения вызывают стоны удовольствия, как почти чувствуешь свои движения внутри тела любимого человека. Почти физически ощущаешь, будто это твоя плоть движется внутри давящих и сжимающихся стенок, и если хорошо себе представить, то это твой орган способен ощутить всю силу оргазма любимого человека. Она увеличила темп, и меняла силу и скорость толчков, чтобы продлить удовольствие, ее пальцы параллельно массировали клитор любовницы, вызывая у той еще больше ответной реакции. Круги стали более быстрыми, подстраиваясь под темп движения бедер, соединяясь в один ритм, она почувствовала, что Мора задержала дыхание и напрягла тело, собирая сгущающееся удовольствие в один комок, чтобы в следующую секунду взорваться оргазмом, вздрагивая всем телом. Джейн убрала руку с клитора, и замедлила темп толчков, но не прекратила его полностью, входя глубоко, но медленно, давая жене еще несколько секунд удовольствия, нежно посасывая кожу сбоку шеи. Когда тело блондинки перестало дрожать, она остановилась, не выходя из нее, не желая покидать любимое тело, желая продлить эти минуты сладкого счастья. Мора пошевелилась, сдвинув бедра. Джейн поняла, что ей пора выходить, чтобы не доставить больше дискомфорта своему любимому доктору, так же медленно она вытащила фаллос, на ходу отстегивая его, и убирая подальше. Она была на грани оргазма. Если бы была другая поза, Джейн не могла гарантировать, что она не закончила бы раньше, чем ее жена. Она легла обратно, притягивая Мору в свои объятия, и давая той время прийти в себя. Блондинка еще тяжело дышала, когда Джейн взяла ее за руку и направила ее себе между ног, давая почувствовать партнеру, что она на грани. Ее влага была так обширна, а клитор настолько напряжен, что первое прикосновение руки блондинки едва не отправило ее за грань. Ахнув, она отстранилась на секунду, но затем вернула свой клитор в зону досягаемости любовницы. Мора перевернулась, располагаясь на боку лицом к жене и заглядывая в ее темные, почти черные глаза. Ее рука начала свою работу, но по дрожи тела любимой, она поняла, что той нужно всего пара прикосновений, чтобы закончить начатое. Поэтому она отодвинула руку от чувствительного места, и двинулась еще ниже, ища вход внутрь. Когда ее пальцы вторглись во влажный центр подруги, они обе застонали от удовольствия. Джейн закинула ногу на бедро партнера, давая той больше пространства. Пальцы начали свое движение внутри, ища точку максимального удовольствия и, найдя, Мора увеличила темп, ее большой палец направился в сторону клитора подруги, и каждый толчок внутрь заставлял их соприкоснуться. Джейн выгнула спину, ее шея напряглась от грядущего оргазма, еще пара толчков жены и с громким всхлипом она провалилась в бездну оргазма. Ее тело дернулось пару раз, голова наклонилась вперед к блондинке, чтобы найти любимые губы своими губами.

-Я люблю тебя – только и смогла прошептать она.

\- Я люблю тебя больше. – Ответила Мора.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе эти несколько дней. Возвращайся скорее. – Ответила измученная итальянка.

Глава 12. Недопонимание.

Больше всего на свете Мора не любила, когда вмешивались в ее личную жизнь. И теперь ей предстояло пройти через 3 дня конференции, где каждый, кому не лень, будет лезть к ней в душу и в их отношения с Джейн. Ей это было известно заранее. Да и ее издатель предупредил ее об этом, все дело было в ее романе, который они будут презентовать на второй день. В нем, весьма однозначно прослеживалась любовная линия между двумя женщинами, очень похожими на них с Джейн. Их недавний брак только разожжёт интерес прессы к ним. Будут сыпаться каверзные вопросы, будут пытаться нарыть какие либо тайны и интриги. Ее редактор сказал, это им на руку. Все это подстегнет покупателя обратить внимание на роман, но все это выводило спокойного доктора из себя. Ей не нужно было внимание, ей хотелось, чтобы книгу полюбили за содержание, а не за скандал вокруг нее. Но отступать было поздно, поэтому она нацепила свою самую милую улыбку, и стала ждать окончания «шоу».

Несколько репортеров взяли у нее интервью, сфотографировалась для прессы, пообщалась с несколькими другими писателями, и теперь бродила в одиночестве по большому конференц-залу. Она только взяла бокал шампанского, когда к ней подошла высокая темноволосая женщина в элегантном костюме, сшитом по фигуре.

\- Доктор Айлз я так полагаю? – начала разговор она.

\- Мы знакомы? – удивленно вскинула бровь Мора.

\- Пока нет, но я надеюсь, что мы сейчас это исправим. – дерзко начала женщина, внимательно окидывая доктора взглядом с ног до головы, особенно задержавшись на ее губах. – Я Агнесс Джонс, и мы с вами работаем в одном жанре.

\- Мне знакомо ваше имя. Вы автор того скандального романа… «Запретная любовь»?

\- Да, это я. Но в этом году звезда нашей вечеринки ты. – Она рассмеялась, держа Мору за предплечье. – Тебя ждет много интервью за эти дни. Уже не могу дождаться, чтобы прочитать твою книгу. Говорят, у тебя прекрасный слог, и очень много пикантных сцен. – Она подмигнула блондинке, от чего Мора смутилась. Ей было тревожно от такого повышенного внимания от женщины и откровенно кокетливого разговора. Она чувствовала, по взгляду писательницы, что та заинтересована в ней, но саму Мору она не интересовала.

\- Моя жена сказала, чтобы я была скромнее в описании некоторых сцен, так что я не думаю, что они очень сильно пикантные. Все в рамках приличия.

\- О, а где же ваша жена? Я не видела никого около тебя сегодня вечером…

\- Она работает. Ее график не позволил нам обеим присутствовать здесь, что меня очень расстраивает.

-Тогда, если ты не против, я составлю тебе компанию. – Она наклонилась к уху блондинки и прошептала - Вдвоем всегда лучше, чем одной.

-Это ведь всегда срабатывает у тебя, не так ли? - улыбнулась Мора.

\- А с тобой нет? – вскинув бровь, воскликнула Агнесс.

\- Нет, я слишком люблю свою жену, чтобы видеть еще кого-либо. – рассмеявшись ответила Мора.

-Ладно, я сдаюсь. Может, тогда по-дружески выпьем шампанского? – расстроившись, предложила писательница.

Джейн всегда удивляло, что Мора до сих пор выписывала бумажные газеты. Это было так старомодно, но чертовски мило. Каждое утро курьер подбрасывал свежую прессу на порог их дома, периодически попадая в дверь, что создавало пугающий грохот. Вот и сегодня Джейн втянула голову в плечи, когда услышала стук бумажного свертка об дверь. Она взяла пачку из нескольких любимых изданий Моры, чтобы найти единственное, что ей было интересно – спортивную колонку.

Но ее внимание привлекло нечто другое. В Нью-Йорк Таймс на заднем обороте была большая фотография брюнетки, которая что-то страстно шептала другой женщине, приблизившись на неприлично близкое расстояние к ее уху, чуть ли не облизывая его. Собственно внимание Джейн привлекла эта «другая» женщина. Мора. Джейн узнала бы ее с любого ракурса. Невозможно было перепутать эти волосы, лежащие знакомыми локонами. И эту фигуру, в облегающем платье и с чужой рукой на лопатке. Фотография была очень интимной, и плотоядное выражение лица брюнетки не давало никаких сомнений, она поймала жертву. И эта жертва, черт возьми, ее жена!

Заголовок гласил: «Сердцеедка Агнесс Джонс вновь на тропе разбивания сердец.» Дыхание Джейн сбилось. Глаза все еще прикованы к фото, где эта … Женщина… Что-то шепчет ее жене.

Глаза метнулись к небольшой заметке, где было написано, что эта самая сердцеедка уже не однократно разбивала пары, и теперь успешно соблазняла начинающую, подающую надежды писательницу и доктора Мору Айлс. Успешно? Что значит успешно? Они… Они были вместе?

Глаза Джейн заволокло пеленой. Она выбросила газету из рук, будто та заражена смертельным вирусом, мозг перестал мыслить логически. Ей хотелось позвонить Море и узнать, что все это значит. Почему она не оттолкнула эту кобру от себя? Зачем позволила прикасаться к себе? Зачем? Она выдохнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Это не может быть правдой, подумала она. Мора не такая. Она никогда так не поступит со мной. Это все должно быть ошибкой. Ошибкой. Чудовищной ошибкой.

А вдруг? Что если нет? Что если НЕТ? Джейн схватила телефон и набрала номер жены, но он был не доступен, перекидывая ее на голосовую почту. Это было последней каплей, разрешившей все надежды Джейн на разговор и объяснение жены. Где еще могла быть Мора, как не в объятиях этой стервы? Не найдя в себе сил сдержаться Джейн выпалила в автоответчик:

-Как ты могла так поступить со мной? Как ты позволила ей прикоснуться к тебе? – Ее голос срывается. – Боже, мне так больно. Неужели я так мало значу для тебя? – сообщение заканчивается. Джейн плачет, как не плакала уже много лет. Ей хочется лечь на пол и выть от боли в сердце и еще где то там, где должна ютиться душа. Сердце колотится, напоминая, что она еще жива, и что впереди целый день, где она должна быть сильной, чтобы показать всем этим мужланам, что она Риццоли, что она может перешагнуть через любую боль, даже если эту боль причинил единственный человек, кому она безоговорочно верила.

Джейн взяла себя в руки, приняла душ, и пошла на работу. Никто не мог понять, что с ней случилось. Она бралась за все дела, которые были открыты в это время, сама допрашивала подозреваемых, и ругала всех, кто был так неосмотрителен, что просто проходил мимо. К такому жесткому боссу, никто оказался не готов. И потому к концу дня, Френки подошел к сестре, предлагая отправиться в «Грязный разбойник», снять напряжение.

Джейн сидела за барной стойкой, потягивая очередное пиво. Злость испарилась за целый день, но тоска и боль остались. От Моры не было известий в течении этого времени. Она не перезвонила, и не опровергла то, в чем Джейн ее обвинила, а это значит, что она признает свою вину? Френки отчаялся добиться от сестры связных объяснений, и, махнув рукой, ушел домой к жене.

Было уже очень поздно, Джейн собиралась ехать домой, когда к ней подсел незнакомец. У нее не было настроения общаться, но он, казалось, имел неукротимое желание разговорить грустную брюнетку. Когда точка кипения в Джейн достигла предела, а обида на Мору стала выплескиваться через край, она решила: будь, что будет. И решила поступить так же, как и ее неверная жена: развлечься на стороне. Постепенно их общение стало более флиртовым: Джейн умела нравиться, когда ей это было выгодно. И вот, Джейсон уже растекается лужей, перед очарованием итальянки. Она знала, что стоит ей только поманить пальцем, как он сделает все, что она захочет. Но она ничего не хочет. Джейсон тянется поцеловать ее, и когда его губы совсем близко, она чувствует вместо желания лишь тошноту и опустошение. Она не хочет целовать ничьи губы, кроме губ своей жены. Она отворачивается на дверь, и видит, как Мора смотрит на них с выражением отвращения и непонимания на лице. Как в замедленной съемке она разворачивается и уходит. Мир кружится, тошнота заполняет всю сущность Джейн, она вскакивает с места и убегает вслед за женой.

Выбежав на улицу, она зовет ее:

\- Мора, Мора, где ты! Ты все не правильно поняла. Мор, пожалуйста… - Тишина. Вой сирены в далеке. Шум ветра. Пустота. Пустота в сердце такая же явная, как и в переулке.

Мора проснулась утром от громкого стука в дверь ее номера. Ее издатель пришел к ней обсудить планы на сегодняшнюю презентацию книги, обговорить, что и где ей нужно сказать. Это был не первый их разговор, а финишный репетиционный прогон. После разговора, Мора начала собираться на первую встречу, коих планировалось в этот день три. Они следовали друг за другом, практически без перерыва, но после этого она была свободна вплоть до вечернего фуршета. Третий день был посвящен прощанию, подписанию контрактов и выезду. Мора скучала по своей жене и уже начала планировать свой побег с третьего дня, чувствуя, что еще один день без брюнетки будет не выносим.

Презентация книги прошла успешно, она все сделала, как велел издатель. Он похвалил ее, сказав, что все прошло как нельзя лучше, и что она молодец, что решила «подогреть» интерес публики.

Мора не поняла его слов, ища в своей памяти, что она могла сделать такого, чтобы этот интерес «подогреть». Не найдя ответов, она отправилась на вторую встречу, и все шло нормально, до того момента, как один из репортеров не задал ей вопрос:

-Мисс Айлз, как ваша жена относится к вашим романам на стороне? Или у вас свободные отношения? Есть ли шанс у мужчин, или вы интересуетесь только женщинами?

Мора нахмурилась. Она перебирала слова внутри, но не могла понять значение вопроса. Может быть, она что-то не правильно поняла? Она решила переспросить:

-Простите, о каких романах идет речь? И я не уверена, что вы имеете в виду под термином свободные отношения. Уточните вопрос.

\- Ну, Вы вчера были очень близки с Агнесс Джонс, - Он интонационно выделил слова близки. – а она славится тем, что прекрасно разбивает пары, да и обычно она бывает очень настойчива. Мы бы хотели, что бы вы прокомментировали означает ли это, что ваш брак даст трещину, или ваша жена спокойно относится к вашим увлечениям? Отсюда уточняю следующий вопрос, шанс для подобных отношений есть только у женщин или мужчины тоже могут претендовать?

\- Не понимаю, с чего вы взяли, что у нас с Агнесс вообще есть какие-либо отношения? Мы вчера вечером немного пообщались вместе, и это все. Не все люди склонны изменять своим избранникам, стоит лишь кому-то позвать их за собой. Я воспринимаю этот вопрос, как оскорбительный, и неуместный. У нас хорошие отношения с женой, и я не хочу их портить подобными домыслами.

\- То есть, вы будете опровергать информацию размещенную в Нью-Йорк Таймс, о том, что вы и Агнесс встречаетесь?

\- О, нет. – Воскликнула блондинка, только сейчас понимая масштабы проблемы. – Вы хотите сказать, что эта информация уже опубликована?

-Да, сегодня в утреннем выпуске Таймса, так как обстоят дела с мужчинами? Мы еще имеем шансы на успех? – репортер продолжал быть настойчивым, но Мора уже не слушала его. Она срочно должна была связаться с Джейн и все опровергнуть. Она вскочила со своего места и бросилась в номер за своим телефоном. Намереваясь перезвонить жене, и предупредить о клевете. Но ее жена была вне зоны действия сети. Она раз за разом набирала ее номер, но вызов отклонялся.

Чувствуя беду, Мора решила немедленно выехать домой, пока ее эмоциональная жена не придумала что-то большее.

Она попросила издателя провести последнюю встречу без нее, и немедленно выехала из отеля, спеша вернуться домой. Пробки продлили и без того не самую легкую поездку, и вместо 4 часов, она добиралась 6, все это время пытаясь прозвониться Джейн. Но все было безуспешно, вызовы не проходили. Она решила позвонить по дороге Френки, но результат был тот же.

И вот спустя 6 часов, она приехала в Бостон, но Джейн не оказалось дома. Зато Нью-Йорк Таймс лежал на полу, смятый и порванный. Мора увидела фото, где Агнесс обнимает ее и прочла заметку с тяжелым вздохом. Не было ни каких сомнений, что Джейн в курсе этой сплетни. Но где же ей теперь найти жену, чтобы все объяснить? Она набрала номер Джейн с домашнего телефона, но в ответ были лишь безразличные гудки, переключившиеся на голосовую почту. Она набрала Френки, он ответил ей заспанным голосом:

-Ей, привет!

-Привет, Френки! Ты не знаешь, где твоя сестра? Я не могу до нее дозвониться.

\- Ну, пару часов назад я оставил ее в «Разбойнике», не знаю там ли она сейчас…

-Спасибо, Френки.

-Эй, Мора, ты не знаешь, что с ней сегодня такое? Она весь день сама на себя не похожа. Ребята старались ее избегать, она была невероятно зла.

-Боюсь, это моя вина. Но я надеюсь, что смогу все уладить. Пока, Френки, и спасибо. – Она положила трубку и отправилась в полицейский бар, надеясь, что ее жена все еще там. И она не ошиблась, Джейн сидела за стойкой и флиртовала с каким-то парнем, который вился хвостом около нее. Мора оторопело смотрела, как он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать брюнетку, и чувство обиды и отвращения заволокло ее лицо. Она не могла смотреть, как ее жена целует незнакомца. В это мгновение Джейн повернулась и увидела Мору, но блондинка уже не хотела разговаривать. Она хотела провалиться сквозь землю и никогда не чувствовать то, что чувствовало ее сердце сейчас. Она вышла на улицу, села в машину и уехала. Она не знала куда направиться, поэтому просто кружила по городу, пока слезы не заволокли глаза. Когда она уже не могла сдерживать свои эмоции, она остановилась и расплакалась. Неужели это конец? Неужели все эти годы томления, любви и дружбы закончатся вот так? Лучше бы все это никогда не начиналось. Лучше бы Джейн уехала тогда в Куантико. Лучше бы она никогда не привыкала к ней. Лучше бы они вообще никогда не встретились. Она могла бы справиться без Джейн раньше, и она жила так! Но она не знала, как жить дальше без половины себя теперь, когда она знает каково это дружить с ней, целовать ее, и самое главное - любить ее.

Глава 13. Урок доверия.

Джейн вернулась домой так быстро, как могла, но Моры там не было. Она не знала, где ее искать, и, не желая разминуться, она осталась ждать дома, мечась из комнаты в комнату, как будто это могло ускорить приход блондинки. Пару часов спустя, и сделав бесконечное количество звонков на неработающий телефон любимой, Джейн была готова сорваться с места и просто искать ее на улицах города.

И когда зуд в пальцах стал нестерпим, а ноги готовы были бежать в любом направлении, она услышала, как щелкнул замок, дверь отворилась и в проеме появилась Мора.

Джейн не знала, что делать. Еще секунду назад она готова была бежать и искать свою жену, а сейчас утренняя обида вновь подняла свою голову. Ей одновременно хотелось обнять блондинку и устроить скандал, орать на нее, доставить ей такую же боль, какую детектив несла весь этот день в себе. Она посмотрела в оливковые глаза, опухшие от недавних слез, и единственное желание, которое осталось в ней, было желание обнять любимую и никогда больше не отпускать.

\- Я не делала этого. – Почти шепотом сказала Мора. – Это все ложь. Все, что написано в газете. - Джейн опустила глаза, чувствуя неимоверный стыд за свою слабость и недоверие к собственной жене. Она знала, что Мора не могла так поступить, но эта непонятная ревность, взявшаяся из неоткуда, и боль, затмившая разум, все испортили.

\- Я знаю. Вернее, я знала. Я просто… ревновала. – Джейн замолчала, ища в себе силы сказать то, что было у нее на душе. - Она, богатая, красивая и вас много общего. Она тебе подходит лучше, чем я. Я испугалась. Я всегда боюсь, что однажды, ты поймешь, что выбрала не того человека, и уйдешь. Я не знаю, что буду делать без тебя. Я столько лет боролась с чувствами, понимая, что я не подхожу тебе. Уговаривала себя, что дружба с тобой уже награда. Я чуть замуж не вышла, чтобы перестать мечтать о тебе. Я до сих пор иногда по утрам поверить не могу, что ты со мной. Я не хотела целовать того парня. И я не стала бы. Он –не ты. Я просто хотела почувствовать себя желанной. Прости меня. – Джейн замолчала, борясь с эмоциями. Ее голос дрожал, а руки сжимались в кулаки, борясь с желанием обнять и прижать к себе любимую. В какую-то секунду Джейн перестала сопротивляться ему и бросилась к недавно вошедшей женщине, обхватывая ее руками и крепко прижимая к себе. Она целовала ее волосы, баюкая в своих объятиях, и постоянно шептала извинения. Джейн никогда не было так стыдно, как сейчас. Она не должна была поддаваться своим страхам и пытаться самоутвердиться за чужой счет. Это не правильно. Это нелепо. Это отвратительно. Ее тошнило от собственных действий.

Мора первоначально не шевелилась, окутанная телом Джейн, потерянная в своем опустошении. Она не знала, чего хочет Джейн и не знала, чего хочет сама. Единственное, что она знала наверняка, это то, что все равно любит свою жену, и не позволит недоразумению разрушить их жизнь. Поэтому она подняла свои безвольно висевшие руки и обхватила талию Джейн, крепко прижимая ее к себе.

Им казалось, что они стояли так целую вечность, до тех пор, пока руки не начали неметь. Губы Джейн оторвались от виска жены, чтобы накрыть соленые и опухшие губы блондинки, целуя ее и бормоча извинения.

-Прости меня, прости меня, Мор! Я, я не знаю, что это было. Я люблю тебя. Я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя. Прости меня.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. И никогда не смей сомневаться в себе. Ты – самое дорогое, что есть в моей жизни. Ты даже не понимаешь, как много сделала для меня и насколько моя жизнь стала лучше рядом с тобой. Именно ты научила меня чувствовать. И я тебе никогда не говорила, но я всегда думала, что это ты не захочешь быть со мной. В тебе так много хороших качеств, а что могла тебе дать я? Я холодная, рациональная и логичная. От меня всегда все сбегали. Только не ты. Почему-то, я не знаю почему, ты всегда была рядом. – Мора отстранилась на пару сантиметров, чтобы заглянуть в темные глаза жены. – Ревность? Правда? Ты никогда меня раньше не ревновала...

\- Я всегда тебя ревновала. Помнишь, мне никогда не нравились парни, с которыми ты встречалась. Я, думаю, просто не осознавала тогда почему.

\- Но ты почти заставила меня встречаться с Джеком! Я все время ждала, что ты скажешь, хоть что-то, но ты лишь твердила, что он хороший парень. Я совсем запуталась Джейн.

\- Я просто не имела права лишать тебя счастья. У меня самой все было так запутано. Это предложение Кейси, непонятные отношения с ним, беременность. Я не имела права забирать у тебя возможность построить свою жизнь, даже если это решение причинило мне боль. Тем более Джек, и правда, очень старался. Но это не отменяет того, что я все равно ревновала – Джейн нервно усмехнулась, продолжая укачивать жену в руках. Через несколько мгновений молчания она добавила - Я обещаю, что всегда буду тебе доверять. Я люблю тебя, и ты все, что мне нужно. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя. Только ты. – Джейн припала своими губами к губам партнера, ища в них утешение и желая показать всю правдивость и глубину своих слов. Она не знала, что еще сказать. Слова никогда не были сильной ее стороной. Ей надо было показать Море, как сильно она ей доверяет, но она не знала как. Она пообещала себе, что обязательно придумает способ.

Утром, когда Джейн открыла глаза, Моры уже не было в постели. На секунду она испугалась, что Мора ушла, или еще хуже – не простила брюнетку, и лишь когда до ее непроснувшихся рецепторов дошел запах кофе, она успокоилась, понимая, что жена готовит утренний кофе. Джейн встала и направилась в душ, желая привести себя в порядок, перед новым рабочим днем. Она стояла под горячими струями, смывая с себя всю боль, полученную за последний день. Она потеряла счет времени и очнулась, когда дверца душа отодвинулась, и в наполненную паром кабинку вошла обнаженная Мора. Она мягко улыбнулась, и, не проронив ни слова, двинулась в сторону Джейн. Она подошла, руками обвивая шею брюнетки, и наклоняя ее к себе для поцелуя. Стон облегчения сорвался с губ итальянки, когда поцелуй углубился, и стал более насыщенным. И так же внезапно, как и начала, Мора прекратила начатое. Она отошла от Джейн, взяла ручной душ, переключая режим на него и на ходу, откручивая головку. Когда дело было сделано, она развернулась к Джейн, притягивая ее ближе, и вновь начиная целовать. Затем, она опустилась на шею, слизывая капли воды, оставшиеся от душа, и отдавая душ жене.

\- Я хочу посмотреть, как ты делаешь это – были единственные слова блондинки, которые она нежно прошептала на ухо жене. Затем своими теперь свободными руками она начала скользить по подтянутому телу напротив, поглаживая грудь, и слегка зажимая соски между пальцами, а затем опускаясь по плоскому животу до линии роста волос.

Джейн вздрогнула от возбуждения, направляя душ в сторону клитора и подстраивая струю под свои нужды. Блондинка, не теряя времени даром, вновь завладела губами брюнетки, чувствуя, как ее тело вздрагивает от массажных ощущений душа. Она направила Джейн к стене, давая той возможность облокотиться, а сама отстранилась на расстояние вытянутой руки, все так же продолжая поглаживать любимое тело, прижимая соски, и скользя легким прикосновением пальцев вверх и вниз по животу и бокам. Ее глаза были прикованы к лицу жены, наблюдая, как закатываются темные глаза, распахиваются губы в сладком стоне, а лицевые мышцы сокращаются от растущего удовольствия. Она смотрела, как напряглась шея брюнетки от приближающегося удовольствия, а челюсть сжалась. Губы сложились в тонкую линию, глаза закрылись, черные брови слегка нахмурились, а голова откинулась назад, чтобы найти опору на стене душевой кабинки, и уже через секунду вернуться на место. Глаза распахиваются от взрыва удовольствия, а зрачки расширяются, занимая всю поверхность радужки. Губы раскрываются от гортанного стона вырвавшегося изнутри. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Мора накинулась на губы жены в жадном поцелуе, желая поймать это ощущение оргазма, впитать его в себя, сохранить это ощущение внутри себя навсегда.

Джейн с жаром ответила на поцелуй, убирая душ в сторону, и обнимая жену за талию. Когда дрожь в ее ногах прошла, она развернула их, прижимая теперь уже блондинку к стене. Ее нога вторглась между ног партнерши, а руки отпустили талию, чтобы поднять руки женщины вверх и зафиксировать их там. Ее губы, наконец, оторвавшись от припухших губ подруги, опустились на шею, посасывая нежную, чувствительную кожу. Она практически вдавила свое тело в тело Моры, фиксируя ее и не давая шевелиться.

Она отпустила руки жены, закидывая их себе на шею, и вновь возвращаясь к губам в жадном поцелуе, ее свободные руки заскользили по телу, повторяя движения, которые недавно Мора делала на ее теле. Когда она прижала розовый сосок, из горла блондинки вырвался стон, который свел Джейн с ума. Она подхватила женщину под ягодицы, направляя ее тело вверх, заставляя обхватить брюнетку ногами. Спина блондинки еще плотнее прижалась к стене, снимая часть нагрузки с тела партнерши. Ее влажная горячая плоть дотронулась до живота Джейн, заставляя брюнетку дрожать от предвкушения. Не в силах больше терпеть, итальянка пальцами одной руки, обогнув бедро, вторглась в тело подруги, вырывая у той стон, и заставляя ее прижаться еще плотнее, двигаясь бедрами по телу партнерши, ища больший контакт и увеличивая давление. Джейн практически не могла шевелить рукой, и потому Мора сама начала наращивать темп движений, параллельно сокращая мышцы вокруг пальцев Джейн. Брюнетка наклонила голову, беря сосок светлой женщины в рот, покатывая его языком и оттягивая губами. Мора еще больше увеличила темп, трясь клитором о лобок Джейн. Еще пара движений, и ритм блондинки стал рваным, толчки все резче, пока из ее горла не вырвался громкий вздох, бедра последний раз качнулись вперед, максимально прижимаясь к телу напротив, а по телу пробежала дрожь, заставляя мышцы бедер блондинки сокращаться. Ее руки ослабели, еле держась за шею возлюбленной, ноги так же с трудом, держали обхват талии брюнетки. Джейн опустила жену вниз, придерживая ее тело своим и продолжая прижимать ее к стене кабинки. Губы приблизились к опухшим розовым губам с нежным поцелуем, успокаивая и даря всю любовь, что была в сердце итальянки.

\- Привет! – сказала блондинка, успокаивая свое дыхание

\- Привет! – ответила брюнетка, вновь прижимаясь к телу жены. – Я люблю тебя.

С широкой улыбкой на лице Джейн вошла в отдел убийств, направляясь к своему рабочему месту.

\- Ей, Риццоли, ты сегодня такая же стерва, как и вчера? Или добрый доктор сжалился над тобой и наконец-то удовлетворил тебя? – Сказал Кроу, нагло ухмыляясь.

\- Кроу, заткнись! – зарычал Френки, поворачиваясь к коллеге.

\- Ничего Френки, я и сама могу ответить. – Мягко начала Джейн. – Детектив Кроу, не забывай, что я твой босс, и, если ты хочешь, работать здесь дальше, держи себя в руках. Не забывай, мальчик, что твои «бубенчики» – Она выделила слово «бубенчики» интонацией. – в моих руках, на все 100%.

Глаз Кроу дернулся, а губы сложились в тонкую линию, выдавая все презрение, которое он испытывал к Джейн.

\- Не думай, что если ты в любимчиках у Ковано, это тебе поможет. Какая-то чертова лесбиянка не может командовать настоящими мужиками.

\- Да она раскрыла больше дел, чем ты! Ты просто завидуешь ей! - закричал Френки, вскакивая со своего места и двигаясь в сторону Кроу. Джейн схватила его за руку, останавливая брата.

\- Кроу, подумай хорошо, прежде чем начинать говорить. Отдел внутренних расследований не будет рад такому шовинисту как ты. Ты можешь лишиться всего. – Начала спокойно Джейн, хотя внутри у нее все кипело. Она знала, что рано или поздно это вырвется наружу. Она так же знала, что Кроу не единственный, кто так считает, и их отдел разбит на два лагеря. Она надеялась, что со временем это все уладится, и все привыкнут к ее новой роли, но эта ненависть от коллег невероятно давила на брюнетку.

Она развернулась и пошла к своему кабинету. Уже на пороге, она услышала звонок на телефон Френки, где его вызывали на дело. Она подумала, что было неплохо выехать на место преступления, чтобы размяться и скинуть негатив предыдущего разговора. В конце концов, она все еще в отделе убийств.

Джейн села с Френки в машину, направляясь на сцену преступления, и задумчиво смотря в окно.

\- Ты же знаешь, что большинство ребят в отделе, тебя поддерживают? - начал Френки разговор

\- Да, я знаю. Просто не так легко бороться с такими придурками, как Кроу.

\- Ты справишься. Они привыкнут к тому, что ты их босс. Я же привык! – пошутил Френки.

\- Спасибо, братишка.

\- Итак, вы с Морой разобрались вчера? Она мне звонила вечером и была очень взволнована.

\- Да, все в порядке. Это было недоразумение.

-Это случайно не то недоразумение, что напечатано в Нью-Йорк Таймс?

\- Что? Откуда ты знаешь? - Удивилась Джейн, поворачиваясь, наконец, к нему лицом.

-Эй, я читаю газеты! Не надо так на меня смотреть! – огрызнулся Френки.

-Да, это из-за этого, но мы уже разобрались. Давай закроем тему. – Джейн нахмурилась, уходя в свои мысли.

-Я просто волновался. Ты моя сестра, и Мора мне тоже как сестра. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас пострадал. – Закончил Френки, подъезжая к парку, где было совершено преступления и глуша автомобиль. Джейн прошла на место преступления, осматриваясь вокруг для понимания того, что произошло. Она увидела много кровавых следов, тянущихся вперед, потом упавший кроссовок, так же забрызганный кровью, затем увидела и саму потерпевшую. Девушка, на вид около 20 лет, вся в крови, неподалеку лежит нож. Джейн тяжело вздохнула. Всегда тяжело смотреть, как умирают молодые люди, едва начавшие жить. Она вздрогнула от прикосновения к своей спине. Повернувшись, она увидела, что это Мора, которая только прибыла на место преступления.

-Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть – приподняв бровь, с легкой усмешкой проговорила она, двигаясь в сторону жертвы.

\- Решила развеяться. – Пожимая плечами, ответила Джейн. - Скучно сидеть только в офисе. Итак, доктор, что Вы нам расскажете? – с легкой ухмылкой спросила Джейн, умышленно добавляя сексуальной хрипотцы своему голосу.

Френки, стоявший рядом, закатил глаза и решил подшутить над сестрой:

-Джейн, если ты приехала сюда, чтобы флиртовать со своей женой, это не называется помощью. Иди и займись делом. Совсем расслабилась на бумажной работе? - закончил он, подмигнув сестре и проходя дальше, чтобы опросить человека, нашедшего жертву.

\- О, это мило с твоей стороны, Джейн. И напоминает старые времена, не правда ли? - серьезно проговорила Мора, натягивая свои синие перчатки и склоняясь над убитой девушкой. – Итак, женщина, 20-23 года, колотое ранение в область печени, отсюда и столько крови вокруг. Она оказывала сопротивление убийце, о чем говорят сломанные ногти. Признаков изнасилования нет. Остальное скажу после вскрытия. – Закончила первый осмотр судмедэксперт, поднимая глаза на детектива.

Джейн улыбнулась ей своей нежной улыбкой, наслаждаясь этим знакомым мгновением единения.

Когда все улики были собраны, свидетели опрошены, а тело погружено в машину транспортировки, команда отправилась в управление, работать над этим делом. Механизм сбора улик и доказательств был запущен.

На прощание Джейн наклонилась к уху жены, чтобы прошептать ее:

\- Ты необыкновенно хороша в этом облегающем платье. Встретимся за ланчем?

Мора улыбнулась своей сияющей улыбкой, кивнула и отправилась в дожидающуюся ее машину.

Глава 14. Испытание для Джейн.

\- Риццоли. – Ответила Джейн на звонок своего мобильного даже не глядя на номер звонившего. – Да доктор Клифтон, слушаю Вас. Заглянуть к вам сегодня вечером? Мне надо узнать у Моры, свободна ли она. Я свяжусь с вашим секретарем для подтверждения встречи, как только уточню у жены, свободна ли она. – Джейн сбросила звонок, и взволновано начала набирать номер партнера. – Ну же, Мор, возьми трубку… - Не дождавшись, она скинула звонок и решила просто спуститься в морг, где работала ее супруга.

Через 10 минут, она была уже внизу, смотря через стекло, как ее жена планомерно делает вскрытие. Джейн всегда нравилось, как на судмедэксперте смотрится ее черная медицинская одежда. Было что-то сексуальное в том, что она знала, что под ней почти ничего нет, а сама одежда подозрительно быстро снималась, будто напрашиваясь быть нетерпеливо скинутой. Джейн вздохнула, отгоняя лишние мысли и сосредотачиваясь на причине, почему она спустилась вниз.

Она открыла стеклянную дверь, входя в прохладное помещение, и приблизилась к работающему эксперту.

\- Звонил доктор Клифтон, он пригласил нас сегодня на встречу, в пять часов. Ты сможешь? – спросила Джейн, входя в поле зрения работающего доктора.

\- Да, думаю я смогу выделить время. У меня есть еще одно вскрытие, и всего пара бумажных отчетов. Думаю, я вполне уложусь. А ты? - она кинула взгляд на брюнетку.

\- Я свободна в пять часов. Зайду за тобой, чтобы мы вместе поехали? Я если честно волнуюсь.

\- Тебе не стоит переживать. Сегодня нам просто выпишут специальные препараты. – Доктор мягко улыбнулась, пытаясь успокоить жену.

\- Тогда до встречи? – Неуверенно пробормотала Джейн.

-Увидимся в 4.30. И Джейн, не опаздывай…

Время до приема пролетело не заметно. Джейн включилась в расследование смерти найденной утром девушки. Они выяснили ее имя, опросили родственников и друзей и начали прочесывать ее жизнь в поисках того, кто мог навредить ей. Благодаря команде криминалистов довольно быстро удалось выяснить, что убийца был ее парнем, следы его кожи были под ее ногтями, а его поцарапанное лицо, лучшим доказательством. Джейн мастерски выбила из него подтверждение, что это его рук дело. Парень даже не понял, что признался в убийстве, пока на него не одели наручники.

С чувством удовлетворения от проделанной работы, Джейн забрала Мору и обе женщины отправились на встречу с доктором.

Как и предсказывала Мора, их лечащий врач выписал им всевозможные препараты для того, чтобы подготовить их тела к предстоящей процедуре. У Джейн был настоящий шок от списка того, что им необходимо будет принимать. Обеим.

\- Док, серьезно? Эту гору таблеток надо пить ежедневно? – Джейн была ошеломлена.

\- Если вы хотите, чтобы все прошло хорошо, то да. Эти таблетки нужны, чтобы ваш организм вырабатывал все необходимые гормоны для зачатия. Так же я хотел бы порекомендовать, чаще заниматься половым актом, это так же будет повышать гормональный уровень, что будет тоже весьма уместно.

\- Половым актом? – Джейн смотрит на доктора широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Сексом, Джейн. – Поясняет Мора. – Нам придется увеличить интенсивность наших половых отношений.

-Я поняла, Мор. Мы можем об этом поговорить без доктора? – краснея, спрашивает Джейн.

\- А что здесь такого? Это естественный процесс, к тому же не думаю, что с интенсивностью будут проблемы. Насколько я в курсе, некоторые из выписанных нам таблеток, увеличивают половое желание. Так что не беспокойся, все будет хорошо. – Мора погладила итальянку по руке, а затем повернулась к доктору, чтобы уточнить: 2 раза в день будет достаточно? Или желательно больше?

\- Это будет зависеть от личных особенностей - данный процесс не регламентирован. Чем чаще – тем лучше. – Доктор поворачивается к красной брюнетке. - Джейн, Вам не нужно стесняться. Это, поможет увеличить наши шансы на благоприятную и здоровую беременность. К тому же это всего на одну неделю. Как раз к тому времени ваша яйцеклетка будет готова к оплодотворению. Так что до встречи ровно через 1 неделю.

Мора встает и с улыбкой смотрит на Джейн.

-Джейн, иногда ты бываешь такая ханжа! К тому же не думаю, что это будет проблемой, да? – она игриво смотрит в сторону еще гуще покрасневшей жены.

-Ты меня убиваешь. – Она встает и идет за блондинкой, которая весело смеется над реакцией Джейн.

Джейн не знала, как относится к сложившейся ситуации. Все это было очень смущающее и немного дико: знать, что тебе доктор ПОРЕКОМЕНДОВАЛ чаще заниматься сексом с женой. Не то, чтобы Джейн когда–либо хотела отказаться от этого, в конце концов, они вместе всего один год, а годы невысказанного томления определенно подогрели желание, но все равно ей было неловко думать о том, что кто-то знает, что они ежедневно занимаются любовью. Неоднократно. Восхитительно.

Что еще более смущало Джейн, это то, что примерно на третий день, она явно начала чувствовать действие таблеток. Она постоянно была на взводе. Мысли регулярно возвращались, к иногда совсем не своевременным, мечтам по телу жены. Скажем так, это было неловко, когда ее босс проводил планерку, и вместо того, чтобы его слушать, она почти явно увидела, как Мора идет прямо к ней, на ходу расстегивая свою блузку, поглаживая свои груди и с диким голодом в глазах. Когда она моргнула, наваждение пропало. Точнее пропала расстегнутая блузка, ее жена и впрямь подошла к ней, с вполне приличным видом. Но когда она увидела, как глаза брюнетки потемнели, Мора почувствовала, как ее собственное тело начало повышать температуру, а дыхание участилось, высказывая признаки ответной реакции. Джейн тяжело выдохнула и постаралась взять себя в руки. Еще не хватало, устроить шоу на работе.

Следующий конфуз случился, когда Джейн и Френки ждали подозреваемого для допроса. Джейн ненадолго выпала из реальности, и Френки чуть не умер от смеха, когда понял, что она фантазировала о сексе. Он не мог удержаться, чтобы подколоть Джейн:

\- Ох, сестра, мне кажется, тебе надо приложить лед к одному месту, ты вся горишь. Может, спустишься в морг, Мора поможет тебе успокоиться. – И он пошел на допрос, довольный своей шуткой. Джейн оторопело стояла и смотрела ему вслед, запоздало понимая, что все ее желания написаны у нее на лице. Джейн не знала, как у нее хватило силы воли и впрямь не спуститься в подвал, и не овладеть Морой прямо в ее кабинете.

Это был длинный и мучительный день, но она пообещала себе, что получит все сполна, как только они с женой вернутся домой. Чего Джейн не ожидала, так это того, что Мора первая набросится на нее, как только за ними закроется дверь. Она никогда не видела свою жену такой дикой и жаждущей. Ее поцелуи были резкими, жадными, а руки торопливыми и нетерпеливыми. Она почти срывала с Джейн одежду, желая наконец-то почувствовать тело любимой под своими руками. Сегодня они не занимались любовью, сегодня они занимались быстрым, похотливым сексом, что было весьма возбуждающе, судя по ответу тела Джейн. Мора даже не потрудилась полностью снять брюки с тела любовницы, когда ее пальцы вторглись в тело брюнетки, желая как можно скорее заполучить долгожданную реакцию. Движения пальцев были грубыми, а губы зажали сосок с некоторой жесткостью, но Джейн не жаловалась, потому что ее тело, уже готово было взорваться на миллион осколков. Мора вытащила пальцы и начала ритмично тереть клитор жены, чувствуя какой он твердый и пульсирующий. Тело Джейн напряглось в последний раз, Мора почувствовала, как она задержала дыхание, и затем с громким стоном она обмякла в ее руках. Она остановила свою руку, положив палец на пульсирующую плоть жены, и с любовью поцеловала ее в губы. Она убрала руку, чтобы обнять талию брюнетки, и положить свое лицо прямо напротив сердца любимой, слушая, как постепенно успокаивается его ритм. Но Джейн не собиралась заканчивать. Она удовлетворила лишь одну сторону желания, и теперь ей было жизненно необходимо подвести Мору к той же черте, иначе она не чувствовала себя полностью удовлетворенной. Она схватила жену за руку и быстро повела ее наверх. Заперев спальню, она так же жадно сбросила одежду с блондинки, затем свою, и повалила их обеих на кровать, покрывая шею поцелуями. Ее нога прижалась к возбужденному центру подруги, начиная покачивающие движения, в то время как ее губы поднялись вверх от шеи, и прихватили мочку уха блондинки, слегка посасывая ее. Мора зарычала и провела ногтями по спине Джейн, заставляя ту вздрогнуть и ускорить темп и напор. Джейн, решила не дразнить дальше свою подругу, и потому слегка отодвинувшись, она протиснула свою руку между ними, поглаживая возбужденную плоть. Джейн понравилось, как сильно она была возбуждена, и как сильно дрожала Мора от каждого прикосновения. Она не стала церемониться, и сразу взяла любимый ритм жены, зная, что именно так она и любит. Есть определенные плюсы в семейной жизни, подумала Джейн. Ты точно знаешь, как нужно работать с телом любимого человека, чтобы сделать ему приятно. И это так быстро, и хорошо, и приятно, и о боже, это так возбуждает, как она кончает, выкрикивая твое имя.

На следующий день Джейн решила бороться со своими желаниями превентивными методами. Для этого она проснулась раньше, чем обычно, чтобы своими поцелуями разбудить блондинку и получить по первой порции оргазма за день. Она искренне думала, что это поможет продержаться большую часть дня. Но ее организм был категорически с ней не согласен. Поэтому когда наступило время обеда, Джейн спустилась вниз к жене, чтобы узнать, как у нее получается справляться с желанием. Только позже Джейн поняла, что это была ее самая большая ошибка. Остаться вдвоем с Морой, в ее кабинете, который запирается, а жалюзи закрываются, было просто отвратительной идеей, потому что как только она вошла, по расширенному зрачку жены она поняла, что попалась. Мора была дико возбуждена, и у Джейн не было ни малейшего шанса отговорить ее от идеи секса в кабинете.

Она начала отступать обратно, собираясь сбежать, потому что они договорились, что на работе все будет профессионально, без излишних нежностей, и тем более без секса. Это было не этично, а сейчас Мора собиралась нарушить свое же правило. Но Джейн не успела сделать и шага назад, как жена завладела ее губами. Нежно посасывая нижнюю губу, и дразняще гладя языком по ней. Джейн не могла устоять перед таким соблазном, она сказала себе, что остановит все это чуть позже, а пока просто поцелует свою жену. Ведь это же нормально? Правда? Все любят целоваться. Совсем чуть-чуть. Когда Джейн пришла в себя, она почти лежала на жене, которая в свою очередь расположилась на столе. Блузка Моры была распахнута, юбка задрана до пояса, а руки детектива по-видимому, без ведома хозяйки, расстегивали застежку лифчика, чтобы освободить грудь для дальнейших ласк.

\- Боже, Мор, мы не можем, мы же на работе. – Начала она, пытаясь отстраниться от любовницы.

\- Джейн, единственное, что мы сейчас не можем, это остановится. Сюда никто не войдет. Я сказала Кенту, что буду занята час. Джейн. Ты мне нужна, прямо сейчас. Рука блондинки поползла в сторону груди, сминая ее. Ее рот издал хриплый стон, который отозвался дрожью в теле Джейн. Она была уверена, что пожалеет об этом позже, но не могла отказаться от тела любимой прямо сейчас. Ее губы вернулись на живот жены, руки потянулись к застежке бюстгальтера, нащупывая непослушные крючки. Когда с ними было покончено, ее рот переместился от пупка, где она выводила круги языком в сторону груди. Она прикоснулась к правому соску кончиком напряженного языка, одновременно дублируя такое же легкое прикосновение пальцем левой руки. Она обвела его кругом, чтобы затем аккуратно дернуть языком по напряженному и затвердевшему месту. Мора дернулась и издала всхлип. Она была готова умолять Джейн взять ее, но ее дыхание сбилось, и она могла лишь шептать:

\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Джейн!

Джейн как будто только и ждала этих слов, она подтянула бедра блондинки ближе к краю стола, чтобы было удобнее, и одновременно стянула черные кружевные трусики. Она закинула одну ногу жены себе за талию, а вторую оперла об край стола. Когда ее пальцы сделали первое движение сверху вниз смачивая влагой клитор подруги, Мора снова дернулась в умоляющем жесте. Джейн прижала ее к столу, зафиксировав блондинку свободной рукой, в то время как другая уже входила в жаждущее тело. Пальцы Джейн обволокло жаром и мягкостью ждущего ласки тела, и она старалась доставить удовольствие, двигая пальцами в древнем ритме, прижимая свои длинные пальцы к чувствительным точкам подруги. Она чувствовала, как стенки вокруг пальцев сжимаются, и что Мора уже близка, и чтобы увеличить интенсивность оргазма, она нагнулась и втянула клитор жены в рот, слегка посасывая его. Это был последний удар для Моры, ее тело содрогнулось и взорвалось мощным оргазмом, который Джейн почувствовала своими пальцами и губами, все также лежащими на пульсирующей плоти подруги. Наконец Джейн отстранилась, чтобы завладеть губами жены в нежном поцелуе. У нее едва хватило сил не настаивать, ведь ее тело хотело продолжения, оно тоже хотело ласк от женщины напротив. Иногда Джейн удивляло, как это раньше она жила без этих прикосновений? Столько удовольствия, сколько ей доставляла Мора, Джейн не испытывала ни с одним человеком на свете.

Мора потянула Джейн за волосы, оттягивая ее губы от своих, только чтобы прошептать:

-Я хочу тебя, Джейн. Я так сильно тебя хочу.

Джейн встала, и потянула Мору за собой, она поправила ее юбку, уже безнадежно смятую и испорченную, чтобы затем, смотря прямо в глаза жене, повести ее к дивану. Она посадила блондинку на него, а сама выскользнула сначала из обуви, затем из брюк, и напоследок сняла трусики. Она поставила свои колени по сторонам от ног Моры, оседлав ее верхом, но, не опускаясь слишком низко, чтобы дать ее пальцам достаточно пространства для маневра. Ее взгляд снова метнулся к оливковым глазам партнера, завороженный зрелищем любви и страсти, которые сквозили в нем. Она не хотела отводить взгляд ни на секунду, пока Мора неторопливо начала поглаживать Джейн между ног. Первоначально медленные поглаживая стали быстрее, и пальцы Моры все чаще приближались к входу брюнетки, от чего та вздрагивала, ожидая проникновения, и хныча, когда пальцы удалялись. Когда у нее уже не было сил терпеть, она двинула бедрами навстречу пальцам любимой, насаживаясь на них и удовлетворенно вздыхая, от этого божественного ощущения единения. Она двинула бедрами, устраиваясь удобнее, чтобы затем, постепенно наращивая темп тереться об руку жены. Все это время Джейн не отрывала от нее взгляда, наблюдая, как расширяются зрачки блондинки, когда она сократила внутреннюю мышцу, зажимая ее пальцы в плен, и как ее лицевые мышцы сократились, когда пальцы Джейн сжали ее сосок. Джейн не могла больше терпеть этой мучительной сладости, и как бы ей не хотелось, чтобы эти чувства длились вечно, она знала, что финал уже близок. Мора тоже это знала, поэтому она изменила угол наклона руки, чтобы при каждом движении бедер брюнетки, ее чувствительная точка соприкасалась с подушечкой ее руки, ударяясь об нее, и наращивая и без того взрывоопасное ощущение оргазма. Джейн еще раз качнулась, сокращая внутренние мышцы, сгущая чувство оргазма в тугой узел, чтобы в следующую секунду ее тело выгнулось дугой, выпуская все эмоции и чувства наружу. И затем, она вернулась к глазам жены, видя удовлетворение и счастье на ее лице. Иногда самое большое доверие, которое мы можем оказать нашим любимым – это показать свою самую незащищенную сторону, показать свою голую душу и свои оголенные чувства.

Когда Джейн вернулась наверх, кажется, только слепой не догадался бы, как она провела свой обед. Хотя они с Морой потратили изрядную долю времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, ее опухшие губы, счастливые глаза и язык тела, говорили всем о том, что у нее был потрясающий секс. Только Нина и Френки позволили себе подшутить над Джейн, зная, что им это сойдет с рук.

Эта неделя была тяжким испытанием для Джейн. Мора везде ее соблазняла, при том, что сама доктор клялась, что она ничего не делала. Но в каждом ее движении Джейн видела соблазнение и скрытый мотив по совращению детектива. В основном успешное совращение. Иначе, Джейн не знала, как она согласилась на секс в машине, и в туалете ресторана, куда они отправились в выходные на ужин. И еще раз в кабинете Моры, и, кажется, миллион раз в разных уголках дома.

Поэтому, когда они пришли на следующую встречу с доктором, она была горда собой, что выполнила все его «предписания». Правда говорить об этом с доктором она все равно не собиралась, тем ни менее, внутри Джейн сверкала от чувства удовлетворения собой.

После процедуры взятия яйцеклетки, они должны были еще подождать несколько дней, чтобы провести первую попытку по пересадке эмбриона. Джейн ужасно волновалась, переживая за Мору.

И вот в долгожданный день Джейн металась по клинике в панике. Мора безуспешно пыталась ее успокоить, постоянно закатывая глаза, и повторяя, что это обычная процедура, но не стоит надеяться слишком сильно, ведь шансы, что плод приживется с первой попытки не так уж и велики. Но Джейн была неумолима. Она обошла весь холл клиники, чем, кажется, раздражала уже всех, но никак не могла успокоиться. Наконец она села и взяв руки Моры в свои сказала:

-Представляешь, возможно, уже сегодня мы станем родителями.

\- Технически, эмбрион еще не ребенок. И повторюсь, лишь 40% случаев заканчиваются успешно!

-Мор, это целых 40%! Это же огромная вероятность! Только представь, мы скоро станем родителями! – глаза Джейн сверкали от счастья.

Мора смотрела в эти темные, излучающие любовь глаза и не могла не улыбнуться в ответ. Она пока боялась надеяться, но страсть Джейн заразила ее, и тогда она позволила себе представить, что и правда, именно сегодня, их может стать трое.

\- Да, Джейн, мы можем сегодня стать родителями. – Подтвердила Мора, любовно поглаживая контур лица женщины напротив.

Глава 15. С чего начинаются перемены?

\- Тебе, правда, надо будет еще две недели принимать эти препараты? – Уже в 10 раз спрашивала Джейн, пока они ехали домой.

\- Да, Джейн, это необходимо, чтобы эмбрион прижился. Так сказал доктор. - Мора теряла терпение. Джейн нахмурилась, изредка поглядывая на жену, не решаясь задать следующий вопрос. Блондинка видела, что ее жену гложет какой-то вопрос, и потому решила помочь ей. – Ты можешь спросить меня обо всем, что угодно. Ты же знаешь, я буду честна с тобой.

\- Я знаю, знаю… Просто… Я переживаю. А вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Вдруг ничего не получилось?

\- Это высокая вероятность. Если ничего не получится, мы попробуем еще раз.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты так много колола себе «Прогестерон», и издевалась над собой. – Джейн хмурилась, только сейчас понимая, какой удар будет по здоровью жены, если все пройдет не так хорошо. Она не хотела, чтобы эти процедуры продолжались долго, но не знала, как сказать это жене, чтобы не обидеть или не подвергнуть сомнению ее собственное желание иметь детей.

\- Джейн, скажи конкретно, что тебя тревожит? – Мора пристально посмотрела в лицо жены, ища в нем ответы. Джейн выдохнула и покачала головой.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы потребность иметь детей принесла вред тебе. Ты знаешь, мы всегда можем просто усыновить. Меня более чем устраивает этот вариант.

\- Джейн, у нас хороший врач - доктор Клифтон профессионал. Он будет следить за всеми анализами, если это будет приносить существенный вред, он скажет об этом, и мы прекратим попытки. Такой вариант подойдет?

\- Да, более чем. – Джейн подъехала к дому, выруливая на парковку, и замирая за рулем. Ей только что в голову пришел еще один вопрос, и она была смущена спросить об этом Мору. Потом, решив, что это глупо, она повернулась к ней, внимательно окидывая взглядом фигуру на соседнем сиденье, и решила все же спросить: - Мор, а эти твои уколы будут означать, что ты будешь все так же ненасытна эти две недели? И вообще, мы сможем, ну... Ты знаешь… - Она покраснела, выжидающе смотря на жену.

Мора закатила глаза, борясь с желанием пожурить брюнетку, но решила ответить максимально понятно:

-Ты можешь говорить прямо, если тебя что-то тревожит. Ты знаешь, я не люблю догадываться, правильно ли я поняла твой вопрос или нет. Но, исходя из предыдущего разговора, я предполагаю, что тебя интересует, сможем ли мы продолжать заниматься сексом. Мой ответ – да. Это ничем не повредит эмбриону. И еще раз да, я буду еще две недели крайне возбудима, но тебе не о чем волноваться, если твое желание не будет совпадать с моим, я могу позаботиться о себе сама.

\- Сама? - глаза Джейн жадно сверкнули, представив себе картину, где Мора мастурбирует прямо перед ней. Волна желания пробежала по телу, поднимая жар с низа живота.

Мора, усмехнулась, увидев реакцию Джейн на эти слова:

\- Я так понимаю, что сумела тебя заинтересовать? - Она наклонилась к уху брюнетки, чтобы жарко прошептать: - Жду с нетерпением, чтобы продемонстрировать тебе как я буду это делать. – С этими словами она вышла из машины и пошла в сторону дома, покачивая бедрами. Итальянка покачала головой и, ухмыльнувшись, выбралась из машины.

Она кинулась вдогонку, боясь потерять драгоценные мгновения игривости жены, поэтому она начал целовать Мору сразу, как только за ними закрылась дверь, прижимая ее к двери всем своим крепким телом. Ее поцелуи струились от губ в сторону скул, и спускались к шее, а затем возвращались к губам, терзая их, оттягивая и не торопясь, поглаживая языком.

\- Я тоже жду с нетерпением, чтобы ты продемонстрировала мне, как ты будешь справляться сама. – Хрипло выдохнула она в ухо блондинке, вызывая мурашки на бледной шее. Мора застонала в ответ, еще теснее прижимаясь к телу любимой, стараясь вжаться в него по максимуму.

Мора любила эти мгновения, когда Джейн была такой агрессивно-сексуальной, это всегда подчеркивало ее итальянскую кровь, будоража глубокие инстинкты судмедэксперта, вызывая в ней ответные животные желания. Потеря контроля и рассудительности была редкостью для доктора, и именно поэтому она так ценила эти мгновения с Джейн, когда она могла расслабиться, не быть доктором, ученым, слишком эрудированной, логичной и педантичной, а быть женщиной, готовой на все ради удовлетворения их совместных инстинктов.

Она так же жадно отвечала на ласки Джейн, блуждая по ее телу, поглаживая грудь и ягодицы, забираясь под футболку и проводя ногтями по ребрам. Она видела, как зрачок Джейн расширен, и она уже с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не перейти к более прямым ласкам. Мора не хотела тратить время на разговоры, и потому толкнула Джейн в сторону спальни, следуя за ней и не отрываясь ото рта детектива, дразня ее своим языком. Джейн споткнулась о ступеньку, падая, и Мора последовала за ней, ложась сверху, не желая терять контакт ни на секунду. Ее руки первоначально были по обеим сторонам брюнетки, опираясь на ступеньку, а бедро проскользнуло в раздвинутые при падении ноги, но услышав, как Джейн застонала от этого прикосновения, она решила, что кровать может подождать. Поэтому она потянулась к пряжке ремня, расстегивая ее, и выдергивая пояс из петель, а затем ловким движением расстегивая пуговицы на джинсах жены. Когда дело было сделано, она потянула их вниз, приспуская с бедер, и открывая прекрасный вид на черные трусики брюнетки. Джейн извивалась под ее телом, пытаясь удобнее пристроиться на ступеньках, которые впивались ей в поясницу. Она сделала попытку проползти вверх, чтобы приблизить их к спальне, но единственное, чего она достигла, это то, что ее джинсы сползли еще ниже, и уже висели на лодыжках. Мора удовлетворенно вздохнула, жадно скользя пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра жены, и видя, как та в ответ выгибается, открывая шикарный доступ к груди, едва прикрытой уже приспущенным бюстгальтером. Соски Джейн сжались от желания в маленькие камешки, привлекая внимание губ блондинки. Мора не хотела разочаровывать жену, поэтому жадно облизала сосок, обводя его кругами, и теребя языком. Ее рука, тем временем, достигла уже достаточно влажных трусов жены, проводя пальцем по горячей ткани, вдавливая его в то место, где был клитор брюнетки.

\- Боже, Мор, сделай это. – Она стонала, плавясь под пальцами жены, не в силах разорвать этот контакт. Одна ее рука схватила блондинку за волосы, притягивая ее голову ближе к своим губам, а вторая, шарила по телу блондинки, пытаясь ее раздеть. Ее действия были не скоординированы, руки дрожали, а в мыслях билось лишь одно желание – желание отдаться этой божественной женщине, укравшей ее сердце, душу, покорившей ее тело.

Мора стянула влажные трусики вниз, к болтающимся на щиколотках джинсам, а затем скользнула рукой вниз, к стопам, стягивая уже обе вещи с ног жены, и отбрасывая их подальше. Когда дело было сделано, она раздвинула ноги лежащей под ней женщины шире, протискиваясь между ними, и прижимаясь к горячей коже своим телом. Она припала губами к губам, посасывая их, прощаясь с ними, чтобы затем спуститься вниз, располагаюсь между ног, скользя языком по дрожащему бедру в сторону места, где ее губы были нужнее всего. Первое прикосновение вызвало разряд в теле Джейн, что заставило ее выгнуться дугой, и захныкать, когда она потеряла контакт с теплыми и влажными губами жены. Она опустила взгляд вниз, ища причины, почему Мора не продолжила свою сладкую пытку, и наткнулась на темный взгляд женщины, ищущей ее глаза для контакта. И лишь когда они встретились, и, убедившись, что взгляд Джейн полон страсти и желания разрядки, она вернулась к своему занятию. Ее язык ласкал чувствительное место Джейн, чередуя нежные прикосновения языка с грубым сосанием, что заставляло Джейн стонать и прижимать голову блондинки еще ближе, или оттягивать ее слегка за волосы, одновременно боясь и мечтая, чтобы эта сладкая пытка закончилась.

-Ммм, ты такая вкусная, - прошептала Мора очередной раз проводя языком по влажным складкам Джейн, - я не могу тобой насытиться. – Для Джейн хриплый, глухой голос жены стал последней каплей, ее бедра снова приподнялись, прижимаясь к нежному, дразнящему языку, и тогда ее тело сотрясла агония, тело забилось в дрожи, прокатывающейся от пульсирующего клитора до кончиков пальцев, принося небывалое наслаждение. Ее губы едва смогли разжаться, чтобы выпустить сладкий, хриплый стон, полный благодарности и любви. Она откинулась на ступеньки, уже не замечая, как они впиваются в поясницу и ребра, желая лишь ощутить тело любимой сверху на себе, прижать ее, баюкать в своих объятиях, любить ее.

Мора скользнула вверх, целуя брюнетку в губы, скользя языком по расслабленному языку жены, и делясь с ней вкусом, которым наслаждалась всего пару секунд назад.

-Мне кажется, я с тобой становлюсь какой-то нимфоманкой… - еле слышно пробормотала Джейн, обнимая любовницу за плечи и притягивая ее как можно ближе к себе.

-Почему? – с удивлением спросила Мора.

-Серьезно? На лестнице? В нескольких шагах от кровати? - Джейн притворно возмущалась. – Мне кажется, ты со мной что-то сделала, что я настолько не могу устоять перед тобой.

-Ну, тогда предлагаю перенести продолжение в постель, чтобы не травмировать твое представление о сексе. Хотя, должна отметить, ты была невероятно хороша в этой позиции.

-Да, и я должна еще отплатить тебе тем же, поэтому пошли скорее наверх! - Заключила Джейн, поднимаясь со ступенек, и разминая затекшие мышцы. – Завтра у меня все будет болеть! И во всем этом, будешь виновата только ты! – Она возмущенно ткнула пальцем в сторону Моры, которая стояла и довольно улыбалась.

Две недели ожидания подошли к концу. Джейн сидела в кресле в зале ожидания их клиники, ожидая, когда закончится осмотр Моры, чтобы подтвердить состоялась ли беременность. Джейн нервничала. Она ненавидела ожидание и неизвестность. Ей казалось, что весь мир сговорился против нее и стрелки часов просто издеваются над ней, иначе как объяснить, что они совершенно не двигались? Она взглянула на свои наручные часы, которые показывали точно такое же время и бессильно зарычала. Она откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза и пытаясь успокоиться. Это была их вторая попытка.

Первая закончилась не удачно, эмбрион не прижился. В тот день Джейн плакала. Она не хотела, чтобы Мора видела это, но когда им сказали, что придется повторить процедуру, она просто не могла удержаться. Она отвезла блондинку домой, а сама отправилась на работу. Не доезжая до полицейского управления, она остановилась на обочине и рыдала так, как не плакала со времен своего собственного выкидыша. Она била руками по рулю, будто именно он во всем виноват. Ее тело сотрясалось от рыданий. Она не знала, сколько времени просидела так, но когда ее слезы закончились, она решила быть сильной ради жены. Она поняла, что той приходится еще хуже, несмотря на то, что доктор сыпала фактами, подтверждающими, что первая попытка редко бывает удачной. Джейн знала ее много лет, и сквозь эти слова она слышала боль, которую несла в себе блондинка. Тогда Джейн развернула машину, и направилась домой, не желая больше ни на секунду расставаться с любимой, желая обнять ее, поддержать и уверить, что все будет хорошо. Той ночью, они спали, обнявшись как никогда крепко, переплетаясь телами, и боясь, что даже минимальная дистанция между ними сможет разбить их сердца.

Затем последовала новая стадия приема препаратов, новая подсадка, и вот, сегодня им должны сказать результат. Джейн снова стало страшно. А вдруг все снова прошло не удачно? Вдруг это она виновата, или их тела не совместимы? Вдруг сегодня будет так же больно, как и в прошлый раз? Как они смогут отметить свою годовщину, которая будет через два дня, если сегодня им скажут, что их ребенок мертв? Как она сможет смотреть в глаза жены, и говорить ей ложь, о том, что все будет хорошо, когда именно в это мгновение ничего кроме боли нет?

Джейн тяжело выдохнула, пытаясь привести себя в норму, и быть сильной, несмотря на то, что им предстояло услышать. Еще пара минут ожидания, и дверь открылась, ассистентка доктора пригласила ее пройти в кабинет. Джейн вошла, нервно сжимая руки, боясь того, что она сейчас услышит. Мора сидела с задумчивым выражением лица, глаза устремлены вдаль, она будто находилась в другой комнате. Это не к добру, была единственная мысль Джейн. Ее сердце бешено колотилось, а нервное сжимание рук в кулаки доставляло боль. Но эта боль была лучше, чем та, которую Джейн уже начала испытывать в своей душе.

Итальянка тяжело опустилась в кресло рядом с супругой, протянув руку и сжимая ее ладонь. Мора будто очнулась от этого прикосновения, она повернулась к Джейн и всматривалась в ее лицо, пытаясь считать эмоции. Доктор Клифтон откашлялся:

\- Дамы, я могу сказать со 100% уверенностью, что наша попытка увенчалась успехом. Это, конечно, еще не все трудности, что нам предстоят, но уже сегодня мы ясно увидели, что эмбрион прижился, его жизненные каналы установлены, а это значит, что я могу вас поздравить. Вы беременны.

-Что? – Джейн сидела, открыв рот. – Мор, я правильно расслышала? – Она повернулась к жене, ища от той подтверждение или опровержение слов доктора. Лишь, когда блондинка слабо кивнула головой, слегка смущенно улыбаясь, до брюнетки дошел смысл слов. – Ты беременна? Это правда? – Потом повторила громче.- Это, черт возьми, правда? – Ее глаза начали блестеть от восторга. Она вскочила с места, вскидывая руки вверх, запуская пальцы в волосы и слегка дергая за них, боясь, что это лишь сон, или она что-то не правильно поняла. – Мора, Мора, я… Я люблю тебя! – она подскочила к блондинке, хватая ее за руку, и с легкостью поднимая с кресла, чтобы через секунду сжать в самых крепких объятиях. - Боже, боже, прости, я не хотела на тебя давить. – Она отодвинулась от живота блондинки, кладя на него руку, и легкими прикосновениями поглаживая пока что совершенно плоский живот. Мора улыбнулась ей своей яркой улыбкой, обнимая в ответ. Ее глаза были влажными, она пыталась сдержать слезы, готовые пролиться в любой момент, она едва нашла в себе сил прошептать:

-Не бойся, ты никогда не причинишь ему вреда. Я люблю тебя, Джейн.

Глава 16. Вот так годовщина.

Они решили пока никому не говорить о беременности. Джейн утверждала, что чем меньше людей знает, тем лучше. Мора просто была взволнована тем, что в ее теле растет новая жизнь и была не готова делиться этим ни с кем. Два дня она была в прострации, пытаясь осмыслить эту новость. Ее рука постоянно прикасалась к животу, где должен развиваться плод. Их ребенок. Эта мысль стучала в ее голове, но не могла уложиться. До того момента, как доктор подтвердил, что эмбрион прижился, Мора старалась абстрагироваться от ситуации, но даже это не помогло, когда в прошлый раз им сказали, что беременность не состоялась. Она никогда не думала, что это так больно, и грустно, когда твое тело не может принять ребенка, которого ты хочешь всем сердцем. Мора не ожидала, что ее рациональность может так легко дать трещину, но, тем не менее, это произошло. В тот день она плакала. Она плакала столько, сколько могла, кутаясь в тепло тела Джейн, и прижимаясь к ней так, будто от силы этих объятий может зависеть ее жизнь.

Всю свою жизнь Мора избегала чрезмерной эмоциональной привязанности. Ее выбор партнеров был прост и основывался на физической привлекательности, культурной развитости и эмоциональной зрелости. Ей нравились партнеры, которые не ждали от нее много, хотя она могла дать все, что нужно среднестатистическому мужчине: она была красива, прекрасно готовила, была чистоплотна, и сексуально раскрепощена. Ее богатство подстегивало интерес к ней как к партнеру, но даже все эти положительные свойства не позволяли ей встретить человека, который был настолько исключительным, чтобы она видела свое будущее с ним. По правде говоря, она всегда старалась не думать о том, возможно ли вообще какое-либо будущее с тем или иным человеком, ведь это напоминало о том, что она больше всего не любила делать: догадках.

Она всегда была равнодушна. Холодная – так многие ее называли, когда их отношения прекращались, чаще всего по ее собственной инициативе. Она не всегда понимала, что именно ее подталкивало к прекращению сносных отношений, с учетом того, что она и первоначально не возлагала на них больших надежд. Ее эмпирический ум мог найти ответ на этот вопрос, но ее рациональная, разумная часть не разрешала этого делать, ведь тогда ей пришлось бы признать, что основная причина в том, что она хотела иметь эмоциональную связь с партнером. Но она не умела ее построить в правильном порядке. Большинство партнеров ожидали, что именно она должна измениться, стать более простой. Но она не могла быть простой, ведь это то, что делало ее тем человеком, которым она является. Только Джейн смогла понять и принять ее такой. Их дружба не всегда была «пушистой» и состояла из множества разных ситуаций, где они были противопоставлены. Они в прямом смысле были полными противоположностями – как лед и огонь, но именно это одновременно делало их ближе друг к другу. Именно Джейн защищала ее от нападок своих коллег, она множество раз объясняла шутку, которую Мора не понимала, и принимала все ее недостатки. Единственный человек на свете, который принял ее такой, какая она есть, не пытаясь перекроить и сделать «лучше».

У Моры никогда не было друзей. Имеется в виду не знакомых, а именно близких друзей. Тех с кем делишься сокровенным, и к которым готов бежать среди ночи, чтобы утешить, или которые готовы бросаться за тебя под пули. Поэтому, когда Джейн ворвалась в ее жизнь, она оказалась не готова к той буре, что несла с собой эта Риццоли.

Мора и сама не поняла, как получилось, что Джейн превратилась в того мифического «партнера» о котором мечтала блондинка. Как получилось, что ее близкая, драгоценная подруга, превратилась в любимого человека, ради счастья которого, ты готов на все, в том числе и страдать. Молча, наблюдая, как он строит счастье с другими.

Но когда доктор была честна сама с собой, именно Джейн была первым человеком, который приходил ей в голову, когда она думала о том, что она хотела бы видеть в своей жизни дальше, в виде любовника, партнера, друга, семьи. Это откровение ударило ее под дых, заставляя проснуться среди ночи, и пытаться найти воздух своими онемевшими легкими. Именно тогда она поняла, что любит Джейн. И так же поняла, что она не холодная, как ее считали другие люди. Просто эти люди были не те, ради кого она была готова показать свою другую чувствующую сторону. Это случилось много лет назад, когда она еще и понятия не имела, что их чувства взаимны, и тем более так далеко от того, где они находятся сейчас. Семья. Семья из двух любящих людей, у которых скоро будет ребенок. Ее сердце сжалось от сладкой тоски. Она не знала, как так получилось, и что сделала Джейн, что холодная, рациональная Мора Айлс, стала такой иррациональной, теплой, нежной и эмоционально привязанной к одной конкретной брюнетке. Но она точно знала, что это самое лучшее чувство, что она испытывала в своей жизни.

Джейн спускалась в лифте в подвал, где был расположен морг, чтобы пригласить свою очаровательную жену на романтический ужин. Сегодня у них годовщина, и она хотела провести немного времени вместе. Лифт звякнул, предупреждая о прибытии и вырывая брюнетку из ее мечтательного «розового» тумана.

Она прошла в прозекторскую, чтобы найти свою блондинку склонившейся над вскрытием пожилого мужчины. Она была настолько поглощена процессом, что даже не заметила, как Джейн вошла в прохладное помещение, пока та ее не окликнула.

\- О, Джейн, привет! Что-то случилось? – спросила Мора, возвращаясь к работе.

\- А что-то должно случиться, чтобы я хотела увидеть свою любимую жену? - Джейн вскинула бровь в притворном раздражении.

\- Нет, но обычно это должно быть убийство, чтобы я увидела тебя здесь в течение дня. Исходя из того, что убийства не было, а все мои предыдущие отчеты уже сданы, я могу сделать вывод, что что-то случилось. Итак? - спросила Мора, продолжая методично делать вскрытие. Джейн закатила глаза, и решила больше не тянуть с приглашением.

\- Я пришла, чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание, сегодня.

\- Свидание? Ты уверена, что ничего не перепутала? Обычно свидания назначают до свадьбы, чтобы найти себе подходящего партнера для строительства ячейки общества. Мне кажется, мы уже эта ячейка. – Все так же, не отрываясь, прочитала лекцию доктор. Джейн повторно закатила глаза:

\- Да, я заметила, что мы идем не совсем традиционным путем. Спасибо, что тоже обратила внимание. Но я хотела пригласить тебя не для того, чтобы залезть тебе под юбку, хотя это тоже хорошая идея, - Торопливо добавила Джейн. - а для того, чтобы провести время вместе. Мне доставляет удовольствие видеть, как светятся твои глаза в такие моменты. – Наконец речь Джейн произвела впечатление на доктора, отрывая ее взгляд от методичного рассмотрения внутренних органов мужчины. Когда оливковые глаза поднялись к шоколадным глазам, в них были смешинки.

\- Я с удовольствием, Джейн. Во сколько мне быть готовой? Ты же помнишь, что вечером к нам придут Анжела, Френки и Нина? Мы собирались приготовить барбекю, отметить нашу годовщину…

-Я все помню, мы успеем вернуться, я просто хочу отметить сначала с тобой вдвоем, разве я много прошу? – Джейн построила щенячьи глазки, смотря в глаза любимой.

\- Джейн, ты не выносима. – Покачала головой блондинка.

-Я знаю. Будь готова к трем часам. Я зайду за тобой, мы поедем вместе, хорошо?

-А куда же мы идем? – Мора нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у нее достойная замена одежды на сегодняшнее свидание.

\- О, тебе это очень понравится! Я даже думаю, ты будешь в восторге. – Воодушевленно проговорила брюнетка, начиная отступать к двери. – Не беспокойся, ты выглядишь как всегда чудесно. – С этими словами она быстрыми шагами вернулась к блондинке, чмокнула ее в нос и быстрым шагом отправилась наверх. Ей предстояло сделать еще несколько приготовлений.

Как Джейн и обещала, она зашла за Морой в три часа. Мора заметила, что брюнетка переоделась в новый чудесный костюм, который она ей подарила совсем недавно. Блондинке нравилось, что, несмотря на всю свою строптивость, Джейн старалась прислушиваться к советам жены, которая более чем разбиралась в моде. Теперь, когда детектив не работала в поле, она могла позволить себе носить более качественную одежду, чем и воспользовалась ее модница- жена, полностью обновив гардероб брюнетки. Сегодня Мора была более чем довольна собой, смотря, как дорогой брючный костюм лестно подчеркивает фигуру высокой темноволосой женщины.

Менее чем через час, они уже входили в модный и популярный Select Oyster Bar, который Мора хотела посетить уже множество раз, но каждый раз встречала хныканье Джейн по поводу устриц и нежелание их есть.

\- Джейн, но ты же не хотела сюда идти! Я буквально на прошлой неделе предлагала тебе сюда зайти, и ты была так категорична, в своем нежелании… - удивленно воскликнула Мора.

\- Естественно я не хотела. К тому времени я уже заказала здесь столик. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты опередила меня. Это все был мой коварный план. – Сказала Джейн, обнимая блондинку за плечи, и входя в ресторан.

Их вечер прошел романтично, они постоянно разговаривали, держались за руки, и Джейн даже пару раз поцеловала Мору в щеку. Это было не совсем обычно для нее. Несмотря на то, что они были вместе уже целый год, брюнетке все еще было сложно показывать свою привязанность на людях, поэтому каждый такой момент Мора ценила на вес золота. Ей в отличие от Джейн было все равно, какого пола ее любимый человек, и даже если она раньше никогда не думала, что, в конечном счете, женится на женщине, ее взгляд был широк, и потому ей было легко принять их связь с точки зрения морали, но тяжело с точки зрения привязанности. Джейн же наоборот, легко приняла их привязанность и эмоциональную близость возникшую в их семейной жизни, но тяжело переживала моральную сторону. Мора видела, что ее иногда смущало, что другие могут подумать о ней, но она понимала, что католическое воспитание не могло не оставить своих следов, поэтому она не давила на Джейн, давая той возможность самой увидеть, что общество принимает их.

Когда они вернулись домой, до встречи с родней оставалось еще несколько часов. Мора решила принять душ, пока Джейн готовила все для пикника. Блондинка заранее замариновала стейки, поэтому все, что нужно было сделать Джейн, это приготовить гриль. Это не заняло много времени, поэтому, когда освежившаяся женщина спустилась вниз, Джейн уже закончила все приготовления и просто пила свое любимое пиво, облокотившись на барную стойку.

Мора неторопливо подошла к задумавшейся жене, обнимая ее за талию и крепко прижимаясь к ее спине. Джейн положила свои ладони на руки блондинки, поглаживая большим пальцем руку партнера. Они стояли так некоторое время, наслаждаясь чувством покоя и нежности в своих объятиях.

Джейн развернулась в объятиях жены, чтобы пробежать своими губами по гладкой белой щеке. Затем она поцеловала красиво изогнутую бровь жены, проследила губами по виску, опустилась к уху, едва заметным движением языка скользя по внешней раковине, затем по шее, горлу, подбородку и лишь затем замирая сухими губами на губах возлюбленной. Мора стояла, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь невесомыми прикосновениями к своей коже, упиваясь целомудренным поцелуем с легким привкусом пива, и нежностью, исходящей от Джейн. Она ответила на этот поцелуй со всей нежностью, на которую была способна, отдавая всю себя во власть этих губ, и даже не ожидая ничего взамен. Джейн и так дала ей так много за эти годы, и Мора знала, что еще даст, потому что такова сущность Джейн.

Постепенно поцелуй углубился, и уже не только губы нуждались друг в друге, их языки присоединились к этому нежному танцу, сплетаясь, и дразня друг друга. Руки тоже не остались в стороне, и нежные поглаживая рук, стали более требовательными прикосновениями к телам друг друга. Руки Джейн скользнули под свежую рубашку Моры, проводя пальцами по плоскому прессу, и очерчивая линию бюстгальтера, скрывающего грудь. Ее руки переместились на спину, и слегка впиваясь ногтями в спину блондинки, они начали свой спуск к пояснице, где начали поглаживать чувствительную ямку.

Мора в свою очередь так же гладила возлюбленную, забираясь руками под свободную домашнюю футболку, в которую недавно переоделась Джейн. Она задрала ее вверх, заставляя брюнетку поднять руки и выскользнуть из нее. Губы доктора моментально прижались к нежной ключице, лаская впадинку языком, и продвигаясь вниз, к груди. Затем она передумала, и ее губы вернулись к губам ее любимой. Ее руки скользнули на домашние джинсы брюнетки, расстегивая пуговицу, и раздвигая молнию, открывая себе больше доступа. Она сделала шаг вперед, прижимая Джейн к стойке, и проскальзывая в ее распахнутые джинсы, чтобы начать свои дразнящие движения пальцев. Второй рукой, она обхватила шею брюнетки, притягивая ее лицо ближе к своему, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу, и слушая, как ее жена начала тяжело дышать. Это всегда был самый любимый звук для Моры. Она работала своими пальцами, кружа по клитору брюнетки, чувствуя, как он напрягается и увеличивается от притока крови. Джейн уже начала постанывать, готовясь к скорой развязке, на что блондинка прошептала ей в ухо:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончила, Джейн. Сделай это для меня, пожалуйста.

-Я уже близко. Черт, я уже так близко. – Сдавленно ответила Джейн, напрягая свои длинные ноги, готовясь к кульминации, которая должна была, вот-вот случится. Еще пара движений пальцев Моры, Джейн закинула голову назад, Мора впилась поцелуем в незащищенную шею, еще наращивая скорость движения пальцев. И вот она почувствовала, как тело Джейн вздрогнуло в первый раз, она чертыхнулась сквозь зубы, и затем застонала, закидывая голову обратно и кладя ее на плечо блондинки. Ее тело сотрясала дрожь удовольствия, родившаяся где- то глубоко внутри и выходящая волнами оргазма наружу, через пульсирующие кончики пальцев. Брюнетка тяжело дышала, переживая последствия своего оргазма.

\- Как у тебя всегда получается так быстро со мной расправиться? – смущенно спросила Джейн.

\- Я просто очень люблю тебя. – Выдохнула Мора в обнаженное плечо подруги.

Джейн вместо ответа потянулась к лицу блондинки, захватывая ее губы в новом поцелуе, и переворачивая их местами. Она приподняла блондинку и посадила на барную стойку. Теперь губы Моры были выше, и Джейн пришлось поднять голову, чтобы сохранить их контакт. Она начала новое исследование тела блондинки, лаская ее шею, ключицу, ложбинку между грудей. Ее руки скользили невесомым прикосновением по спине, ребрам, спускаясь не торопясь вниз по плоскому животу, пока не достигли пояса легких брюк. Когда ширинка была расстегнута, Джейн начала спускать их с бедер, а Мора активно ей помогала, приподнимаясь и выпуская зажатую столешницей ткань. Джейн опустилась на колено, снимая брюки до конца с тонких щиколоток блондинки. Джейн прислонилась поцелуем к чувствительной коже стопы, начиная подниматься вверх и постоянно целуя обнаженную гладкую кожу голени, внутреннюю сторону бедра, живота, обводя контур белоснежного лифчика, вверх по ключице, шее, и наконец, прислоняясь к губам. Ее пальцы опустились вниз, дотрагиваясь до краев кружевных трусиков, оттягивая их слегка и поглаживая открывающуюся кожу. Мора хрипло выдохнула, выгибаясь навстречу. Ее локти легли на столешницу, а голова запрокинулась назад. Она широко развела бедра, приглашая свою любимую брюнетку делать с ней все, что угодно, готовая получить ее любовь и нежность. Джейн наклонилась, прикасаясь губами в неторопливом поцелуе к нижним губам жены, ее руки обхватили ягодицы, массируя их кончиками пальцев. Когда Мора нетерпеливо дернула бедрами, приглашая Джейн к уже более активным действиям, брюнетка присоединила к ласкам язык, медленно выводя круги вокруг чувствительной точки. Когда клитор был достаточно возбужден, и движения бедер блондинки стали более требовательными, Джейн стала добавлять к кругам удары языком по самому клитору, вызывая хриплые стоны у распростертой на стойке женщины. Мора приближалась к оргазму, она чувствовала, как волна желания нарастает в ее животе, готовая взорваться через несколько мгновений, ее тело выгибалось сильнее с каждым движением языка, ловя божественное удовольствие от ласковых движений. Эта была пытка, которую Джейн доставляла ей своими ласками. Она знала, что это сводит ее с ума, но была благодарна, за медленное подведение к оргазму, который должен был вот-вот произойти. Мора очередной раз прогнулась в спине, ее рубашка спала с плеч, повисая только на согнутых локтях. Она закинула голову назад, выкрикивая имя жены, готовая взорваться через секунду в оргазме, когда ее затуманенные глаза привлекло какое-то движение. Ее взгляд поймал открывающуюся дверь, входящих Анжелу, Нину и плетущегося сзади, нагруженного сумками Френки.

В это мгновение Джейн делает еще несколько ударов языком по клитору, не подозревая, что они уже не одни. Мора пытается остановить приближающийся оргазм, зажимая ноги и крича имя жены:

\- Джейн! – паникует Мора. В ту же секунду следует еще одно движение языка, и ее тело отправляется в оргазм, подстегнутый паникой от того, что их застукали. Сила оргазма так велика, что Мора не может сдержать в себе рвущийся стон. Ее тело бьется в сладкой дрожи, глаза закрываются одновременно от наслаждения и стыда, что их семья только что увидела.

Джейн поднимает голову, намереваясь поцеловать любимую, когда она тоже видит гостей. Ее глаза расширяются от ужаса. Она хватает Мору и стягивает ее со стойки, пытаясь прикрыть распахнутую рубашку, и оголенные бедра. Мора ныряет вниз, хватая свои скинутые брюки и натягивая их обратно. Одновременно подавая футболку Джейн.

Все это длится пару секунд от силы, но всем участникам кажется, что прошел, по крайней мере, час.

\- Черт возьми, вы же должны были прийти позже! – выдыхает брюнетка, не зная, куда деть свои глаза.

\- Мы хотели помочь подготовиться. – Шепчет Анжела, тоже не зная куда смотреть.

\- Как вы вообще сюда попали? – Джейн начинает понимать, что не сможет спокойно смотреть в глаза своей семье, по крайней мере, целый месяц, только не после того, чему они стали очевидцами.

\- Запасной ключ? Я, правда, не подумала, прежде чем войти…

\- Эй, я хочу есть. Пойдемте жарить… Стейки. – Френки смеется над собственной шуткой, надеясь, что это может снять напряжение, возникшее между матерью и сестрой.

Нина хватает несколько пакетов, хмыкает, и идет на кухню, на ходу добавляя:

\- Да, я бы тоже не отказалась от «жареного» – выделяет интонацией это слово – стейка.

Джейн и Мора стонут в унисон, понимая, что это будет предметом шуток для Нины и Френки как минимум ближайшую неделю.

Ужин прошел несколько неловко, но к концу все сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. Все поздравили пару с их годовщиной, выпили отличное шампанское и разошлись по домам.

После того, как Джейн закрыла дверь за гостями, она увидела на барной стойке аварийный ключ матери, который лежал как напоминание о том, Анжела явно поняла значение слов «личное пространство» своей дочери.

\- Вот так годовщина… - Шепчет Джейн, в пустое пространство, качая головой и отправляясь в спальню к жене.

Глава 17. Моратерапия

Джейн сделала несколько пробных ударов по манекену, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Она давно не тренировалась, и все ее тело с неохотой отзывалось на вынужденную нагрузку на пресс и руки. Это должно было стать проблемой завтра, но прямо сейчас итальянка собралась «спустить пар», чтобы все негативные эмоции вышли из нее. И желательно как можно скорее.

Ее тело медленно включалось в работу, апперкоты чередовались с хуками, правая рука делала отвлекающие удары, прежде чем нанести левой свой коронный кросс. Ее плечевые мышцы начали ныть, по спине стекала струйка пота, виски были влажными, а забранные в конский хвост волосы растрепались. Бокс всегда помогал Джейн принять решение, когда она сомневалась или была зла, или хотела подумать. Сегодня был день для размышлений, и брюнетке необходимо было осмыслить, все, что случилось за последнее время.

С детства она стремилась к самостоятельности, выбраться из-под гнета властной матери. Она понимала, что все действия Анжелы были направлены на благо дочери, но не могла смириться с ее нетактичной и деспотичной манерой. Как только Джейн исполнилось 13, мать всегда пыталась привить ей желание быть «девочкой», той, кем Джейн быть не хотела. Ей не нравились платья, которые чесались и зудели в самых неприятных местах. Ей не нравилось чувствовать себя беззащитной и ограниченной моралью поведения положенной женскому полу. Ей не нравилось, что все в ней видели лишь будущую мать и жену, но никто не видел в ней личность - человека с желаниями и потребностями. Она бунтовала столько, сколько себя помнит. Она отстаивала свое право заниматься бейсболом, носить шорты, иметь друзей мальчиков, а впоследствии свое желание стать полицейским. Скандалы и ссоры с матерью стали для нее второй натурой, потому, даже став взрослой, сорокалетней женщиной, она постоянно вступала в конфронтацию с матерью. Недоверие на работе как к способному детективу заставило ее работать втрое усерднее, чем любого из ее коллег. Она могла не спать сутками, чтобы максимально быстро найти преступника. Насмешки от шовинистов типа Кроу лишь усиливали ее желание доказать всем, что она может быть тем, кем хочет и у них не получится загнать ее в стереотипы. Она боролась всю свою жизнь, и иногда она чувствовала себя уставшей и потерянной. Постоянное желание доказать всем, что она чего-то стоит, вытягивало энергию чуть ли не сильнее, чем физические нагрузки. Она устала всем доказывать. Она устала быть крутым детективом, которого не волнует ничье мнение. Она устала, что ее семейную жизнь является темой разговора номер один. Она устала слышать, как эти якобы альфа-самцы рассуждают о том, что они могли сделать с ее женой в постели. За эти слова один из придурков поплатился даже не успев понять, откуда пришелся удар. Ковано сделал ей выговор, но когда он узнал причину, по которой произошла стычка, он лично разобрался с тем идиотом, посмевшим сказать такое.

Иногда Джейн ловила себя на мысли, что не знает, как ей хватило смелости сделать этот шаг и перестать скрывать чувства к своей подруге, переступить через свой страх поддаться системе, в которую ее вгоняли всю жизнь. Она никогда не думала, что такая женщина, как Мора ответит на ее чувства, и уже тем более согласиться разделить свою жизнь с обычной, неуверенной, вечно сопротивляющейся брюнеткой.

Джейн стоило не дюжиной силы воли, чтобы не прятаться в «раковину», когда на нее вешали ярлык коп-лесбиянка. Это была одна из причин, почему каждый раз, когда ее чувства вырывались из-под контроля, а признание было готово сорваться с языка, она начинала избегать Мору. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то из тех, с кем она боролась всю свою жизнь, оказался прав. Много ночей она уговаривала себя, что ей достаточно дружбы с доктором, что ей не хочется целовать эти губы, и обнимать эту талию, что ей не хочется свободно, а не украдкой, вдыхать пьянящий запах духов и кожи блондинки. Она успешно боролась с этими чувствами, до тех пор, пока не приняла решение о переезде. И стоило ей только представить, как их миры расходятся в разные стороны, что она больше не слышит ее забавные факты каждый божий день, не узнает щелканье ее баснословно дорогих и длинных каблуков, не увидит ее яркой, нежной улыбки, как вся ее уверенность улетучилась. Она не могла уехать, не сказав о своей любви. И, кто бы мог подумать, что ее подруга, ее любовь, ответит взаимностью, и та поездка в Париж станет такой счастливой для них обеих. В тот день, когда Джейн ходила покупать кольцо в Париже, она поклялась самой себе, что никогда не будет стесняться своей любви, и что сможет перешагнуть сквозь все насмешки, что будут кидать ей в спину. Она знала, что должна это сделать как для себя, так и ради их будущих отношений. И она сдержала слово. Она больше не боится, что ее назовут лесбиянкой, она больше не боится быть нежной и ласковой. И пусть всего пара человек в мире об этом знают, но эти именно эти люди достойны знать ее мягкую сторону. Она больше не хочет ссориться с матерью, которая наконец-то поняла, что у дочери должна быть свобода. Правда способ, который был достаточно убедительным для ее деспотичной матери был весьма пикантным для Джейн, и она до сих пор со смущением вспоминает об этом, но, однако, это оказалось действенно . И она больше не хочет работать сверхурочно, чтобы доказать что-то другим детективам, что она чего-то стоит. Она поняла, что уже доказала всем, что она личность. Она доказала самой себе, что может бороться с любыми силами, кроме страхов подаренных ей Хойтом и Сэнс. Ей все еще снились кошмары, где эти ненавистные люди мучили ее и ее близких. Она знала, что они навсегда останутся в ее жизни, но она не хотела, чтобы они испортили то, что она смогла достичь. Да, Хойт еще был живым напоминанием ее слабости, и она никогда не забудет о нем, так же, как и шрамы, оставленные на ее ладонях, навсегда останутся на них. Мора знала о страхе жены, что если она не могла контролировать руки или они были физически скованны - это вызывало панику у детектива. Она могла начать неосознанно сопротивляться, и становится агрессивной. Мора несколько раз предлагала Джейн помощь в борьбе с этой фобией, но Джейн не могла до сих пор позволить себе принять эту помощь. Но почему? Осознание этой мысли заставило Джейн остановиться, опустить уставшие руки после серии джебов. Она уже тяжело дышала, и пот лился рекой по ее спине и животу, подчеркивая напряженные мышцы пресса. Она подошла к большому зеркалу, висевшему на противоположной стороне зала, и посмотрела себе в глаза. Паника – вот что она там увидела. Эти ублюдки почти сломали ее. Но она не сдастся. Она преодолеет их, и их чертово наследие. Она решила, что позволит Море помочь ей, по крайней мере, они попытаются. С этими мыслями Джейн покинула зал и отправилась домой, ей надо было обсудить с женой, что та имела в виду под позитивным подкреплением негативных эмоций.

Когда брюнетка зашла домой, Мора уже готовила ужин.

\- Привет. Ты сегодня поздно… - начала разговор блондинка, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

\- Я спустилась в зал, хотела немного потренироваться.

\- И как все прошло? - спросила Мора, отрываясь от нарезки овощей и притягивая жену для поцелуя.

\- Я много думала, о нас, о работе, о Хойте и о том, что ты права. Мне надо избавиться от него и от Сэнс в моей голове, но я не знаю как. – устало выдохнула брюнетка, опуская голову на плечо любимой.

\- На данный момент времени у тебя есть два варианта. Это обратиться к профессионалу за помощью, или позволить мне провести один эксперимент.

\- Я не хочу обращаться к терапевту. Для меня невыносима мысль, открывать перед кем-то душу. А что это за эксперимент?

\- Я много думала, о том, что могло бы тебе помочь, и у меня есть идея. Я не гарантирую, что она окажется удачной, я все же не доктор психологии, но тем ни менее, мне кажется, она имеет шанс на жизнь. Если позволишь, я бы рассказала тебе подробнее. И если ты будешь готова, мы попробуем.

\- Давай, доктор гугл, рассказывай свою идею. –Устало ответила Джейн.

\- Джейн, помни, что я остановлюсь в любой момент, как только ты скажешь. Если ты будешь чувствовать себя не комфортно, дай мне знать. Я не хочу сделать тебе больно. – Мора напряженно всматривалась в лицо жены, боясь пропустить любую значимую эмоцию, а особенно эманации страха. Когда Джейн кивнула, приглашая начать, Мора выдохнула и направилась к жене с кожаными браслетами в руках. Когда она приблизилась, она погладила свободной рукой лицо брюнетки, и соединила их губы в поцелуе. Он был нежным, и неторопливым, сладким как мед. Когда блондинка наконец-то оторвалась от любимых губ, она взяла жену за руку, и одела один из кожаных браслетов на ее руку, подкрепляя действие поцелуями в чувствительный шрам ладони. Затем то же действие она повторила со второй рукой.

Джейн тяжело вздохнула, чувствуя, как в ее горле растет страх, а пульс участился. Мора уловила этот момент, и вновь нежно поцеловала брюнетку, скользя руками по ее напряженным предплечьям, поднимаясь вверх, и поглаживая длинную шею, она ждала, когда Джейн вновь расслабится. Когда это произошло, она повела темноволосую женщину к стулу, который специально для этой терапии был принесен в их спальню.

\- Тебе комфортно? – спросила Мора.

\- Вроде бы да. Немного страшно, но терпимо.

\- Хорошо. Я хочу вытеснить из твоего сознания, что быть скованным и ограниченным в движениях = боль и страх. Для этого, нам надо создать позитивные эмоции, которые будут конкурировать с болезненными, в случае если твои руки получили ограничения в движениях. Я могу продолжать? – спросила Мора, подходя к жене, и скользя руками по домашней футболке жены.

\- Да, давай попробуем. – Ответила Джейн, наслаждаясь прикосновением пальцев к груди.

\- Хорошо. – Коротко ответила Мора, приподнимая край футболки, и стаскивая ее с тела брюнетки. Когда ненужная вещь была скинута, Мора приступила к стягиванию домашних спортивных брюк жены, которые весьма охотно соскользнули с ее бедер, оголяя стройные ноги. Мора опустилась вниз, помогая Джейн освободить щиколотки из запутавшихся штанин и убирая брюки туда же, где лежала футболка. Поднимаясь обратно, она провела ногтями по оливковой коже ног, закончив свое движение на ягодицах. – А так? Тебе уже лучше?

\- Да, определенно. – Ответила брюнетка, тяжело сглатывая и окидывая Мору взглядом полным желания. – Продолжай.

Мора опустила Джейн на стул, наклоняясь к ней и прикусывая ее нижнюю губу. Затем она обошла ее со спины, наклоняясь к шее, и нежными поцелуями спускаясь вниз, к плечу. Ее руки скользнули по подтянутому животу, чувствуя, как отзываются на ее прикосновения мышцы пресса. Ее губы поднялись к уху, прикусывая мочку, и слегка посасывая ее. Затем она произнесла:

\- Мне нужно чтобы ты завела руки за спину. Я хочу соединить браслеты и ограничить твои движения. Ты мне доверяешь? Помни, мы в любой момент прекратим все это, если тебе станет не комфортно. Хорошо?

\- Д-да. –Еле смогла ответить Джейн, одновременно ощущая и сильное возбуждение и страх. На мгновение ей хотелось прекратить все это, но она решила не сдаваться. Поэтому она завела руки за спину, чувствуя, как в протесте напряглись мышцы ее рук. Она постаралась расслабить их, но они плохо ее слушались. Мора тут же пришла на помощь, целуя ее плечи, а ногтями скользя по напряженным мышцам, так, что они покрылись мурашками, а затем расслабились. Когда она почувствовала, что напряжение покинуло ее жену, она соединила браслеты небольшой цепочкой, фиксируя руки Джейн к спинке стула.

\- Хорошо. Сегодня мы все сделаем на стуле, чтобы ты не чувствовала себя загнанной в угол, но думаю, через какое то время, это придется проделать в таком месте, где, твоя спина будет прижата… Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Мора, возвращаясь в поле видимости Джейн, и продолжая скользить ногтями по обнаженной коже, задевая грудь брюнетки. Джейн простонала на это действие.

\- На данный момент мне сложно описать свои эмоции. Я чувствую и возбуждение и страх одновременно.

-Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановилась? – спросила Мора слегка нахмурившись.

\- Нет, я думаю, мы продолжим.

-Хорошо… - Мора отошла на некоторое расстояние от Джейн, любуясь раскрытым телом любовницы. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Очень сексуально. – Джейн улыбнулась на это замечание.

\- Ты тоже, Мор.

\- Ты так считаешь? – Мора подошла к своей гардеробной, взяла оттуда голубые туфли на невообразимо длинном каблуке, и обувая их. Затем она вернулась в комнату. - А что ты скажешь на это? - Спросила блондинка, сбрасывая шелковый халат и оставаясь в фантастическом нижнем белье, идеально сочетающемся цветом с ее туфлями. Джейн сидела на стуле, приоткрыв от удивления рот. Ее зрачки расширились от потрясающего зрелища.

\- О, боже, Мор… - Мора подошла вплотную к Джейн, вновь начиная ласкать ее тело, невесомыми прикосновениями. Затем она села на ноги Джейн верхом, лицом друг к другу, обнимая ее за шею и прижимаясь к ее губам поцелуем.

\- Ну как, получается, создать хорошее воспоминание?

\- О, да, пожалуй, я уже больше возбуждена, чем напугана. – Джейн оценила свое состояние, принимая, что и впрямь часть ее страха улетучилась, отдав место возбуждению и страсти. Но какая-то часть ее, все равно пока была не готова расслабиться полностью. И зудящее чувство опасности сидело в ее мышцах, готовое сорваться в любую секунду и затопить паникой ее сознание. – Продолжай.

\- Хорошо. – Мора нежно улыбнулась, прижимаясь грудью к лицу Джейн и дразня ее своей близостью, но, не давая прикоснуться. Затем она встала с колен жены, и отошла на пару шагов в сторону. Когда Мора вернулась, в ее руках был страпон, который она несла небрежно повесив на один палец. – Ты не против? - хитро улыбнулась она. У Джейн перехватило дыхание. Это было неожиданно.

-Нет, не против. – Хрипло ответила она.

Мора подошла ближе, грациозно опускаясь на корточки и прилаживая ремешки на свои места и выравнивая фаллос на место. Когда дело было сделано, она вновь обошла Джейн со спины, гладя ее руки и живот, скользя языком по шее, прикусывая и посасывая нежную, чувствительную кожу. Джейн застонала, отвлекаясь от своих переживаний на чувствительную ласку. Ее руки дернулись, чтобы ответить на ласку и прикоснуться к горячей коже блондинки. Но тут же ее руки были остановлены наручниками. Мимолетная паника отразилась в теле детектива, напрягая все ее тело, и готовясь к борьбе.

\- Шшшшш. - Мягко произнесла Мора. – Ты со мной, все хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Помнишь? – Мягко сказала она, возвращаясь в поле видимости скованной женщины. Джейн успокоилась, поняв, где она находится. – Мне остановиться?

\- Нет. Продолжай. – Ответила детектив, выравнивая свое эмоциональное состояние.

\- Хорошо… - Мора подошла ближе, припадая губами к губам любовницы, и нежно посасывая их, прикусывая губу. Увидев, что Джейн вернулась к ней, и вновь взяла под контроль свои эмоции, она решила продолжить. Она отошла на шаг от скованной любовницы, давая той полный обзор на то, что она собиралась сейчас делать. Видя, как взгляд Джейн блуждает по ее полуобнаженной фигуре, она удовлетворенно приступила к следующей части плана. Она неторопливым движением расстегнула бюстгальтер, освобождая грудь из его плена и видя, как взгляд Джейн сосредоточен на открывшемся виде. Так же неторопливо, она стянула с себя кружевные трусики, выскальзывая из них грациозным движением. Она видела, как взгляд Джейн проследил, как стройные ноги на невообразимо высоких каблуках изящно выскользнули из ажурной ткани, жилка на ее шее начала пульсировать сильнее, а взгляд потемнел.

\- Тебе нравится? - спросила Мора. – Может мне остановится?

\- Нет, нет. Ни в коем случае. – торопливо добавила Джейн, пробегая взглядом от каблуков, через длинные ноги, бедра, плоский живот, грудь, шею, и, наконец, достигая глаз. – Продолжай.

Покачивая бедрами, Мора подошла к связанной жене, ловким движением скользя на ее колени, и прижимая привязанный страпон к их животам. Она вновь поцеловала жену, углубляя поцелуй, и теперь лаская ее губы языком, и дразня язык брюнетки, призывая его вступить в танец с ее собственным. Джейн застонала, когда руки Моры прошлись по ее груди, зажимая соски между пальцами и слегка их оттягивая. Ей невыносимо хотелось прикоснуться к жене, пробежать руками по ее гладкой коже, но ее руки были по-прежнему зацеплены за спиной, не давая ей возможности двигаться свободно. На этот раз Джейн не почувствовала паники, что ее руки скованны, была лишь мелкая досада, что она не может отвечать на ласки, которые блондинка щедро дарила ее телу. Затем Мора к рукам присоединила покачивание бедрами, дразня свой клитор об основание страпона. От удовольствия ее глаза заволокло туманной пленкой, и Джейн с радостью смотрела, как ее лицо наполняется желанием и страстью. Джейн наклонила голову вперед, припадая губами к напряженным соскам блондинки, перекатывая то один то другой между губами, слегка надавливая на них, чтобы услышать глубокий вздох партнерши. Мора потянула ее за волосы, оттягивая голову назад и впиваясь поцелуем в слегка опухшие губы. Затем она приподнялась, чтобы поправить страпон на место, и не торопясь опуститься на него с тихим вздохом. Ее голова закинулась от ощущения проникновения, привыкая к наполненности своего пространства фаллосом. Несколько мгновений она не двигалась, привыкая к новым ощущениям, и целуя Джейн в губы, скользя руками по ее плечам и лопаткам. Затем она первый раз двинула бедрами, постанывая от приятных ощущений. Она открыла глаза, и посмотрела в шоколадный взгляд своей подруги, напряженно следящий за ее лицом.

\- Все в порядке? – сдавленно спросила Мора, делая еще одно движение бедрами и видя как расширились зрачки Джейн, когда страпон ударил по ее клитору.

\- Да, я люблю тебя. Продолжай. – еле слышно прошептала Джейн, наблюдая за лицом жены.

\- Хорошо. – Привычно откликнулась Мора, постепенно наращивая темп движений, и двигая бедрами, скользя по проникающему в ее влажное тело страпону. Она старалась смотреть в глаза Джейн, видеть и контролировать движение эмоций на ее лице. Она видела, как сжалась челюсть, а глаза закрылись, ловя волны удовольствия. Ее собственное тело окатило волной ответного желания, видя, что ее подруга расслабилась и получает удовольствие вместе с ней. Ее голова сначала откинулась назад с мягким стоном, а затем вернулась обратно и легла на плечо связанной брюнетки. Она сжала свои руки на шее Джейн, притягивая их тела ближе друг к другу, стремясь получить больше контакта, пока движения ее бедер наращивали волны удовольствия в их телах. Мора увидела, как Джейн начала слегка двигать бедрами в ответ, проталкивая фаллос глубже, находя более удобный контакт с обратной стороной страпона, для получения более яркого удовольствия. Она видела, что Джейн близка к финалу. И она радовалась, что брюнетка смогла расслабиться настолько, чтобы получить удовольствие от происходящего. Она видела, что та периодически пытается дернуть руками, чтобы освободиться, но больше не видела в этих движениях ярости или страха, только желание присоединиться к ласкам. «Это хорошее начало для исцеления» - Подумала Мора, отпуская свое тело, и готовясь получить оглушительный оргазм. Она чувствовала, как он приближается, и потому она начала совершать более грубые толчки, увеличивая резкость и глубину вторжения в свою плоть. Ее дыхание начало сбиваться, глаза столкнулись с шоколадным взглядом любовницы, полным страсти и желания. Ее глаза умоляли о финише, и Мора готова была подарить его любимой. Ее внутренние мышцы сократились обхватывая фаллоимитатор, и посылая импульсы удовольствия по всему телу, на несколько секунд ее тело замерло, руки сжали Джейн в объятиях, а из горла вырвался тихий стон. Голова вернулась на плечо любимой, шепча слова любви и признательности, целуя соленую кожу. Затем она снова начала двигать бедрами, чтобы довести Джейн до оргазма, желая вернуть той, всю любовь и признательность, что испытала сама. Джейн очень быстро приближалась, и вот ее челюсть сжалась, глаза закрылись, и лоб прочертила сосредоточенная складка, Мора чуть увеличила темп, доводя тело к черте, и вот, Джейн впивается губами в ключицу Моры, приглушая громкий, хриплый стон, рвущийся из ее горла, а ее тело трясет дрожь. Ее руки напрягаются, от сладкой дрожи, а затем все ее тело расслабляется. Лишь после последнего толчка Джейн Мора прекращает свои движения, Целуя бровь, щеку, подбородок и губы своей любовницы.

\- Пожалуй, я готова к еще нескольким сеансам такой терапии. Это вроде как помогает. – устало шепчет Джейн. Когда Мора с тихим стоном слезает с ее колен, высвобождая блестящий от ее влаги страпон. Тело Джейн вздрогнуло от эротичности этого момента, и желания продолжить начатое. Мора зашла за спину Джейн и освободила ее руки, потирая затекшие конечности.

\- Пожалуй, я соглашусь с тобой. У меня есть еще пара идей, как я могла бы тебе помочь. – хитро улыбнулась она, наклоняясь и целуя жену с пересохшие от тяжелого дыхания губы.

Глава 18. Потерять и найти.

\- Риццоли.

\- Доктор Айлз.

\- Будем через полчаса. – Закончила разговор по телефону Джейн.

\- С каких пор заместителя лейтенанта убойного отдела вызывают на место преступления? – удивилась Мора.

\- Сказали, что не хватает людей, а Ковано на конференции. Мне надо присутствовать. – Небрежно ответила жене Джейн. Мора улыбнулась своей теплой улыбкой, прежде чем вновь с ностальгией в голосе заговорить:

\- Это напоминает мне прежние времена, когда мы вместе ездили на места преступлений, и значительно больше общались на работе.

\- Эй, не говори так! Теперь мы больше общаемся дома. И мы постоянно видимся на работе. Я даже регулярно спускаюсь вниз к тебе. – Джейн многозначительно подмигнула жене, напоминая, что иногда их совместные ланчи в кабинете Моры заканчиваются совершенно иной деятельностью, чем просто еда.

\- Джейн, ты не исправима. Но я имею в виду совсем другое.

\- Я знаю, и мне тоже иногда не хватает наших совместных расследований. Это происходит слишком редко, и я чувствую себя старой, прямо как Корсак. – Джейн тяжело выдохнула. Она очень сильно скучала по полевой работе, но не по той части, где в нее стреляли, или резали ножом, или надо было догонять прыткого мальчишку, надеющегося сбежать от правосудия. Ей не хватало этого драйва, сопутствующего расследованию дела, и допроса свидетелей, или дебатов с судмедэкспертом о причинах смерти и орудии убийства. Это была знакомая рутина, которая за последний год поменялась в более спокойную форму. Допросы стали роскошью, участие в раскрытии убийств носило исключительно формальный характер. К ней обращались лишь, когда дело было в тупике, или когда в участке не хватало свободных детективов. Именно последнее и стало причиной, почему ее вызвали на это место преступления.

Когда полчаса спустя Мора и Джейн прибыли на место преступления, они застали привычную рутину: криминалисты собирали улики, полицейские не давали зевакам лезть в оцепленный желтыми лентами участок, а детективы уже проводили свою работу по опросу свидетелей.

Джейн последовала за Морой, торопливо пробирающуюся к двум вызванным детективам.

\- Офицер Томас, офицер Уилсон. Введите нас с сержантом Риццоли в курс дела. – Начала разговор доктор в своей профессиональной манере.

\- Конечно, доктор. Итак, поступил звонок от Сары Робертс, что в соседнем с ней доме раздались выстрелы. Патрульный офицер, прибывший для выяснений обстоятельств, обнаружил, что дверь в дом семьи Алекса и Полы Тернер открыта. Он, руководствуясь правилами, окликнул хозяев, и не получив ответа, прошел внутрь. На полу гостиной, он обнаружил двух людей, мужчину и женщину, в луже крови. Он проверил их жизненные показатели, и, убедившись, что они отсутствуют, начал осмотр дома в поиске дополнительных возможных жертв или преступника. Ничего и никого не обнаружив, он сообщил о происшествии в убойный отдел и вот мы здесь. – Мора, внимательно слушавшая офицера, согласно кивнула, принимая к сведению информацию и отправилась в гостиную, для первичного осмотра жертв. Джейн в это время осматривала обстановку вокруг, охватывая детали, которые могут понадобиться позже. Затем она проследовала за судмедэксмпертом, приступившей к своей работе. Она внимательно осмотрела гостиную, подняла упавшую фотографию, на которой были изображена семья, со счастливыми улыбками на лицах. Мужчина, женщина и четырехлетняя девочка. Джейн нахмурилась. Никто не говорил, что у жертв был ребенок. Она оглянулась на детективов из своего отдела, подзывая их к себе.

\- А где ребенок? - Резко спросила Джейн.

-Никто не говорил о ребенке, сержант. Мы понятия не имеем где он. – Джейн еще сильнее нахмурилась. Она набрала номер телефона Нины, собираясь запросить необходимую информацию.

\- Холидей. – Раздалось в телефоне после третьего гудка.

\- Нина, мне срочно нужна информация на Алекса и Полу Тернер. Чеснат стрит, 26. А так же подготовь информацию на Сару Робертс, их соседка.

\- Если ты подождешь минутку, я расскажу тебе основную информацию… - Нина быстро застучала по клавишам своего компьютера, ища необходимую информацию. – Так, Алекс раньше служил в полиции, год назад уволился и занялся своей автомастерской. Пола домохозяйка. Они женаты почти 10 лет, 4 года назад у них родилась дочка Алисия. Всю свою жизнь живут в Бостоне, учились тоже тут. Что конкретно тебя интересует, Джейн?

\- Меня интересует, где их дочь. Мы сейчас находимся на месте преступления, и никто не слышал о ребенке. Узнай, есть ли родственники, у которых может быть ребенок.

\- Нет, никого нет. Они оба были сиротами. В досье Алекса значится, что его воспитала бабушка, но она умерла более 15 лет назад, он еще учился. У Полы вообще никого не было. Она росла в фостерных семьях, пока не достигла совершеннолетия.

\- Черт. Где же тогда ребенок? – Джейн начала нервничать. Больше всего она ненавидела ситуации, когда терялись дети. Это всегда был особый стресс и ответственность, прежде всего перед самим собой, чтобы не допустить, чтобы с маленьким человеком, что-то произошло.

\- Я пока подготовлю больше информации по соседке, но если будут конкретные вопросы, звони. Я отправлю тебе всю информацию на телефон. Пока Джейн. Береги себя.

\- Спасибо, Нина. До встречи. – Джейн отключила телефон и направилась в сторону детективов. – У погибших была дочь, надо найти ребенка. Холидей сказала, что у них нет родственников, поэтому ребенок должен был быть дома. Надо тщательно обыскать помещение и окрестности. Малышка может быть напугана. – Джейн подошла к закончившей осмотр Моры. – Мор, что у тебя?

\- Мужчина и женщина, смерть от потери крови, скорее всего от огнестрельного ранения в область груди, но точно скажу после вскрытия. Пулевое отверстие соответствует 38 калибру. Больше мне добавить на данный момент не чего. – Мора грациозно поднялась с колен, где делала осмотр. – А что есть у вас?

\- У погибших был ребенок, пока не понятно где она. – Джейн вздохнула. - Надеюсь это не киднепинг. Ненавижу, когда в это вмешивают детей.

Мора успокаивающе положила руку на предплечье жены, слегка поглаживая:

\- Вы разберетесь. Ты всегда так делаешь, я в тебя верю. – Затем судмедэксперт отошла в сторону, чтобы руководить погрузкой тел в машину для транспортировки в ее вотчину. Джейн приступила к своей работе.

Когда пару часов спустя Джейн ворвалась в морг, где Мора заканчивала вскрытие, ее движения были нервными и дергаными.

\- Мор, скажи, что у тебя что-то есть для нас. У нас нет зацепок, чтобы найти ребенка и раскрыть это убийство. Дай нам наводку. – Джейн металась по комнате не находя себе места.

\- Причина смерти - огнестрельное ранение. Пуля на баллистической экспертизе, но уже сейчас могу сказать, что она соответствует 38 калибру, и была выпущена из 60 «Смит-Вессона». А ты знаешь, что с ним, по данным американского бюро вооружений, совершается наибольшее количество преступлений? От него погибло больше людей, чем от какого-либо другого короткоствольного оружия.

\- Сейчас, Мор, правда? – Мора закатила глаза на этот выпад, и продолжила свой рассказ:

\- На телах жертв нет признаков борьбы. На основании улик собранными криминалистами, нет признаков взлома. Они сами впустили своего убийцу, возможно, они его или ее знали. Отпечатки пока обрабатываются, но есть несколько образцов не соответствующих отпечаткам жертв. Но придется еще подождать. Больше мне тебе нечего сказать на данный момент. Вы опросили соседей? Неужели никто не знает, где может быть ребенок? – судмедэксперт была не меньше озабочена судьбой ребенка, чем детектив. Сейчас, когда в ее теле развивалась новая жизнь, она стала более чувствительна к таким случаям, чувствуя, как ее сердце сжимается от боли за судьбу чужого малыша.

\- Да, и как это бывает всегда, никто ничего не видел. Соседка сказала, что обычно с девочкой сидела Пола, изредка они нанимали приходящую сиделку, но мы пока не можем найти, кто это был. Нина просматривает телефонные звонки, ища всю возможную информацию. Дай мне знать, как только с отпечатками станет более понятно. Вдруг что-то найдется.

\- Результаты будут готовы с минуту на минуту, я поставила приоритет на это дело, я тоже очень переживаю за девочку. – Мора подошла к жене, снимая перчатки и одноразовую накидку для вскрытия, оставаясь в своей черной униформе. – Подождешь у меня? Или позже сходим на ланч?

\- Я не знаю, Мор будет ли у меня время позже. Я надеюсь, что Нина скоро даст мне наводку кто была приходящей сиделкой. Может быть, она знает, где может быть Алисия. Может она знает ее любимые места. Или хоть что-то. – Джейн закинула руки на голову, массируя кожу. От переживания у нее очень разболелась голова. Она не могла понять, почему она так эмоционально воспринимает это дело? Она и раньше расследовала дела с похищенными и потерянными детьми, и, конечно, они всегда были более эмоциональными, но никогда еще она так не теряла самообладание. Было такое чувство, будто это ее ребенок потерян, и она не может его найти. Ее сердце сжалось от мысли, что подобное могло произойти с их ребенком, которого сейчас носит Мора. Джейн стало плохо, ее дыхание участилось, ей казалось, что воздух просто отказывается поступать в ее легкие. Она закрыла глаза, стараясь успокоиться, и привести себя в норму, прежде, чем Мора начнет волноваться. Благо доктор в это время вышла переодеваться в свою повседневную одежду и не видела приступ паники, нахлынувший на брюнетку.

У Джейн завибрировал телефон с сообщением от Нины с адресом приходящей няни.

\- Мор, у меня есть няня, я ушла! Я позвоню тебе. – Джейн торопливо пошла наверх, забрать Уилсона для встречи с сиделкой.

Менее чем через час Джейн и Роб Уилсон уже стояли на пороге квартиры Риты Джонсон, приходящей няни Тернеров. Они стучали в дверь, но ее никто не открыл.

Джейн решила позвонить Нине, чтобы та пробила последнее местоположение телефона женщины.

\- Джейн, последнее местоположение телефона это ее дом. Больше передвижений не было. В ее домашней интернет сети есть запросы на авиабилеты, рейс в Чикаго назначен на завтра в 16.45 вечера. У нее два билета, один из них детский. Больше мне тебе сказать нечего.

\- Спасибо, Нина. Я у тебя в долгу. Пока. – Джейн отключила телефон, подавая знак партнеру уходить. Пока они спускались вниз, Джейн набрала номер телефона знакомого судьи, с запросом ордера на арест подозреваемой. Эта бюрократическая машина работает слишком медленно, подумала Джейн. Сейчас вечер субботы, и нет ни одного доступного судьи, чтобы все сделать срочно. Всегда приходится ждать, а потом догонять преступника в последний момент. Она больше не могла сделать ничего полезного и решила отправиться домой.

Как только детективы сели в машину без опознавательных знаков, у Джейн зазвонил телефон. В этот раз это была Мора.

\- Джейн, у нас готовы результаты анализов и отпечатки. Но там нет ничего, чтобы указать на убийцу.

\- Кажется, мы напали на след. Их няня, купила два билета на завтрашний рейс в Чикаго, один из них детский. Мы были у нее дома, но нам никто не открыл. Я запросила ордер на ее арест и обыск ее квартиры, но ты знаешь все эти проволочки, до завтрашнего утра, никто не подпишет их. Я еду домой. Ты скоро освободишься?

\- Я тоже закончила работу на сегодня. Встретимся дома?

\- Как ты смотришь, если я заберу тебя по дороге домой?

\- Отлично. Я жду тебя. Люблю. – Мора закончила разговор, торопясь закончить оставшуюся бумажную работу.

Когда она спустилась на стоянку, Джейн уже ждала ее возле «Приуса», опираясь на него своим стройным, но сильным телом.

\- Напомни, почему мы никогда не пользуемся шикарным «Мерседесом», который стоит в гараже, а ездим на этой машинке? – Вскинув бровь, спросила Джейн.

\- Потому что это экологично? - С широкой улыбкой на лице ответила Мора. Она подошла в плотную к жене, и легко поцеловала ее в губы. – Как ты смотришь, если мы закажем еду на вынос?

\- О, это отличная идея! Я уже говорила, что люблю тебя?

\- Нет, сегодня не припомню. – Мора шутя, изобразила задумчивое лицо.

\- Что ж, это надо исправить. Я люблю тебя, Мора Айлз. – Сказала шепотом Джейн, обнимая жену за талию, и притягивая ее ближе, чтобы сжать в объятиях. – Я не знаю, что такого хорошего сделала в своей жизни, что мне досталась ты, но я рада, что сделала это. Что бы это ни было. – Хрипло проговорила итальянка.

\- Поехали домой.

Спустя пару часов, после ужина, где Мора настоятельно впихивала в Джейн порцию салата, и просмотра документального фильма, на котором брюнетка обычно засыпала, Мора обнаружила, что Джейн кажется очень напряженной.

\- Что тебя беспокоит? – спросила она, видя нахмуренные красивые брови жены и жесткую складку возле рта.

\- Мне не дает покоя это дело. За целый день мы так и не выяснили где ребенок. У нас есть только зацепка с билетами, но что если это обман, и не Рита похитила Алисию? Или еще хуже, вдруг она не собирается лететь на самолете. Есть множество других возможностей вывести ребенка за пределы штата. Меня убивают эти простои и ожидания ордеров. Пока мы ждем эту бумажку, ребенок неизвестно где. – Джейн тяжело вздохнула, откидывая голову на спинку дивана и закрывая глаза.

\- Пойдем. - Сказала Мора, поднимаясь с дивана и протягивая Джейн руку.

\- Что ты задумала? – открыв один глаз, спросила брюнетка.

\- Я знаю, что тебе может помочь. Пойдем. – Она покачала рукой, намекая, что брюнетка должна проследовать за зовущей женщиной. Джейн подчинилась, хватаясь за нежную ладонь жены и вставая с дивана со стоном. Мора повела Джейн наверх, в их спальню. – Раздевайся. – велела она, направляясь в ванную, и оставляя Джейн одну.

\- Серьезно? Я не думаю, что секс мне поможет сейчас. Я слишком разбита. – Джейн захныкала.

\- Кто говорил о сексе? - Мора удивленно вскинула бровь, возвращаясь в спальню и неся в руках бутылочку с маслом для массажа. - Я имела в виду, что сделаю тебе расслабляющий массаж, чтобы помочь заснуть. – Джейн опустила голову в знак поражения.

\- Прости, Мор. Я не хочу, чтобы ты напрягалась из-за меня. У тебя тоже был сложный день сегодня, и думаю, ты устала не меньше.

\- Не глупи, Джейн. Мне в радость сделать тебе массаж. Давай, снимай одежду и ложись на кровать. - Мора похлопала по шелковому постельному белью ладонью, призывая брюнетку послушаться и лечь на мягкую кровать. И Джейн послушалась, стягивая свою одежду и опускаясь на прохладную простынь.

Мора налила себе немного масла на ладонь, растирая его и нагревая до температуры тела, чтобы затем, поглаживая нанести на спину Джейн, увлажняя теплую кожу, и подготавливая мышцы к скорому расслаблению. Распределив масло равномерно, она приступила к разминанию затекших мышц и тугих узлов и чередуя эти движения с мягкими и нежными поглаживаниями. Когда она почувствовала, что Джейн более менее расслабилась, она переключилась с плеч на руки, а затем опустилась по бокам к пояснице, прижимая большие пальцы по бокам от позвоночника и скользя вверх к шее, обхватывая ее и сжимая напряженные мышцы. Джейн издала расслабленный стон. Мора улыбнулась, радуясь реакции жены, и вновь опустилась вниз, уже скользя руками ниже на упругие ягодицы, и разминая их движением снизу вверх.

\- Мор, что ты там делаешь?

\- Шшш, все в порядке, расслабься. – Нежно проговорила блондинка, опускаясь обеими руками по правой ноге брюнетки. Она на пару секунд оторвалась от своего занятия, чтобы нанести еще масла на свои руки и вернуться к напряженным ногам. Размяв правую, а затем и левую ногу детектива, Мора вернулась обратно к поджарым ягодицам, обводя их круговыми движениями, а затем пошла выше, возвращаясь к лопаткам, а затем и плечам.

Джейн таяла под этими прикосновениями, ее мышцы расслаблялись, а сознание очищалось. Мора была волшебницей. Ей хотелось, чтобы это не прекращалось, но она знала, что должна дать отдохнуть своей жене, и потому, когда Мора вернулась вверх, к плечевым мышцам, Джейн перевернулась и сжала жену в объятиях, наслаждаясь ее теплом и знакомым, любимым ароматом кожи, смешанным с запахом расслабляющего массажного масла. Она так и заснула, не выпуская блондинку из своего оплетающего объятия, наполненная чувством благодарности и любви.

Когда на следующее утро Джейн открыла глаза, она чувствовала себя бодрой и счастливой. Отдохнувшей. Рядом на подушках раскинулась медовая блондинка. Ее волосы были рассыпаны на подушке, одна рука лежала на животе, а другая поднята вверх и запутана в светлых локонах. Ее свободная домашняя футболка, которую Джейн так и не дала ей снять, слегка приподнялась, оголяя округляющийся живот.

Джейн как очарованная смотрела, на слегка меняющиеся формы жены, только сейчас воспринимая это, и завороженная новой перспективой. В ее душе поднялась волна такой любви, что она не могла ее в себе сдерживать. Кончиками пальцев она провела по обнаженной коже живота, обводя небольшую округлость, затем ее пальцы проследили вверх, к слегка припухшему бюсту, который явно начал увеличиваться в объемах. Проведя пальцем под тяжелыми грудями, пальцы Джейн вернулись к животу. Мора вздохнула во сне, явно реагируя на легкие поглаживая брюнетки и раскрываясь на встречу. Ее ноги слегка раздвинулись, словно приглашая жену ласкать ее больше, и Джейн повиновалась, опуская руку вниз, в кружевное белье и медленным движениям скользя между складок вниз, а затем возвращаясь вверх. Мора шевельнулась, двинув бедрами и заставляя пальцы Джейн гладить ее клитор. Джейн поменяла свое положение, опустившись вниз к ногам спящей женщины, медленным движением стягивая нижнее белье вниз, проскальзывая им по стройным ногам, и стараясь не потревожить жену раньше времени. Затем она разместилась между ногами блондинки, и легкими касаниями губ и языка к клитору начала будить жену. Постепенно она увеличила интенсивность своих движений. По мере того, как тело блондинки начало реагировать на ее прикосновения, легкие поцелуи переросли в посасывание клитора. Ее язык начал дразнить уже подергивающееся тело жены, чередуя движения вверх- вниз и обводя круги по напряженной плоти. Бедра блондинки начали напрягаться в такт движениям, ища разрядки, а из горла вырывались приглушенные хриплые стоны. Руки блондинки уже давно потеряли покой и то сжимали простынь, то опускались на раскинутые по ее телу черные кудри, то поглаживая, то сжимая их в кулак. Бедра Моры начали подниматься, требуя еще более активных действий со стороны Джейн. И она была рада помочь жене прийти к финишу. Поэтому она прижала ее к кровати, и усилила напор своего языка, теребя уже твердый и пульсирующий возбужденный клитор еще интенсивнее, засасывая его в рот, прикусывая слегка зубами, и заглаживая укусы своим горячим языком. Мора уже откровенно стонала, извиваясь в сильных руках брюнетки, ее тело было готово взорваться. Ее внутренние мышцы сжались, концентрируя удовольствие в тугой узел в низу живота, и когда давление стало просто невыносимым, бедра Моры замерли в верхней точке в момент кульминации, и затем она рухнула вниз, переходя за грань удовольствия, трясясь всем телом в сладкой дрожи. Поцеловав в последний раз жену в бедро, Джейн направила вверх, опираясь на руки. Когда она добралась до приоткрытых губ жены, она легонько поцеловала их, и лишь затем посмотрела в потемневшие от пережитого оргазма глаза жены.

\- Доброе утро. – Тихо сказала Джейн.

\- О, это просто потрясающее утро. – Все также тяжело дыша, ответила Мора, поглаживая расслабленной рукой скулу брюнетки, склонившейся над ней. Затем, приподняв голову, она нежно поцеловала жену в губы, одновременно притягивая ее в свои все еще бессильные объятия.

Час спустя Джейн уже была в полицейском управлении, поторапливая судью подписать ордер на обыск квартиры Риты Джонсон. Когда это было сделано, Джейн сама отправилась на место, желая как можно скорее убедиться дома ли разыскиваемая женщина, и будут ли в ее квартире следы пребывания Алисии.

Ворвавшись в квартиру, детективы увидели, что многие вещи были разбросаны, будто кто-то в спешке собирался. В комнатах было множество детских вещей, а так же фотографии Алисии, вместе с Ритой. Обыскивая квартиру, детективы обнаружили «Смит-Вессон» 60 модели. Упаковав его в пакет для сбора улик, Джейн вызвала команду криминалистов, для сбора дополнительных улик, и сбора отпечатков пальцев.

Наконец, у них появился реальный подозреваемый. Дело было лишь за тем, чтобы найти Риту и Алисию, пока сумасшедшая няня не увезла ребенка за пределы штата. Джейн передала запрос на арест Риты, и отправилась в полицейское управление. Ей надо было отвезти пистолет на экспертизу, чтобы ей подтвердили, из него ли выпущены пули убившие Тернеров. Теперь все дело было во времени, что потребуется, чтобы найти беглянку. Главное, чтобы она не причинила вред ребенку. Боже, не дай ей ничего сделать с девочкой, молилась про себя Джейн.

Уже пару часов спустя ей передали ориентировку, что видели женщину похожую на Риту и ребенка на выезде из Бостона. Джейн рванулась за ними, ведя машину на максимальной скорости, на которую был способен ее служебный автомобиль. Уже через пару часов она въехала на стоянку мотеля в окрестностях, где по последним данным видели подозреваемую.

Джейн подошла к ресепшен, показывая фото Риты, и администратор опознал ее, сказав, что женщина еще не выезжала из номера. Джейн рванула наверх, перескакивая через несколько ступенек.

Она постучала в дверь номера, представившись обслуживанием номеров, и когда дверь открылась, показывая напряженную, всклокоченную женщину, Джейн узнала в ней разыскиваемую Риту Джонсон.

\- Рита Джонсон, вы арестованы за двойное убийство, а также похищение ребенка. Держите руки перед собой, чтобы я могла их видеть, и отойдите от двери. – Женщина попятилась, а затем резко толкнула дверь, пытаясь захлопнуть ее перед лицом Джейн, но не учла, что детектив просунула ногу внутрь и дверь отлетела обратно, раскрывая комнату. Джейн увидела, как маленькая светловолосая девочка плачет сидя в углу комнаты, обхватив руками колени и вздрагивая всем телом, явно пытаясь сдержать слезы.

Джейн схватила Риту за руку, защелкивая наручники сначала на одной руке, а затем на другой. Лишь затем она подошла к ребенку, присаживаясь на корточки перед ней и прошептала:

\- Привет, Алисия. Я Джейн, и я из полиции. Она не сделала тебе больно? – Джейн говорила спокойно, сдерживая свой клокочущий внутри гнев. Она не хотела пугать ребенка еще больше, чем сделала ее нерадивая няня.

\- Я хочу домой. – Дрожащим голосом проговорила девочка.

\- Дорогая, я сделаю все, что возможно. Только скажи, с тобой все в порядке? - все так же тихо проговорила Джейн, опускаясь на колени.

\- Там было столько крови. Папа упал, и у него текла кровь. Мама кричала, а потом тоже упала. И они не шевелились. Она сделала им больно? - Алисия впервые подняла свой оливковый взгляд на Джейн, смотря с такой прямотой и болью на Джейн, что детектив не могла ей соврать и сказать, что все будет хорошо.

\- Да, милая. Она сделала им больно. Давай уедем отсюда? – хрипло проговорила Джейн.

Алисия вытерла своими маленькими ручками покрасневшие и опухшие глаза, всхлипывая и пытаясь восстановить дыхание после рыданий, затем протянула руку к Джейн.

Пока патрульные доставляли Риту в полицейское управление, Джейн в Алисией отправились туда же, но отдельно. Джейн не хотела, чтобы пострадавший ребенок вынужден был находиться в одной машине с убийцей родителей.

По дороге Джейн звонила в службу опеки, но попадала только на автоответчик. Выходные застали всех врасплох. И почему преступники никогда не берут себе выходные? Так и не найдя решения, она приехала в полицейское управление в надежде, что Мора поможет найти выход. Из холла она сразу отправилась вниз, зная, что ее жена находится на дежурстве. Входя в морг, и убедившись, что по близости нигде нет тела, дабы еще больше не напугать ребенка, Джейн проследовала в кабинет судмедэксперта.

\- Мор, мне нужна твоя помощь! - с порога крикнула Джейн.

\- Что случилось, Джейн? – ответила доктор, поднимаясь из-за своего кресла.

\- Я не могу дозвониться в службу опеки. Сегодня выходной, а дежурный не берет трубку. Можешь присмотреть за Алисией, пока я оформлю документы на арест Риты Джонсон? - Джейн опустилась на одно колено, чтобы быть на уровне малышки, и обратилась к ней:

– Алисия, это Мора, она моя жена, и она очень хороший человек. Ты сможешь меня подождать немного с ней? Я обещаю, что вернусь очень быстро. – Девочка внимательно и серьезно окинула взглядом подошедшую к ней женщину, и затем быстро кивнула. Джейн подняла свои умоляющие глаза на жену, прося о помощи. Мора тоже кивнула с легкой улыбкой, отпуская жену делать свою работу. Джейн снова посмотрела на ребенка, сжала на прощание ее маленькую ручку, и вышла, чтобы завершить расследование.

Когда два часа спустя Джейн спустилась в морг, первым делом, что она увидела, это как ее прекрасная жена, сидит на полу в своем кабинете рядом с Алисией, внимательно изучая какие-то картинки и что-то увлекательно ей объясняя. Когда она подошла к двери, она услышала, как Мора рассказывает малышке, почему пряничный человечек не может бегать. Это было, по меньшей мере, десять научных фактов, которые как это ни удивительно, маленькая девочка с интересом слушала. Джейн стояла в дверях и слушала их разговор, внутренне удивляясь внезапно поднявшимся чувствам. Это была любовь и что-то еще, что ей было трудно охарактеризовать, но именно тогда, она поняла, что эта кроха ей очень напоминает Мору, своей любознательностью, спокойствием и добротой. В сердце Джейн мелькнула искра, когда она смотрела на двух девушек, она видела их вместе, она знала, что они могут быть семьей. У ребенка никого не осталось, и впереди ее ждут лишь приемные семьи и службы опеки. Нет, не такое будущее она видит для этого ребенка. Она не знала почему, но Алисия вызывала у нее неописуемые чувства, ей не хотелось с ней расставаться, будто она была их дочерью. Их с Морой.

Джейн ахнула от этой мысли, привлекая к себе тем самым внимание обеих девушек, сидящих на полу. Они посмотрели на нее своими одинаковыми глазами, и улыбнулись одинаковыми улыбками, радостно приветствуя.

Семья, подумала Джейн. Она уже знала, что не отдаст этого ребенка никому. Она найдет нужные слова, чтобы убедить Мору, что эта малышка должна остаться с ними. Иначе и быть не может.

Глава 19. Дыши со мной.

\- Ма, я сама поставлю салат на стол. Присядь. Нам надо поговорить с тобой.

\- О, Джейни, что случилось? – взволнованно ответила Анжела, прижимая руки к груди.

\- Ничего не случилось. Мы просто хотим рассказать тебе новость. – Джейн закатила глаза на реакцию матери. Иногда та бывала слишком драматична. – У нас будет ребенок. Вообще-то два ребенка. Вот. Ты станешь бабушкой. Ты счастлива? – Джейн нервничала, чтобы рассказать своей матери эту тайну. Посовещавшись с Морой, точнее Мора настояла, чтобы именно Джейн была тем человеком, от которого Анжела узнает эту новость. Беременность блондинки перешла во второй триместр, и уже начала становиться более заметной выпуклость живота, а гардероб самой женщины претерпел значительные изменения. Облегающие платья сменились более свободными одеждами. Было очевидно, что в ближайшее время их секрет будет раскрыт. И если не сама дочь донесет эту новость до матери, то всех их ждет гроза под названием «злая мать Риццоли».

\- Наконец-то! Я все ждала, когда вы мне расскажете. Я знала, что Мора не могла просто набрать в весе, мое сердце чуяло, что все это неспроста. Как же я счастлива. – Радостная женщина кинулась к дочери, зажимая ее в крепких объятиях. Джейн позволила матери выплеснуть эту радость, зная, что отделаться все равно не удастся. – А почему двоих? Вы ждете двойню?

-Помнишь, месяц назад я работала над делом, где была убита пара, и у них остался ребенок. У них нет родственников и эта малышка такая чудесная, что мы решили удочерить ее. Мы подготовили все документы, чтобы стать ее приемными родителями.

\- О, это неожиданно. А вы уверены? – спросила Анжела.

\- Да, ма, мы уверены. Она чудесная. Она так похожа на Мору, я не могу допустить, чтобы она жила, где либо еще, кроме как в нашей семье. – Джейн перешла в защитную позу, намереваясь отстаивать у матери право быть с Алисией.

\- Я не имею ничего против, Джейни. – Анжела подняла руки в знак капитуляции. – Я просто переживаю, но я уже люблю эту крошку как свою родную внучку. Когда я смогу с ней познакомиться?

-Вообще- то мы забираем ее через неделю. Нам надо подготовить комнату для нее и купить некоторые вещи. Я рада, что ты оказалась не против. Это очень важно и для меня, и для Моры.

-Конечно, Джейни, я все понимаю. Я готова помочь всем, чем смогу. О, а когда ждать моего другого внука? Или это внучка?

\- Летом ма, и это мальчик. Но если можешь, пока не говори никому. Это еще очень хрупко и есть большая угроза выкидыша. – Джейн тяжело сглотнула, вспоминая свое опустошение, когда у нее самой был выкидыш, и то, как ребенок, который был первоначально неожиданностью, стал важной частью ее жизни, а затем исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. – Я не хочу, чтобы много людей знало об этом. Скоро все сами увидят. Я надеюсь на это.

-О, Джейни, вы будет отличными родителями. Все будет хорошо. Поверь мне.

\- Я надеюсь, ма. – Джейн приобняла мать, позволяя ее крепким материнским объятиям изгнать все страхи из ее головы. – Давай ужинать.

-Мора, мне все равно будет ли кровать цвета темного дуба или лесного ореха. Они обе очень красивые. Я не думаю, что для Алисии это тоже будет принципиально.

\- Но Джейн, темный дуб очень хорошо гармонирует с остальной отделкой комнаты, но я боюсь, не будет ли он мрачным для нее? Может все-таки взять орех, он более спокойный.

– Может нам стоит спросить у нее? Вдруг у нее, как и у тебя есть четкое представление, что ей нравится? Я бы в детстве все отдала, за то, чтобы ма не покупала мне кровать с розовым балдахином, а выбрала то, о чем я просила 3 года в подряд. – Вынесла предложение Джейн.

\- О, это отличная идея. Совместные покупки помогут нам сблизиться и узнать друг друга лучше. Тем более я уже соскучилась по ней. И я обещала, что на этой неделе мы сходим погулять в парк.

\- Мор, как думаешь, мы будем хорошими родителями? – Джейн нахмурилась, обдумывая свои страхи. Она никогда не считала себя домашним человеком. Она никогда не думала, что будет на этой странице своей жизни. Ее предыдущая беременность была из разряда сна, который она даже до конца осознать не успела, прежде чем все закончилось. Тогда она подумала, что ей не судьба быть ни матерью, ни женой. Работа всегда была приоритетом, и никто не хотел быть на втором месте. Только Мора, неизвестно как смогла, не претендуя ни на что изменить всю жизнь Джейн. Теперь, она полтора года жената на своей лучшей подруге, и уже четвертый месяц, как они ждут ребенка. Не сон ли это? Может, она спит, и все это ей сниться? Иногда Джейн кажется, что такое не может быть правдой, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Но когда Мора хмурит брови на то, что Джейн опять оставила кружку на стойке, вместо раковины, или бросила полотенце на полу, вместо корзины для белья или еще тысячи мелочей, где Джейн ведет себя не так, как привыкла ее жена, она убеждается, что это не сон. Во сне на нее не обижаются за то, что она снова не съела салат, или украдкой вылила дорогой, но отвратительный чай в раковину, или пришла домой в испачканной кетчупом рубашке, когда обещала не питаться гамбургерами, а соблюдать режим.

Или когда ты в изнеможении падаешь на кровать от нежного и ласкового занятия любовью, и твое сердце как сумасшедшее колотиться от переполняющей тебя любви, а все тело ломит от того, как ты из последних сил напрягаешь руку, чтобы не сбиться с ритма, доводящего до экстаза твою любимую. Разве это может быть сном, из которого рано или поздно очнешься? Нет, это реальность. Реальность, которую Джейн лелеяла всем сердцем, и которая отгоняла все ее страхи и сомнения.

\- Я не знаю, Джейн, но мы будем стараться. Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы стать теми родителями, которых заслуживают наши дети.

\- Привет, милая, я Анжела, а как тебя зовут?

\- Алисия. – Девочка скромно стояла, прижимаясь к боку Моры, и держась за ее руку, когда мать Джейн пришла знакомиться со своей внучкой. Алисия жила в доме на Бикон Хилл всего пару дней, и ее адаптация проходила с переменным успехом. Она очень скучала по родителям, и иногда плакала и просилась домой. Обстановка была не привычна для нее. И только присутствие Моры и Джейн помогало ей приспособиться к своей меняющейся жизни. Она доверяла им, и когда они были рядом, она превращалась в обычного жизнерадостного ребенка, которого интересовали игрушки, яркие картинки, и другие дети.

Они запланировали этот воскресный семейный ужин, чтобы познакомить девочку со всей семьей. Томми должен привести ТиДжея и Мора очень переживала, подружатся ли дети. Алисия стала замкнутой, и сильно переживала, что ее родителей больше нет рядом. Но все же блондинка рассчитывала, что жизнерадостный и улыбчивый ТиДжей сможет найти подход к бедному ребенку, и что они, в лице друг друга обретут друзей.

\- Ты очень красивая сегодня. Кто помог тебе выбрать это потрясающее платье на сегодняшний ужин? - Анжела продолжила свой расспрос.

\- Мора. – Алисия скромно опустила глаза, еще сильнее прижимаясь к блондинке рядом, стесняясь такого пристального внимания от пожилой женщины. Мора ласково положила руку на голову ребенку, поглаживая ее светлые волосы, и успокаивая этим тихим прикосновением. В следующую секунду дверь распахнулась, впуская подпрыгивающего в нетерпении ТиДжея.

\- Бабушка, где моя сестра? Я хочу с ней познакомиться! – ТиДжей остановился, находя взглядом белокурую головку своей новой сестры, и в изумлении замирая. – Привет! - Только и смог вымолвить он, отчаянно краснея от своего нетерпения.

\- Привет. – Алисия еще крепче прижалась к Море, ища в ней поддержку. Ти Джей подошел ближе, и, протягивая руку, представился:

– Я ТиДжей. Я твой брат. Если кто будет обижать тебя, говори мне, я разберусь с ними. – Продолжил он с серьезным выражением лица. Мора улыбнулась, четко угадывая защитные семейные черты Риццоли, которые ей так нравились в жене. Алисия, наконец, почувствовала себя достаточно уверенно, и оторвалась от матери, чтобы пожать руку темноволосого мальчика. ТиДжей крепко ее сжал и потянул за собой.

\- Пойдем, поиграем во дворе. Ты любишь бейсбол? - ТиДжейн явно взял дело в свои руки, увлекая малышку за собой. Алисия с радостью последовала за ним. У Риццоли есть свой шарм, чтобы завоевывать сердца. Мора была уверена, что уже через полчаса эти двое станут настоящими друзьями. По-другому и быть не может. Они же семья. Она погладила свой уже округлившийся живот, мечтая о том времени, когда в их семье случится пополнение.

\- Мор, я ничего не понимаю на этом УЗИ, как вы понимаете, где и что там находится? Откуда вы вообще знаете, что он здоров? И что это он? Ты уверена?

\- Джейн, это все очень просто. Смотри на экран, я тебе все покажу. – Мора указала пальцем, на экран, показывая на разные части тела. - Это голова, ручки и ножки, а вот эта маленькая штучка, говорит о том, что это будет мальчик. А теперь послушай – Мора подняла палец, заставляя Джейн прислушаться к звукам, издаваемых машиной, снимающей сердечный ритм ребенка, и услышала равномерный стук сердца. Мора дергала пальцем с каждым ударом, будто наигрывала какую-то мелодию. На ее лице расплылась широкая улыбка, будто то, что она слышала, было самым лучшим звуком на свете. Шепотом она продолжила разговаривать с женой – Это чудесный ровный ритм сердца. Слышишь, как оно стучит? С ним все в порядке. Все анализы отличные.

Джейн все это время завороженно смотрела на жену, боясь даже шевельнуться, чтобы не сбить этот чудесный счастливый момент. Она была счастлива. Более чем когда-либо прежде. Каждый день с Морой был лучше предыдущего. И когда ей казалось, что все не может быть еще более совершенным, случалось что-то такое, вроде сегодняшнего дня, когда она понимала, что это только начало, и дальше будет еще много моментов, когда ее сердце будет замирать на мгновение от счастья, и продолжать биться в счастливом ритме еще сильнее, чем прежде.

Мора с любовью посмотрела на Джейн, окидывая взглядом замершую в счастливом благоговении жену, и счастливо улыбаясь на ее изумление. Она сжала ее руку, возвращая Джейн в реальность и сказала:

\- У нас здоровый мальчик, Джейн.

Двери лифта со звоном разъехались в сторону, извещая судмедэксперта, что она прибыла на этаж убойного отдела, куда она направлялась с целью отнести отчет о последнем вскрытии детективу, и заодно навестить свою жену, которая в последнее время редко появлялась дома, и, как показалось доктору, явно избегала ее.

Она прошла мимо Френки, мягко улыбнувшись ему, когда он оторвался от телефона, чтобы приветствовать ее, и направилась прямиком к двери жены. Она была немного взвинчена, и ее уже шестимесячный живот становился достаточно дискомфортным. Ее нервная система была не совсем стабильна, и вспышки раздражения стали проявляться чаще, чем ей хотелось бы. Ребенок начал становиться беспокойным, и ночные часы сна стали не настолько расслабляющими, как раньше. Она все чаще просыпалась от толчков, все чаще нервничала из-за недосыпа, и все чаще огрызалась на жену, а это было совсем не похоже на уравновешенную Мору Айлз.

Без стука судмедэксперт открыла дверь в кабинет супруги, чтобы увидеть, как она счастливо улыбается своей фирменной очаровательной улыбкой с ямочками какому-то незнакомому мужчине, вальяжно сидящему на краю ее стола, и наклонившемуся слишком близко в сторону брюнетки. Ощущение интимности их разговора неприятно удивило блондинку, безмолвно замершую от неожиданной сцены в дверях. Ревность змеей взметнулась в груди доктора, заволакивая ее разум пеленой. Но прежде, чем она успела сделать любой опрометчивый шаг, воспитание Констанс взяло вверх. Она холодно улыбнулась, окинула взглядом все еще улыбающуюся жену, и, извинившись, вышла за дверь. Ей нужно было время побыть одной. Поэтому она решила вернуться в низ, в свой кабинет и переварить то, что увидела. Она и сама не поняла, что именно ее больше всего задело: то, что ее жена была так счастлива, разговаривая с каким-то незнакомцем, или то, что она, по всей видимости, совсем не скучала по Море, изредка появляясь дома и игнорируя то, что, по всей видимости, ее любовь охладела. Судмедэксперт с болью обдумала последнюю гипотезу. Она не знала, как еще можно объяснить поведение брюнетки в последнюю неделю.

Когда она подошла к лифту, она уже готова была смириться, с тем, что Джейн потеряла к ней интерес. Это было особенно болезненно, учитывая через что, они уже прошли вместе и еще должны были пройти. Но Мора не учла, что, очевидно, ее желания и желания ее пока еще жены могли не совпадать. Чего Мора не могла понять, так это то, зачем Джейн хотела играть эту игру в семью, с удочерением Алисии, совместным ребенком, если не чувствовала, что их отношения достаточно надежные.

Это было не логично, но когда дело касалось Джейн, логика никогда не срабатывала. Она была человеком действия, и логичное рассуждение Моры о природе их отношений, явно не работало так, как надо.

Лифт звякнул, извещая судмедэксперта о прибытии, она уже направилась в кабину, как кто-то схватил ее за локоть и потянул обратно.

\- Куда ты собралась? – хрипло спросила Джейн.

\- Я только что вспомнила о важном деле внизу. Не хочу мешать тебе и твоему «собеседнику» в вашей интимной обстановке. – Мора не смогла сдержаться и выплюнула это слово «собеседник» со всей горечью, на которую оказалась способна.

\- Эй, что с тобой? – Джейн нахмурила брови, пытаясь понять, что случилось с ее достаточно доброжелательной женой.

\- Ничего. Джейн. Очевидно, что со мной ничего не произошло, чего не могу сказать о тебе. Так вот почему тебя не было дома всю эту неделю? У вас было какое-либо важное дело с этим джентльменом?

\- Вау- вау, Мора, остынь! Что с тобой происходит? Ты что, ревнуешь? – Джейн пыталась понять, что заставило блондинку так разнервничаться.

\- Да кто я такая, чтобы ревновать тебя? – Мора уже начала срываться, слезы грозили пролиться в любую секунду. Джейн, не желая, чтобы у их разговора были свидетели, направила их в сторону все еще открытых дверей лифта, нажимая кнопку нижнего этажа.

\- Позволь тебе напомнить, ты моя жена, и тебе разрешено меня ревновать, но не в данном случае. Твоя ревность абсолютно не имеет оснований.

\- О, так этот мужчина, сидящий на твоем столе и чуть ли не залезший в твою рубашку, недостаточное основание? - Слезы Моры резко высохли, когда в ее груди поднялся гнев на Джейн, за то, что та очевидно принимает ее за дуру.

\- Нет, мы с ним вообще-то разговаривали о тебе.

\- Отлично, ты меня обсуждаешь с каким-то мужиком, и смеешься надо мной с ним? – гнев уже стал еле сдерживаемый в голосе Моры.

\- Мы не смеялись над тобой. Вообще-то он мне рассказывал о беременности своей жены, и о том, какая она взвинченная была все это время. О, теперь я поняла, это все твои гормоны. – Джейн, наконец, поняла, что происходит с ее женой и рассмеялась от облегчения. Затем она наклонилась, чтобы обнять и поцеловать жену пока они находятся в уединении лифта, но Мора отстранилась от поцелуя, и оттолкнула руки брюнетки.

\- Мор, тебе не о чем волноваться. Вообще-то, он здесь по делу. И да, мы с ним много времени проводим вместе, так как он мой начальник. Из главного офиса. Кавано уходит на пенсию, они хотят попробовать меня на его месте. Он приехал, чтобы провести собеседование со мной, и убедиться, что я достаточно квалифицирована, чтобы занять этот пост. Мы с ним разговорились, и он рассказал, о своей жене. Это была забавная история, и очень похожая на то, что ты проделала сейчас. Единственное о чем тебе стоит переживать, это то, что ты сейчас явно много нервничаешь в последнее время. Ты все время рычишь на меня. И не буду скрывать, мне не нравится, когда ты нападаешь на меня, но это не означает, что я люблю тебя меньше. Честно. На самом деле, я думаю, что даже несмотря на все твои заскоки в последнее время, я люблю тебя еще больше. Я могу тебя поцеловать? Это самое длинное и терпеливое объяснение в моей жизни. Я заслужила награду!

\- Я все еще зла на тебя, Джейн! Ты могла сказать, про повышение раньше. И тогда, возможно, я не надумала бы себе все это!

\- Ого, Мора Айлз, догадывается? – Джейн подмигнула жене.

\- Я не догадалась, я сделала вполне определенные выводы из увиденного. И ты права, я с последнее время очень взвинчена. Это все из-за того, что у нас нет секса. И это, кстати, стало одной из причин моих выводов. Ты игнорируешь меня! Я понимаю, что мое тело сейчас не очень сексуально, но ты могла бы сделать над собой усилие! - Мора гневно посмотрела на свою покрасневшую жену.

\- На самом деле ты очень сексуальна, Мор. И тебе очень идет эта беременность, но только не обижайся, я все время думаю, что если мы будем «это» делать, это доставит дискомфорт ребенку или тебе будет неудобно или больно. И поэтому я стараюсь держать себя в руках.

\- О, Джейн, не будь такой ханжой. Я беременна, а не при смерти. Мне это никак не повредит. Сексом можно заниматься до седьмого месяца спокойно, а с учетом, что у тебя нет пениса, то и до девятого вполне. Ребенку это тоже не повредит. Но вот что я тебе скажу, я чувствую себя не привлекательной из-за того, что ты меня игнорируешь.

-Боже, Мор, тебе обязательно быть такой прямолинейной? Я никогда не привыкну, что ты так легко все это обсуждаешь. – Джейн сокрушенно покачала головой. - Я исправлюсь, честное слово! И ты очень красивая! Ты всегда красивая, но сейчас, ты просто, вау, ты светишься! И это просто завораживает! - Джейн снова потянулась к жене, с намерением обнять ее. На этот раз она не встретила сопротивления, и потому она заключила свою ревнивую блондинку в объятия как раз тогда, когда лифт, наконец, прибыл в подвал. Двери открылись, но женщины, даже не обратили на это внимание, все также нежно обнимаясь и наслаждаясь покоем, которого они смогли достичь.

Позже, ночью, у них было самое нежное занятие любовью за все время их близких отношений. Мора будто искупала вину за свою ревность ранее, а Джейн хотела доказать жене, что любит ее сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. И что это чувство будет только расти, но никак не уменьшаться. Никогда не уменьшаться.

\- Как тебе имя Люк? – спросила Джейн.

\- Лукас Риццоли-Айлз. Звучит неплохо. А если мы назовем его Стивен?

\- Неее, он же не Капитан Америка, может Адам?

\- Может нам стоит рассмотреть итальянские имена? Как звали твоего дедушку?

\- О, нет, ты же не серьезно? Мы не назовем нашего ребенка в честь моего деда. Давай вернемся к традиционным именам. Как ты смотришь, если нашего сына будут звать Эйден Риццоли-Айлз?

\- Может быть Николас Риццоли–Айлз. Мне кажется это символично. Николас означает победу человека. И его рождение, это доказательство победы человека над природой.

-Николас… Мне нравится. Алисия. – Джейн крикнула, чтобы дочка ее услышала.

\- Да, Джейн? – Алисия оглянулась через плечо, кидая мяч в ТиДжея, с которым в настоящее время она играла в парке. Это был совместный поход в ближайший лес, чтобы провести пикник в первый летний месяц.

\- Тебе нравится имя Николас? – крикнула Джейн, откидываясь на спину, закладывая руки за голову, а ноги скрещивая в лодыжках.

\- Да, оно звучит красиво. Так будут звать нашего с ТиДжеем брата?

\- Возможно… Вы не хотите отдохнуть и перекусить? – и уже тише добавила – Откуда у них столько энергии? Два часа бегать без остановки…

\- Чуть позже тетя Джейн. – Крикнул ТиДжей, возвращая мяч Алисии. Я почти выиграл у нее.

\- Не дождешься! – Алисия была решительно настроена, не допустить, чтобы ТиДжейн выиграл у нее в эту игру.

\- Мор, тебе удобно? Может быть, положить тебе подушку под поясницу? – спросила Джейн, открывая один глаз и закидывая голову, чтобы видеть жену, сидящую на теплом пледе, прислонившуюся к дереву и увлеченно перелистывающую книгу с детскими именами.

\- Все в порядке. Как тебе имя Максвелл? – Мора оторвалась от книги, чтобы присмотреть за детьми.

\- Мне понравилось Николас. Ник, Ники. По-моему, оно подходит. – Джейн услышала топот двух пар ног. А затем два тела упало на нее сверху, выбивая весь воздух из легких. Она притворно застонала, бормоча о старости и жестокости этих двух детей. Мора смеялась над ними.

-Где мои бутерброды? – завопил ТиДжей.

\- И мои! – вторила ему Алисия.

\- Вы такие, жадины! Я думала, что все сэндвичи с зефиром и арахисовым маслом достанутся мне. – Джейн притворно заскулила, но все же потянулась к сумке, доставая завернутые в бумагу бутерброды и протягивая по одному детям. Затем взяла еще один, и протянула жене - Мор, ты будешь?

\- Твой ребенок, весь в тебя. Столько вредной пиши, сколько я съела за время ношения этого ребенка, я не ела за всю жизнь. Но я не могу ничего с собой поделать. Это так вкусно. – Сказала блондинка, вгрызаясь в сладкий, мягкий хлеб и постанывая от блаженства. Джейн усмехнулась, переворачиваясь на живот и подползая ближе к жене, чтобы поцеловать ее в живот и пробормотать в него:

\- Мой маленький Николас. Ты точно знаешь, что в этом мире вкусно, не так ли? Мы с тобой научим маму есть по-настоящему вкусную еду, а не ту кроличью, которой она пытается нас кормить. – Джейн снова поцеловала круглый живот, а затем откинулась головой на колени жены, вновь закрывая глаза.

\- Джейн, мне кажется, нам пора возвращаться домой. Томми скоро придет за ТиДжеем. – Мора погладила черные волосы жены, а затем запустила пальцы глубже, массируя голову брюнетки, вызывая у нее тихие постанывания.

\- Еще пару минут, Мор. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы заканчивать так рано.

Пару минут спустя, Мора убрала свою руку, вызвав возмущение у расслабленной итальянки. Тяжело вздохнув, она поднялась, протягивая руку жене, и помогая ей встать. Восьмой месяц беременности сделал Мору неуклюжей, но при этом потрясающе красивой. Джейн свернула плед, пока Мора разминала свою затекшую спину, и, подхватив корзинку, они отправились домой.

\- Это был отличный день, Джейн. Спасибо, что привела нас сюда.

-Твою мать, Джейн. Это так больно! – Мора скулила, после очередного приступа схваток.

\- Мор, ты уже почти готова. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Потерпи, детка.

\- Не называй меня деткой! – зарычала Мора, откидываясь на подушку и крепко сжимая руку Джейн, сидящую рядом с ней.

\- Может, сделать укол обезболивающего? Я знаю, ты была против, натуральные роды и бла-бла-бла, но может ты передумаешь? – Джейн умоляюще посмотрела на жену, надеясь, что та сменит гнев на милость, и примет укол, который поможет снять часть боли.

\- Нет, я смогу пройти через это. Черт, черт, черт… - Мора согнулась пополам, когда ее тело пронзила боль схваток. Ей хотелось, чтобы это уже произошло, и все закончилось. Ее тело было измучено. Схватки начались ночью, и они экстренно приехали в лучшую клинику Бостона, где у нее должны были принять роды. И вот уже 5 часов она мучилась от постоянно усиливающихся схваток. – Если мы еще заходим ребенка, это будет твоя очередь Джейн Клементина Риццоли.

-Эй! – Джейн укоризненно посмотрела на жену, которая наступила на больное место брюнетки, назвав ее по второму имени. – Ты сама согласилась.

-Я знаю, знаю, но это так больно и сложно. Джейн, обними меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была рядом.

Джейн наклонилась к жене, приобнимая ее за плечи, и, стараясь не давить на живот.

\- Аааааа, - закричала Мора, сжимая со всей силы шею брюнетки, когда ее застигли новые схватки.

-Мор, ты меня задушишь. – Захрипела Джейн.

\- Поверь, мне сейчас намного хуже. – Мора начала глубоко дышать, пытаясь успокоиться, и тем самым уменьшить боль.

\- Хочешь, я включу тебе Йо-Йо-Ма? Он всегда помогает тебе расслабиться на медитациях... – предложила Джейн.

\- К черту Йо-йо-Ма. – зарычала в новых схватках Мора. В эту минуту вошла акушерка, проверяя готовность блондинки к родам.

\- О милая, ты уже готова. Я пошла за твоим врачом. Скоро все закончится. - Она успокаивающе похлопала Мору по руке, и ушла за доктором.

Через минуту пришел врач, счастливо улыбающийся:

\- Ну что, приступим?

\- Ааааа. – закричала Мора, когда ее снова одолела особенно сильная схватка. Она снова сжала руку Джейн, черпая силу из этого действия. Брюнетке было очень больно, но она не могла об этом сказать жене, когда той явно было еще хуже. Если боль в ее руке будет расплатой за новую жизнь, так тому и быть. Ее сердце разрывалось от желания унять боль, которую испытывала ее любимая, но она не могла ничем помочь, кроме как одолжить свою руку, чтобы роженица могла ее сжимать, когда ей особенно больно.

Схватки стали очень частыми, доктор что-то кричал ободряющее блондинке, подсказывая, что и как делать, а Джейн шептала слова любви и успокоения своей жене.

\- Дыши со мной, любовь моя, дыши со мной.

\- Аааааа. – Закричала Мора, делая последний толчок и откидываясь на подушку. Бисеринки пота стекали по ее лбу, жилы на шее вздулись от постоянных усилий, и все же это была последняя схватка, победная, позволившая их сыну родиться на свет. Доктор отвернулся с ребенком на руках, делая все необходимые процедуры, проверяя все показания младенца.

\- Док, почему он не кричит? - взволнованно спросила Джейн, оглядываясь на жену, которая тоже была взволнована отсутствием звуков.

\- Док, почему он не кричит? - вновь повторила Джейн, паникуя. Из всех возможных сценариев. Этот казался ей не реальным. Нет, нет, не тогда, когда они через столько прошли. Не тогда, когда столько часов Мора работала над его рождением. Джейн зажала рот рукой, боясь того, что им скажут, и в эту секунду она услышала плач младенца, сладкий и долгожданный.

Слезы полились из глаз Джейн. Но это уже были слезы радости.

\- Поздравляю! – Начал доктор, поворачиваясь к Джейн. - У вас прекрасный мальчик.

Джейн подошла к доктору, протягивая руки, чтобы взять сына на руки. У него были темные волосы, прилипшие к головке, красная кожа, присущая новорожденным, и потрясающие оливковые глаза.

\- Он великолепен. – Прошептала Джейн, возвращаясь с ребенком к жене, присаживаясь на стул, и протягивая младенца матери. – Мор, наш сын, великолепен. Спасибо тебе. – Она поцеловала жену в мокрый от пота лоб, и наслаждаясь мгновением единения и счастья.

Глава 20. Эпилог. Happy New Year.

**_Примечание: В данной истории описывается Рождество и Новый год 2020, который будет через несколько дней. _**

**_А это значит, что Алисия живет с ними чуть меньше 2 лет, т.к. если исходить из рамок, когда закончилось шоу, в 2016 году, и все события, перечисленные в моей истории, их сыну Нику, в этот НГ должно быть как раз 1,5 года. _**

**_Я считаю это символично закончить историю настоящим временем, т.к. жизнь слишком непредсказуема, и возможно через год, мне захочется добавить что-то еще сюда. Кто знает? _**

**_Итак, представим, что все события происходят в ближайшие 8-9 дней. _**

— Джейн, я, правда, не уверена, что нам нужна эта огромная ель.

— Мор, дети будут в восторге. Поверь, я в детстве мечтала о таком огромном дереве, под которым лежит куча подарков.

— Но, Джейн, это не рациональная трата природных ресурсов.

-Боже, Мор, просто поверь, радость на их лицах будет стоить того. Я обещаю, мы откажемся от настоящих деревьев в следующем году. Но прямо сейчас Лис и Ник нуждаются именно в этом, настоящем рождественском дереве.

— Иногда ты бываешь слишком убедительной. — Недовольно пробормотала Мора себе под нос.

— Я люблю тебя! — крикнула Джейн, отходя от жены, чтобы оплатить понравившееся дерево и обговорить доставку в Бикон Хилл. Когда дело было сделано, она вернулась обратно, обнимая жену за талию, и таща ее за собой к машине. — А теперь нам надо обсудить какие подарки мы подарим детям.

-Вообще-то я уже купила им несколько подарков… — Мора начала нервничать, подумав не поспешила ли она с ними, и не желая обидеть жену.

— Ого, и что это будет? — Вскинула бровь брюнетка.

— Николасу я купила новую серию детских развивающих книг, новый набор Лего и машинку.

— Ого, я вижу, ты хорошо подготовилась…

— А для Алисии я купила куклу с анатомически верными пропорциями, она умеет разговаривать, пить, и даже испражняться. Я очень взволнована, чтобы открыть ее вместе с ней. О, еще серию детских энциклопедий, набор юного химика, а еще несколько коробок пазлов, я надеюсь, мы соберем их все вместе в рождественские праздники. — Мора перечисляла все так взволнованно, что Джейн не рискнула прервать жену.

— Мор, ты знаешь, что ты замечательная мать? — Вот и все, что она могла сказать обнимая жену и притягивая ее к себе покрепче. — А что ты подаришь мне? — Джейн продолжила расспросы, хищно приподнимая бровь.

— Увидишь в Рождество. Твой подарок будет под елкой, вреди всех прочих. Будь большой девочкой, потерпи.

— Ну же, Мор, не дразни меня. Может быть, под елкой меня ждет сексуальная миссис Клаус? — Джейн пошевелила бровями.

— Джейн, ты же знаешь, я не скажу тебе. Потерпи пару дней, и все узнаешь. — Мора помолчала, но решила дать подсказку своей нетерпеливой жене. — Возможно, там будет что-то сексуальное, но это точно не миссис Клаус. Она старовата для тебя. — За годы общения с Джейн чувство юмора судмедэксперта значительно улучшилось, и теперь она без стеснения подшучивала над брюнеткой. — Ты не расстроилась, что я купила подарки без тебя? Я просто не могла ничего с собой поделать, мне так хотелось купить им эти игрушки…

— Все в порядке Мор. Но теперь ты наряжаешь дерево вместе с нами. Ты не оставишь нас одних с Алисией, как сделала это в прошлом году.

-Но Джейн, кто-то должен был присмотреть за Николасом! — Возмутилась блондинка.

— В этом году Ник уже большой, и мы будем наряжать дерево все вместе. — Закончила Джейн, открывая дверь машины перед женой, и пропуская ее внутрь, чтобы вернуться домой до того, как приедет служба доставки.

— Ты такая властная… — пробормотала Мора. Джейн обошла машину и села на водительское место. Повернувшись к жене, и подмигнув, она парировала:

-Ты можешь компенсировать это сегодня ночью.

Когда они вернулись домой, у подъездной дорожки уже стоял грузовик с их елью, подписав все бумаги, Джейн втащила дерево в дом, пока Мора доставала подставку для установки дерева.

Через 15 минут усилий, и нескольких запутанных прядей волос в иголках, дерево было установлено и готово к одеванию праздничного наряда. Оставалось дождаться, когда Анжела приведет внуков с прогулки по парку, куда очень рвалась Алисия.

Мора не теряла времени даром, доставая украшения, и раскладывая коробки так, чтобы потом было удобно ими пользоваться, наряжая дерево. Она была взволнована предстоящим совместным мероприятием. Это было так замечательно, и так по-семейному готовить дом к Рождеству, что ее сердце было наполнено счастьем. Она и не заметила, как начала напевать рождественские песни, регулярно доносящиеся из всевозможных мест и прочно укоренившихся в подсознании. Именно за этим занятием ее и застали Анжела и дети, вернувшиеся с улицы, с красными щеками и носами.

— Мамочка! — закричал Ник, скидывая обувь и протягивая руки к блондинке.

Мора с улыбкой подошла к сыну, стягивая в него шапку, и расстегивая зимнее пальто, в которое был одет ребенок. Джейн долго закатывала глаза на желание Моры купить дизайнерское детское пальто для сына, намекая, что он слишком мал, чтобы понять, что это дорого. Блондинка поцеловала сына в темные спутанные шапкой волосы, и подхватила его на руки, и вместе с ним двинулась к Алисии, которая старательно вешала свое не менее дорогое пальто на детскую вешалку. Мора наклонилась к ней и поцеловала девочку в красный, холодный нос, отчего она захихикала, и обняла женщину и брата одновременно.

— Я скучала по вам… Что вы думаете о чашке теплого какао, чтобы согреться?

— Урааа! Какао! — хором закричали дети, вырываясь и убегая в гостиную. Чтобы увидеть стоящее в стороне дерево и снова радостно закричать.

Мора улыбнулась, отметив, что Джейн была права про восторг детей от такого большого дерева, и повернулась к Анжеле, чтобы сердечно поблагодарить, свою приобретенную мать, за помощь с детьми:

-Анжела, я не знаю, чтобы мы делали без тебя…

— Ой, Мора, перестань, это же мои внуки. Я рада провести с ними время. Если бы Джейн не была такой собственницей, я была бы с ними целый день.

— Как ты смотришь, чтобы всем вместе выпить какао, а потом нарядить то огромное дерево, что мы приобрели сегодня?

— Это замечательная идея. А где же Джейни?

— Она переодевается, я думаю, она спустится с минуты на минуту. — Ответила Мора пробираясь на кухню и ставя сотейник на плиту, чтобы сварить своей семье вкусный зимний напиток.

— Эй, что это за шумные ребята вернулись домой? — раздался в лестницы голос Джейн, вальяжно спускающейся по ступенькам в домашних брюках и свободной толстовке Ред Сокс.

— Мама! — закричал Ник, топая в сторону второй матери, намереваясь ее обнять.

— Джейн! Вторила Алисия, так же спеша к приемной матери, чтобы получить свою порцию объятий.

Джейн впрыгнула с последних ступенек, опускаясь на колени и обнимая сына и дочь, а затем целуя их в макушки, щеки и носы.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что женщина, которую боится большая часть участка, такая нежная и ласковая дома. — проворчала Анжела, внутренне умиляясь, какая хорошая мать получилась из колючей Джейн. Мора и дети явно хорошо на нее действуют.

— Эй, кто это меня боится? Я самый добрый лейтенант в истории этого участка. — возмутилась Джейн, все также прижимая к себе детей.

— Ну, не забывай, я работаю в полицейском баре. Я видела много ребят, которые плакали как дети, от того, что ты их отчитала. Иногда ты можешь быть невыносимой. — Гордо проговорила Анжела — Но я рада, что дома ты другая.

— Какао готов. — Проговорила Мора, разливая напиток по чашкам, и толкая одну из них Анжеле, и подзывая жену кивком головы.

Джейн схватила обоих детей в подмышки и понесла к столу, отчего те радостно захихикали, наслаждаясь моментом.

Когда вся семья расселась за столом, обхватив чашки и потягивая ароматный напиток, в доме установилась блаженная тишина, которая прерывалась только осторожным грохотом чашек о блюдца.

Когда какао был выпит, а дети достаточно согрелись, семья перешла в гостиную, чтобы заняться украшением праздничного дерева. Очень скоро у них установилась дружная рабочая атмосфера.

Анжела сидела на диване, пока Мора руководила какую игрушку и куда вешать. Джейн и Ник приносили те шары, которые она просила, а обе блондинки — большая и маленькая, вешали все в нужные места. Очень быстро дерево было украшено, осталось только повесить звезду на макушку двух с половиной метровой ели.

— Ну же, Джейн. Это была твоя идея купить такое большое дерево, поэтому именно ты и полезешь через все колючки, чтобы установить звезду. — Мора была довольна, тем как глаза Джейн сложились в жалобное выражение.

\- Мор, оно же большое. Я поцарапаюсь об него! — блондинка смотрела на жену с приподнятой бровью.

— Ой, ты такая властная. Хорошо, хорошо. Я сделаю. — Джейн взяла последнюю игрушку, прицениваясь как одеть звезду на макушку елки, не поцарапавшись, и не свалив все. Она сделала несколько пробных заходов, натыкаясь на ветви, и потирая живот, в который упирались колючки. Бросив хитрый взгляд на жену, Джейн подошла к Алисии, вручая ей звезду. А затем быстро подняла девочку вверх, направляя как можно ближе к макушке дерева, и давая смеющейся девочке сделать главную работу, увенчав дерево последней игрушкой.

Когда дело было сделано, Джейн потерла спину, которую она чуть не потянула, бормоча о том, что она стара для таких упражнений.

Мора подошла к ней сзади, и потерла перенапряженные мышцы, своими сильными пальцами, прошептав жене на ухо так, чтобы услышала только она:

— Я обещаю, что позже хорошенько разомну тебя, и докажу, что ты способна на многие другие тяжелые физические упражнения. — От этого обещания Джейн сглотнула.

Рождество наступило настолько быстро, что Джейн не успела опомниться. Только недавно они украшали елку и дом, и уже сегодня был сам праздник. Вся ее семья должна была собраться в их доме, чтобы встретить этот день вместе.

Гости уже начали прибывать, и первыми пришли Рон, Томми и ТиДжей. Дети уже радостно играли вместе, ожидая, когда наступит праздничный ужин, Джейн сидела за барной стойкой, наблюдая, как слажено, работают Мора и ее мать по подготовке праздничного ужина. Вскоре раздался звонок в дверь и Джейн пошла открывать, зная, что это должны быть Френки и Нина. Так оно и было. Нина была на 7 месяце беременности их первенцом, и потому она заметно поправилась, а ее живот был таким большим, что Джейн казалось, что у нее будет не менее двух племянников сразу. Она была рада за брата и невестку, которые были счастливы скорому пополнению в их семье. Не сложно предположить, что Анжела была вне себя от счастья, что скоро у нее станет еще больше внуков. Наконец-то начали осуществляться все ее сокровенные мечты.

Когда ее брат и его жена прошли внутрь, здороваясь с суетящимися на кухне женщинами, Джейн услышала новый звонок в дверь. Она закатила глаза, чувствуя, что ближайший час она будет дворецким, и уже думала принести свою начатую бутылку пива ближе к двери, чтобы не тратить время зря на поход обратно к стойке. Открыв дверь, она увидела Корсака и Кики, которые счастливо смеялись и были весьма загорелыми. Джейн догадалась, что они вернулись из недавнего путешествия. Корсаку пенсия пошла явно на пользу, он больше времени проводил отдыхая и путешествуя с женой, что положительно сказалось на его самочувствии и на талии. Кики медленно, но верно приучала бывшего копа следить за собой, и переводила его на салаты. Джейн усмехнулась, понимая, как ловко она обвела его вокруг пальца. Прямо как Мора саму Джейн.

Обменявшись приветствиями, они отправились внутрь, здороваться с остальными гостями. Как только Джейн расслабилась на барном стуле, снова раздался звонок в дверь. Она вновь закатила глаза и поплелась открывать дверь. На этот раз там были Кейтлин и Хоуп. Отношения Моры и ее биологической матери были довольно сложными, но они проделали огромный путь друг к другу, и если некоторая неловкость в их общении еще чувствовалась, то они стремились залатать дыры в своих отношениях. Кейтлин тоже стала значительно ближе к сестре. Она довольно часто навещала ее, и старалась стать той сестрой, которую блондинка заслуживала. Они были еще в пути строительства своих отношений, но это был правильный путь. Женщины так же прошли внутрь, здороваясь с гостями, и обмениваясь репликами с Анжелой и Морой.

Джейн видела, что Мора тепло улыбнулась сестре и матери, удивляясь, откуда в ней столько доброты и тепла. Как она может прощать все, и суметь построить заново доверие там, где казалось, уже не может быть ничего. Мора была удивительной женщиной, и Джейн всегда удивлялась, каким светлым человеком была ее жена. Ее. Да, самое главное, что она ее.

Новый звонок вырвал ее из мечтаний, возмещая о новых гостях. Джейн вернулась к двери, вновь ее открывая, и удивленно застывая.

-Констанс, Артур, какой сюрприз. Мора сказала, что вы не сможете прийти…

— Мы были не уверены, что получится все перенести, поэтому не хотели обнадеживать. Но мы очень хотели отметить это Рождество с семьей, поэтому сделали все, что в наших силах. — чопорно заметила приемная мать Моры.

— Я думаю, Мора будет счастлива, что у вас все получилось. — Искренне ответила Джейн. — Проходите.

Джейн пропустила новых гостей, вновь закрывая дверь, и провожая их в гостиную, где уже собралось приличная толпа. Это Рождество будет необычно семейным, подумала брюнетка, обращая внимание, как вытянулось от удивления лицо ее жены, когда она обратила внимание на новых гостей. Но Мора была Айлз, и воспитание помогло быстро взять себя в руки, так что никто не заметил ее искреннего удивления. Через секунду, она уже искренне улыбалась и обменивалась приветствиями с приемными родителями.

Через некоторое время, все собрались за столом. Было удивительно наблюдать, как эта разношерстая компания находит общий язык, но тем ни менее это было так. Все общались с должным уважением друг к другу, находя общие разговоры, и дискутируя на всевозможные темы.

Джейн с удивление отметила, что чувствует себя счастливой, что обе их семьи, несмотря на все причуды и социальную разность могут найти общий язык так же естественно, как и естественно переплелись жизни Моры и Джейн, несмотря на всю их диаметральную противоположность. Это было потрясающее чувство единения семьи и счастья. Это все, что Джейн мечтала видеть когда-либо в своей жизни.

— О боже, я тоже хочу быть известной писательницей! — Воскликнула Джейн, разваливаясь на кровати королевского размера в их каюте.

— Тебе никто не мешает. Я буду самым твоим преданным читателем. — С улыбкой заметила блондинка, расстегивая чемодан, и размещая вещи в шкаф.

— Да, но я никогда не буду в этом так хороша, как ты. Поэтому пусть в нашей семье будет только один известный писатель, который может стребовать от издателя такой шикарный номер. Видимо, он очень от тебя зависим, если пошел на такие уступки…

— Нет, просто я сказала, что привыкла к самому лучшему, и мне нужна моя семья рядом, если он хочет, чтобы я присутствовала на этой презентации, которую по удачному стечению обстоятельств, сделали на круизном лайнере в непосредственной близости от Гавайи. — Спокойно пробормотала Мора, больше озадаченная тем, куда развесить вещи в их каюте, чем словами Джейн.

— О, так это его идея, чтобы моя мать поехала с нами? — ухмыльнулась Джейн.

— А ты бы хотела, чтобы мы были без нее, и не имели личного времени, рядом с двумя детьми? К тому же у нее давно не было отпуска, ей не помещает расслабиться. На этом корабле множество развлечений, не считая того, что всегда можно вернуться на острова, и насладиться пляжем.

— Я смотрю, ты все продумала? — ухмыльнулась Джейн предусмотрительности жены. — А что еще в твоих планах?

— Я думаю, тебе стоит быть более терпеливой. Иногда я удивляюсь, как ты можешь управлять целым участком, когда не можешь даже пять минут спокойно усидеть на месте.

— Эй, я хороша именно потому, что нетерпелива. Я всегда все делаю быстро и четко. Поэтому у нашего отдела значительно улучшились показатели!

— А ты не думаешь, что ваши показатели увеличились потому, что офис судмедэкспертов получил новое оборудование для анализов, а твоя жена, напомню тебе, является главным судмедэкспертом штата, и благоволит именно тебе?

— Это справедливо… — поморщилась Джейн.

— Хотя я не исключаю, что твою крутой нрав держит всех в страхе, и это тоже может иметь свои бонусы к улучшению статистики раскрываемости. — Миролюбиво заметила Мора, заканчивая с одеждой и подходя к жене, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать ее в губы нежным, долгим поцелуем.

Когда она отстранилась, Джейн уже тяжело дышала, смотря голодными глазами на жену. Мора усмехнулась, и решила подразнить жену:

— Я думаю, позже, обеспечу тебе десерт. А теперь нам надо выйти на палубу, где нас ждут люди.

Джейн с ворчанием поднялась, и направилась за женой, терпеливо ожидающей ее на выходе.

На палубе было много народа, большинство из них, были так или иначе знакомы по издательскому бизнесу, многие здоровались с доктором, задавая общие вопросы, на что блондинка улыбалась и так же вежливо отвечала.

Проведя около часа, и уже достаточно измучившись от всевозможных комплиментов в адрес жены, Джейн начала скучать. Она всегда чувствовала себя неловко на подобных мероприятиях, но она была готова пройти через любые из них, ради своей неповторимой блондинки. Поэтому с самой вежливой улыбкой на лице, она стояла и делала вид, что это именно то место, где она хотела бы встретить наступающий Новый год. Не то, чтобы огромный лайнер ее не устраивал, ведь здесь действительно предлагались всевозможные развлечения, ей просто было жаль делить свою жену с другими людьми. Но такова жизнь. Джейн понимала, что раскрывшийся писательский талант доктора невозможно игнорировать. Пока она была в декрете, блондинка начала писать новый роман, и он вновь обещал стать бестселлером. По крайней мере, люди уже выстраивались в очереди, чтобы купить книгу, которая должна была вот-вот выйти.

Конечно, Джейн ревновала. Потому что Мора и так была видной женщиной, и ее всегда окружало мужское внимание. Теперь же ее жену окружали еще и фанаты, которые подходили и просили подписать книгу. Джейн предполагала, что только наличие у нее значка и пистолета делало их сдержанными и послушными, а не наглыми, как это бывает с некоторыми фанатиками, чрезмерно увлекающихся своими героями.

Мора не заметно подошла к жене, переплетая их пальцы, и сжимая руку, давая понять, что она здесь, рядом. Джейн благодарно улыбнулась ей, ожидая, когда же блондинка поведет их вниз. Будто подслушав ее мысли, Мора потянула Джейн за собой, увлекая из толпы. Джейн не знала куда они идут, но это точно не была их каюта, так как она находилась в другой стороне, но жена уверено увлекала ее дальше, чередуя коридоры и лестницы, пока не вывела Джейн на самую верхнюю палубу, на которой располагался бассейн, достаточно большой, для них двоих, но не такой большой, как на нижней палубе, где сейчас проходила вечеринка.

— Я подумала, что нам нужна частная вечеринка, и потому забронировала это место. Не беспокойся, нас не потревожат. — Сексуально прошептала блондинка, притягивая подругу к себе, и целуя ее в шею, а затем спускаясь к ключице, и поглаживая руками спину брюнетки, пробираясь кончиками пальцев под ткань достаточно открытой блузки и слегка царапая ногтями спину итальянки.

Джейн издала короткий стон, и отклонила голову назад, открывая широкий доступ для губ жены, позволяя ей ласкать еще больше мест, позволяя взять инициативу в свои руки, отдаваясь на волю ее рук и губ. Также внезапно, как начались ласки, они закончились, а Мора отстранилась от брюнетки, мягко улыбаясь и отворачиваясь. Она сделала несколько шагов вперед в сторону бассейна, одновременно закидывая руку за спину и расстегивая молнию своего вечернего платья, и скидывая его с плеч, а затем и бедер. Она сделала еще один шаг вперед, оставляя ненужную ткань на полу, а сама тем временем вновь вернула руку на спину, ловко расстегивая застежку лифчика, и таким же небрежным движением сбрасывая его в сторону платья. Она обернулась на застывшую брюнетку, соблазнительно закусывая губу. В ее взгляде читался вопрос: осмелится ли Джейн присоединиться к ней? Итальянка не хотела разочаровывать жену, и потому двинулась за ней, так же небрежно сбрасывая блузку, а затем и брюки. Оставшись в одном нижнем белье, она подошла к бортику бассейна, как раз в тот момент, когда Мора нагнувшись, стянула с себя трусики, открывая безбожно потрясающий вид сзади. Сердце Джейн забилось как сумасшедшее, она не знала, как такое возможно, что даже спустя несколько лет все еще так сильно хотеть тело, которое она уже знает все вдоль и поперек. Но факт оставался фактом. Именно эту кожу она хотела целовать, эти груди сжимать своими руками, и чтобы именно эти соски скользили по чувствительным шрамам ее рук, именно эти упругие ягодицы прижимались к ее животу, когда она проводит по спине своим языком и губами. Именно эти ноги проскальзывали между ее ног, и прижимались к ее возбужденному центру, и эти губы целовали каждый миллиметр ее кожи. Она не знала, как это возможно, но она была уверена, что даже спустя годы, ей не надоест это чувство единения с телом человека, который настолько глубоко проник в ее жизнь, сросся с ее душой, что дыхание возможно лишь до тех пор, пока дышит Мора.

Прежде чем Джейн успела, что-либо сделать, Мора изящно прыгнула в бассейн, практически не создав брызг, и заскользила под водой, изгибаясь всем телом, как русалка, и уплывая в центр, где вынырнула, и развернулась в сторону Джейн.

— Ты идешь ко мне? Вода божественно теплая… — Джейн не знала, как ее сердце не остановилось от красоты жены, но она точно знала, что не хочет ее заставлять ждать, поэтому она торопливо скинула последнюю одежду, и прыгнула в бассейн, скользя под водой в сторону супруги. Добравшись до нее, она вынырнула, отряхивая воду с лица, а затем прижалась губами к сладкому рту блондинки, торопливо требуя то, что по праву принадлежало ей одной — любовь. И Мора не подвела ее, отдавая все чувства, что были в ее сердце.

Постепенно, поцелуй перерос из требовательного в нежный, а затем и в страстный, способный разжечь тот огонь, что всегда тлел между ними. Руки начали блуждать по телам друг друга, чередуя невесомые прикосновения по рукам и спине, с жесткими захватами ягодиц и оттягиванием сосков, чтобы затем же, залечить грубость нежностью и теплотой губ. Мора толкнула Джейн в сторону ступенек, что были чуть в стороне от них, опуская ее на одну из них, и седлая ее бедра собой, прижимая к скользкому кафелю, и прижимая свою разгоряченную плоть к животу жены, торопливо ища контакт, для восхитительного трения, пока ее руки были заняты тем, что разминали грудь брюнетки. Когда Джейн застонала, дрожь желания прошлась по телу Моры веля ей как можно скорее найти то положение, что позволит им обеим получить необходимый контакт тел, и освобождение, что будет следовать за этим.

Мора не могла насытиться тем, что Джейн делала с ее телом. Это были обыкновенные прикосновения, обычная стимуляция, которую она многократно выполняла сама, но именно с Джейн все ее чувства обострялись до предела, и обычное поглаживание клитора, превращалось в восхитительное действие, приносящее небывалое удовольствие. Она не знала, что именно было в Джейн особенное, был ли это коктейль гормонов, или их идеальная физическая совместимость, но одно прикосновение было способно сделать ее чувствительной, возбужденной и счастливой. Любимой.

Она задвигалась своим телом, прося Джейн прикоснуться к ней, любым способом, дать ей столь необходимый контакт, ее персональную наркотическую дозу «Джейн», столь необходимую сейчас.

Джейн чувствовала, что Мора нуждается в ней, и потому просунула руку вниз, между их тел, скользя по влажным складкам сначала легким прикосновением, а затем более уверенно лаская чувствительный сгусток нервов, ожидающий ее поглаживаний. Мора застонала, когда Джейн вошла в ритм, и притянула ее губы для сильного поцелуя, закусывая ее губу в жесткий плен, и получая еще боле жесткую, но восхитительную стимуляцию, от чего она ахнула, выпуская нижнюю губу и закидывая голову назад, закрывая глаза, и чувствуя, как приближается ее кульминация.

Внезапно, Джейн подняла ее над водой, врываясь в ее тело пальцами, так глубоко, как позволяло ее положение, а затем уходя обратно под воду на их предыдущую позицию, но уже стимулируя переднюю ребристую стенку влагалища, нажимая пальцами на чувствительную точку внутри. Ее толчки были грубыми, а губы жадно присосались к одному из сосков, теребя его языком, и зажимая зубами. Мора не могла выносить эту сладкую муку, и застонала, выпуская всю свою любовь, и прося еще больше этого восхитительного действия.

Джейн зарычала, чувствуя, что ее жена уже близко, по тому, как ее пальцы начали зажимать тесные стенки, сокращающиеся в преддверии оргазма.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончила. Я хочу, чтобы ты прокричала мое имя, когда будешь кончать. Слышишь меня? Я хочу слышать, как ты кричишь мое имя, когда кончаешь. — Прорычала Джейн,

— Да, да, Джейн…- Мора откинула голову назад, чувствуя, как ее тело готово взорваться на миллион кусочков. — Я… уже… почти… Джейн, Джейн… Я…- Мора вздрогнула, когда ее тело сотряс оргазм, восхитительный, разрушающий и созидающий одновременно. — Джейн! — закричала она, пока ее тело сотрясалось от волн удовольствия, пробегающих по ее телу. Она уткнулась в плечо жены, целуя ее влажную кожу, и восстанавливая дыхание. — Я люблю тебя. — Прошептала блондинка почти не слышно, но зная, что тот, кому предназначались эти слова, все услышал.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Ответила Джейн. — Я никогда не устану тебе это повторять. Ты целый мир для меня Мор. Ты и есть мой мир. — закончила она, баюкая жену в своих объятиях.

— А теперь, если ты не против, я бы хотела, закончить то, что начал с тобой, прежде чем мы вернемся в каюту и приготовимся к празднованию Нового года.

— Кто вообще придумал делать вечеринку в новогоднюю ночь? — с притворным возмущением спросила Джейн.

— Это отличный пиар ход, а в частности мой издатель может заключить несколько выгодных сделок с разными полиграфическими студиями, поэтому нам придется вернуться на вечеринку, и продолжить быть милыми и дружелюбными, но только после того, как я смогу удовлетворить тебя… не меньше дух раз. — Мора хитро подмигнула.

— О, ты такая самоуверенная! — искренне засмеялась Джейн, зная, что Мора не разбрасывается обещаниями. — Если ты хочешь вернуться на вечеринку, тебе придется изрядно потрудиться, чтобы мы успели сделать все, что ты запланировала.

— О, у меня есть веское основание предполагать, что я справлюсь, с этим быстрее, чем ты думаешь.

— Я не хочу с тобой спорить, я люблю показательные выступления. Мне нужны факты, доктор Айлз. Приведете мне факты?

-О, у меня много фактов. — Мора зашептала на ухо жене, скользя рукой вниз по ее телу, остановившись на напряженных сосках жены, и слегка оттягивая их зажимая между пальцами, от чего спина Джейн выгнулась вперед. — Это был первый факт. — Рука скользнули вбок, проводя ногтями по ребрам Джейн, и вызывая резкий стон из горла брюнетки. — Это второй факт. — Пальцы скользнули за спину и поползли по позвоночнику вверх, вызывая мурашки. Когда они добралась до волос, и, проскользнув между прядями, зажали их, потянули вниз, закидывая голову брюнетки назад, открывая ее беззащитную оливковую кожу на шее, и позволяя губам блондинки прижаться к пульсу, посасывая тонкую кожу, из горла Джейн вырвался не то стон, не то всхлип. — Это третий факт. — Хрипло проговорила доктор, возвращая руку вперед и небрежно проскальзывая по соску вниз, и врываясь в мокрые складки Джейн, — А это уже четвертый. Мне продолжать?

— Черт, Мор, мне просто нужно, чтобы ты была во мне… Пожалуйста…– Хрипло взмолилась Джейн, призывно раздвигая ноги и позволяя руке подруги удобнее устроиться между ними, давая ей максимальную свободу и показывая как она нуждается в ее прикосновениях.

— Смотри на меня, Джейн. Я люблю, видеть, как оргазм отображается в твоих глазах. Я люблю видеть твое лицо, когда я доставляю тебе удовольствие. — Прошептала блондинка, прикасаясь невесомым движением к губам жены, а затем, отстраняясь, чтобы видеть, как равномерное движение ее руки в теле жены вызывает столько разных эмоций. Она видела, как сокращаются ее лицевые мышцы, как покраснели ее щеки и грудь, видела, как мурашки поднимаются по ее телу, а соски превратились в камень. Она видела все это, но самое главное, она видела, как в глазах Джейн вспыхивают искры, а затем их заволакивает пленкой страсти, желания и любви. Она знала, что только она может видеть все 'эти эмоции. Только ей оказана такая честь, как видеть слабость и силу этой женщины, только ей разрешено делать ее такой беззащитной и неуязвимой одновременно. Сумасшедшей, страстной, дерзкой, скромной и раскованной. Больше никому в мире не позволено увидеть слезы страсти и желания на ее красивом лице. Разве это не любовь, когда тебе оказана такая степень доверия?

Мора почувствовала, что Джейн приближается к финалу, когда ее глаза затрепетали, а взгляд стал туманным, покрытый пленкой оргазма, а из горла начали вырываться стоны, сопровождаемые слабым трепетом тела, а затем последовал вскрик, и Джейн упала в бездну оргазма, потонув в тех эмоциях, которые только что разделила с Морой. Она знала, что ее жена может быть не очень хороша в социальных ситуациях, но она была великолепна в чтении лиц и эмоций, и она понимала, почему она сосредоточена на лице Джейн в моменты их занятий любовью. Так она компенсировала свое не знание многих вещей о поведении людей, так она могла быть уверенной в том, что Джейн ее любит. Джейн уважала желания Моры, так же, как ее жена уважала ее причуды. Наверное, потому им было так хорошо вместе, что несмотря на то что они такие разные у них есть одно общее: они обе отличаются от большинства людей, как минимум тем, что им пришлось пройти и через похищения, и ранения, и многие другие вещи. Некоторые из них были такими, что большинству людей было невозможно вынести. А может быть вся причина в том, что они просто идеально подошли друг другу?

Джейн не знала в чем причина, и она не хотела анализировать всю эту ситуацию, самое главное, что она знала, это то, что пальцы жены, все еще восхитительно находились в ее теле. Затем подушечка большого пальца вернулась на нервный сгусток, нежно поглаживая его, и разжигая новую порцию огня в низу ее живота. Уже через минуту чувственных действий Джейн чувствовала, что готова к новой волне взрывных ощущений, которые только ее жена может доставить ей. У Джейн не было много любовников, но даже, несмотря на это, она была уверена, что сорвала джекпот в тот день, когда решилась сделать первый шаг, и поцеловала свою подругу, свою тайную любовь. Она знала, что у нее никогда и не с кем не было и не могло быть такого уровня доверия, как с этой восхитительной блондинкой. От этих мыслей, ее тело пронзила новая волна удовольствия и она простонала:

— Я люблю тебя, Мора. Только тебя. — Она повторяла это снова и снова, пока ее тело дрожало от пробегающих по нему огненных волн, и даже после того, как ее тело успокоилось, ее сердце не хотело отпускать эту мысль, заставляя шептать ее одни и те же слова, вновь и вновь.

Спустя некоторое время, когда их тела остыли от ласк, они выбрались из воды, наскоро вытерев тела полотенцами и кое-как натянув одежду, побежали в свою каюту, привести себя в порядок.

Когда они снова были готовы идти на вечеринку, они зашли в соседнюю каюту, чтобы проведать детей и Анжелу, намереваясь пригласить последнюю, присоединиться к празднику наверху. Но пожилая женщина отказалась, сославшись, что она уже стара для подобных вечеринок, и приказала женщинам повеселиться.

Убедившись, что дети спят, они поцеловали каждого в лоб, стараясь не потревожить, и отправились наверх.

Когда они добрались, вечеринка была в самом разгаре, и многие гости были навеселе. Еще спустя час, который женщина провели неразлучно, начался обратный отсчет времени до наступления нового года.

Все вместе начали отсчет:

— 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… с Новым годом! — Раздались крики со всех сторон, в то время, как Джейн и Мора были поглощены поцелуем. Самым важным поцелуем своей жизни. Они обе не верят в приметы, но это единственная примета, в которую они обе хотят верить: кого ты первым поцелуешь в новом году, с тем и проведешь весь год, а еще лучше всю жизнь.

Сейчас или никогда.

Оглавление

Сейчас или никогда. 1

Глава 1. О чувствах. 2

Глава 2. Привет, Париж! 4

Глава 3. Время для двоих. 7

Глава 4. Планы и тайные желания. 10

Глава 5. Сможешь устоять? 14

Глава 6. Счастливое время. 18

Глава 7. Покажи мне свою любовь. 22

Глава 8. Обратный отсчет. 26

Глава 9. Не место, а человек. 30

Глава 10. Важные решения. 36

Глава 11. Ценности 45

Глава 12. Недопонимание. 52

Глава 13. Урок доверия. 57

Глава 14. Испытание для Джейн. 63

Глава 15. С чего начинаются перемены? 69

Глава 16. Вот так годовщина. 74

Глава 17. Моратерапия 81

Глава 18. Потерять и найти. 88

Глава 19. Дыши со мной. 98

Глава 20. Эпилог. Happy New Year. 109

Глава 1. О чувствах.

Раньше, Мора Айлс не могла врать. И если бы Джейн Риццоли спросила у нее, что она чувствует по отношению к ней, она бы честно ответила: любовь. Это чувство охватило ее давно, но было тяжело признать его, понять, как дружба превратилась в нечто столь великое, но в то же время столь болезненное как любовь к Джейн. Теперь доктор могла врать, и если бы тот же вопрос детектив задала ей сейчас, она бы не смогла сказать о своих чувствах. Ради счастья подруги. Подруги ли?

Ревность. Вот что Мора могла испытывать в последнее время. И виной тому был агент ФБР Кэмерон Дэвис. Годы практики научили Мору держать улыбку в любом случае. Если светские сплетники не могли распознать в ней ложь, то обычному человеку это было тем более не под силу. Поэтому, когда утром судмедэксперт увидел дома полураздетого агента Дэвиса, никто не заподозрил в ее улыбке ничего большего, чем радость за близкую подругу.

Только Мора знала, что за чувства бушевали у нее внутри. И об этих чувствах никто не должен знать. Никогда. Скоро Джейн уедет. Между ними будут мили. Их общение станет редким, и, возможно, она сможет взять под контроль свои чувства. В любом случае, Мора не умела просить что-то для себя. И теперь не станет. Джейн выбрала свой путь вдали от нее, возле Кэмерона. Она была хорошей подругой и поддержала ее выбор, несмотря на боль, которую он ей причинил.

Именно поэтому она приняла решение уехать из Бостона в Париж для написания своей книги. Ее роман о судмедэксперте и детективе. Возможно, в нем у них есть шанс быть вместе.

Она знала, как больно будет расстаться с Джейн, понимая, что она начинает новую жизнь в Куантико. Абсолютно новую карьеру, переезжает в новую квартиру, встречается с мужчиной ее мечты. Она не сможет смотреть на это. Только не сейчас, когда ее сердце так болит.

Решение о поездке было спонтанным, но в течении дня оно приобрело очертания. И поэтому, когда она сообщила свое решение Джейн, она надеялась, что та будет рада за нее. И поймет ее.

Но Джейн не была рада. В душе детектива бушевала целая гроза эмоций. Ее и так преследовало чувство, что она совершает ошибку, переезжая в Вирджинию. Еще этот приезд агента ради нее внес еще больше смятения в ее мысли. Он был привлекателен, и очень в ее вкусе, поэтому было легко поддаться его очарованию, согласиться на ужин, и на продолжение после и даже изображать энтузиазм в присутствии подруги. Но ее сердце не отвечало ему взаимностью. И она знала почему. Мора… Вот что постоянно возвращалось в мысли Джейн и беспокоило чуть ли не больше чем переезд. Как она сможет жить вдали от своего друга, своей любви…

То, что детектив испытывает эти чувства по отношению к своей подруге, было ошеломительно, но чем больше шло времени, тем сильнее становились эти чувства. Со временем Джейн научилась контролировать свои эмоции и не показывать ревность (это было почти виртуозно, когда доктор встречалась с Джеком). Она научилась держать дистанцию от Моры, чтобы та не заметила, какую реакцию вызывают ее прикосновения к коже Джейн. Все шло хорошо, пока все не пошло к черту.

Элис Санс, похищение Моры, травма Нины и Моры из-за нее, уход Корсака на пенсию. Ее мать настолько сильно давила на нее, что чувство вины перевесило ее интуицию. И вот, через пару недель должен был состояться ее переезд. Она надеялась провести время до переезда с судмедэкспертом, но ее планам не суждено было сбыться. Мора, ее Мора уезжала во Францию! Это было больно.

И тут Джейн поняла. Если она не сделает что-то, то все закончится именно так. Это будет конец. Ей нужно было выбрать. Либо ее сердце и Бостон, либо гипотетическая возможность в Куантико. Ее выбор был прост – Мора! Но мама… С ней Джейн разберется позже. Они смогут найти компромисс.

Именно поэтому пока все были на прощальной вечеринке, Джейн тайком купила себе билет в Париж потратив на него мили Моры. Зная своего друга, Джейн была уверена, что это не станет проблемой. Единственное, что беспокоило Джейн - это поездка и то, как за этот месяц сделать невозможное и объясниться с Морой. Рассказать той о чувствах, не отпугнув, и не разрушив их дружбу. Хотя, когда Джейн была честна с собой, она понимала, что ее переезд в Вирджинию, тоже разрушил бы то, что было между ними. Хуже, чем 488 мили между ними уже не будет, не правда ли?

И вот теперь она была полна надежд по отношению к поездке. Ее сердце было переполнено счастьем, а в голове роились романтические идеи. Но перед тем, как делать первый шаг, ей нужно было убедиться в сигналах Моры, и понять есть ли у них шанс как у пары. И она сделает все, чтобы это выяснить.

И вот она лежит на кровати Моры, пока та готовится к утреннему вылету, проверяя свой список (о, эта скрупулезная Мора!) и не может больше терпеть.

\- Я поставила 2 будильника на всякий случай.

\- Я же сказала, что отвезу тебя! - отвечает Джейн.

\- Нет, мы договорились, что этого не будет. Прощание в аэропорту будет слишком для меня - грустно отвечает доктор.

\- Я знаю! - хитро отвечает детектив, доставая спрятанный билет на утренний рейс!

\- О боже! - охает судмедэксперт, подбегает к кровати и заползая ближе к детективу. - Мы проведем целый месяц в Париже! Джейн, тебе надо срочно домой и собрать свои чемоданы.

\- Нет. Мой леопард уже собран.

\- Что? Всего 1 чемодан? - удивляется Мора.

\- Джинсы, спортивные штаны, футболки, зубная щетка... - перечисляет Джейн.

\- Ты не можешь ходить в спортивных брюках по Парижу!

-Ну...а почему нет? Мы же будем пить вино, есть вонючий сыр, погуляем по старым улицам Парижа, потом снова пить вино. А книга... Напишется сама. За нее я вообще не переживаю. - удивляется Джейн.

\- Не так я представляла себе новый этап своей жизни... - со счастливой улыбкой вздыхает судмедэксперт. В этот момент у нее возникло чувство, что не все потеряно. Они с Джейн едут в самый романтичный город мира. Вдвоем. В ее душе ожила надежда, что этот месяц принесет им немало сюрпризов. - О, а как же агент Дэвис? Вы с ним договаривались о свидании в Вирджинии. Он не против, что тебя так долго не будет?

\- Я ему ничего не обещала! Не беспокойся. Я хочу провести этот месяц с моим другом! - серьезно сказала Джейн. Надеясь в душе, что у нее есть шанс быть не только другом к концу этой поездки. - Давай спать. Нам утром рано вставать.

Глава 2. Привет, Париж!

\- Нам правда лететь 8 часов? - хнычет Джейн, устраиваясь в комфортабельном кресле бизнес класса.

\- От восьми до восьми с половиной часов. - Отвечает доктор. - Ты можешь провести это время с пользой. У меня есть несколько медицинских журналов с собой. Тебе одолжить? - усмехается судмедэксперт.

\- О, нет, только не это. Я лучше посмотрю фильм, посплю или буду отвлекать тебя - отвечает Джейн - это хотя бы весело!

Так они и провели следующие восемь часов, обсуждая планы на отпуск, пока Мора не задремала на плече Джейн. В этот момент детектив почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

По приземлении в аэропорту друзья отправились на такси в отель, который забронировала блондинка.

Мора и Джейн сразу отправились к стойке администратора, где доктор начала объясняться с ним на хорошем французском языке. Хотя, что у нее получается плохо?

\- Bonjour!Nous avons réservé une suite de 2 chambres pour moi et ma petite amie. Maura Isles et Jane Rizzoli. (Добрый день! У нас забронирован 2х комнатный номер люкс для меня и моей подруги.Мора Айлс и Джейн Риццоли)

-La chambre nuptiale pour vous et votre femme est prête, Madame. (Номер для новобрачных для вас и вашей жены готов, мадам.)

\- Ce n'est pas ma femme, juste une amie. Vous n'aviez pas d'autre numéro quand j'ai appelé changer de numéro. (О, она не моя жена, всего лишь подруга. У вас не было другого свободного номера, когда я звонила изменить номер.) - начала оправдываться Мора, слегка покраснев и смущенно обернувшись на Джейн. На что та приподняла бровь и приобняв подругу прошептала на ухо:

\- Что случилось?

\- О, ничего, просто из-за того, что у них не было свободных номеров, я заказала номер для новобрачных, как самый большой. И нас посчитали молодоженам. Я объясняла этой милой девушке, что она заблуждается. - быстро проговорила блондинка.

\- Ясно. - Только и смогла смущенно ответить Джейн, быстро убитая руку с поясницы подруги. На что администратор ярко улыбнулась и продолжила объясняться с Морой.

\- De toute façon, nous sommes heureux que vous ayez choisi notre hôtel. Vous êtes emmenés dans votre chambre. Basile! (В любом случае мы рады, что вы выбрали наш отель. Вас проводят в ваш номер. Базиль!) - с милой улыбкой ответила администратор.

К ним подошел молодой человек, который пригласил их пройти в номер. Пару этажей вверх на лифте, и вот они уже вставляют ключ-карту в дверь своего номера. Джейн вручила чаевые проводнику и подруги вваливаются в свой роскошный номер.

\- О, боже мой! - восклицает Джейн.- Это же просто фантастика! Это же роскошно!

\- Ты же не думала, что я сниму для нас мотель, не правда ли? - удивленно воскликнула судмедэксперт, проходя глубже в номер и оглядываясь по сторонам.

Номер и правда, был великолепен. Интерьер - изысканный, но не вычурный. Все было подобрано со вкусом. Кровать королевского размера располагалась в центре спальни, на ней красивой россыпью рассыпаны лепестки роз, на столике стояло ведерко полное льда, а в нем запотевшая бутылка шампанского.

Мора как раз хотела скинуть лепестки с постели, дабы не смущать свою подругу, как в комнату ворвалась взбудораженная Джейн.

\- Это же мечта! Там! Огромная джакузи! Будь я проклята, если мы ее не опробуем в ближайшее время! - проговорила Джейн. И тут же смутилась. Она надеялась, Мора не обратит внимание, что она сказала, о **совместном** принятии ванны. Еще слишком рано, подумала Джейн про себя, чтобы делать такие намеки.

\- Конечно, Джейн! Это джакузи было одним из условий для съема этого номера. Но... Тут одна кровать. И ближайшие пару дней двухкомнатный номер не освободится. Но, не беспокойся. Я прослежу, что как только он станет доступен, нас переселят. - затараторила Мора.

\- Не беспокойся. Меня все устраивает! Это же наша не первая ночевка. Если тебя не смутит, что я сплю рядом, то я в порядке.

\- Меня тоже все устраивает, пока ты снимаешь с себя одежду в кровати! - Тут же Мора покраснела, поняв двусмысленность ситуации.- Я хотела сказать, переодеваешься.

\- Я поняла. Я буду вести себя хорошо, пока ты не храпишь! - ухмыльнулась Джейн, заметив смущение подруги.

\- Я не храплю! - Искренне возмутилась блондинка.

-Я знаю, я просто подшучиваю над тобой. – Захихикала брюнетка. – О, шампанское! – сказала Джейн, беря бутылку из ведра, откупоривая ее и разливая игристую жидкость в фужеры. – Нам надо отметить наше прибытие и начало нашего великолепного отпуска!

\- Полностью поддерживаю твою идею. – ответила доктор, беря протянутый ей бокал. – Давай выпьем за наш отпуск, а потом обсудим планы на завтра.

-Что? Какие планы. Мы же только приехали. А как же поспать, и выпить вина, и просто провести день ничего не делая? Впереди еще целый месяц, Мор! Мы еще успеем везде побывать.

-Я подумаю об этом, но тогда мне нужно что-то взамен, того ленивого дня, который мы проведем завтра. Что-то… Я придумаю позже, что это будет.

\- Договорились! Для тебя, все что угодно. – Лучезарно улыбнулась Джейн, а затем легла на кровать, прямо на лепестки. – Боже, это шампанское великолепно! Мор, присоединяйся ко мне, это же Рай. – похлопала Джейн рядом с собой.

Мора прилегла рядом с подругой и сделала глоток шампанского:

\- Да, ты права, это и правда похоже на Рай, как его изображают художники и писатели. – повернувшись к Джейн лицом – Ты правда не пожалеешь, что поехала со мной, а не в Куантико? Я хочу сказать, что ты могла бы больше времени провести в Вирджинии, знакомясь с городом, людьми, с агентом Дэвисом.

-Мор, ты всегда мой приоритет. Поверь. Нет того места, где я хотела бы быть больше всего, чем здесь с тобой. –Искренне сказала Джейн. – Я в душ, а потом буду разбирать своего «леопарда». – Тут же вскочила со своего места Джейн и побежала в ванную комнату.

Мора продолжала лежать, глядя в окно, где открывался прекрасный вид на Париж, и на ее губах играла счастливая улыбка. Ее сердце трепетало, от мысли, что Джейн выбрала ее. Пусть и на месяц, пусть это закончится так быстро, но это будет их время. Время для двоих.

Глава 3. Время для двоих.

Утром, когда блондинка открыла глаза, солнце уже было высоко в небе. Она вздохнула и повернула голову в сторону, где спала ее подруга. Джейн спала, разметав свои кудри по всей подушке, ее правая рука была перекинута через живот Моры, а голова отвернута в противоположную сторону. Доктор удивилась, увидев, что подруга приобнимает ее, но тут же улыбнулась, почувствовав, как тепло тела брюнетки проникает ей под кожу и согревает ее сердце. Ей хотелось дотронуться до руки, лежащей на ней, провести пальцами по оливковой коже, скользнуть вверх по предплечью, по шее, скользнуть рукой по волосам детектива, зарываясь в них пальцами. Мора почти почувствовала, как ее губы прикасаются к шее Джейн, опускаются вниз на плечо, по лопаткам, идут вниз по позвоночнику. Ее язык нежно обводит круги на пояснице, чтобы вернуться вверх к основанию шеи. И тут брюнетка шевельнулась, прогнав наваждение Моры. Та, быстро моргнула, избавляясь от своих фантазий, и начала выбираться из захвата своей подруги. Не хватало еще, чтобы Джейн проснулась и поняла, в какой двусмысленной позе они проснулись.

Мора приняла душ и заказала завтрак в номер. Она решила немного поработать над книгой, ожидая заказ. Доктор села за круглый столик, который стоял несколько в стороне от кровати. С него открывался чарующий вид на спящего черноволосого детектива. Образ был настолько захватывающим, что блондинка чуть не пропустила момент, когда Джейн открыла глаза. Было бы неловко объяснять подруге, почему она смотрит на нее с таким вожделением.

Пока Джейн приходила в себя, Мора поймала себя на мысли, что этот отпуск будет не только сладким, но и тяжелым. Для нее. Ее фантазии по поводу близости с подругой стали более реальными. Раньше ей всего пару раз снились образы Джейн с сексуальной подоплекой, но теперь, когда она так близко, это станет настоящей пыткой!

Джейн перевернулась на спину и увидела, что Мора сидит за ноутбуком, и что-то напряженно набирает на нем. Хмурая складка украшала лоб судмедэксперта, пока ее пальцы летали над клавиатурой. Золотистые волосы красиво переливались на солнце, и сердце Джейн защемило от красоты, представшей перед ней.

\- Доброе утро. – Хрипло приветствовала свою подругу брюнетка.

\- Привет. Я заказала завтрак нам в номер, если ты не против этого. Я не знала, как долго ты проспишь, и решила, что легкая еда будет как нельзя кстати. – Блондинка лучезарно улыбнулась своей подруге. В этот момент раздался стук в дверь номера, и доктор проследовала к двери. Через минуту она появилась в дверях спальни, неся поднос с завтраком.

-Кажется, персонал отеля, решил сделать нам комплимент, как молодоженам. – усмехнулась Мора – Нам прислали круасаны в блюде в форме сердца, кофе с рисунком сердца, и да, даже табличка есть, что нам желают счастливого медового месяца. Так что поздравляю тебя с нашим праздником, «дорогая». – Игриво добавила она.

\- О, «дорогая», спасибо. Это так любезно с твоей стороны заказать **нам** завтрак в постель. – В том же игривом тоне добавила Джейн. – Не присоединишься ли ты ко мне? Или мне надо прийти к тебе, чтобы ты угостила меня десертом? –приподняв бровь добавила Джейн своим хриплым голосом, от чего у Моры побежали мурашки по коже. В ее голове сразу мелькнула фантазия, каким именно «десертом» она могла угостить Джейн. Слегка покраснев, она продолжила их игру:

\- Ммм, я думаю, что угощу тебя десертом в постели, как ты на это смотришь? – и с ухмылкой, крадучись, двинулась в сторону Джейн. От чего у той перехватило дыхание, а сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. В то же время в нем вспыхнула надежда, что их флирт все же нес смысл и для доктора. Но Джейн была опытным детективом, она знала, что нужно собрать как можно больше улик, прежде чем переходить к активным действиям. О, она приложит максимальное количество усилий, чтобы понять, как ее подруга относится к ней. Игра началась.

После завтрака Мора вернулась к своему роману, Джейн в это время приняла душ, и бесцельно слонялась по номеру. Передачи по телевизору были на французском языке, вид из окна ей очень быстро наскучил, и она решила найти в интернете какие места им можно посетить вместе. Она знала, что деятельная натура ее подруги не сможет долго находиться взаперти, и очень скоро ее потащат на какую-нибудь выставку, где она естественно ничего не поймет. Поэтому Джейн решила найти те места, где им обеим будет интересно.

Через пару часов интернет-серфинга список мест был готов, план набросан, а Джейн готова к встрече с Парижем.

Все это время Мора провела за своим ноутбуком, сосредоточившись на своем романе. Она так увлеклась, что не заметила, как Джейн подошла к ней со спины и наклонилась, чтобы прочитать, что она там пишет. Она очнулась, когда темные волосы защекотали ее щеку, а дыхание детектива коснулось ее уха:

\- Никогда не думала, что обо мне будут писать книгу . –заметила Джейн.

\- О тебе? – Удивилась Мора.

\- Ну, мне кажется или этот детектив очень напоминает меня? Деятельная, страстная итальянка, справедливая, детектив опять же. По-моему очень похоже.

\- Ну, все может быть. Сходство определенно есть. Ты не против идеи, если герой моего романа будет похож на тебя? Если это так, я все исправлю, и уберу всю аналогию. Это не проблема. - Воскликнула блондинка.

\- Нет, нет. Все прекрасно. Мне даже приятно, что я настолько замечательна, что ты решила использовать мой характер в своей книге. Это очень льстит. Я хотела бы прочитать ее первой, если ты мне разрешишь. Ну, может быть после твоего редактора. Что он тебе говорит о твоем романе? - спрашивает Джейн.

\- Ну, он сказал, что идея интересная, и у меня хороший подход к ее реализации. Но, так же есть определенная скучность. Он сказал, что мне надо добавить больше чувств, любовных линий и драмы отношений. Он даже предложил, чтобы роман был между ведущим детективом и судмедэкспертом. - Честно призналась Мора. - Я пока думаю, что могу сделать с этим.

\- Что? Он хочет, чтобы любовный роман был между твоим и моим персонажем? - взволнованно проговорила Джейн.

\- Ну, это не обязательно, но да, его идея заключалась в этом. Я пока обдумываю его предложение. Ты знаешь, я не сильна в чувствах. Если не считать дружбы с тобой. Все мои романы закончились полной неудачей.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, хорошие отношения похожи на дружбу, разве только включают и сексуальную часть. - Отвечает Джейн. Но тут же поняв, куда идет этот разговор решила перевести тему: - Мы идем гулять по Парижу? Я уже соскучилась сидеть на месте! - захныкала Джейн.

\- Да, я тоже уже засиделась. - воодушевленно заметила Мора. - Куда ты хотела бы сходить?

\- Давай сегодня устроим вводную прогулку. Погуляем поблизости, посмотрим, есть ли здесь что-то стоящее. Может, посетим какой-нибудь ресторан. Ты сможешь съесть своих улиток. - Скривившись от отвращения проговорила Джейн.

\- О, это замечательная идея! Я иду собираться! - Мора торопливо пошла подбирать наряд. - Только посмей надеть спортивные штаны!

\- Мор! Джинсы хотя бы можно? - заныла Джейн.

\- Джинсы, так и быть, можно. - Ответила судмедэксперт, примеряя достаточно простое платье, которое, как всегда, идеально подчеркнуло ее стройную фигуру. Через полчаса она была готова, и вышла к своей подруге, которая изнывала уже от ожидания. Джейн была одета в простые обтягивающие джинсы, которые идеально подчеркивали ее длинные ноги и достаточно просторный белый свитшот, который оголял правую загорелую ключицу. Это было настолько сексуально, что Мора почувствовала, как жар поднимается с низа ее живота. Ей пришлось сильно выдохнуть, чтобы привести свое дыхание в норму. Если так пойдет и дальше, то у доктора назревают крупные проблемы...

Когда обе девушки были готовы, они вышли на свою первую прогулку по Парижу.

Отель, который выбрала Мора, расположен в 8 округе. Этот выбор был сделан сознательно, так как вокруг много прекрасных живописных и культурных мест, но не так шумно, как возле Эйфелевой башни или Лувра. Они вышли на улицу. Мора сразу повернула в сторону Триумфальной арки. Джейн поймала ее за руки и потянула в другую сторону.

\- Не сегодня, доктор Айлс. Сегодня мы гуляем. Завтра ты выбираешь маршрут. Но сейчас мы наслаждаемся атмосферой. - И она игриво потянула подругу за собой, не выпуская ее руку из своей. - Хорошо, что ты одела сандалии, я хочу погулять с тобой. И эта обувь подойдет лучше, чем твои лабутены.

Мора закатила глаза.

\- Естественно! Мы же на отдыхе, это предполагает много прогулок, так что мой выбор обуви был более практичен. К тому же, мы во Франции. Я всегда могу пойти и купить себе новые лабутены. - подмигнула блондинка своей подруге. Она знала, как Джейн ненавидит ходить по магазинам, и не могла не надавить на эту больную точку.

Вскоре судмедэксперт перестала отставать от высокой брюнетки, но та все равно не выпустила ее руки из своего плена.

Вскоре показался небольшой ресторанчик, выглядевший весьма уютно. Джейн вопросительно посмотрела на свою спутницу, приглашая ту зайти в приятное заведение. Мора кивнула в знак согласия, и они преследовали внутрь. Приятная джазовая музыка и божественные ароматы выпечки и специй окружили их с порога. Официант встретил их у входа и проводил к свободному столику.

Их вечер прошел в хорошо знакомой им атмосфере. Они болтали обо всем, Мора вставила несколько фактов о заказанных ими блюдах (которые ей пришлось выбирать самой, т. к. их названия ни о чем не говорили Джейн). Они выпили по паре бокалов вина и в отличном настроении решили вернуться в отель. На обратном пути, в какой-то момент их руки соприкоснулись, пальцы перепись в естественном порядке, но никто не акцентировал на этом внимание. Так они и вернулись в отель, держась за руки. Счастливые улыбки были на их лицах. Это было время для двоих.

Глава 4. Планы и тайные желания.

Открыв глаза, Джейн почувствовала, как теплая рука вторглась под ее футболку, пальцы нежным движением скользнули по мышцам живота, чтобы завернуться за талию и притянуть другое тело ближе. Гладкая нога скользнула между ног Джейн, чтобы через секунду замереть в новом удобном положении. Губы Моры были на уровне шеи брюнетки, и теплое дыхание сексуально щекотало кожу. Ее грудь спокойно и размеренно вздымалась на уровне лопаток другой женщины. Это было волнительное положение, от чего у Джейн сладко замерло сердце, поняв, что подсознательно блондинка тянется к ней. Она старалась не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить свою возлюбленную, и продлить этот сладкий миг как можно дольше. Это было очень удобное положение, а ощущения от тела Моры прижатого к ней подняли сгусток желания в теле. Раньше Джейн спокойно относилась к сексу. Не так часто встречались люди, которые могли заставить ее испытывать желание. Чаще всего, инициатива исходила от ее партнеров, ей просто было неудобно отказывать. В основном от чувства вины, что работа занимала все ее время и мысли, а отношения никогда не складывались. Она уже забыла, когда такое сильное желание исходило именно от нее. Это было и волнительно, и тревожно одновременно. Во-первых, теперь ей потребуется разрядка. Во-вторых, ее раньше не привлекали девушки. Да ее вообще раньше особо никто не привлекал. Пока в ее жизни не появилась Мора. Если она влюбилась в женщину, значит ли это, что она теперь лесбиянка? Или она всегда ею была? Или... Она запуталась. Единственное, что точно знала Джейн, что без Моры ее жизнь не будет такой полной. Она любила ее. Она готова была узнать ее тело так же, как и ее душу. Она была уверена, что сможет научиться любить ее так, как никто прежде. Если подруга ей разрешит.

В следующее мгновение тело Моры напряглась, а рука дернулась. Она проснулась и теперь думала, как, не разбудив Джейн, вырваться из положения. Рука медленно отпустила кожу на животе, и начала прибираться обратно. Нога выскользнула из плена длинных ног брюнетки, а тело начало медленно отодвигаться. Когда она удалилась на достаточное расстояние, блондинка перевернулась на спину и тяжело вздохнула. Удовольствие и разочарование одновременно боролись в ней. С одной стороны, обнимать Джейн было очень удобно и приятно, с другой стороны необходимость держать дистанцию убивала ее. Ей срочно нужно найти кого-нибудь снять напряжение, иначе она не могла гарантировать, что не набросится на Джейн, особенно когда она находится так близко.

Мора встала и направилась в душ, чтобы удалиться от подруги, отпустить чувства охватившие ее. Когда она вышла, Джейн уже стояла на балконе их номера, облокотившись на кованые перила. Мора проследовала к ней, повторив ее позу.

\- Хорошо спалось? - Спросила она детектива.

\- Великолепно. – Честно ответила брюнетка. – А как же ты?

\- И я. Мне кажется, здесь какой-то особенный воздух. Я чувствую себя воодушевленной и полной энергии. Хочется обнять целый мир. – Радостно воскликнула блондинка.

\- Ты помнишь, что сегодня твой черед выбирать маршрут? Я иду в душ, и собираюсь. Придумай нам хороший день! – ответила Джейн, сжав на мгновение ладонь Моры, и ушла в ванну.

Первая неделя их пребывания в Париже прошла как сон. Прекрасный сон, в котором они были вдвоем. Каждый день они становились ближе друг к другу, расслаблялись, опускали щиты, которые окружали их в Бостоне. Физический контакт стал более обыден. Не было страха, что другой оттолкнет руку или не правильно посмотрит. Эта неделя была наполнена прогулками к Триумфальной арке, Елисейским полям, Базилике Сакре-Кер и всему Монматру, церкови Мадлен, Гран Пале и Пти Пале, площадь согласия. Они договорились не торопиться с экскурсиями, чтобы растянуть их на целый месяц, Поэтому начали обследование округа, где расположен их отель, постепенно расширяя территорию. Мора была прекрасным гидом, рассказывая так много интересных фактов, что Джейн не могла поверить, как все это помещается в ее голове. За все годы дружбы, она так и не привыкла к способностям Моры знать все обо всем.

Их вечера были заполнены походами в рестораны, обычно это были небольшие местные заведения, где была вкусная кухня, прекрасное вино, и божественная музыка. Особенно им понравились вечера джаза, когда играла живая музыка. Все это создавало неповторимое настроение.

Они решили отметить окончание первой недели походом в хороший ресторан, который Море посоветовала ее приемная мать Констанс. Джейн по этому поводу одела элегантное черное платье, которое буквально на днях ее заставила купить Мора. Сама блондинка тоже была одета в не менее фантастичное платье красного цвета, которое прекрасно подходило к ее светлой коже. Вместе они смотрелись гармонично. Мора была взволнована отзывами о ресторане, она непрерывно щебетала о том, что они должны попробовать там, на что Джейн по привычке закатывала глаза:

\- Пока это не улитки, я на все согласна! – был ее ответ.

\- Ты согласна съесть cuisses de grenouille? - вскинув бровь, спросила блондинка.

\- Что-то мне не нравится твое выражение лица. Это какая-то очередная гадость, которая может отравить мой изнеженный гамбургерами желудок?

\- О, это всего лишь лягушачьи бедрышки. Очень вкусный и нежный деликатес. В нем высокое содержание фосфора, железа, кальция, витаминов С и В. Считается, что лягушатина – это еще и прекрасный афродизиак, по своему воздействию не уступающий морепродуктам или хорошему шоколаду.

\- О, нет, спасибо! Пожалуй, лягушатину, как и улитки, я оставлю тебе. У них есть нормальные блюда? Мясо, рыба, картошка фри, бургер? То, что можно есть не морщась?- скривилась Джейн.

-Есть, но я так просто от тебя не отстану. Ты должна попробовать что-то то новое - расширить свои вкусовые горизонты.

В этот момент им передали, что их ожидает такси, готовое отвезти их в этот модный ресторан.

По прибытии их встретили на входе и проводили в достаточно уединенный уголок, свет был романтично приглушен, столик сервирован на двоих.

\- Не знала, что твоя мать такой романтик. Здесь весьма интимная обстановка. - Отметила Джейн.

\- Она весьма разносторонний человек. Может она не такая хорошая мать, как твоя, но вкус у нее отменный. Если ты будешь больше с ней общаться, то убедишься в этом.

Официант принес им меню, и с комплиментами обратился к блондинке:

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle! Nous sommes heureux de vous voir chez nous. puis-je vous recommander un vin aussi beau et magique que vous!?(Добрый вечер мадемуазель! Мы рады видеть вас у нас в гостях. Могу ли я порекомендовать вам вино такое же красивое и волшебное как и вы!?)

\- Oh, je vous remercie! Nous allons voir la carte des vins pour l'Instant. Si nous ne pouvons pas décider, nous vous appellerons. (О, благодарю Вас! Мы пока ознакомимся с картой вин. Если не сможем определиться, позовем Вас. ) - Мора мило ему улыбнулась и открыла карту вин.

Вскоре заказ был оформлен, вино выбрано, а настроение подруг приподнятым. Мора решила порадовать Джейн и заказала ей стейк, в то время как для себя взяла нежнейшую рыбу.

Вскоре за соседним столиком расположились двое мужчин, которые с интересом поглядывали на подруг. Через пару минут официант принес им два бокала вина:

\- Комплимент от мсье за соседним столиком.

Мора приняла свой бокал, покружила вино, затем пригубила его.

\- Ммм, очень вкусно. – Повернувшись, она отсалютовала отправителям бокалом, и очень мило улыбнулась. - кажется эти джентльмены заинтересованы нами. Этот милый улыбчивый брюнет очень даже ничего.

\- По-моему он слишком слащавый. Мор, только не распускай слюни на его какие-то там ягодичные мышцы. - Ревниво проговорила Джейн.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Musculus gluteus medius? Я пока не вижу ее состояние, но судя по musculus pectoralis major там должно быть все в порядке. - Мора снова обернулась на мужчин, снова лучезарно улыбнувшись.

Буквально сразу обсуждаемый объект встал из-за стола и направился в их сторону.

\- Дамы, вы сегодня великолепно выглядите. - Чувственная улыбка в сторону Моры - Мы с моим другом хотели бы попросить присоединиться к нам и скрасить наше одиночество. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы пересесть за наш столик, познакомиться и провести вечер в приятной компании?

\- Мы с удовольствием, да, Джейн? Мы не можем отказать двум джентльменам с безукоризненным вкусом. - Джейн незаметно скривилась и ревниво кинула взгляд в сторону нарушителей спокойствия.

\- Конечно, Мор.

Так они и познакомились с Кеном и Марком. Их соотечественниками. Как вскоре узнали девушки, они были во Франции в командировке, стажировались в международной компании. Их работа продлится еще неделю. Больше всего Джейн раздражало, что Мора открыто флиртовала с этим Кеном. Ей с трудом удавалось сдерживать свои собственнические порывы, чтобы не заявить этому ловеласу, что блондинка не свободна.

Ей все меньше нравился этот вечер. Она начала чувствовать себя лишней.

Извинившись, она отправилась в дамскую комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок, особенно морально. А чего она ожидала? Мора ничего ей не должна. То, что она чувствовала, еще ничего не значило. И их близость в последние несколько дней тоже. Но слезы все равно начали проступать на ее глазах. Она не успела привести себя в порядок, как в комнату вошла Мора и тут же обратила внимание на слезы в глазах подруги.

\- Что случилось Джейн? Что тебя расстроило? - блондинка засуетилась около другой девушки. Она близко подошла к ней, не зная можно ли ее приобнять. Ее руки пробежали по плечам детектива, глаза внимательно всматривались в лицо подруги, ища сигналы о том, что произошло. Вдруг Джейн приблизила свое лицо к ее, касаясь губами уголка губ. Это был даже не поцелуй, просто прикосновение. Но оно взорвало их миры. В следующую секунду Джейн отстранилась.

-Все хорошо. Я просто... Давай вернемся за стол. Ребята уже заждались нас. - Вытерев глаза, она выскользнула за дверь. Мора задержалась на пару секунд, прикасаясь к месту, где еще недавно были губы Джейн. Затем она вышла в зал, где ее ждал мужчина, который перестал ее интересовать в ту секунду, как губы Джейн прикоснулись к ее.

О, Джейн еще не знает, но у Моры возник коварный план, по соблазнению детектива.

Сейчас ей предстояло как можно скорее распрощаться с новыми знакомыми, и вернуться в отель. Сердце судмедэксперта пело от счастья.

Глава 5. Сможешь устоять?

Когда подруги вернулись из ресторана, никто из них не разговаривал о поцелуе. Джейн боялась, что все испортила. Ее подруга была задумчива весь оставшийся вечер. Иногда Джейн ловила ее задумчивый взгляд на себе. Кен тоже заметил перемену. В его сторону теперь спалось меньше улыбок и кокетливых взглядов. Он понял, что что-то произошло, а интерес блондинки к нему угас. Но что он сделал не так? Ответа он так и не нашел. Девушки очень быстро распрощались и отправились к себе в отель.

И вот сейчас, войдя в номер, Джейн испытывала волнение. Должна ли она что-то сделать или сказать? Объяснить свой поцелуй? Или может подойти и поцеловать по-настоящему? Господи, как все сложно. Намного проще, когда парень решает сам за тебя. Следовать за чужими чувствами, намного проще, чем за своими собственными.

Мора прошла мимо Джейн в сторону ванной комнаты, на ходу расстегивая платье, и скидывая его возле двери. На ней было красивое кружевное белье, соблазнительно подчеркивающее все изгибы. Она грациозно наклонилась, подняла платье с пола и так же, не оборачиваясь, вошла в ванную комнату. У Джейн перехватило дыхание. Что это было? Она тут же начала нервно расхаживать по номеру, переодеваясь в более удобную одежду. Это не помогло отвлечься. Когда ее стресс достиг апогея, и она уже сильно натерла свои шрамы, из душа появилась доктор, завернутая в полотенце. Она обратила внимание, как нервничает Джейн и решила ее успокоить. Она подошла к ней достаточно близко и, обхватив руками ее предплечья начала успокаивать детектива:

\- Джейн, все в порядке. Успокойся. Нет причин так нервничать. Ты раздражаешь шрамы на руках. - поглаживая ее руки - успокойся.

Джейн посмотрела ей в глаза, ища признаки отвращения или непринятия. Но не увидела в них ничего, кроме любви и нежности. Она тонула в этих оливковых глазах. Она сама не заметила, как ее лицо приблизилось к лицу друга. Глаза опустились к губам, потом поднялись к глазам, ища отказ. И не найдя его, ее губы накрыли губы Моры.

Сердце стучало в груди судмедэксперта как сумасшедшее. Она ощущала тепло губ Джейн на своих. Ее руки, лежавшие на предплечьях брюнетки, сжались от желания удержать женщину, если та вздумает прервать этот миг. Губы находили губы, нежно посасывая друг друга. Мир, казалось замер. Мора провела языком по губам Джейн, прося разрешение на вход, и когда та не возражала, она продолжила ласки уже языком, которые соприкоснулись в нежном прикосновении. Хриплый стон удовольствия и давно сдерживаемого желания вырвался изо рта детектива. Это совсем выбило всякое благоразумие из блондинки, ее руки отпустив предплечья брюнетки, двинулись к талии, скользнув под футболку брюнетки и легонько царапая кожу на пояснице. Джейн вздрогнула от волны удовольствия, которое руки блондинки доставляли своими прикосновениями. Восприняв движения партнера как разрешение на ответные действия, она обхватила одной рукой шею Моры, поглаживая ямку у основания черепа, вторая же рука легкими движениями скользила по обнаженной руке, вызывая миллионы мурашек на обнаженной коже.

Воздух заканчивался, но они не хотели расставаться. Оторвавшись друг от друга на пару мгновений, и увидев желание в глазах друг друга, их губы снова соединились в собственном танце. Но теперь поцелуй стал более насыщенным и полным страсти. Ритм прикосновений увеличился, стоны стали более яркими. Джейн захотелось почувствовать, как тело Моры прижимается к ее собственному. Она толкнула их по направлению к какой-либо опоре, прижимая блондинку лопатками к стене, она буквально впилась в тело блондинки. Полотенце не выдержало такого обращения, и банально свалилось на пол, открывая Джейн картину на зрелище, от которого у нее перехватило дух. Ее губы прикоснулись к шее подруги, прокладывая влажную дорожку вниз к ключице. Язык покружил во впадинке, вырвав еще один стон из горла Моры. Ее руки потянули футболку Джейн вверх, заставляя детектива оторваться от ее шеи на один миг, но избавившись от ненужного предмета одежды, она вернулась к своему исследованию. Руки Моры лихорадочно блуждали по телу брюнетки, прижимая ее еще теснее, пытаясь увеличить контакт. Рука скользнула в домашние брюки, и нежно обхватила ягодицу Джейн, притягивая ее ближе к себе. Стон. Вторая рука поднялась наверх и обхватив волосы детектива легко потянула за них, отрывая ее голову от шеи, и возвращая губы к губам.

Руки Джейн так же исследовали тело Моры, пробегая по бокам, по бедрам и ягодицам.

Желание стало практически невыносимым.

Мора толкнула Джейн в сторону кровати. Через пару шагов, не отрываясь друг от друга и опрокинув Джейн назад, она оказалась сверху. Ее губы накрыли шею детектива, потом она поцеловала горло, и начала спускаться вниз, проходя между грудей, и опускаясь ниже к животу. Ее руки стянули брюки с Джейн, освобождая ее ноги, и давая возможность их ногам переплестись друг с другом. В это время язык обвел пупок, губы сделали еще пару поцелуев вниз и Мора начала восхождение обратно. В этот раз одной рукой она обхватила правую грудь Джейн, а языком лаская левую. От этих прикосновений Джейн сходила с ума. Ей хотелось, что бы это не заканчивалось никогда, но в то же время ей было необходимо так же исследовать тело блондинки. Поэтому она быстрым движением поменяла их местами, разметав золотистые волосы девушки по подушке, и уже ее губы и руки начали исследование тела любовника.

Мора задыхалась от желания. Ее соски затвердели от ласк брюнетки, ее живот ныл от предвкушения близости, все ее существо хотело отдаться Джейн. Ее ноги раздвинулись, позволяя бедру Джейн протиснуться между ее ног, и прижаться к ней. Тело Моры выгнулось от удовольствия, маленькие разряды бежали по ее телу. Губы Джейн сводили ее с ума. Она была готова к продолжению, но внезапно почувствовала сомнение в партнере. Она заглянула в глаза Джейн и увидела в них страх.

\- Я боюсь все испортить, Мор… Для меня это все серьезно. Это не возникло в один день. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что это эксперимент для меня. И я не хочу быть экспериментом для тебя.

\- Джейн, я тебя не понимаю. Ты через несколько недель уезжаешь в Вирджинию, бросаешь меня, и говоришь, что это серьезно? Что может быть серьезного, когда я в Бостоне, а ты в Куантико? Я столько лет ждала, что ты заметишь мои чувства. И сейчас, когда я готова унести хотя бы одну ночь с тобой, ты останавливаешься и говоришь, что не можешь, потому что все серьезно? Что это вообще значит, Джейн?- Мора расстроено начала выбираться из объятий подруги. В одно мгновение страсть превратилась в злость. На себя, на Джейн, на всю ситуацию, на Париж.

\- Это значит, что я люблю тебя. Это значит, что я хочу полноценные отношения с тобой, а не одноразовый секс. Мне мало одного раза с тобой, Мора! Я хочу быть с тобой всегда. Мне жаль, что я не поняла этого раньше, чем произошли все эти чертовы события. Мне жаль, что я такой трус, и смогла себе признаться, что люблю тебя, только когда должна уехать за 500 миль. Мне жаль, что я испортила этот вечер. – Тихо добавила Джейн.

-Ты правда меня любишь? – прошептала Мора.

\- Больше всего на свете. – Был ей ответ.

Мора смотрела в темные глаза подруги, борясь с горечью и радостью одновременно. Джейн только что призналась, что любит ее, и это заставляло сердце блондинки биться сильнее от счастья и ответной любви, но есть ли шанс у их отношений? Она не могла заставить себя попросить Джейн не уходить, она не может быть такой эгоисткой. Она хотела, чтобы Джейн была в ее жизни, но одновременно боялась потерять единственного друга, который когда-либо у нее был. Но если Джейн уедет, расстояние и время все равно заберет ее друга, так что она потеряет, если решит дать шанс их отношениям?

\- И что же нам теперь делать? – новый вопрос от доктора.

\- Я не знаю. Но я хочу дать нам шанс, если ты согласна. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой. Есть еще 3 недели. Дай нам шанс, и мы придумаем, что делать дальше.

\- Джейн, ты уверена? Потому что я не переживу, если через пару недель ты поймешь, что это было ошибкой и уедешь к этому Дэвису – с ненавистью добавила Мора. – Я не смогу без нашей дружбы и без тебя в моей жизни. Ты такая большая часть меня…

\- Я абсолютно уверена, Мор. На миллион процентов. Ты для меня весь мир. И я тоже не смогу жить без тебя. Но, я не хочу торопиться. Понимаешь? И я боюсь, если честно. Я никогда не была с женщинами. Хотя с тобой все получается как –то естественно, но мне страшно облажаться. Только не с тобой.

\- Мы можем двигаться как тебе угодно. Я тоже раньше не спала с женщиной, так что мы выясним все вместе, хорошо? Каждый этап пройдем вдвоем. – закончила она и нежно поцеловала Джейн в губы. – Наконец-то я могу сделать это! Боже, я так счастлива. – немного помолчав: - Я надеюсь «в твоем темпе» подразумевает, что мы можем спать в одной постели? Потому что я не переживу ни одну ночь без тебя.

Джейн засмеялась.

\- Думаю, что мы можем спать вместе, доктор Айлс. – расслабленно ответила Джейн.

Глава 6. Счастливое время.

Утро было потрясающим. Джейн проснулась с улыбкой на лице. И хотя они вчера не продолжили то, что начали ранее, вечер прошел идеально. Объятия и сладкие поцелуи продолжались до тех пор, пока сон не унес их в свое царство. А сейчас к ее телу прижималась прекрасная женщина, которая знает о чувствах брюнетки, и самое главное поддерживает их, отвечает на них. Это было такое счастливое мгновение, что Джейн не вольно улыбнулась.

Рука Моры скользнула под футболку детектива, нежно поглаживая мышцы живота, ноготь прочертил дорожку по линии шорт Джейн, затем скользнул на бок, поднимаясь вверх и возбуждая толпы мурашек. Не дойдя пару миллиметров до груди, он повернул и скользнул вниз к пупку, обводя круги вокруг. Джейн уже дрожала от этих прикосновений. Она не могла поверить, что кто-то может заставить ее столько чувствовать всего лишь от одного прикосновения.

-Доброе утро, доктор. Я смотрю, Вы с утра решили позаниматься анатомией? - пошутила Джейн.

\- Нет, если бы я решила позаниматься анатомией, я бы трогала другие места – ответила Мора. – Сейчас я проверяю, не сон ли это.

\- О нет, это определенно не сон. По крайней мере, мой организм точно проснулся и уже на взводе. Если ты не хочешь убить меня, то лучше прекрати свои исследования. – Шутливо ответила Джейн, накрывая своей рукой руку доктора.

Их пальцы переплелись между собой, а губы потянулись друг к другу. Легкие поцелуи перетекли в страстные, темп и интенсивность движений стали более активными.

\- Мы должны остановиться...- шепчет Мора между поцелуями - Еще немного и я не смогу контролировать себя. Ты слишком желанна для меня.

\- Еще минутку. Это слишком сладко, чтобы остановится. Боже, ты такая вкусная. Как я жила без этих губ?

С трудом они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы провести этот день, гуляя по саду Тюильри и Лувру. Мора с нетерпением ждала этого дня, чтобы насладиться этим моментом с Джейн, поделиться с ней своими эмоциями.

Они отправились в музей, где блондинка провела удивительную экскурсию для Джейн. Она узнала, что Лувр изначально задумывался как укрепительная башня. Что первые постройки были выполнены королем Филиппом Августом еще в XII веке. Удивительные находки этих средневековых построек были обнаружены лишь при реконструкции Лувра в XX веке. Именно со средневековой части и начала экскурсию Мора.

Они увидели шлем Карла VI, зал Людовика Святого, древние колодцы. Мора показала Джейн тайные знаки, оставленные строителями.

Далее они переместились в ту часть Лувра, которая была отстроена в эпоху Возрождения, и посетили залы, которые, помимо удивительных историй, хранят в себе редкие коллекции древнегреческой и древнеримской скульптуры. Они увидели Венеру Милосскую, Гермафродита, трех Граций, охотницу Диану и многих других.

Далее подруги последовали в галерею Аполлона — один из самых впечатляющих залов, хранящих предметы роскоши: императорские короны, кубки из драгоценных металлов и камней. Джейн все время хотела примерить корону.

Затем они переместились в залы с произведениями живописи великих мастеров — Чимабуэ, Леонардо да Винчи, Рафаэля, Давида, Делакруа, Энгра. Они увидели легендарную Джоконду и Святого Иоанна.

Они закончили экскурсию в современном крыле, которое до недавнего времени занимало Министерство Финансов, а теперь здесь коллекция мебели и посуды Наполеона III.

Джейн никогда бы не призналась, но Мора была великолепным экскурсоводом. Ей понравились рассказы блондинки об истории Лувра, о тайне Леонардо да Винчи и о кошмарах его детства, о загадочном исчезновении Джоконды, о страшном заболевании Карла VI, о странностях Ботичелли и амбициях Наполеона III. Она искренне пыталась разгадать загадку Моры о картине, которая умеет слышать, и увидеть секретные знаки на полотнах Фламандских мастеров. Мора рассказала о жизни Марии Медичи, благодаря полотнам Рубенса, и пыталась объяснить тайный смысл его работ. Это были насыщенные часы, но Джейн ни за что в жизни их не променяла ни на что другое. Она была счастлива, находясь рядом с человеком, которого любила. Имело ли смысл и значение, что этот человек женщина? Как ее семья отнесется к их отношениям? Оба ее брата были влюблены в Мору и обоим, она отказала. Ее мать относится к ней как ко второй дочери. Но она итальянка и католичка. Но с другой стороны, когда мама Фроста женилась на своей подруге, она была рада за них. Есть ли шанс, что она будет так же рада за свою дочь и ее подругу?

А еще эта социальная разница. Мора привыкла к достатку, к званым вечерам, где Джейн вечно ставит ее в неловкое положение. Как их общество воспримет их союз? Сможет ли Джейн не позорить ее своими манерами? Где они будут жить? Бостон? Куантико? Столько вопросов занимало голову детектива, но ответов не было. Пока не было. Но будут. Джейн обещала сама себе, что найдет все ответы. Самое главное для нее было счастье Моры. Ради нее, она готова была на все, в том числе и поменять работу, научиться этикету, и даже ходить в этих чертовых платьях.

Все эти мысли занимали голову Джейн пока они шли из Лувра в сторону сада Тюильри. Всю дорогу они держались за руки, погруженные в мысли, но это молчание было таким уютным, что не было смысла разбавлять его разговорами.

Вскоре они добрались до точки назначения. Сад был прекрасен, цветы и деревья создавали гармоничный симбиоз. Лужайки были такими привлекательными, что они решили расположиться на одной из них. Мора прислонилась спиной к дереву, а Джейн положила голову ей на колени. Блондинка запустила пальцы в черные волосы и начала массировать голову своей возлюбленной. От чего та начала постанывать. Затем рука доктора провела по щеке подруги в ласковом жесте. Та в ответ открыла глаза и посмотрела в глаза ласкавшей ее девушке:

\- Я люблю тебя Мор. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда знала об этом.

Блондинка хотела ответить, но вместо слов предпочла поцеловать любимую. Так они и провели еще некоторое время, наслаждаясь этим местом, и своими чувствами друг к другу.

Свой вечер они провели в ресторане отеля, а затем поднялись в номер.

Пока они ехали в лифте, Джейн напомнила подруге:

-Ты помнишь, что завтрашний день планирую я?

\- Планируется что-то особенное? Мне надо волноваться? -Подмигнула Мора.

-Нет, ничего, о чем тебе стоило бы переживать, но тебе придется немного довериться мне. - ответила Джейн, обнимая подругу за талию и притягивая ее ближе для поцелуя. - Уже дождаться не могу завтрашнего дня.

В номере они продолжили сеанс поцелуев, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Раскрытие чувств помогло раскрепостить какую-то важную часть их взаимоотношений. И теперь их контакт был полон нежности, теплоты и страсти – тех черт, которые отрицались ими раньше.

В момент, когда рука Джейн начала блуждать под майкой Моры зазвонил Скайп на ноутбуке начинающий писательницы. С неохотой они прервалась, чтобы увидеть, что это звонит Анжела. Джейн застонала.

\- Она что, чувствует, когда не время для звонка? Черт. Боже, мы выглядим так, будто полчаса целовались.

\- Это потому, что так оно и есть. Не думаю, что она обратит на это внимание. Иди, поговори с ней. - ответила Мора.

\- Привет, ма! - ответила Джейн с оскалом в виде улыбки, отвечая на звонок.

\- Привет, Джейни! Как идут ваши дела? Где же Мора? Я так соскучилась по вам, девочки!

Мора зашла за спину Джейн, и помахала Анжеле. Джейн схватила ее за руки, посадила рядом с собой и едва слышно прошептала:

\- Я не буду отдуваться одна. - уже громче продолжила - Ма, мы в порядке. Ходим на экскурсии, гуляем по улицам. Мора затащила меня в кучу магазинов. Теперь у нее четыре чемодана. Вместо трех.

\- Джейн, это не правда. Я купила всего пару туфлей и несколько замечательных вещей!

\- О чем и речь. Они займут все место в новом чемодане, который тебе тоже было просто необходимо купить.

-Но это и впрямь очень удобный и современный чемодан. У него хорошая эргономика и он очень вместительный. – Мора покачала головой. - Анжела, расскажи как у тебя дела? Как Басс поживает? Френки и Нина ведут себя хорошо?

-И еще расскажи, не разгромил ли Томми дом профессора. Море будет стыдно оправдываться перед ним за разрушения! – добавила Джейн.

-О, мы тут замечательно. Не можем дождаться, когда вы вернетесь. Без вас тут все не так. Френки и Нина готовятся к свадьбе. Корсак с Кики тоже решили попутешествовать. Так что я сейчас главная в «Разбойнике». Рон передает Вам привет, желает хорошо провести время. Томми и ТиДжей уже освоились в новом доме и очень Вам благодарны.

Мора, Басс очень послушная черепаха. Ест все, что я ему даю. Так что не переживай. Он в полном порядке.

\- Ладно, ма, тогда мы пошли. Мы тут заняты немного были… - начала Джейн. Мора усмехнулась. – Созвонимся позже?

\- Да… Джейни, можно мне поговорить с тобой? Мора, извинишь нас?

\- Конечно, Анжела. – ответила Мора. И шепотом добавила на ухо Джейн. Я подожду тебя в джакузи.

Джейн посмотрела на нее почерневшим взглядом и сглотнув ответила:

\- Я быстро. – обращаясь к матери – О чем ты хотела поговорить Ма?

-Джейни, я знаю, что была не права. Мне не стоило на тебя так давить. Но я так сильно все время боялась за твою жизнь. Тебя столько раз ранили, что я уже сбилась со счета. Все это так сложно… Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала от нас только потому, что я так хочу. Это так больно, что ты будешь так далеко, в чужом городе. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я очень сожалею. Если эта работа не то, о чем ты мечтаешь, то прошу тебя, не уезжай. Я люблю тебя. Мы все любим тебя. Я думаю, Мора тоже будет рада, если ты останешься. Я видела, что ей тяжело отпустить тебя, хотя она никогда этого не скажет. Ты знаешь ее. Ладно. Это все, что я хотела сказать. Я скучаю по вам обеим. Пока. – Анжела отключилась от связи.

Джейн еще минуту сидела на месте, осмысливая, что сказала ее мать. Решение о переезде было и правда вынужденным. Но она не могла сказать, что ей совсем не нравится предложение о работе в академии ФБР. Это было более престижно, и хорошо оплачивалось. Но это было так далеко от дома. От Моры. Она вздохнула, и решила пойти к своей подруге.

Глава 7. Покажи мне свою любовь.

Мора лежала в джакузи, наполненной водой с пеной. Ее руки играли с мыльными пузырьками, когда в комнату вошла Джейн. Она села на бортик. И тоже опустила руку в воду.

-Как все прошло? – спросила Мора.

-Хорошо. Она сказала, что жалеет, что заставила меня принять решение о переезде. Я пыталась ей объяснить, что это мое решение. Но все это все так сложно.

\- Я думаю, все наладится рано или поздно. Ты сильный человек. Все твои решения будут правильными. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала: я все равно поддерживаю твой переезд и твое решение работать в ФБР. Но! Я не поддерживаю идею о твоих отношениях с агентом Дэвисом. Я не хочу на тебя давить или ставить ультиматум он или я, но я не хочу думать, что ты можешь быть с кем-то еще... Только не после тех слов, что мы сказали друг другу. – Серьезно проговорила Мора.

\- Дэвис? А кто это такой? Случайно не мой босс в академии? - шутливо проговорила Джейн. И добавила уже серьезно, глядя в глаза блондинки: - Дэвис в прошлом. Ты – мое будущее. – Джейн наклонилась и оставила поцелуй на губах подруги.

-Ты долго собираешься сидеть рядом? Я уже целую вечность жду, когда ты присоединишься ко мне. Здесь достаточно одиноко. – соблазнительно проговорила блондинка. Джейн улыбнулась и начала раздеваться.

\- Отвернись! И не подсматривай! – предупредила Джейн доктора.

\- О, Джейн, ты такая ханжа! – Пробормотала Мора закрывая глаза.

Брюнетка быстро скинула одежду и залезла в горячую воду. Она расположилась напротив блондинки.

\- О, боже, это потрясающе. Идеальная температура. – сказала она расслабленным голосом.

\- Да, я тоже думаю, что это идеально, – проговорила Мора, приподнимаясь и передвигаясь в сторону подруги. Она села между ее ног, опираясь спиной на грудь брюнетки. – Но так, по-моему, еще лучше.

Голова блондинки легла на плечо любимой, а руки гладили гладкую кожу ног партнера. Это были минуты покоя, которые наполнили ее душу счастьем. Но в одном ее уголке было беспокойство. Она не знала, как решить ситуацию с переездом. Ей не хотелось лишать Джейн новой работы. Она понимала, что это большой шаг вперед для детектива, но и просто отпустить ее, теперь, когда они признались друг другу в чувствах, было выше ее сил.

Вчера, вместо работы над книгой, она провела несколько исследований в интернете. И теперь у нее был выбор. В Вашингтоне требовался судмедэксперт. Это конечно не Куантико, но 35 миль лучше, чем 488 между ними, если оставить все как есть. Работа престижная, и конкурс будет высоким, но она не сомневалась в своих возможностях. Сейчас она была главным судмедэкспертом штата, там должность будет не такая высокая. Ее это мало заботило, главное, что они смогут быть рядом. К тому же Мора понимала, что дня нее работа, это призвание, а не способ заработать. Она могла прекратить это делать в любое мгновение, и ее жизнь не рухнула бы. Она могла просто продолжать писать, если идея с романом, который она пишет сейчас, окажется удачной.

Это были последние мысли блондинки, до того, как рука Джейн начала свое движение, по внешней стороне ее бедра, поднимаясь вверх по животу, и захватывая грудь в ласковый плен. Большой палец легко поглаживал сосок, он чего он моментально затвердел, а тело Моры вздрогнуло. Вторая рука проследовала за первой, и заняла симметричную позицию на другой груди, так же ласково массируя сосок. Губы Джейн опустились на шею сбоку, посасывая тонкую кожу.

Стон удовольствия вырвался из губ блондинки. Ее руки впились в бедра ласкающей ее женщины. От чего та выдохнула в шею и более жестко прикусила кожу на шее. Мора не могла больше сдерживаться. Она вырвалась из этого захвата, чтобы развернуться лицом к возлюбленной. Она села на бедра брюнетки лицом к лицу, закинув ноги вокруг ее поясницы. Ее руки начали свое исследование тела итальянки. Джейн, поддерживала Мору за ягодицы, чтобы той было удобнее держать равновесие, что полностью дало свободу действий доктору. Ее губы набросились на губы подруги в поцелуе полном жадности и страсти. Язык боролся за доминирование, а руки ласкали живот, спину и грудь загорелой женщины.

Джейн не могла больше это терпеть, это было слишком сладко и волнительно, чтобы закончить все прелюдиями. Она решила, что сегодня они не остановятся на этом. Только не когда Мора целует ее с такой жадностью и страстью. В конце концов, они столько лет знают друг друга, что можно и пропустить пару этапов.

\- Мор, давай выбираться отсюда. Мне нужно больше доступа к твоему телу. Пожалуйста. – Захныкала Джейн.

Мора заглянула в глаза полные страсти, и увидела в них решимость. Поэтому она встала, схватила ближайшее полотенце, и начала вытирать свое тело. Джейн все это время не отрывала взгляд от тела блондинки, впитывая каждый изгиб, наслаждаясь формами груди, бедер своей любовницы. Когда Мора вылезла из джакузи, она повернулась к Джейн и протянула ей сухое полотенце. Она смотрела, как высокая брюнетка встает из воды, как капли воды струятся по ее загорелой коже вниз, как затвердели ее соски, то ли от холода, то ли от повышенного внимания блондинки к ее телу. Белое полотенце эротично гармонировало с цветом кожи итальянки. Мора ощутила прилив тепла к животу, и небывалый голод. Ей хотелось, чтобы эта ночь стала для них особенной, хотелось продемонстрировать Джейн всю глубину чувств, бушующих в ее душе, всю степень своего доверия и принятия их отношений. Она не знала, как сказать, что для нее, возможно впервые, имел смысл не сам секс, а то, с кем она занималась им. Ею обуревало желание прикоснуться к Джейн, но она просто стояла и смотрела, как та закончила вытирать свою кожу, бросила полотенце на пол и пошла в ее сторону. Ее взгляд поднялся вверх и столкнулся с шоколадными глазами подруги, которые так же жадно впитывали ее эмоции. Джейн взяла блондинку за руку и повела в спальню. Возле кровати она подтянула к себе свою любовницу, впиваясь в ее губы поцелуем. Несмотря на нежность ситуации, поцелуй был достаточно грубым, что приятно контрастировало с предыдущим мягким эротичным моментом.

Мора позволила своим рукам обхватить талию девушки, делая их контакт еще более тесным. Затем она толкнула Джейн на кровать, так, чтобы та села. Она встала между ее ног, позволяя губам, находящимся на уровне груди, делать свою работу. Язык Джейн ласкал сосок, руки прижимали тело Моры ближе к ней, будто боясь, что расстояние между ними будет слишком большим. Руки блондинки были на затылке подруги. Она оттянула ее голову немного назад и впилась поцелуем в губы с такой жадностью, что из горла Джейн смог вырваться только сдавленный стон. Но тут же поцелуй замедлился, и она опустила их на кровать, уже медленно лаская шею брюнетки.

В следующую секунду Джейн перевернулась и теперь нависала над Морой, ее рука начала гладить грудь блондинки, палец нащупал сосок, и начал поглаживать его, пока доктор не издала стон и не выгнула спину навстречу. Зубы Джейн прикусили тонкую кожу на шее, но язык зализал боль от укуса. Рука скользнула от груди по животу вниз, и ощутила дрожь блондинки, ее бедра приподнялись в умоляющем жесте.

Джейн была возбуждена тем, что происходило между ними. Никогда прежде она не испытывала столько эмоций сразу. Она не знала, откуда в ней столько смелости, и также не знала, что следует делать, и потому следовала за своим сердцем, которое говорило ей, что она любит женщину лежащую рядом с ней, и хочет доказать ей силу своих чувств. Доверие. Нежность. Страсть. Любовь. Дружбу. Преданность. Волнение от того, что это ее первый раз с женщиной. Но это была Мора. Ее лучшая подруга, ее любовь, ее семья.

\- Я люблю тебя…- прошептала доктор в губы своему партнеру.

\- Позволь показать мою любовь к тебе… – прошептала Джейн, опуская руку ниже, и касаясь чувствительного места любовницы. Ее пальцы прошлись по клитору, сначала робко, едва заметным касанием, затем более смело, ощущая ответную реакцию партнера. Мора закинула голову от удовольствия.

\- Да, это так хорошо. Боже, я хочу тебя. – Шептала она в ответ.

Пальцы Джейн осмелели и уже без стеснения ласкали плоть блондинки, уверенными движениями поднимая ту на вершины блаженства. Пальцы брюнетки прикоснулись ко входу подруги, поглаживая его кругами, но не проникая, она ждала, когда Мора сама попросит войти в нее, и она была награждена буквально в то же мгновение.

-Возьми меня, пожалуйста, Джейн. - Прошептала она едва слышным голосом, задыхаясь от страсти и чувств внутри. Это было восхитительно чувствовать, Джейн рядом с собой, чувствовать прикосновение ее кожи, запах ее тела. Одно то, что они были вместе, осуществляя ночные фантазии Моры, уже могло довести ту до оргазма, вызывая сладкую истому во всем теле, но то, что происходило сейчас, просто взрывало мир блондинки. - Умоляю, войди в меня. – Простонала она. В тоже мгновение, пальцы Джейн медленно начали проникновение. Постепенно наращивая и меняя темп, и следя, как грудь партнера тяжело вздымается, руки хватаются за нее, притягивая ее ближе, глаза превратились в огонь полный страсти, именно это было то, что притягивало особенное внимание Джейн. Было невыразимо прекрасно следить за лицом любимого человека, когда он получает удовольствие. Волна счастья и эйфории прошлась по телу Джейн, когда Мора потянулась к губам итальянки, прикусывая их в порыве страсти. И в следующую секунду ее тело напряглось, бедра замерли, а тело сотряс ошеломительный оргазм. Она рухнула обратно без сил, дыхание было сбито, сердце было наполнено такой любовью, что она не знала, как ее выразить словами. Она могла лишь целовать губы брюнетки, подарившей ей ощущение такого блаженства, любви и счастья.

Буквально пару секунд потребовалось Море, чтобы переключить свое внимание на тело партнера. Ей хотелось доставить той столько же удовольствия, сколько удалось недавно пережить ей самой. И потому ее рука возобновила ласки, губы прикусили мочку уха, и воспользовавшись моментом, когда Джейн расслабилась, она перевернула их и оказалась сверху. Она завела руки партнера вверх над головой, зафиксировала их левой рукой, а правой опиралась о кровать. Ее нога была между ног брюнетки, ощущая тепло от тела Джейн, прижимая бедро плотнее к ее клитору. Ее тело начало медленные поступательные движения, плавно наращивая темп и наблюдая, как закрываются глаза детектива от наслаждения. Это мгновение было ошеломительным - доверие Джейн было ошеломительным. Она отпустила ее руки, чтобы начать спуск вниз, оставляя дорожку влажных поцелуев за собой. Она добралась до самого низа, раздвигая ноги брюнетки шире, чтобы поместиться между ними, ее губы скользнули по внутренней части бедра, давая партнеру время привыкнуть к прикосновениям ее языка. Затем поцелуи и поглаживания языка стали ближе к клитору, не торопясь лаская чувствительные место. Одну руку доктор положила на плоский живот, прижимая брюнетку к кровати, когда язык начал свои ласки, заставляя бедра Джейн напрягаться, поднимаясь навстречу. Всего пару минут потребовалось брюнетке, чтобы подняться на вершину удовольствия и рухнуть в бездну оргазма. Тело итальянки дрожало от волн удовольствия накатывающих на нее, пока губы Моры накрывали ее клитор, ловя последние импульсы от дрожи ее тела.

\- Иди ко мне - хрипло проговорила Джейн. - Ты мне нужна.

Блондинка проскользнула вверх, ложась рядом с человеком, которого она любила больше всего на свете. Джейн показалось этого мало, она обеими руками обняла подругу, переплетая их ноги вместе и вдыхая запах кожи своего партнера.

\- Я так счастлива. Это было просто потрясающе. Никогда не испытывала столько всего одновременно прежде. - Прошептала она - Но не уверена, что хочу знать, где ты этому научилась! - с шуткой добавила она.

\- Джейн, я хорошо знаю анатомию! К тому же я слегка изучила эту тему в теории. И поверь, есть много того, что мне хотелось бы опробовать с тобой на практике.

\- О, боже, на что я сейчас подписалась? - шутливо возмутилась Джейн.

Глава 8. Обратный отсчет.

Еще две недели в Париже прошли незаметно для подруг. Их дни были насыщены прогулками, романтичными признаниями и занятиями любовью. Они оказались удивительно совместимы на физиологическом уровне. Джейн не могла понять, откуда в ней столько страсти, ведь она всегда хотела Мору. Она чувствовала себя подростком, страдающих гормональным всплеском и пользовалась каждым удобным случаем, чтобы соблазнить блондинку. Но, несмотря на новый этап отношений, они все же не забывали и о культурном досуге. Ведь их друзья будут интересоваться их времяпрепровождением в Париже, а романтическая составляющая это не то, чем им хотелось делиться.

На свою последнюю неделю они оставили самое интересное: посетить оперу Гарье (Мора заранее заказа билеты), съездить на экскурсию в Шампань для дегустации игристого вина, и посетить Эйфелеву башню.

Их совместное время подходило к концу, их связь достаточно окрепла, но важные решения еще не были приняты. Каждый боялся начать разговор и разрушить мыльный пузырь счастья окружающий их.

В понедельник их последней недели Море пришел ответ на ее резюме из Вашингтона. Ей предложили место. Она могла приступить к работе через месяц. 4 недели. Это так много и мало одновременно. Потому что она не знала, согласиться или отказаться. Но самое главное, она не знала, как сказать об этом Джейн. Вдруг это будет навязчиво? Что если она видит их отношения по-другому и не хочет, чтобы она переезжала с ней. В конце концов, она не предлагала подруге проследовать за ней. Она не хотела давить и заставлять Джейн принимать такие решения. Ей надо найти способ сказать это так, чтобы не было больно в случае отказа.

На следующий день они отправились в оперу. Джейн не любитель классической музыки, но Мора оценила, что она стоически перенесла столько часов постановки, даже не жалуясь. Доктор понимала, что это жест со стороны ее подруги, ее способ показать значимость их отношений. И она его оценила.

Следующий день был посвящен шампанскому и его дегустации. Это была долгая экскурсия, длившаяся 11 часов.

Если есть на земле место, где царит настоящий культ винограда, так это здесь, в этой провинции. Окрестности и дома были окружены виноградниками, а вино пусть и не лилось рекой, но продавалось на каждом шагу. Виноделы городка с удовольствием рассказывали посетителям о своем вине, а желающим даже показывали производство и хранение вина в погребах. Это была романтичная поездка. Девушки все время провели рука об руку, практически не разлучаясь.

Тем обиднее и непонятное было Море, когда на следующий день Джейн решила прогуляться по городу одна. Она заглушила свою ревность и обиду, внушив себе, что ее подруга не обязана проводить все время с ней. Возможно, ей нужно пространство или возможность подумать. Это время доктор решила посвятить своей книге, тем более, в последнее время, в связи с новыми отношениями между женщинами, она была достаточно заброшена.

Несколько часов спустя Джейн вернулась в номер, постоянно потирая руки - верный признак беспокойства. Мора сразу обратила внимание на поведение подруги, но не стала давить - этот трюк с Джейн не пройдет, слишком много лет они были друзьями. Мора научилась уважать ее способ переваривать эмоциональные и душевные проблемы. Было совсем нелегко не броситься в объятия любимой женщины, и не выпытывать, что у той творится на душе.

Джейн сама подошла к столу, где работала писательница, поцеловав ту в макушку.

\- Как продвигается роман? - спросила детектив.

\- Сегодня я сделала гигантский скачок. Я ввела новую сюжетную линию, сделала несколько неплохих описаний мест преступлений. А еще я подумала, что все-таки хочу добавить любовную линию между нашими прототипами, если ты не против. Мне правда кажется, что это освежит его и закрутит дополнительную интригу. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Я не могу быть против, это же такая честь. Но, я хочу, чтобы в постельных сценах я была хороша! Не смей выставлять меня плаксой или еще хуже пассивной. - Пригрозила Джейн.

\- Договорились. Но, Джейн, ты все-таки такая ханжа! - засмеялась Мора. - Как прошло твое время?

\- Ну, я гуляла, то тут, то там.. Ничего интересного. Лучше расскажи мне еще, о наших отношениях в твоей книге. - Мора поняла, что Джейн уводит разговор в сторону. Волна паники поднялась у нее в душе. А что если она передумала и больше не хочет их отношений. Или еще хуже, вдруг в это время она звонила Дэвису? Ревность захлестнула ее с такой силой, что ей пришлось сжать кулаки, дабы сдержаться. Ей срочно нужны были доказательства, что их отношения и впрямь существуют, поэтому она поднялась из-за ноутбука, подошла к Джейн и впилась в нее собственническим поцелуем. Это было скорее наказание детектива, чем любовь. Сейчас ей хотелось доказать всем, и особенно самой себе, что эта женщина только ее. Будто почувствовав, как это важно для блондинки Джейн сдалась и позволила ей одержать вверх. Принимая все чувства, что Мора выплескивала на нее, успокаивая, обещая любовь. Вскоре поцелуи стали нежнее, и руки заскользили с привычной теплотой и лаской.

С трудом оторвавшись от подруги Мора увидела, что Джейн смотрит на нее с легкой улыбкой:

\- Ого, это была ревность в стиле доктор Айлс? Я впечатлена и заинтриговала.

\- Прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло! - смущенно ответила доктор. – Я так не ревновала тебя со времен Кейси. Мне очень жаль, что я не сдержалась.

\- Все в порядке, тебе не нужно извиняться за свои чувства. И это было чертовски приятно и хорошо… Правда? Кейси? Ты ревновала меня к нему?

\- Ты собиралась за него замуж! Естественно я ревновала. Я никогда не верила, что мои чувства взаимны, но потерять тебя было выше моих сил.

\- Но я тогда выбрала тебя… - смущенно ответила Джейн.

\- И я рада этому. Хотя, если бы ты сказала это тогда, возможно, было бы лучше. Или нет. Всему должно быть свое время. – Философски ответила Мора.

На следующий день они отправились на Эйфелеву башню. Анжела дала им указания обязательно прислать их фото на фоне башни и вид оттуда. Джейн настояла сначала посетить саму башню, а потом уже погулять по окрестностям.

И вот они прибыли на место, впечатленные размерами строения. Мора, не удержавшись, выложила всю историю конструкции, которую она знала, что оказалось лекцией минут на 15. Заплатив за входные билеты, они начали подниматься на лифтах вверх, вид со смотровой площадки был потрясающим. Город раскинулся во всей своей красе, сплетая паутину дорог вокруг зданий. Джейн все это время держала Мору за руку. Вокруг было столько людей, что ей хотелось обхватить свою возлюбленную руками, прикрывая ту от внешнего мира. Подруги сделали совместное селфи на фоне открывшегося вида, и начали спуск вниз.

Прогулку выбирала Джейн. Поэтому она повела Мору по направлению моста Бир- Хакейм.

Она тщательно спланировала их маршрут, и очень волновалась, ведь им предстоял очень сложный разговор, в результатах которого она была не уверена. Мора могла негативно воспринять то, что собиралась сказать ей Джейн.

Мора видела, как волнуется подруга, и решила успокоить ее. Она взяла ее за руку, нежно проводя пальцем по ладони.

-Что случилось, Джейн? – спросила она

\- Ничего, просто дух захватывает от увиденного. Я надеюсь, тебе понравится место, которое я выбрала для нашей следующей остановки. Оно должно быть особенным.

\- Предполагаю, если учесть направление, выбранное нами, мы идем к мосту Бир-Хакейм. Это очень интересное место с точки зрения архитектуры, истории и модернизации общества. Ты знаешь, что это первый совмещенный мост, где могут передвигаться и люди, и автомобили, и даже поезда? Этот проект был выдающимся для своего времени. Просто вызов обществу.

-Да, я предполагаю, что это так. Именно поэтому я выбрала его для нашей прогулки.

-О, мы посмотрим на мини-версию нашей статуи «Свободы»? Это было бы мило и очень символично, ты так не считаешь?

\- Мы как раз идем туда. Я тоже хотела посмотреть ее и убедиться, что она и правда такая крошечная – как всегда с сарказмом ответила Джейн.

К тому времени они вошли на мост и отправились первоначально на Лебяжий остров, где как раз и находилась вышеупомянутая статуя. Они прогулялись по острову и отправились на другую сторону моста.

Чем ближе они приближались к смотровой площадке, тем беспокойнее становилась Джейн. Она все меньше откликалась на реплики Моры, и все больше нервно теребила свои шрамы.

\- Джейн, ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать? Сказала Мора, опираясь на поручни смотровой площадки, и совсем не замечая вид вокруг. Как это ни удивительно никого не было.– Ты второй день чем-то обеспокоена. Может, ты выговоришься, и тебе станет легче? Ты же знаешь, я хорошо умею слушать, несмотря на то, что ты никогда не пользуешься моими услугами. – С легкой улыбкой начала Мора.

\- Мор, ты знаешь, я не сильна во всех этих чувствах. Но мне и правда надо тебе кое- что сказать… Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя… - Джейн сделала паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха и собраться с мыслями.

\- Джейн, расслабься и отпусти это. Чтобы это ни было. Мы совсем справимся, обещаю тебе.

\- О, боже, я пытаюсь Мор, это просто так волнительно. Никогда не думала, что это так сложно. Я сочувствую парням. На них всегда такая большая ответственность… – Пробормотала Джейн. – Мора, я хочу сказать, что люблю тебя. Я не знаю, как такое возможно, но с каждым днем, это чувство становится сильнее. Ты так много лет была моим другом, ты знаешь меня, как никто другой, принимаешь меня со всеми моими недостатками, ты штопала меня столько раз, что и не сосчитать. Все это говорит мне о многом. Я не знаю, как мне удавалось столько времени жить без тебя, но начиная с сегодняшнего дня, я не хочу и не могу, чтобы хотя бы один день моей жизни прошел без тебя рядом. – Джейн залезла в карман своих брюк, вытаскивая маленькую черную бархатную коробочку. Глаза Моры расширились от увиденного, а сердце заколотилось. Она боялась и мечтала одновременно предположить, что находится в этом футляре. Джейн нерешительно опустилась на одно колено.

\- Мора Доротея Айлс, ты станешь моей женой? Я имею в виду когда-нибудь. Я просто хочу показать всю серьезность моих чувств. Ты не обязана принять его или носить, если ты не готова. Я понимаю, что тороплю тебя, просто, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь… - Глаза Моры наполнились слезами, руки дрожали от переполнявших ее чувств, но, несмотря на это, она схватила Джейн за руку и потянула к себе, соединяя их губы в сладко-соленом поцелуе. Через минуту, когда она смогла говорить, она отодвинулась на пару сантиметров от Джейн, чтобы прошептать ей в ответ:

\- Да. Я согласна. – она взяла тонкое обручальное кольцо с изогнутой серединой и усеянное небольшими бриллиантами по кругу из рук Джейн и одела его на палец. – Но когда ты успела посетить магазин Тиффани? И, Джейн, оно ужасно дорогое!

-Не дороже, чем ты для меня. – Джейн с любовью посмотрела в глаза своей будущей супруге. – К тому же ты прилично сэкономила мой бюджет, оплатив билет в Париж своими милями – подмигнув, добавила она. – Фото на память? Ты, я, наше обручение, Париж… По-моему, это хорошая компания для фото на память! – Джейн наконец-то расслабилась, и смогла начать шутить. Она и не подозревала, что это так сложно – делать предложение человеку, которого любишь. Но теперь, после ответа Моры, она смогла наконец -то получить удовольствие от посещения Эйфелевой башни с будущей женой. Жена. Да, это слово звучит многообещающе и заманчиво. Она взяла Мору за руку, переплетая пальцы между собой, и поднимая их вместе в кадр так, чтобы было видно кольцо на пальце доктора. Следующий кадр Джейн уже целует Мору в висок, все также сжимая ее руку в своей. Мора светится от счастья. Это хороший кадр в их общий семейный альбом.

Глава 9. Не место, а человек.

Возвращение домой было одним из приятных моментов для женщин. Они обе с нетерпением ждали приезда, чтобы наконец-то ощутить атмосферу дома и родного города. Легкое волнение было только от ощущения, что теперь им предстояло рассказать все друзьям и близким. Они обсуждали, как это сделать пока летели домой на самолете. Мора была удивлена, когда Джейн завела разговор первой. В итоге, они пришли к выводу, что устроят ужин, куда будут приглашены все близкие им люди, чтобы рассказать им о новом статусе своих отношений. Не то, чтобы это было обязательно, или необходимо, но Джейн не видела смысла скрываться. Тем более что между ними заключена помолвка, а это не та вещь, о которой можно не рассказать собственной матери или братьям. Как минимум потому, что их придется пригласить на свадьбу. В желудке Джейн запорхали бабочки от мысли, что они с Морой поженятся. Это было волнительно и восхитительно. Теперь Джейн понимала, почему мысль о помолвке с Кейси была такой пугающей для нее. Там никогда не было таких чувств, какие у нее были к этой чудесной блондинке.

Удивительно, но Джейн совершенно не волновало, как ее семья отнесется к их отношениям. Они взрослые люди, и ее давно совершенно перестало волновать, что о ней подумают, даже ее семья. Но она все же надеялась, что они примут их отношения.

Мора в свою очередь очень переживала об Анжеле. У них установились хорошие отношения, и она боялась, что непредсказуемая мать ее возлюбленной не сможет принять их выбор. Терять Анжелу совершенно не хотелось, но потерять Джейн было еще страшнее. Она решила довериться своему партнеру в этом вопросе. Они пройдут это вместе. Что касается ее семьи, она совершенно не переживала на их счет. Ее мать неоднократно спрашивала у нее по поводу их отношений с Джейн. Ее отец был своеобразным человеком, но он был добр и точно примет выбор дочери. В них доктор была уверена, да и ее мало волновало, что ее приемные родители могли сказать против.

Самолет приземлился в аэропорту Логана в 9 вечера. Анжела предупредила, что ее смена поменялась, и она не сможет забрать их, как первоначально планировала. Поэтому Джейн и Мора наняли такси, которое довезло их до апартаментов доктора в Бикон Хилл. Выгрузив чемоданы, они отпустили машину и вошли в дом.

Войдя в темный дом, Мора выдохнула и обернулась к Джейн, которая еще размещала оставшиеся чемоданы.

-Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы принять освежающий душ?- спросила она.

-Если в него входит освежающая ты, то я согласна – ответила Джейн, подходя ближе к Море и целуя ее в губы. Ей хотелось показать и Море и самой себе, что, несмотря на то, что они вернулись в Бостон, между ними все осталось по-прежнему. Поцелуй получился очень жарким, и в них обеих вспыхнула страсть. Руки Джейн скользнули на ягодицы Моры, нежно массируя их и возбуждая страсть доктора. Мора лихорадочно начала расстегивать рубашку на Джейн, когда та толкнула ее в сторону дивана, направляя их, чтобы было обо что опереться. Когда с пуговицами было покончено, Мора стянула рубашку Джейн и бросила ее на пол. Брюнетка посадила возлюбленную на ручку дивана, стягивая с нее блузку. Руки Моры начали нетерпеливо расстегивать пуговицы на джинсах итальянки. Руки Джейн искали застежку на лифчике Моры, губы ласкали губы в страстном поцелуе.

Резкий хлопок. Время замерло. Поцелуй остановился. Глаза открылись. Джейн подняла голову по направлению звука. Мора повернулась в ту же сторону.

\- Добро пожаловать домой! – сказал Корсак ухмыляясь.

\- Да уж, такую жаркую встречу я точно не ожидал. – Добавил Френки. Нина беззвучно смеялась в плечо своего будущего мужа. Анжела стояла потрясенная и покрасневшая. Томми просто открыл рот, держа в руках лопнувший воздушный шарик.

-А что вы тут делаете? – первое, что пришло в голову Джейн.

-Вечеринка-сюрприз? – сказала Анжела – Но смотрю, у вас сюрприз получился лучше. И когда вы собирались нам сказать? – Анжела уперла руки в бока.

\- Ма, я все объясню! – начала Джейн.

\- Джейн Клементина Риццоли, я думала, воспитала тебя лучше! Как ты могла не рассказать мне? Я твоя мать!

\- Ма, прекрати. Ничего страшного не случилось! Мы всего лишь обручились, а не тайно поженились. – Возмутилась Джейн

\- Что? Обручились? И я только узнаю об этом? И вообще, прикройся! Не могу с тобой полуголой разговаривать. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Мора, милая, она, надеюсь, купила достойное кольцо? – уже спокойнее добавила Анжела. Мора спокойно поправила только что накинутую блузку, разглаживая невидимые складки.

\- Да, Анжела, кольцо великолепно. Это Тиффани. – ответила она, подходя с будущей родственнице и протягивая руку, на которой было одето кольцо.

\- Ого, оно великолепно! - заметил ревниво Френки. – Откуда у тебя столько денег Джейн. Ты же не продала один из своих органов для этого, правда? –с шуткой добавил он.

\- Не переживай, я всего лишь заложила твою квартиру, чтобы купить его. – С сарказмом ответила Джейн, застегивая рубашку, и пытаясь скрыть свое смущение и покрасневшие щеки. Она не могла так спокойно отнестись к тому, что их застукало столько людей. Она совсем потеряла бдительность. И вот где они теперь - ей хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Так вы расскажете нам, что такого произошло в Париже, что теперь у нас намечается две свадьбы вместо одной? - ревниво проговорил Томми. Ему все еще нравилась Мора, и он был зол и расстроен, и рад одновременно. Ему не хотелось злиться на сестру, но все же где-то в глубине души ему было обидно, что Мора выбрала ее вместо него. Зато теперь стало понятно, откуда были эти взгляды ненависти от сестры и сожаление в глазах доктора, когда она отказалась поцеловать его. Он был не тем человеком, которого она хотела целовать. Интересно, уже тогда Мора знала, что любит его сестру?

\- Ничего такого, что вам стоит знать. Просто мы все выяснили и поговорили. И вот мы здесь. Обрученные и вместе. – Огрызнулась Джейн.

\- Ну, если там, во время ваших «признаний и разговоров» было еще жарче, чем мы уже успели сегодня увидеть, то я рад короткой версии твоего рассказа. Мое бедное сердце может не вынести таких горячих подробностей – откровенно засмеялся Корсак. Джейн закатила глаза, Мора тоже улыбнулась и решила ответить:

\- Там было намного жарче, поверьте мне. – Продолжая улыбаться, ответила блондинка.

\- Мора! Прекрати! – еще больше покраснев, запричитала Джейн.

Все рассмеялись над тем, как Джейн чувствовала себя неудобно. Атмосфера разрядилась.

\- Предлагаю тогда всем поужинать, прежде чем отпустим девочек отдыхать. Ну, или не отдыхать. – Уже тише добавила Анжела. – Пожалуй, я больше никогда не буду устраивать сюрпризы.

\- Ма! - Закричала Джейн, снова покраснев.

\- Мы поговорим об этом позже! И о свадьбе и о внуках!

-Ма, прекрати! Мы с Морой еще даже другие вещи не обсудили, а ты уже о внуках и свадьбе беспокоишься.

Ужин прошел весело и с юмором. Все изредка подкалывали влюбленных, отчего Джейн тяжело вздыхала и закатывала глаза. Мора была расслаблена. Весь ее страх улетучился, как только Анжела спросила ее о кольце. И видя, что мать брюнетки не испытывает к ней гнева, она успокоилась. Самое страшное позади. Осталось только выяснить у Джейн, согласится ли та на ее переезд в Вашингтон. После того, как Джейн сделала ей предложение, у нее не было сомнений. Но теперь, когда они вернулись домой, в ее сердце поселилось горечь от того, что им придется расстаться с семьей. Семья Риццоли для нее стала более родной, чем ее собственная. И расстояние между ними, будет тяжелым и болезненным. Но ради Джейн она сделает все что угодно.

Как только ужин был закончен, посуда помыта, все разошлись по своим домам, а подруги остались вдвоем, Мора подошла к Джейн, которая задумчиво сидела на барном стуле за стойкой, потягивая пиво. Она обняла ее за талию, вдыхая любимый запах.

\- Ты в порядке? – начала она разговор.

\- Да. – Она вздохнула. - Не так я хотела рассказать всем о нас… - вздохнула брюнетка.

\- Ну, зато так ни у кого не осталось сомнений в серьезности наших намерений – с улыбкой ответила судмедэксперт.

\- Это точно. – Со смешком ответила Джейн, поворачиваясь к блондинке и впуская ее между ног, чтобы обнять ее за талию. Ее губы, скользнули по виску, невидимой бабочкой прошли ниже по щеке, чтобы скользнуть на розовые губы. Когда она захватила нижнюю губу в плен, нежно посасывая ее, Мора просунула руки под рубашку, ища соприкосновение с горячей кожей подруги.

Поцелуй стал глубже, и руки Моры начали расстегивать пуговицы, чтобы вновь избавить Джейн от рубашки.

-Продолжим с того места, где мы остановились? – хрипло проговорила она. – Мне кажется, там было многообещающее начало. – Добавила она, скидывая рубашку на пол. Джейн повторила ее движение, и тоже избавила Мору от блузки, прикрывающей ее тело. Ее руки скользнули на застежку лифчика, быстро освобождая грудь блондинки из его плена. Ее губы моментально сомкнулись на розовом соске, а язык начал подразнивающие движения. Затем ее рот скользнул на второй сосок, так же аккуратно возбуждая его.

Руки скользнули на ягодицы, притягивая любимую ближе. Рука Моры прошлась по загорелому животу Джейн вниз, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу ее брюк, а затем скользнули ниже на мягкую ткань нижнего белья. Проведя пальцем по складкам Джейн, она услышала сдавленный вздох от итальянки. Ее рука осмелела и, отодвинув край ее трусиков, пальцы притронулись к клитору. Она начала массировать его круговыми движениями, вызывая дрожь в теле любовницы. Стоны стали чаще, дыхание более поверхностным, а желание нестерпимым.

\- Боже, Мора, ты меня убиваешь. Пожалуйста.

\- Что, пожалуйста, Джейн?

-Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить. – Хрипло прошептала Джейн ей в ухо.

\- Смотри на меня. Я хочу видеть твои глаза. – Ответила Мора, наращивая темп движений, в то время, как Джейн облокотилась спиной на стойку, одна ее рука держала бедро доктора, вторая, опиралась о стойку, ее тело вздрагивало от подступающего удовольствия, а бедра слегка двигались навстречу рукам любимой. Ее глаза были открыты, но затуманены желанием и страстью, зрачки расширены, но она старалась сфокусировать взгляд на оливковых глазах своей любовницы. Ее тело задрожало, бедра напряглись, еще пара движений пальцев блондинки и Джейн взорвалась оргазмом, на долю секунды прикрыв глаза воспаряя в рай, но быстро возвращая взгляд на лицо подруги.

\- Ты довольна? – спросила она, переводя дыхание.

\- Да, я люблю видеть твои глаза в этот момент. Они мне рассказывают все чувства, что ты испытываешь. – Ответила Мора.

\- А я люблю тебя. Но, мы еще не закончили. – Хитро сказала Джейн, вскакивая с табурета и хватая подругу в свои объятия. Ее губы со страстью и жадностью прильнули к губам доктора, разжигая в ней огонь, чтобы продолжить их игру. Она подхватила ее за бедра, слегка приподнимая, и давая блондинке возможность обхватить ее ногами. Когда она это сделала, Джейн пошла в сторону дивана, возвращая их в позу, в которой их застали нежданные гости. Не прекращая целовать любимую, Джейн расстегнула ее брюки, и начала их приспускать. Мора активно помогала ей в этом, стремясь, как можно скорее избавиться от мешающей одежды. Когда с нижней частью было покончено, Джейн переместила Мору на сиденье дивана, закидывая ее ноги на кофейный столик, а сама, располагаясь между ее ног. Ширинка ее расстегнутых и приспущенных брюк проскользнула по возбужденному центру блондинки, вызвав у нее дрожь и стон. Джейн оторвалась от губ подруги, чтобы заглянуть в любимые оливковые глаза, и увидеть в них главное - Мора хотела ее. Она опустилась на колени, занимая удобную позу между ног блондинки и зажимая ее бедра своими руками, она знала, что когда девушка будет подходить к финалу, она будет дергаться, и ее цель была удержать ее, не дать сбиться с ритма. У Джейн были большие планы, по доставлению удовольствия своей возлюбленной.

Первоначальное прикосновение заставило Мору слегка дернуть бедрами, что спровоцировала Джейн усилить хватку, фиксируя ее. Язык стал смелее, наращивая темп движений, ее губы засасывали клитор блондинки, что вызывало у последний сдавленные стоны и всхлипы. Джейн почувствовала, что сопротивление Моры усилилось, это означало, что она близка к финалу, поэтому она одной рукой очень крепко зафиксировала тело подруги, в то время как другой рукой она вошла в лоно подруги, вдавливая пальцы в стенку. Пара движений языка и пальцев синхронно, и вот ее любимая дрожит от волн накатывающего оргазма. Ее ноги сжались, беря Джейн в плен, голова откинулась назад, из горла раздался чудесный, хриплый, эротичный стон, а вокруг пальцев брюнетки стянулись стенки, не выпуская ее. Маленькая пульсация оргазма еще доносилась до пальцев Джейн, когда Мора отпустила ее из захвата, и теперь тяжело дышала, ища дорогу обратно в реальность.

\- Если мы сегодня доберемся до кровати, то я отомщу тебе – сдавленно прошептала блондинка. Опуская дрожащие ноги с кофейного столика, чтобы наклониться к подруге и поцеловать ее в губы.

\- Это звучит многообещающе. Я могу помочь тебе встать, если есть проблемы с этим – подмигнула Джейн подруге.

\- О, мне определенно понадобится твоя помощь. – Так же усмехнулась Мора – У меня есть для тебя сюрприз в чемодане. Возможно, тебя заинтересует им воспользоваться. Позже. – С этими словами она встала, схватила Джейн за руку, и потянула ее за собой наверх, в спальню. Сразу после лестницы, Джейн притянула свою будущую жену обратно в объятия и начала ее целовать в припухшие губы.

\- Я не могу больше ждать. – Она с мольбой посмотрела в глаза любимой, на что Мора толкнула ее к ближайшей опоре. Спиной Джейн врезалась в стену, но Мора почти мгновенно припечатала ее собой, скользя голыми грудями по обнаженной коже. Ее рука скользнула за спину брюнетки, расстегивая ее лифчик, и давая своему рту больше доступа. Джейн нравилось, как Мора ласкала ее грудь. В этом было столько нежности и страсти. Ее возбуждало, как Мора постанывала от удовольствия в этот момент времени. Пока рот Моры был занят, рука Джейн провела ногтем по позвоночнику доктора, вызывая у той дрожь и стон, от чего ее зубы слегка прикусили сосок брюнетки, вызывая уже стон из ее собственного горла.

Рука блондинки скользнула вниз, стягивая брюки партнера вниз и открывая больше доступа и возможностей своим рукам, трусы Джейн так же были нещадно скинуты вниз. Джейн выбралась из мешающей одежды, чем воспользовалась доктор, просунув ногу, между бедер любимой, и проводя своим пальцами по влажным складкам. Пара движений по еще набухшему клитору, чтобы затем вторгнуться внутрь Джейн, заставляя последнюю откинуться на стену и громко застонать. Хриплый голос Джейн всегда возбуждал Мору, и от этого стона она почувствовала, что сама готова взорваться в любую секунду, но сейчас не время. Сейчас ей нужно, чтобы Джейн была наверху блаженства. Поэтому она возобновила Движения пальцев, все так же властно прижимая подругу к стене, ее губы сосали тонкую кожу на ключице, зная, что это эрогенная точка брюнетки.

\- Боже, Мора, это великолепно, но я хочу вместе. В спальню, умоляю, я сейчас взорвусь – взмолилась итальянка.

Мора не торопясь вышла из нее, и, схватив за руку, быстро повела их в спальню. Еще пара шагов, и дверь закрывается за их спинами. Обе женщины падают на кровать, чтобы продолжить то, что было начато. И вот их тела сливаются в унисон, бедра прижимаются, друг к другу, пальцы ласкают чувствительную плоть. Каждый стремится доставить удовольствие партнеру. Но все же Джейн взрывается первой, на волне оргазма проталкивая пальцы глубже в Мору, что позволяет той отправиться в бездну оргазма вслед за подругой.

Счастливые, но уставшие, они заснули. Они были дома, они были вместе и они любили друг друга. В конце концов, не важно, где они будут жить, главное, кто будет рядом. Человек намного важнее, чем место.

Глава 10. Важные решения.

Утром Анжела вошла в дом, чтобы сделать себе чашку ароматного кофе. Ночью она плохо спала, и теперь ей требовалась подзарядка. Она очень много думала о новых событиях в жизни ее семьи. И ее чувства были иногда противоречивы.

С одной стороны она была зла на Джейн, что та приняла важное решение, не обсудив это с ней. С другой стороны, она была зла на себя, за то, что не смогла добиться от дочери доверия, чтобы та могла ей рассказать о своих чувствах. С третьей стороны она была зла на Мору, за то, что та позволила Джейн согласиться на переезд. Если бы судмедэксперт с самого начала поговорила с Джейн, та никогда не приняла предложение о переезде.

Но с четвертой стороны, она была рада, что наконец-то две ее любимые девочки счастливы, после череды всех препятствий, любовных неурядиц и прочего недопонимания. Иногда, ей казалось, что между ними что-то происходит, но только происходил какой-то сдвиг, как кто-то из них отстранялся. И они столько лет были в этом состоянии влечения друг к другу...

С пятой стороны, к ней вернулся страх, что раз женщины обручились, то Джейн вернется на работу в полицию. А это опять будут бессонные ночи, и переживания за жизнь дочери.

С шестой стороны, они и правда спят друг с другом? Как это возможно? Конечно, вчера во время их неудачного сюрприза они были так увлечены друг другом, и все было так естественно между ними… Любовь Анжела могла понять, но сексуальную подоплеку… Это было слишком сложно для нее, но она не будет думать об этом. Раз женщин все устраивает, ее это не касается.

Все ее мысли улетучились, как только она вошла в дом доктора и увидела разбросанные по комнате вещи. Боясь помешать влюбленным, Анжела решила как можно незаметнее ускользнуть обратно. Ей пришла в голову новая сторона ситуации: ее дочь счастлива - это самое главное. В конце концов, она была уверена, что в Море она найдет верного союзника, и они смогут убедить Джейн держатся в безопасности. Она решила, как можно скорее завести разговор о детях. Кто, как не маленькие Риццоли, способны заставить Джейн больше думать о безопасности.

Джейн и Мора проснулись довольно поздно - сказалась смена часовых поясов, и их позднее занятие любовью. Все так же обнаженные, и прижатые друг к другу они лежали на огромной кровати Моры, гладя друг друга и целуясь.

\- Я не хочу переезжать. – Внезапно сказала Джейн.- Мне нравилась моя жизнь здесь, ну до Элис Санс по крайней мере. Я не хочу бросать любимый город, свою семью… Тебя… Я хочу отказаться от работы в Академии.

\- Но тебе же нравилась эта работа.

\- Да, но я думаю, что и здесь есть работа, которая будет мне нравиться. Мне не так сложно угодить. Я просто хочу делать то, что у меня хорошо получается – ловить преступников. Или учить других полицейских как ловить плохих парней. Это же почти одно и то же, верно?

\- Ты хочешь вернуться в полицию? – спросила Мора.

\- Я не знаю. Я не хочу, чтобы мама переживала за меня, но я больше ничего не умею.

\- Может тогда стоит оставить все как есть, и согласиться работать инструктором в академии?

\- Это хорошая работа, но это так далеко. Я не смогу без тебя долго находится. И 7 часов на самолете... очень долго чтобы провести выходные вместе. А если я захочу тебя в среду? Что мне делать в среду? Тебя не будет рядом, чтобы обнять меня и поцеловать. – Тяжело вздохнула Джейн.

\- Я могу поехать с тобой, если ты захочешь.

\- Я не могу заставить тебя бросить твою работу. Ты здесь важный человек. Ты много работала, чтобы занять должность главного судмедэксперта. Я не имею права забирать это у тебя.

\- Ты для меня дороже всего. И я должна сказать тебе, что мне предложили работу судмедэкспертом в Вашингтоне. Это не так далеко от вашей академии, так что, если ты захочешь увидеть меня во вторник или среду, я буду рядом. В любое время для тебя.

-Ты правда хочешь это сделать для меня? - удивилась Джейн приподнимаясь на локте и заглядывая в оливковые глаза подруги.

\- Да. Для меня главное, чтобы ты была рядом. Конечно, я не могу обещать, что не буду скучать по твоей семье… они мне стали как родные за эти годы, но если мы будем вместе, я это переживу.

\- Ты самая лучшая, Мор! Но ты же не согласилась еще на эту должность?

\- Пока нет. Я не хотела давить на тебя. Возможно, ты представляла наши отношения иначе, но я рассматривала все варианты.

\- Я люблю тебя! – сказала Джейн, наклоняясь к Море и целуя ее нежно в губы. Когда она смогла от нее отстраниться, добавила: - Сколько у тебя есть времени, чтобы дать ответ?

\- Еще пара дней. Мне нужно уладить мою отставку здесь, поэтому до конца недели время еще есть. – Ответила блондинка, гладя подругу по лицу ладонью.

\- Хорошо. Это очень хорошо. – С этими словами брюнетка накинулась на губы подруги в обжигающем поцелуе. Она плавно перетекла на тело блондинки, расположившись сверху, пробегая пальцами по ребрам последней, и просовывая свою ногу между ног партнерши. Джейн намеревалась отблагодарить свою возлюбленную за то, что она предприняла такой важный шаг для их отношений. Джейн не сказала подруге, но она не хотела, чтобы та отказывалась от своей должности здесь. У нее есть еще пара дней, чтобы решить вопрос с работой, но главное решение было принято. Она не уедет отсюда. Здесь вся ее жизнь, ее любовь и ее сердце. Но прямо сейчас, ей надо решить главную задачу - удовлетворить Мору так, как никогда прежде.

\- Так что ты там говорила о штучках в твоем чемодане, которые я захочу опробовать с тобой позже? Мне уже интересно.

Пару часов спустя Мору срочно вызвали в полицейское управление для консультации по одному делу. Джейн решила воспользоваться этим временем, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Технически, она была еще в отпуске, и не была уволена со своего места. Она могла прийти и забрать свое заявление в любое время. Тогда все останется как есть. Незадолго до всех последних событий, она проходила тест на сержанта, который был успешно сдан. Но все последующие события заглушили и радость, и желание делиться этими новостями с кем угодно. Но теперь она всерьез задумалась воспользоваться этой возможностью. Перед отъездом, у нее был разговор с Кавано, и он предлагал Джейн возможность передумать, но тогда она ему отказала. Сейчас же, она планировала вернуться к этому разговору.

Именно поэтому она договорилась с ним о встрече вне департамента, где не было знакомых и лишних ушей.

Они назначили встречу в парке, недалеко от полицейского управления. Джейн сидела на скамейке, когда лейтенант подошел к ней.

\- Джейн, мне приятно видеть тебя снова. О чем, ты хотела поговорить?

\- Я хотела спросить, действует ли еще ваше предложение. Я понимаю, что прошел месяц, но если то, что Вы сказали еще в силе, я хотела бы согласиться.

-Ты уверена? – удивленно сказал Ковано. - Еще месяц назад ты ничего слышать не хотела об этой возможности и была готова умчаться из Бостона в Куантико, а теперь ты вдруг передумала. Мне надо понимать, серьезны ли твои намерения, прежде, чем я начну весь процесс.

\- За этот месяц многое поменялось. Я и прежде не хотела переезжать, просто все эти события… Они очень давили, и мама, вы знаете ее. Она иногда бывает невыносима. Но сейчас я уверена как никогда. Я люблю этот город и эту работу, поэтому хочу остаться здесь.

\- И доктор Айлс тоже здесь, не так ли? – усмехнулся Ковано.

\- Что, причем здесь Мора? Нет, это не из-за нее. Ну, не только из-за нее. – Смутилась Джейн.

\- Мне можно вас поздравить?

-Что? Откуда вы знаете? – удивилась детектив.

\- Не забывай, я тоже много лет был детективом. У меня есть глаза, уши и голова на плечах. Так, когда свадьба?

\- Мы еще не обсуждали это. Как по мне, можно и завтра, но зная Мору, она будет добиваться идеальности. – Грустно добавила брюнетка.

\- В любом случае поздравляю, и да, мое предложение в силе. Когда ты готова приступить?

\- Дайте мне еще неделю передохнуть, подготовить всех к этой новости, и расторгнуть все соглашения с ФБР.

\- Договорились. – Закончил Ковано. Я жду тебя на твоем рабочем месте через неделю. Тогда же я сделаю объявление.

-Спасибо за эту возможность, лейтенант. Я не подведу Вас.

\- Я знаю, Риццоли. Именно поэтому я выбрал тебя. И, Джейн, я уже выбросил твое заявление об увольнении.

Когда Джейн вернулась в дом доктора, Мора уже вернулась и готовила ужин.

\- Привет! Как ты смотришь на то, что на ужин у нас будет паста? - блондинка подошла к своей подруге и поцеловала ее в губы, приветствуя. – С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, все прекрасно. На самом деле, я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать. Перед моим увольнением, Ковано предложил мне должность в полицейском управлении, но я тогда ее не рассматривала в серьез, но теперь, когда все изменилось, я хочу принять его предложение.

\- И что это за предложение? – Мора склонила голову на бок, показывая готовность выслушать подругу.

\- Он предложил мне должность своего заместителя. Это бумажная работа, – Джейн скривилась - в основном, а так же работа с несколькими сержантами и консультирование детективов в ходе расследований. Это, конечно, не так весело, как работать детективом, но зато безопасно, хорошо оплачивается, и все-таки я останусь рядом с тобой. И тебе не придется отказываться от своей должности. Что скажешь? – Джейн смотрела в любимые оливковые глаза, и ждала ответа.

\- Но Джейн, разве на эту должность выбирают не из сержантов? И ты же уже уволилась? – Мора нахмурилась.

\- Технически я еще работаю, и нахожусь в отпуске. У меня осталась еще одна неделя. И так же технически, я сержант. Я сдала экзамен, но из-за событий с Элис Санс, я никому не говорила, было не до хвастовства. Так что он мог выбрать меня и выбрал. Ты не рада? – расстроилась Джейн.

\- Нет, нет. Я очень рада, и это просто потрясающе! Мы снова будем вместе работать, тебе не придется переезжать, и я смогу видеть тебя так часто, как только получится. Это же просто фантастика! – радостно воскликнула Мора, бросаясь в объятия своей возлюбленной. – Раз вопрос с твоим переездом решен, мы должны отпраздновать это событие и позвать твою маму и братьев. Они должны узнать об этом. Анжела будет в восторге. И, о боже, мы можем начать планировать свадьбу. Ты же не передумала? - резко отстранившись от своей подруги, спросила блондинка.

\- Нет, Мор, я не передумала. Я хочу, чтобы это случилось как можно скорее, тогда мне не придется искать себе квартиру. – Закатывая глаза, пробормотала детектив.

\- Джейн! Конечно, тебе не надо ее искать. Я надеялась, что ты останешься здесь со мной, ну или мы можем подобрать новый дом, если тебе не нравится этот. В любом случае я надеялась на совместное проживание.

\- Мне очень нравится твой дом! Он очень уютный, и я люблю, как он отображает тебя. Я буду рада жить здесь. Да и кто может не мечтать жить в Бикон Хилл? Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала, будто мне нравится жить за твой счет. Поэтому нам надо придумать, как я могу внести свой вклад в нашу будущую совместную жизнь. – Сказала Джейн.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны Джейн, что ты хочешь взять на себя расходы по устройству свадьбы. – Мора хитро посмотрела в глаза подруге. – Ты же понимаешь, что я захочу сделать ее идеальной?

\- О, да, я так и думала, что это будет не Фенуэй. – ухмыльнулась брюнетка. – Я готова нести все расходы, и я готова уже нанять распорядителя, чтобы начать все планировать.

\- Это хорошая идея. Но прежде чем ты это сделаешь, мне надо сказать все моим родителям. Я разговаривала днем с мамой, они как раз будут здесь в конце недели. Мы поужинаем с ними, чтобы я могла им рассказать о нас и наших планах?

\- Твоя мать же не убьет меня, правда? Я не думаю, что она планировала такое будущее для тебя. Не с каким-то синим воротничком, да еще и женщиной.

\- Тебе не стоит переживать о ней. На самом деле она уже не однократно спрашивала у меня о наших отношениях и о том, почему мы не делаем следующий шаг. Ей казалось очевидным, что мы хотим быть вместе.

\- По всей видимости, это было очевидно для всех. Никто не удивился новому статусу наших отношений, как будто все ждали, когда это произойдет.

\- На самом деле так оно и есть. Сегодня Френки сказал мне, что в отделе даже было пари будем ли мы вместе. Видимо это было не очевидно лишь для нас самих.

\- О, боже мой, теперь все эти парни будут представлять, как мы занимаемся с тобой сексом. Все похабные мечты этих придурков осуществились.

\- Хочу заметить, что все их фантазии, не идут ни в какое сравнение с реальностью. В жизни все еще лучше. – Заметила Мора, целуя Джейн в губы.

Ужин с семьей Моры прошел достаточно спокойно. Как и предсказывала доктор, никто не удивился, и все спокойно восприняли новость об их свадьбе. Поэтому на следующий день Джейн нашла распорядителя, с которым они подписали контракт на планировку и организацию их свадьбы.

Первая встреча для обсуждения их желаний прошла не так хорошо, как ожидала Джейн. У них было явно разное представление о том, что они хотят от торжества. Главное желание детектива заключалось в том, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее, и соответствовало всем пожеланиям Моры. Мора же настаивала, чтобы она высказывала свои пожелания, коих у Джейн не было. Поэтому она честно призналась, что ее главное пожелание – чтобы они узаконили свои отношения. Как это произойдет, было уже не важно.

\- Я люблю тебя, Мор! Вот что меня волнует. Мне все равно какие будут цветы, столовые приборы и стулья. Главное – я хочу быть твоей женой. Никогда не думала, что скажу это хоть одному человеку в своей жизни, но ты именно то, что мне нужно. Поэтому давай ты осуществишь все свои мечты, а я это оплачу.

-Иногда, ты бываешь, невыносима, но именно это я в тебе и люблю. – Все еще хмуро ответила доктор. - Я все же хочу, чтобы ты участвовала в решении некоторых вопросов. В частности, хочешь ли ты платье или костюм. И даже не пытайся перекинуть это на меня. – Закончила блондинка.

Два месяца. Целых два месяца потребовалось, чтобы организовать мероприятие. И как сказал их распорядитель, это очень быстро. Он даже подшучивал над девушками, не беременны ли они, что так спешат с торжеством. Мора шутку не поняла, Джейн, привычно закатывая глаза, ей объясняла. Собственно тогда в первый раз они и говорили о детях.

Как оказалось, обе все же хотят стать матерями. Джейн, конечно, еще переживала свой выкидыш, но Мору радовало, что она не отказалась от идеи материнства. Но конкретное решение этого вопроса они отложили на более позднее время. Анжела, будто подливая масла в огонь, постоянно упоминала все самые сладкие истории из детства Джейн и ее братьев, постоянно приводила к ним ТиДжея, как напоминание о том, какими милыми могут быть дети. Джейн сходила с ума от отсутствия такта собственной матери, Мора хоть и смеялась над ней, но в глубине души жаждала полноценную семью с Джейн. Раньше все это казалось ей не реальным. Она никогда не была так близка к семье, как сейчас. Даже ее скоропалительный брак в Лас Вегасе не в счет – он был ошибкой. В брак с Гарретом Ферфилдом она никогда не верила. Дети казались чем-то отдаленным и не реальным. Иногда ей казалось, что материнство не для нее, но теперь, когда рядом с ней была Джейн, все чувства и желания проснулись и требовали внимания со стороны доктора. И теперь она точно знала, что хочет детей. И ей надо обсудить это с Джейн. Их биологические часы тикают. Сейчас или никогда, решила Мора.

Вечером они провели очень долгую и тяжелую беседу. Доктор шаг за шагом выпытывала страхи и желания Джейн. И так они пришли к решению, что детям в их жизни быть. Сначала они попробуют медицинский способ, и в случае неудачи прибегнут к усыновлению. Оба способа были одинаково привлекательны. Мора, которая сама была удочерена семьей Айлс, как никто понимала, как это порой важно для детей, оставшихся без родителей. Она надеялась, что сможет дать своему ребенку (неважно, родному или приемному) все то, что ей так не хватало в детстве – любовь. Процесс зачатия был запланирован после официальной церемонии бракосочетания.

Джейн было страшно. Впервые за долгое время она испытала это чувство. Она прыгала в омут семьи с головой. Прыгать с моста было менее страшно, потому что у нее не было времени думать о последствиях. А сейчас, стоя перед мэром, ее трясло от того, что она делала. Внезапно, она осознала, что сейчас ее жизнь изменится навсегда. Через пару минут, их свяжут клятвами верности, и их брак вступит в силу. Когда ее паника достигла предела, она подняла глаза на женщину напротив, которая спокойно смотрела на нее, будто понимая всю бурю в душе Джейн. Поймав оливковый взгляд блондинки Джейн внезапно успокоилась. Она решила прыгнуть точно так же, как и с моста - не думая. Ведь в глубине души, под паникой и страхом она знала, что это правильное решение, и это правильный человек для такого решения. Поэтому, когда мэр спросил, согласна ли она взять в жены Мору Айлс, Джейн не колеблясь, ответила согласием.

Церемония была красивой, но скромной. Как сказала Мора, она уже переросла многие свои мечты, поэтому все было сделано со вкусом, с красивыми элементами, но достаточно просто. И Джейн была признательна своей жене за то, что все прошло так легко и спокойно.

Гостей было не очень много, в основном близкие родственники, что сделало атмосферу уютной и домашней. Поэтому, когда все начали расходиться, Джейн обрадовалась возможности наконец-то побыть наедине со своей теперь уже официальной супругой.

\- Я думала, это никогда не закончится – жаловалась брюнетка. – Я даже не подозревала, что свадьбы настолько утомительны, даже если это свадьба с любимым человеком.

\- Тяжело целый день провести на ногах с улыбкой на лице. Так что я тебя понимаю. Ты хочешь спать? – спросила Мора.

\- Что? Как так спать? Я целый день ждала, чтобы узнать, насколько хорош супружеский секс с тобой, а ты мне говоришь про сон? Я так расстроена твоим поведением, Мора! - с притворной горечью начала Джейн, подходя к жене и ласково целуя ее в шею. – А как же снять это прекрасное платье с тебя, чтобы увидеть какое нижнее белье под ним? Ты и этого хочешь меня лишить? – продолжила брюнетка, проводя пальцем по обнаженному плечу невесты.

\- Вообще-то, мне стоило бы тебя наказать, но ты же знаешь, я не могу устоять перед твоими просьбами. – Ответила девушка, прижимаясь к своей жене в поиске ласк.

\- Ну, ты можешь меня наказать, у меня все еще есть наручники. – Ответила Джейн, на что обе женщины рассмеялись. Постепенно смех затих, а губы встретились в поцелуе, наполненном нежностью и любовью. Руки Моры начали расстегивать достаточно простой, но сшитый по фигуре костюм Джейн, скользя по рубашке вниз и прижимая руку к животу невесты, она прошептала ей на ухо:

\- Ты тоже надела хорошее белье под него, правда? Уже жду не дождусь посмотреть, что меня ждет под этой рубашкой.

От шепота Моры, по коже брюнетки побежали мурашки, а соски напряглись, упираясь в шов лифчика, который резко показался Джейн лишним, поэтому она решила помочь жене и начала расстегивать свою рубашку, показывая белоснежный кружевной бюстгальтер, отлично контрастирующий с ее темной кожей. Мора поцеловала ложбинку между грудей, проводя языком по контуру кружевного белья, в то время, как ее руки начали расстегивать пуговицы на брюках Джейн. Когда одежда была сброшена, а глазам доктора предстала полуобнаженная Джейн, в красивом белье, оттеняющем ее кожу и подчеркивающем все нужные места, Мора повернулась к Джейн спиной, позволяя последней расстегнуть застежку на платье. Когда платье было расстегнуто, Джейн пальцем стянула лямку вниз, обнажая плечо и целуя оголившуюся кожу. Затем тоже самое она проделала и со второй стороной, от чего платье упало вниз, открывая доступ к телу доктора.

\- Ты прекрасна! - ахнула Джейн.

\- И ты. – Ответила Мора, поворачиваясь и целуя жену в губы ласковым поцелуем. Затем нежность постепенно начала сменяться страстью, поцелуй получил накал, вызывая стоны желания от обеих любовниц. Джейн опустила Мору на кровать, неторопливо располагаясь сверху. Она расстегнула бюстгальтер Моры, освобождая ее пышную грудь, а затем стянула кружевные трусики, полностью обнажая партнершу. Она вернулась к губам жены, лаская их в неторопливом поцелуе, пока ее рука скользила по животу, опускаясь ниже, пока не достигла точки назначения. Пальцы неторопливо начали свою ласку, вызывая приливы желания у блондинки, когда ее страсть достаточно разгорелась, она заставила Джейн перевернуться на спину, параллельно избавляя ее от последней одежды. Когда обнаженная кожа Джейн коснулась простыни, Мора оседлала ее бедра, сдвинувшись слегка в бок, чтобы касаться своим разгоряченным центром бедренной кости подруги. Горячее прикосновение заставило Джейн вздрогнуть от желания, пронзившего ее, а когда Мора начала двигаться на ней, брюнетка ощутила напряжение в собственном теле, которое требовало выхода. Постепенно движения подруги набирали темп, голова Моры закинулась от удовольствия, а грудь слегка покраснела, пальцы Джейн протиснулись между ними, чтобы добавить ощущений в ритм подруги, когда она дотронулась до клитора, Мора вздрогнула и сильнее выгнулась, ее темп стал быстрее. Собственные пальцы блондинки нащупали чувствительную плоть Джейн и начали скользить по ней, заставляя брюнетку напрягать бедра и выгибаться навстречу. Они поймали общий ритм, и вскоре великолепные ощущения приближающейся разрядки начали накатывать на них. Бедра Моры все чаще сжимали талию Джейн, отчего та свободной рукой еще крепче притягивала свою возлюбленную к своему телу. Движения Моры стали рваными, толчки более грубыми, и будто почувствовав, что ее подруга кончает, тело Джейн напряглось, подхватывая ощущения оргазма, и падая в него вместе с женой. Обессиленная Мора упала вперед на Джейн. Не меняя позы и постоянно целуя губы любимой женщины, испытывая всеобъемлющее чувство любви.

Сегодня они стали не только друзьями, но и супругами, и теперь Мора знала, что они будет вместе, не смотря ни на что. Они смогут преодолеть все трудности и невзгоды и обязательно станут семьей. Она мечтала о том дне, когда в их доме появятся дети. Она всегда была уверена в Джейн как в друге и это не изменится. Но сегодня, она стала уверена в ней как в партнере, который всегда будет рядом и поддержит в трудную минуту.

Раньше, Мора Айлс не умела лгать, и поэтому, если бы ее спросили: верит ли она, что все это произойдет с ней и Джейн, она бы честно ответила, что мечтает об этом, но не верит, что ее мечты осуществятся, потому что это вероятность, а она не любит гадать. Сейчас Мора могла соврать, но не видела смысла, ведь как бы это ни было невероятно, ее мечты сбылись. Может иногда все же есть смысл предположить, даже самые невероятные вещи? Может, стоит предположить, что они с Джейн заведут троих детей, в том числе и приемных и доживут до старости вместе. Или что они всегда будут счастливы и влюблены друг в друга. Любое из этих предположений согревало сердце доктора, пока ее голова лежала на груди брюнетки, слушая успокаивающий ритм ее сердца.

Глава 11. Ценности

\- Мора меня убьет! – причитала Джейн, сидя в машине и нервно стуча пальцами по рулю, как будто это могло помочь пробке перед ней рассосаться и дать ей дорогу. – Она точно сделает это со мной. Как я могла так облажаться?

Машины двигались медленно, очень медленно по ощущениям Джейн, которая опаздывала на встречу со своей женой в клинике. Ей оставалось доехать пару кварталов, когда она встряла в эту гигантскую пробку, лишившую ее последнего шанса успеть.

Когда пятнадцать минут спустя она преодолела застопорившийся перекресток и смогла припарковаться возле клиники, Джейн уже была на взводе, предвкушая реакцию блондинки и уже на ходу пытаясь придумать веское оправдание, чтобы не быть убитой. Она не боялась увидеть Мору злой, она боялась увидеть разочарование в ее глазах. Дело в том, что Джейн пропустила уже 2 предыдущие встречи с их врачом. Сегодня была третья, и она снова опаздывала.

Джейн вбежала в клинику, направляясь к секретарю, чтобы подтвердить свой приход.

\- Джейн Риццоли. У меня встреча с доктором Клифтоном. Я немного опоздала.

-Да, мисс Риццоли, доктор Клифтон уже провел встречу с вашей женой, и она уже закончилась. Мне очень жаль.

-Черт, Мора меня убьет. – Запаниковала Джейн. Поняв, что здесь ей делать уже нечего, она отправилась домой, надеясь, что к тому времени блондинка успокоиться и даст ей возможность объясниться.

Когда еще некоторое время спустя, она въехала на парковку их дома в Бикон Хилл, Джейн увидела что, Мора уже дома. Крадучись, она отперла дверь, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь. Джейн чувствовала себя нашкодившим ребенком, будто она разбила любимую вазу своей матери, и знала, что сейчас получит от нее нагоняй.

Мора готовила. Но потому, как она двигалась и с какой силой ставила посуду, Джейн поняла, что ее жена зла. И очевидно, что причина этой злости – Джейн.

\- Эй, Мор, я дома. – дала о себе знать детектив.

\- Хорошо. – единственное, что ответила ей блондинка. Она не подняла взгляд на свою супругу, не улыбнулась ей своей теплой улыбкой. Чувство вины еще больше затопило провинившуюся женщину.

\- Прости меня. Я старалась прийти. Просто у нас была зацепка, и я потеряла счет времени. Мне, правда, очень жаль. – Джейн подошла к своей жене, желая прижать ее к себе, чтобы показать свою любовь, но Мора не отреагировала.

\- Я знаю, что тебе жаль, Джейн. Все в порядке. – она впервые подняла свои оливковые глаза на жену, в которых увидела раскаяние. Но ее собственные глаза выражали такую боль, которую она не могла высказать. Брюнетка видела, что это «в порядке» было не правдой. Она знала, что облажалась, и теперь видела то, что боялась увидеть весь этот вечер – разочарование в глазах жены.

-Мора, прости меня. Мне очень жаль. Я обещаю, что приду на следующую встречу. Я клянусь тебе.

\- Следующей встречи не будет. Я отменила договоренность с клиникой. Очевидно, что я поторопилась с этим решением. Мы еще не готовы к этому шагу. – Новая вспышка боли пронзила сердце доктора. Она очень хотела, чтобы у них с Джейн была полноценная семья, но видимо это не входило в планы Джейн. Она видела, что раскаяние Джейн настоящее, но так же понимала, что все эти опоздания, это лишь способ отсрочить планирование беременности. Мора искала причины, что она сделала не так, где она ошиблась, что Джейн передумала. Возможно, размышляла она, виновато давление и скорость развития их отношений. После столько лет дружбы, внезапный переворот в сторону любовников, а затем и свадьба. Ей казалось, что для их брака будет достаточно той платформы дружбы, что была между ними прежде. Но видимо, это было лишь ее мнение. Она не хотела верить, что эта брешь между ними может стать такой большой, но сейчас ее сердце не было готово верить в силу любви и в то, что все будет хорошо.

\- Нет! – Вскрикнула Джейн - Нет, Мор, не делай этого. Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс. Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что я безответственная, но я правда хочу, чтобы мы стали семьей. Пожалуйста, не лишай нас этого… - взволновано причитала Джейн. - Не лишай меня быть частью тебя. – Уже тихо закончила она.

\- Я не знаю, Джейн. Я не уверена, что ты этого хочешь. Может, все это очень быстро для тебя? Может, ты вообще этого не хочешь? Я знаю, что могу давить, и ты не должна соглашаться, если это не то, что хочется именно тебе. Ребенок, это очень важный шаг, а мы в браке всего 8 месяцев...

\- Я, правда, хочу ребенка. Ты единственный человек, с которым я вообще могу представить себе такое будущее. Мор, я очень хотела прийти, я просто потерялась во времени. Ты же знаешь, что когда идет расследование, я всегда включаюсь в него на 100%. И я не считаю, что это очень быстро. Давай попробуем еще раз. – Джейн умоляюще смотрела в глаза жены, надеясь, что та даст ей еще один шанс. Доктор тяжело вздохнула, и, наконец, сдалась:

\- Я позвоню и назначу еще одну встречу.

\- Я люблю тебя. Очень-очень сильно.

\- Я знаю это. – Ответила доктор, набирая номер клиники, чтобы договориться о новой встрече. – Доктор Клифтон? Это Мора Айлс. Мы с женой хотели бы назначить новую встречу. – Пауза - Завтра в 4 часа? – Мора вопрошающе смотрит на Джейн, на что та согласно кивает. – Да, нам подходит. До встречи. – Мора кладет трубку и смотрит в лицо жены, ища в нем сигналы отрицания. Не найдя, вздыхает и впервые позволяет себе расслабиться в объятиях своей второй половины.

\- Пожалуйста, Джейн, просто скажи, если тебя что-то тревожит. Я знаю, что ты не любишь говорить о чувствах, но это не так сложно просто предупредить меня. Я так боюсь потерять тебя. – Блондинке хочется плакать, но она сдерживает себя в последнюю минуту.

-Я тоже боюсь потерять тебя – шепотом отвечает Джейн.

На следующий день Джейн приехала в клинику заранее. Она специально отложила несколько дел, и всегда держала время под контролем. Ей было важно показать Море, что она настроена серьезно. Поэтому, когда ее жена пришла чуть раньше назначенного времени и увидела Джейн, сидящую в зоне ожидания, она была приятно удивлена. Ее чистая, яркая улыбка, была лучшей наградой для детектива. Доктор села рядом с женой и взяла ее за руку, слегка сжимая в знак благодарности.

Через пару минут они уже входили в кабинет их врача.

\- Джейн, Мора, рад снова видеть вас. – Начал доктор, поднимаясь с места и легко пожимая руку обеим женщинам.

\- Добрый день, Генри. – приветствовала его Мора. – Введешь мою жену в курс дела? - Мора тактично обошла последние разы отсутствия Джейн на приеме.

Конечно. – Мягко улыбнулся мужчина. – Итак, Джейн, мы закончили все анализы. Ваше здоровье вполне удовлетворительно, и Ваши яйцеклетки в хорошем состоянии для оплодотворения, тоже самое у Моры. Но в связи с вашими предыдущими ранениями, я был бы озабочен, сможете ли вы выносить ребенка все 9 месяцев. Ваша жена в этом плане более подходит даже несмотря на то, что она стала донором почки, что тоже затруднит период вынашивания. Если позволите, я бы порекомендовал, чтобы ребенка носила Мора. Но решение, естественно, должно быть только вашим. – Доктор посмотрел на женщин в ожидании ответа.

-Я готова. – Ответила Мора, не сомневаясь.

\- Ты уверена? - Джейн посмотрела на жену с беспокойством.

\- Да, абсолютно, если ты не возражаешь. – Ответила блондинка, пожимая плечами.

\- Ты, правда, сделаешь это для нас?

\- Почему нет? Нам просто надо найти подходящего донора. Поскольку яйцеклетка будет твоя, я бы хотела, чтобы донор был похож на меня. Предпочтителен кандидат с высоким уровнем IQ, светловолосый, возможно с медицинской или любой другой степенью. Я думаю, это поможет, чтобы ребенок был действительно общим. Если я выношу его, у меня будет с ним не менее крепкая связь, чем твоя, так как биологически, он будет твоим.

\- Боже, Мор, это так здорово, что ты готова на это ради меня.

\- Ради нас, Джейн. Я очень хочу, чтобы ребенок был общим, это лучший способ из доступных нам. – Мора пожала плечами, как будто это было очевидно. - Итак, когда мы можем приступить к следующему этапу?

\- Я предлагаю, приступить к отбору кандидатов на роль донора, если у вас нет подходящего под критерии человека. Вы можете воспользоваться нашей базой, когда отберете нужного донора, мы будем готовы к продолжению.

После встречи, женщины зашли в базу данных их медицинского учреждения, в поисках нужного образца. Джейн сходила с ума, от количества предстоящих анкет, но она и сама хотела найти человека, максимально похожего на ее жену. Это было нелегкое дело, ведь Мора поистине уникальный человек, и поиски затянулись на несколько недель. В итоге, нашлись 2 кандидата, которые удовлетворили требования обоих партнеров. Они отправили выбранные анкеты в медицинский центр, и ждали когда назначат первую процедуру.

Тем временем Мора получила приглашение на конференцию писателей, которую ее издатель порекомендовал ей посетить, это было важно, так как ее первая книга была готова к презентации. Конференция должна была состояться в Нью- Йорке, через несколько дней. Джейн очень хотела поехать туда со своей женой, но ее шеф был в отпуске, и она замещала лейтенанта. Это означало, что она не может оставить участок без присмотра и быть с любимой во время конференции и презентации ее первой книги.

Мора как всегда с пониманием отнеслась к ситуации, и не стала настаивать. Она знала, что Джейн очень старалась на новом месте. Работать в мужском коллективе, да еще и быть начальником, очень сложно. Каждый, считает себя вправе показать «ее место». Сама доктор тоже проходила этот этап, поэтому она не настаивала на присутствии Джейн на конференции. Ее жена неоднократно говорила, что ее книга прекрасна, и она очень гордиться ею. Этого было достаточно. Единственное, что пугало Мору, это расставание с Джейн на несколько дней. Они и раньше не так часто проводили дни порознь, а теперь, когда они вступили в официальный брак, это стало практически не возможным. И вот теперь, она была вынуждена уехать.

Их последний вечер проходил тихо, они сидели на диване, смотря дурацкий фильм, выбранный Джейн, укрытые общим пледом. Рука брюнетки лежала на бедре жены, поглаживая его время от времени.

Когда кино завершилось, и пошли финальные титры, Мора решила встать и убрать бокалы от вина и пива, но Джейн притянула ее обратно, усаживая ее на свои колени. Рука доктора обхватила шею любимой, поглаживая нежную кожу. Брюнетка несколько минут смотрела на лицо своей любимой, а затем потянулась к губам.

Поцелуй был медленным и чувственным, они не торопились, зная, что у них есть вся ночь впереди. Итальянка отпустила свою жену из захвата, чтобы та могла соскользнуть на диван, а она сама могла нависнуть над ней сверху. Поцелуй стал горячее, когда блондинка прикусила губу своей подруги, прося ускорить темп, и увеличить накал. Джейн повиновалась, врываясь языком в рот жены, и вырывая у последней стон. Руки брюнетки принялись прокрадываться под свободную футболку жены, лаская кожу живота, но не останавливаясь на этом, а стремясь вверх, желая прикоснуться к нежной груди доктора.

Неохотно отрываясь от своих ласк, она потянула футболку вверх, чтобы дать себе больше пространства, на что Мора охотно подчинилась, приподнимаясь и помогая своей жене снять с нее лишнюю одежду. Следом за футболкой отправился кружевной лифчик, беспощадно брошенный детективом в сторону. С хриплым стоном брюнетка принялась ласкать грудь Моры, нежно посасывая поочередно то один, то другой сосок, прикусывая их зубами, и затем зализывая. Руки Моры блуждали по телу партнерши, скользя по загорелому прессу и ребрам, ее ноги были широко разведены, давая пространство для тела Джейн, чтобы оно могло там неторопливо покачиваться, слегка задевая чувствительную точку блондинки. Это легкое прикосновение невероятно возбуждало, от чего тело Моры уже начало выгибаться навстречу, прося больший контакт с телом другой женщины. Джейн ухмыльнулась, она уже почувствовала, что ее жена готова к продолжению, но она хотела продлить прелюдию, получая невероятное удовольствие, скользя по телу подруги своим языком и руками.

К тому же, диван не входил в ее планы. Им надо было перебраться в кровать, чтобы продолжить начатое. Поэтому сделав последний толчок бедром, она остановилась, прижимаясь плотнее к клитору жены, и всматриваясь в потемневший взгляд, сквозящий желанием.

-Почему ты остановилась? – хрипло спрашивает Мора, пытаясь понять, почему ее сладкая пытка прекратилась.

-Пойдем в постель? Я хочу наслаждаться твоим телом, а не довольствоваться диваном.

\- Ммм, то есть ты меня раззадорила, а теперь предлагаешь идти так далеко, когда я уже так близко? – возбужденно проговорила блондинка.

-Мор, это только подняться по лестнице. Это не далеко. И я обещаю, что компенсирую все твои усилия. – Джейн лукаво посмотрела на жену, целуя ее и делая еще небольшой толчок бедром, от чего глаза доктора закрылись, а из горла донесся стон.

\- Ты совсем не помогаешь мне принять верное решение. – Ответила возбужденная женщина. Джейн отстранилась от нее, вставая и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться жене и отвести ее в спальню. Меньше минуты потребовалась им, чтобы проскользнуть в комнату, на ходу сбрасывая оставшуюся одежду и возвращаясь к поцелуям и ласкам.

\- Ты позволишь мне? – еле слышно спросила брюнетка, слегка отстраняясь от любимой и заглядывая ей в глаза.

\- Да, я хочу этого. – ответила Мора, нежно улыбаясь в ответ. Она отвернулась от жены, и проскользнула на кровать, ожидая, когда ее любовница проследует за ней.

Джейн трясло от возбуждения и предстоящей игры. Они недавно обсуждали возможность дополнения своих утех покупкой страпона, и Мора… Она такая Мора, купила его. Когда Джейн увидела его в первый раз, она ужасно покраснела и со своим типичным юмором начала отказываться от участия. Потребовалось несколько недель убеждения, что это нормально, если двое людей хотят одно и того же, использовать такие игрушки. В конце концов, Джейн сдалась. И сейчас, впервые, она сама попросила об этом.

Минута потребовалась брюнетке, чтобы застегнуть все ремешки, а затем забраться на кровать. Она подползла к своей жене, которая ждала ее лежа на боку и с желанием глядя, как Джейн выполняла ритуал одевания.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что перешагнув через порог отношений с женщиной, снова захочу, чтобы в моей жизни был член. Резиновый. –слегка смущенно проговорила Джейн. На самом деле ее очень возбуждала эта ситуация, в чем она ни в коем случае не собиралась признаваться в этом Море.

\- Это всего лишь инструмент. Мне важно, что именно ты это делаешь, хотя дополнительная стимуляция всегда кстати. – Ответила ее жена, поворачивая голову и притягивая брюнетку для поцелуя. Джейн разместилась позади блондинки, целуя ее в губы и шею, рукой она скользнула на талию, чтобы оттуда подняться к груди, слегка ущипнув сосок, а затем сползти вниз по крепкому прессу и разместиться между бедер любимой. Ее пальцы начали планомерное поглаживание, вызывая томление в животе доктора, и вырывая тяжелое дыхание из груди. Джейн чувствовала, что любовница достаточно возбуждена, и потому убрав руку, она слегка закинула ногу жены себе на бедро, открывая больше доступа для проникновения. Неторопливо она ввела фаллический предмет в лоно жены, постепенно вдавливая и продвигаясь глубже. Мора закинула голову от удовольствия, открывая больше доступа к своей шее для языка и губ Джейн, чем та и воспользовалась, посасывая тонкую кожу. Она начала неторопливо двигать бедрами, с каждым толчком продвигаясь глубже, пока не вошла достаточно глубоко, чтобы чувствовать, как ягодицы жены прикасаются к ее коже. Джейн возбуждала сила, которую давал страпон, когда она подводила жену к краю. Было необыкновенно приятно ощущать, как твои движения вызывают стоны удовольствия, как почти чувствуешь свои движения внутри тела любимого человека. Почти физически ощущаешь, будто это твоя плоть движется внутри давящих и сжимающихся стенок, и если хорошо себе представить, то это твой орган способен ощутить всю силу оргазма любимого человека. Она увеличила темп, и меняла силу и скорость толчков, чтобы продлить удовольствие, ее пальцы параллельно массировали клитор любовницы, вызывая у той еще больше ответной реакции. Круги стали более быстрыми, подстраиваясь под темп движения бедер, соединяясь в один ритм, она почувствовала, что Мора задержала дыхание и напрягла тело, собирая сгущающееся удовольствие в один комок, чтобы в следующую секунду взорваться оргазмом, вздрагивая всем телом. Джейн убрала руку с клитора, и замедлила темп толчков, но не прекратила его полностью, входя глубоко, но медленно, давая жене еще несколько секунд удовольствия, нежно посасывая кожу сбоку шеи. Когда тело блондинки перестало дрожать, она остановилась, не выходя из нее, не желая покидать любимое тело, желая продлить эти минуты сладкого счастья. Мора пошевелилась, сдвинув бедра. Джейн поняла, что ей пора выходить, чтобы не доставить больше дискомфорта своему любимому доктору, так же медленно она вытащила фаллос, на ходу отстегивая его, и убирая подальше. Она была на грани оргазма. Если бы была другая поза, Джейн не могла гарантировать, что она не закончила бы раньше, чем ее жена. Она легла обратно, притягивая Мору в свои объятия, и давая той время прийти в себя. Блондинка еще тяжело дышала, когда Джейн взяла ее за руку и направила ее себе между ног, давая почувствовать партнеру, что она на грани. Ее влага была так обширна, а клитор настолько напряжен, что первое прикосновение руки блондинки едва не отправило ее за грань. Ахнув, она отстранилась на секунду, но затем вернула свой клитор в зону досягаемости любовницы. Мора перевернулась, располагаясь на боку лицом к жене и заглядывая в ее темные, почти черные глаза. Ее рука начала свою работу, но по дрожи тела любимой, она поняла, что той нужно всего пара прикосновений, чтобы закончить начатое. Поэтому она отодвинула руку от чувствительного места, и двинулась еще ниже, ища вход внутрь. Когда ее пальцы вторглись во влажный центр подруги, они обе застонали от удовольствия. Джейн закинула ногу на бедро партнера, давая той больше пространства. Пальцы начали свое движение внутри, ища точку максимального удовольствия и, найдя, Мора увеличила темп, ее большой палец направился в сторону клитора подруги, и каждый толчок внутрь заставлял их соприкоснуться. Джейн выгнула спину, ее шея напряглась от грядущего оргазма, еще пара толчков жены и с громким всхлипом она провалилась в бездну оргазма. Ее тело дернулось пару раз, голова наклонилась вперед к блондинке, чтобы найти любимые губы своими губами.

-Я люблю тебя – только и смогла прошептать она.

\- Я люблю тебя больше. – Ответила Мора.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе эти несколько дней. Возвращайся скорее. – Ответила измученная итальянка.

Глава 12. Недопонимание.

Больше всего на свете Мора не любила, когда вмешивались в ее личную жизнь. И теперь ей предстояло пройти через 3 дня конференции, где каждый, кому не лень, будет лезть к ней в душу и в их отношения с Джейн. Ей это было известно заранее. Да и ее издатель предупредил ее об этом, все дело было в ее романе, который они будут презентовать на второй день. В нем, весьма однозначно прослеживалась любовная линия между двумя женщинами, очень похожими на них с Джейн. Их недавний брак только разожжёт интерес прессы к ним. Будут сыпаться каверзные вопросы, будут пытаться нарыть какие либо тайны и интриги. Ее редактор сказал, это им на руку. Все это подстегнет покупателя обратить внимание на роман, но все это выводило спокойного доктора из себя. Ей не нужно было внимание, ей хотелось, чтобы книгу полюбили за содержание, а не за скандал вокруг нее. Но отступать было поздно, поэтому она нацепила свою самую милую улыбку, и стала ждать окончания «шоу».

Несколько репортеров взяли у нее интервью, сфотографировалась для прессы, пообщалась с несколькими другими писателями, и теперь бродила в одиночестве по большому конференц-залу. Она только взяла бокал шампанского, когда к ней подошла высокая темноволосая женщина в элегантном костюме, сшитом по фигуре.

\- Доктор Айлз я так полагаю? – начала разговор она.

\- Мы знакомы? – удивленно вскинула бровь Мора.

\- Пока нет, но я надеюсь, что мы сейчас это исправим. – дерзко начала женщина, внимательно окидывая доктора взглядом с ног до головы, особенно задержавшись на ее губах. – Я Агнесс Джонс, и мы с вами работаем в одном жанре.

\- Мне знакомо ваше имя. Вы автор того скандального романа… «Запретная любовь»?

\- Да, это я. Но в этом году звезда нашей вечеринки ты. – Она рассмеялась, держа Мору за предплечье. – Тебя ждет много интервью за эти дни. Уже не могу дождаться, чтобы прочитать твою книгу. Говорят, у тебя прекрасный слог, и очень много пикантных сцен. – Она подмигнула блондинке, от чего Мора смутилась. Ей было тревожно от такого повышенного внимания от женщины и откровенно кокетливого разговора. Она чувствовала, по взгляду писательницы, что та заинтересована в ней, но саму Мору она не интересовала.

\- Моя жена сказала, чтобы я была скромнее в описании некоторых сцен, так что я не думаю, что они очень сильно пикантные. Все в рамках приличия.

\- О, а где же ваша жена? Я не видела никого около тебя сегодня вечером…

\- Она работает. Ее график не позволил нам обеим присутствовать здесь, что меня очень расстраивает.

-Тогда, если ты не против, я составлю тебе компанию. – Она наклонилась к уху блондинки и прошептала - Вдвоем всегда лучше, чем одной.

-Это ведь всегда срабатывает у тебя, не так ли? - улыбнулась Мора.

\- А с тобой нет? – вскинув бровь, воскликнула Агнесс.

\- Нет, я слишком люблю свою жену, чтобы видеть еще кого-либо. – рассмеявшись ответила Мора.

-Ладно, я сдаюсь. Может, тогда по-дружески выпьем шампанского? – расстроившись, предложила писательница.

Джейн всегда удивляло, что Мора до сих пор выписывала бумажные газеты. Это было так старомодно, но чертовски мило. Каждое утро курьер подбрасывал свежую прессу на порог их дома, периодически попадая в дверь, что создавало пугающий грохот. Вот и сегодня Джейн втянула голову в плечи, когда услышала стук бумажного свертка об дверь. Она взяла пачку из нескольких любимых изданий Моры, чтобы найти единственное, что ей было интересно – спортивную колонку.

Но ее внимание привлекло нечто другое. В Нью-Йорк Таймс на заднем обороте была большая фотография брюнетки, которая что-то страстно шептала другой женщине, приблизившись на неприлично близкое расстояние к ее уху, чуть ли не облизывая его. Собственно внимание Джейн привлекла эта «другая» женщина. Мора. Джейн узнала бы ее с любого ракурса. Невозможно было перепутать эти волосы, лежащие знакомыми локонами. И эту фигуру, в облегающем платье и с чужой рукой на лопатке. Фотография была очень интимной, и плотоядное выражение лица брюнетки не давало никаких сомнений, она поймала жертву. И эта жертва, черт возьми, ее жена!

Заголовок гласил: «Сердцеедка Агнесс Джонс вновь на тропе разбивания сердец.» Дыхание Джейн сбилось. Глаза все еще прикованы к фото, где эта … Женщина… Что-то шепчет ее жене.

Глаза метнулись к небольшой заметке, где было написано, что эта самая сердцеедка уже не однократно разбивала пары, и теперь успешно соблазняла начинающую, подающую надежды писательницу и доктора Мору Айлс. Успешно? Что значит успешно? Они… Они были вместе?

Глаза Джейн заволокло пеленой. Она выбросила газету из рук, будто та заражена смертельным вирусом, мозг перестал мыслить логически. Ей хотелось позвонить Море и узнать, что все это значит. Почему она не оттолкнула эту кобру от себя? Зачем позволила прикасаться к себе? Зачем? Она выдохнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Это не может быть правдой, подумала она. Мора не такая. Она никогда так не поступит со мной. Это все должно быть ошибкой. Ошибкой. Чудовищной ошибкой.

А вдруг? Что если нет? Что если НЕТ? Джейн схватила телефон и набрала номер жены, но он был не доступен, перекидывая ее на голосовую почту. Это было последней каплей, разрешившей все надежды Джейн на разговор и объяснение жены. Где еще могла быть Мора, как не в объятиях этой стервы? Не найдя в себе сил сдержаться Джейн выпалила в автоответчик:

-Как ты могла так поступить со мной? Как ты позволила ей прикоснуться к тебе? – Ее голос срывается. – Боже, мне так больно. Неужели я так мало значу для тебя? – сообщение заканчивается. Джейн плачет, как не плакала уже много лет. Ей хочется лечь на пол и выть от боли в сердце и еще где то там, где должна ютиться душа. Сердце колотится, напоминая, что она еще жива, и что впереди целый день, где она должна быть сильной, чтобы показать всем этим мужланам, что она Риццоли, что она может перешагнуть через любую боль, даже если эту боль причинил единственный человек, кому она безоговорочно верила.

Джейн взяла себя в руки, приняла душ, и пошла на работу. Никто не мог понять, что с ней случилось. Она бралась за все дела, которые были открыты в это время, сама допрашивала подозреваемых, и ругала всех, кто был так неосмотрителен, что просто проходил мимо. К такому жесткому боссу, никто оказался не готов. И потому к концу дня, Френки подошел к сестре, предлагая отправиться в «Грязный разбойник», снять напряжение.

Джейн сидела за барной стойкой, потягивая очередное пиво. Злость испарилась за целый день, но тоска и боль остались. От Моры не было известий в течении этого времени. Она не перезвонила, и не опровергла то, в чем Джейн ее обвинила, а это значит, что она признает свою вину? Френки отчаялся добиться от сестры связных объяснений, и, махнув рукой, ушел домой к жене.

Было уже очень поздно, Джейн собиралась ехать домой, когда к ней подсел незнакомец. У нее не было настроения общаться, но он, казалось, имел неукротимое желание разговорить грустную брюнетку. Когда точка кипения в Джейн достигла предела, а обида на Мору стала выплескиваться через край, она решила: будь, что будет. И решила поступить так же, как и ее неверная жена: развлечься на стороне. Постепенно их общение стало более флиртовым: Джейн умела нравиться, когда ей это было выгодно. И вот, Джейсон уже растекается лужей, перед очарованием итальянки. Она знала, что стоит ей только поманить пальцем, как он сделает все, что она захочет. Но она ничего не хочет. Джейсон тянется поцеловать ее, и когда его губы совсем близко, она чувствует вместо желания лишь тошноту и опустошение. Она не хочет целовать ничьи губы, кроме губ своей жены. Она отворачивается на дверь, и видит, как Мора смотрит на них с выражением отвращения и непонимания на лице. Как в замедленной съемке она разворачивается и уходит. Мир кружится, тошнота заполняет всю сущность Джейн, она вскакивает с места и убегает вслед за женой.

Выбежав на улицу, она зовет ее:

\- Мора, Мора, где ты! Ты все не правильно поняла. Мор, пожалуйста… - Тишина. Вой сирены в далеке. Шум ветра. Пустота. Пустота в сердце такая же явная, как и в переулке.

Мора проснулась утром от громкого стука в дверь ее номера. Ее издатель пришел к ней обсудить планы на сегодняшнюю презентацию книги, обговорить, что и где ей нужно сказать. Это был не первый их разговор, а финишный репетиционный прогон. После разговора, Мора начала собираться на первую встречу, коих планировалось в этот день три. Они следовали друг за другом, практически без перерыва, но после этого она была свободна вплоть до вечернего фуршета. Третий день был посвящен прощанию, подписанию контрактов и выезду. Мора скучала по своей жене и уже начала планировать свой побег с третьего дня, чувствуя, что еще один день без брюнетки будет не выносим.

Презентация книги прошла успешно, она все сделала, как велел издатель. Он похвалил ее, сказав, что все прошло как нельзя лучше, и что она молодец, что решила «подогреть» интерес публики.

Мора не поняла его слов, ища в своей памяти, что она могла сделать такого, чтобы этот интерес «подогреть». Не найдя ответов, она отправилась на вторую встречу, и все шло нормально, до того момента, как один из репортеров не задал ей вопрос:

-Мисс Айлз, как ваша жена относится к вашим романам на стороне? Или у вас свободные отношения? Есть ли шанс у мужчин, или вы интересуетесь только женщинами?

Мора нахмурилась. Она перебирала слова внутри, но не могла понять значение вопроса. Может быть, она что-то не правильно поняла? Она решила переспросить:

-Простите, о каких романах идет речь? И я не уверена, что вы имеете в виду под термином свободные отношения. Уточните вопрос.

\- Ну, Вы вчера были очень близки с Агнесс Джонс, - Он интонационно выделил слова близки. – а она славится тем, что прекрасно разбивает пары, да и обычно она бывает очень настойчива. Мы бы хотели, что бы вы прокомментировали означает ли это, что ваш брак даст трещину, или ваша жена спокойно относится к вашим увлечениям? Отсюда уточняю следующий вопрос, шанс для подобных отношений есть только у женщин или мужчины тоже могут претендовать?

\- Не понимаю, с чего вы взяли, что у нас с Агнесс вообще есть какие-либо отношения? Мы вчера вечером немного пообщались вместе, и это все. Не все люди склонны изменять своим избранникам, стоит лишь кому-то позвать их за собой. Я воспринимаю этот вопрос, как оскорбительный, и неуместный. У нас хорошие отношения с женой, и я не хочу их портить подобными домыслами.

\- То есть, вы будете опровергать информацию размещенную в Нью-Йорк Таймс, о том, что вы и Агнесс встречаетесь?

\- О, нет. – Воскликнула блондинка, только сейчас понимая масштабы проблемы. – Вы хотите сказать, что эта информация уже опубликована?

-Да, сегодня в утреннем выпуске Таймса, так как обстоят дела с мужчинами? Мы еще имеем шансы на успех? – репортер продолжал быть настойчивым, но Мора уже не слушала его. Она срочно должна была связаться с Джейн и все опровергнуть. Она вскочила со своего места и бросилась в номер за своим телефоном. Намереваясь перезвонить жене, и предупредить о клевете. Но ее жена была вне зоны действия сети. Она раз за разом набирала ее номер, но вызов отклонялся.

Чувствуя беду, Мора решила немедленно выехать домой, пока ее эмоциональная жена не придумала что-то большее.

Она попросила издателя провести последнюю встречу без нее, и немедленно выехала из отеля, спеша вернуться домой. Пробки продлили и без того не самую легкую поездку, и вместо 4 часов, она добиралась 6, все это время пытаясь прозвониться Джейн. Но все было безуспешно, вызовы не проходили. Она решила позвонить по дороге Френки, но результат был тот же.

И вот спустя 6 часов, она приехала в Бостон, но Джейн не оказалось дома. Зато Нью-Йорк Таймс лежал на полу, смятый и порванный. Мора увидела фото, где Агнесс обнимает ее и прочла заметку с тяжелым вздохом. Не было ни каких сомнений, что Джейн в курсе этой сплетни. Но где же ей теперь найти жену, чтобы все объяснить? Она набрала номер Джейн с домашнего телефона, но в ответ были лишь безразличные гудки, переключившиеся на голосовую почту. Она набрала Френки, он ответил ей заспанным голосом:

-Ей, привет!

-Привет, Френки! Ты не знаешь, где твоя сестра? Я не могу до нее дозвониться.

\- Ну, пару часов назад я оставил ее в «Разбойнике», не знаю там ли она сейчас…

-Спасибо, Френки.

-Эй, Мора, ты не знаешь, что с ней сегодня такое? Она весь день сама на себя не похожа. Ребята старались ее избегать, она была невероятно зла.

-Боюсь, это моя вина. Но я надеюсь, что смогу все уладить. Пока, Френки, и спасибо. – Она положила трубку и отправилась в полицейский бар, надеясь, что ее жена все еще там. И она не ошиблась, Джейн сидела за стойкой и флиртовала с каким-то парнем, который вился хвостом около нее. Мора оторопело смотрела, как он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать брюнетку, и чувство обиды и отвращения заволокло ее лицо. Она не могла смотреть, как ее жена целует незнакомца. В это мгновение Джейн повернулась и увидела Мору, но блондинка уже не хотела разговаривать. Она хотела провалиться сквозь землю и никогда не чувствовать то, что чувствовало ее сердце сейчас. Она вышла на улицу, села в машину и уехала. Она не знала куда направиться, поэтому просто кружила по городу, пока слезы не заволокли глаза. Когда она уже не могла сдерживать свои эмоции, она остановилась и расплакалась. Неужели это конец? Неужели все эти годы томления, любви и дружбы закончатся вот так? Лучше бы все это никогда не начиналось. Лучше бы Джейн уехала тогда в Куантико. Лучше бы она никогда не привыкала к ней. Лучше бы они вообще никогда не встретились. Она могла бы справиться без Джейн раньше, и она жила так! Но она не знала, как жить дальше без половины себя теперь, когда она знает каково это дружить с ней, целовать ее, и самое главное - любить ее.

Глава 13. Урок доверия.

Джейн вернулась домой так быстро, как могла, но Моры там не было. Она не знала, где ее искать, и, не желая разминуться, она осталась ждать дома, мечась из комнаты в комнату, как будто это могло ускорить приход блондинки. Пару часов спустя, и сделав бесконечное количество звонков на неработающий телефон любимой, Джейн была готова сорваться с места и просто искать ее на улицах города.

И когда зуд в пальцах стал нестерпим, а ноги готовы были бежать в любом направлении, она услышала, как щелкнул замок, дверь отворилась и в проеме появилась Мора.

Джейн не знала, что делать. Еще секунду назад она готова была бежать и искать свою жену, а сейчас утренняя обида вновь подняла свою голову. Ей одновременно хотелось обнять блондинку и устроить скандал, орать на нее, доставить ей такую же боль, какую детектив несла весь этот день в себе. Она посмотрела в оливковые глаза, опухшие от недавних слез, и единственное желание, которое осталось в ней, было желание обнять любимую и никогда больше не отпускать.

\- Я не делала этого. – Почти шепотом сказала Мора. – Это все ложь. Все, что написано в газете. - Джейн опустила глаза, чувствуя неимоверный стыд за свою слабость и недоверие к собственной жене. Она знала, что Мора не могла так поступить, но эта непонятная ревность, взявшаяся из неоткуда, и боль, затмившая разум, все испортили.

\- Я знаю. Вернее, я знала. Я просто… ревновала. – Джейн замолчала, ища в себе силы сказать то, что было у нее на душе. - Она, богатая, красивая и вас много общего. Она тебе подходит лучше, чем я. Я испугалась. Я всегда боюсь, что однажды, ты поймешь, что выбрала не того человека, и уйдешь. Я не знаю, что буду делать без тебя. Я столько лет боролась с чувствами, понимая, что я не подхожу тебе. Уговаривала себя, что дружба с тобой уже награда. Я чуть замуж не вышла, чтобы перестать мечтать о тебе. Я до сих пор иногда по утрам поверить не могу, что ты со мной. Я не хотела целовать того парня. И я не стала бы. Он –не ты. Я просто хотела почувствовать себя желанной. Прости меня. – Джейн замолчала, борясь с эмоциями. Ее голос дрожал, а руки сжимались в кулаки, борясь с желанием обнять и прижать к себе любимую. В какую-то секунду Джейн перестала сопротивляться ему и бросилась к недавно вошедшей женщине, обхватывая ее руками и крепко прижимая к себе. Она целовала ее волосы, баюкая в своих объятиях, и постоянно шептала извинения. Джейн никогда не было так стыдно, как сейчас. Она не должна была поддаваться своим страхам и пытаться самоутвердиться за чужой счет. Это не правильно. Это нелепо. Это отвратительно. Ее тошнило от собственных действий.

Мора первоначально не шевелилась, окутанная телом Джейн, потерянная в своем опустошении. Она не знала, чего хочет Джейн и не знала, чего хочет сама. Единственное, что она знала наверняка, это то, что все равно любит свою жену, и не позволит недоразумению разрушить их жизнь. Поэтому она подняла свои безвольно висевшие руки и обхватила талию Джейн, крепко прижимая ее к себе.

Им казалось, что они стояли так целую вечность, до тех пор, пока руки не начали неметь. Губы Джейн оторвались от виска жены, чтобы накрыть соленые и опухшие губы блондинки, целуя ее и бормоча извинения.

-Прости меня, прости меня, Мор! Я, я не знаю, что это было. Я люблю тебя. Я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя. Прости меня.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. И никогда не смей сомневаться в себе. Ты – самое дорогое, что есть в моей жизни. Ты даже не понимаешь, как много сделала для меня и насколько моя жизнь стала лучше рядом с тобой. Именно ты научила меня чувствовать. И я тебе никогда не говорила, но я всегда думала, что это ты не захочешь быть со мной. В тебе так много хороших качеств, а что могла тебе дать я? Я холодная, рациональная и логичная. От меня всегда все сбегали. Только не ты. Почему-то, я не знаю почему, ты всегда была рядом. – Мора отстранилась на пару сантиметров, чтобы заглянуть в темные глаза жены. – Ревность? Правда? Ты никогда меня раньше не ревновала...

\- Я всегда тебя ревновала. Помнишь, мне никогда не нравились парни, с которыми ты встречалась. Я, думаю, просто не осознавала тогда почему.

\- Но ты почти заставила меня встречаться с Джеком! Я все время ждала, что ты скажешь, хоть что-то, но ты лишь твердила, что он хороший парень. Я совсем запуталась Джейн.

\- Я просто не имела права лишать тебя счастья. У меня самой все было так запутано. Это предложение Кейси, непонятные отношения с ним, беременность. Я не имела права забирать у тебя возможность построить свою жизнь, даже если это решение причинило мне боль. Тем более Джек, и правда, очень старался. Но это не отменяет того, что я все равно ревновала – Джейн нервно усмехнулась, продолжая укачивать жену в руках. Через несколько мгновений молчания она добавила - Я обещаю, что всегда буду тебе доверять. Я люблю тебя, и ты все, что мне нужно. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя. Только ты. – Джейн припала своими губами к губам партнера, ища в них утешение и желая показать всю правдивость и глубину своих слов. Она не знала, что еще сказать. Слова никогда не были сильной ее стороной. Ей надо было показать Море, как сильно она ей доверяет, но она не знала как. Она пообещала себе, что обязательно придумает способ.

Утром, когда Джейн открыла глаза, Моры уже не было в постели. На секунду она испугалась, что Мора ушла, или еще хуже – не простила брюнетку, и лишь когда до ее непроснувшихся рецепторов дошел запах кофе, она успокоилась, понимая, что жена готовит утренний кофе. Джейн встала и направилась в душ, желая привести себя в порядок, перед новым рабочим днем. Она стояла под горячими струями, смывая с себя всю боль, полученную за последний день. Она потеряла счет времени и очнулась, когда дверца душа отодвинулась, и в наполненную паром кабинку вошла обнаженная Мора. Она мягко улыбнулась, и, не проронив ни слова, двинулась в сторону Джейн. Она подошла, руками обвивая шею брюнетки, и наклоняя ее к себе для поцелуя. Стон облегчения сорвался с губ итальянки, когда поцелуй углубился, и стал более насыщенным. И так же внезапно, как и начала, Мора прекратила начатое. Она отошла от Джейн, взяла ручной душ, переключая режим на него и на ходу, откручивая головку. Когда дело было сделано, она развернулась к Джейн, притягивая ее ближе, и вновь начиная целовать. Затем, она опустилась на шею, слизывая капли воды, оставшиеся от душа, и отдавая душ жене.

\- Я хочу посмотреть, как ты делаешь это – были единственные слова блондинки, которые она нежно прошептала на ухо жене. Затем своими теперь свободными руками она начала скользить по подтянутому телу напротив, поглаживая грудь, и слегка зажимая соски между пальцами, а затем опускаясь по плоскому животу до линии роста волос.

Джейн вздрогнула от возбуждения, направляя душ в сторону клитора и подстраивая струю под свои нужды. Блондинка, не теряя времени даром, вновь завладела губами брюнетки, чувствуя, как ее тело вздрагивает от массажных ощущений душа. Она направила Джейн к стене, давая той возможность облокотиться, а сама отстранилась на расстояние вытянутой руки, все так же продолжая поглаживать любимое тело, прижимая соски, и скользя легким прикосновением пальцев вверх и вниз по животу и бокам. Ее глаза были прикованы к лицу жены, наблюдая, как закатываются темные глаза, распахиваются губы в сладком стоне, а лицевые мышцы сокращаются от растущего удовольствия. Она смотрела, как напряглась шея брюнетки от приближающегося удовольствия, а челюсть сжалась. Губы сложились в тонкую линию, глаза закрылись, черные брови слегка нахмурились, а голова откинулась назад, чтобы найти опору на стене душевой кабинки, и уже через секунду вернуться на место. Глаза распахиваются от взрыва удовольствия, а зрачки расширяются, занимая всю поверхность радужки. Губы раскрываются от гортанного стона вырвавшегося изнутри. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Мора накинулась на губы жены в жадном поцелуе, желая поймать это ощущение оргазма, впитать его в себя, сохранить это ощущение внутри себя навсегда.

Джейн с жаром ответила на поцелуй, убирая душ в сторону, и обнимая жену за талию. Когда дрожь в ее ногах прошла, она развернула их, прижимая теперь уже блондинку к стене. Ее нога вторглась между ног партнерши, а руки отпустили талию, чтобы поднять руки женщины вверх и зафиксировать их там. Ее губы, наконец, оторвавшись от припухших губ подруги, опустились на шею, посасывая нежную, чувствительную кожу. Она практически вдавила свое тело в тело Моры, фиксируя ее и не давая шевелиться.

Она отпустила руки жены, закидывая их себе на шею, и вновь возвращаясь к губам в жадном поцелуе, ее свободные руки заскользили по телу, повторяя движения, которые недавно Мора делала на ее теле. Когда она прижала розовый сосок, из горла блондинки вырвался стон, который свел Джейн с ума. Она подхватила женщину под ягодицы, направляя ее тело вверх, заставляя обхватить брюнетку ногами. Спина блондинки еще плотнее прижалась к стене, снимая часть нагрузки с тела партнерши. Ее влажная горячая плоть дотронулась до живота Джейн, заставляя брюнетку дрожать от предвкушения. Не в силах больше терпеть, итальянка пальцами одной руки, обогнув бедро, вторглась в тело подруги, вырывая у той стон, и заставляя ее прижаться еще плотнее, двигаясь бедрами по телу партнерши, ища больший контакт и увеличивая давление. Джейн практически не могла шевелить рукой, и потому Мора сама начала наращивать темп движений, параллельно сокращая мышцы вокруг пальцев Джейн. Брюнетка наклонила голову, беря сосок светлой женщины в рот, покатывая его языком и оттягивая губами. Мора еще больше увеличила темп, трясь клитором о лобок Джейн. Еще пара движений, и ритм блондинки стал рваным, толчки все резче, пока из ее горла не вырвался громкий вздох, бедра последний раз качнулись вперед, максимально прижимаясь к телу напротив, а по телу пробежала дрожь, заставляя мышцы бедер блондинки сокращаться. Ее руки ослабели, еле держась за шею возлюбленной, ноги так же с трудом, держали обхват талии брюнетки. Джейн опустила жену вниз, придерживая ее тело своим и продолжая прижимать ее к стене кабинки. Губы приблизились к опухшим розовым губам с нежным поцелуем, успокаивая и даря всю любовь, что была в сердце итальянки.

\- Привет! – сказала блондинка, успокаивая свое дыхание

\- Привет! – ответила брюнетка, вновь прижимаясь к телу жены. – Я люблю тебя.

С широкой улыбкой на лице Джейн вошла в отдел убийств, направляясь к своему рабочему месту.

\- Ей, Риццоли, ты сегодня такая же стерва, как и вчера? Или добрый доктор сжалился над тобой и наконец-то удовлетворил тебя? – Сказал Кроу, нагло ухмыляясь.

\- Кроу, заткнись! – зарычал Френки, поворачиваясь к коллеге.

\- Ничего Френки, я и сама могу ответить. – Мягко начала Джейн. – Детектив Кроу, не забывай, что я твой босс, и, если ты хочешь, работать здесь дальше, держи себя в руках. Не забывай, мальчик, что твои «бубенчики» – Она выделила слово «бубенчики» интонацией. – в моих руках, на все 100%.

Глаз Кроу дернулся, а губы сложились в тонкую линию, выдавая все презрение, которое он испытывал к Джейн.

\- Не думай, что если ты в любимчиках у Ковано, это тебе поможет. Какая-то чертова лесбиянка не может командовать настоящими мужиками.

\- Да она раскрыла больше дел, чем ты! Ты просто завидуешь ей! - закричал Френки, вскакивая со своего места и двигаясь в сторону Кроу. Джейн схватила его за руку, останавливая брата.

\- Кроу, подумай хорошо, прежде чем начинать говорить. Отдел внутренних расследований не будет рад такому шовинисту как ты. Ты можешь лишиться всего. – Начала спокойно Джейн, хотя внутри у нее все кипело. Она знала, что рано или поздно это вырвется наружу. Она так же знала, что Кроу не единственный, кто так считает, и их отдел разбит на два лагеря. Она надеялась, что со временем это все уладится, и все привыкнут к ее новой роли, но эта ненависть от коллег невероятно давила на брюнетку.

Она развернулась и пошла к своему кабинету. Уже на пороге, она услышала звонок на телефон Френки, где его вызывали на дело. Она подумала, что было неплохо выехать на место преступления, чтобы размяться и скинуть негатив предыдущего разговора. В конце концов, она все еще в отделе убийств.

Джейн села с Френки в машину, направляясь на сцену преступления, и задумчиво смотря в окно.

\- Ты же знаешь, что большинство ребят в отделе, тебя поддерживают? - начал Френки разговор

\- Да, я знаю. Просто не так легко бороться с такими придурками, как Кроу.

\- Ты справишься. Они привыкнут к тому, что ты их босс. Я же привык! – пошутил Френки.

\- Спасибо, братишка.

\- Итак, вы с Морой разобрались вчера? Она мне звонила вечером и была очень взволнована.

\- Да, все в порядке. Это было недоразумение.

-Это случайно не то недоразумение, что напечатано в Нью-Йорк Таймс?

\- Что? Откуда ты знаешь? - Удивилась Джейн, поворачиваясь, наконец, к нему лицом.

-Эй, я читаю газеты! Не надо так на меня смотреть! – огрызнулся Френки.

-Да, это из-за этого, но мы уже разобрались. Давай закроем тему. – Джейн нахмурилась, уходя в свои мысли.

-Я просто волновался. Ты моя сестра, и Мора мне тоже как сестра. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас пострадал. – Закончил Френки, подъезжая к парку, где было совершено преступления и глуша автомобиль. Джейн прошла на место преступления, осматриваясь вокруг для понимания того, что произошло. Она увидела много кровавых следов, тянущихся вперед, потом упавший кроссовок, так же забрызганный кровью, затем увидела и саму потерпевшую. Девушка, на вид около 20 лет, вся в крови, неподалеку лежит нож. Джейн тяжело вздохнула. Всегда тяжело смотреть, как умирают молодые люди, едва начавшие жить. Она вздрогнула от прикосновения к своей спине. Повернувшись, она увидела, что это Мора, которая только прибыла на место преступления.

-Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть – приподняв бровь, с легкой усмешкой проговорила она, двигаясь в сторону жертвы.

\- Решила развеяться. – Пожимая плечами, ответила Джейн. - Скучно сидеть только в офисе. Итак, доктор, что Вы нам расскажете? – с легкой ухмылкой спросила Джейн, умышленно добавляя сексуальной хрипотцы своему голосу.

Френки, стоявший рядом, закатил глаза и решил подшутить над сестрой:

-Джейн, если ты приехала сюда, чтобы флиртовать со своей женой, это не называется помощью. Иди и займись делом. Совсем расслабилась на бумажной работе? - закончил он, подмигнув сестре и проходя дальше, чтобы опросить человека, нашедшего жертву.

\- О, это мило с твоей стороны, Джейн. И напоминает старые времена, не правда ли? - серьезно проговорила Мора, натягивая свои синие перчатки и склоняясь над убитой девушкой. – Итак, женщина, 20-23 года, колотое ранение в область печени, отсюда и столько крови вокруг. Она оказывала сопротивление убийце, о чем говорят сломанные ногти. Признаков изнасилования нет. Остальное скажу после вскрытия. – Закончила первый осмотр судмедэксперт, поднимая глаза на детектива.

Джейн улыбнулась ей своей нежной улыбкой, наслаждаясь этим знакомым мгновением единения.

Когда все улики были собраны, свидетели опрошены, а тело погружено в машину транспортировки, команда отправилась в управление, работать над этим делом. Механизм сбора улик и доказательств был запущен.

На прощание Джейн наклонилась к уху жены, чтобы прошептать ее:

\- Ты необыкновенно хороша в этом облегающем платье. Встретимся за ланчем?

Мора улыбнулась своей сияющей улыбкой, кивнула и отправилась в дожидающуюся ее машину.

Глава 14. Испытание для Джейн.

\- Риццоли. – Ответила Джейн на звонок своего мобильного даже не глядя на номер звонившего. – Да доктор Клифтон, слушаю Вас. Заглянуть к вам сегодня вечером? Мне надо узнать у Моры, свободна ли она. Я свяжусь с вашим секретарем для подтверждения встречи, как только уточню у жены, свободна ли она. – Джейн сбросила звонок, и взволновано начала набирать номер партнера. – Ну же, Мор, возьми трубку… - Не дождавшись, она скинула звонок и решила просто спуститься в морг, где работала ее супруга.

Через 10 минут, она была уже внизу, смотря через стекло, как ее жена планомерно делает вскрытие. Джейн всегда нравилось, как на судмедэксперте смотрится ее черная медицинская одежда. Было что-то сексуальное в том, что она знала, что под ней почти ничего нет, а сама одежда подозрительно быстро снималась, будто напрашиваясь быть нетерпеливо скинутой. Джейн вздохнула, отгоняя лишние мысли и сосредотачиваясь на причине, почему она спустилась вниз.

Она открыла стеклянную дверь, входя в прохладное помещение, и приблизилась к работающему эксперту.

\- Звонил доктор Клифтон, он пригласил нас сегодня на встречу, в пять часов. Ты сможешь? – спросила Джейн, входя в поле зрения работающего доктора.

\- Да, думаю я смогу выделить время. У меня есть еще одно вскрытие, и всего пара бумажных отчетов. Думаю, я вполне уложусь. А ты? - она кинула взгляд на брюнетку.

\- Я свободна в пять часов. Зайду за тобой, чтобы мы вместе поехали? Я если честно волнуюсь.

\- Тебе не стоит переживать. Сегодня нам просто выпишут специальные препараты. – Доктор мягко улыбнулась, пытаясь успокоить жену.

\- Тогда до встречи? – Неуверенно пробормотала Джейн.

-Увидимся в 4.30. И Джейн, не опаздывай…

Время до приема пролетело не заметно. Джейн включилась в расследование смерти найденной утром девушки. Они выяснили ее имя, опросили родственников и друзей и начали прочесывать ее жизнь в поисках того, кто мог навредить ей. Благодаря команде криминалистов довольно быстро удалось выяснить, что убийца был ее парнем, следы его кожи были под ее ногтями, а его поцарапанное лицо, лучшим доказательством. Джейн мастерски выбила из него подтверждение, что это его рук дело. Парень даже не понял, что признался в убийстве, пока на него не одели наручники.

С чувством удовлетворения от проделанной работы, Джейн забрала Мору и обе женщины отправились на встречу с доктором.

Как и предсказывала Мора, их лечащий врач выписал им всевозможные препараты для того, чтобы подготовить их тела к предстоящей процедуре. У Джейн был настоящий шок от списка того, что им необходимо будет принимать. Обеим.

\- Док, серьезно? Эту гору таблеток надо пить ежедневно? – Джейн была ошеломлена.

\- Если вы хотите, чтобы все прошло хорошо, то да. Эти таблетки нужны, чтобы ваш организм вырабатывал все необходимые гормоны для зачатия. Так же я хотел бы порекомендовать, чаще заниматься половым актом, это так же будет повышать гормональный уровень, что будет тоже весьма уместно.

\- Половым актом? – Джейн смотрит на доктора широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Сексом, Джейн. – Поясняет Мора. – Нам придется увеличить интенсивность наших половых отношений.

-Я поняла, Мор. Мы можем об этом поговорить без доктора? – краснея, спрашивает Джейн.

\- А что здесь такого? Это естественный процесс, к тому же не думаю, что с интенсивностью будут проблемы. Насколько я в курсе, некоторые из выписанных нам таблеток, увеличивают половое желание. Так что не беспокойся, все будет хорошо. – Мора погладила итальянку по руке, а затем повернулась к доктору, чтобы уточнить: 2 раза в день будет достаточно? Или желательно больше?

\- Это будет зависеть от личных особенностей - данный процесс не регламентирован. Чем чаще – тем лучше. – Доктор поворачивается к красной брюнетке. - Джейн, Вам не нужно стесняться. Это, поможет увеличить наши шансы на благоприятную и здоровую беременность. К тому же это всего на одну неделю. Как раз к тому времени ваша яйцеклетка будет готова к оплодотворению. Так что до встречи ровно через 1 неделю.

Мора встает и с улыбкой смотрит на Джейн.

-Джейн, иногда ты бываешь такая ханжа! К тому же не думаю, что это будет проблемой, да? – она игриво смотрит в сторону еще гуще покрасневшей жены.

-Ты меня убиваешь. – Она встает и идет за блондинкой, которая весело смеется над реакцией Джейн.

Джейн не знала, как относится к сложившейся ситуации. Все это было очень смущающее и немного дико: знать, что тебе доктор ПОРЕКОМЕНДОВАЛ чаще заниматься сексом с женой. Не то, чтобы Джейн когда–либо хотела отказаться от этого, в конце концов, они вместе всего один год, а годы невысказанного томления определенно подогрели желание, но все равно ей было неловко думать о том, что кто-то знает, что они ежедневно занимаются любовью. Неоднократно. Восхитительно.

Что еще более смущало Джейн, это то, что примерно на третий день, она явно начала чувствовать действие таблеток. Она постоянно была на взводе. Мысли регулярно возвращались, к иногда совсем не своевременным, мечтам по телу жены. Скажем так, это было неловко, когда ее босс проводил планерку, и вместо того, чтобы его слушать, она почти явно увидела, как Мора идет прямо к ней, на ходу расстегивая свою блузку, поглаживая свои груди и с диким голодом в глазах. Когда она моргнула, наваждение пропало. Точнее пропала расстегнутая блузка, ее жена и впрямь подошла к ней, с вполне приличным видом. Но когда она увидела, как глаза брюнетки потемнели, Мора почувствовала, как ее собственное тело начало повышать температуру, а дыхание участилось, высказывая признаки ответной реакции. Джейн тяжело выдохнула и постаралась взять себя в руки. Еще не хватало, устроить шоу на работе.

Следующий конфуз случился, когда Джейн и Френки ждали подозреваемого для допроса. Джейн ненадолго выпала из реальности, и Френки чуть не умер от смеха, когда понял, что она фантазировала о сексе. Он не мог удержаться, чтобы подколоть Джейн:

\- Ох, сестра, мне кажется, тебе надо приложить лед к одному месту, ты вся горишь. Может, спустишься в морг, Мора поможет тебе успокоиться. – И он пошел на допрос, довольный своей шуткой. Джейн оторопело стояла и смотрела ему вслед, запоздало понимая, что все ее желания написаны у нее на лице. Джейн не знала, как у нее хватило силы воли и впрямь не спуститься в подвал, и не овладеть Морой прямо в ее кабинете.

Это был длинный и мучительный день, но она пообещала себе, что получит все сполна, как только они с женой вернутся домой. Чего Джейн не ожидала, так это того, что Мора первая набросится на нее, как только за ними закроется дверь. Она никогда не видела свою жену такой дикой и жаждущей. Ее поцелуи были резкими, жадными, а руки торопливыми и нетерпеливыми. Она почти срывала с Джейн одежду, желая наконец-то почувствовать тело любимой под своими руками. Сегодня они не занимались любовью, сегодня они занимались быстрым, похотливым сексом, что было весьма возбуждающе, судя по ответу тела Джейн. Мора даже не потрудилась полностью снять брюки с тела любовницы, когда ее пальцы вторглись в тело брюнетки, желая как можно скорее заполучить долгожданную реакцию. Движения пальцев были грубыми, а губы зажали сосок с некоторой жесткостью, но Джейн не жаловалась, потому что ее тело, уже готово было взорваться на миллион осколков. Мора вытащила пальцы и начала ритмично тереть клитор жены, чувствуя какой он твердый и пульсирующий. Тело Джейн напряглось в последний раз, Мора почувствовала, как она задержала дыхание, и затем с громким стоном она обмякла в ее руках. Она остановила свою руку, положив палец на пульсирующую плоть жены, и с любовью поцеловала ее в губы. Она убрала руку, чтобы обнять талию брюнетки, и положить свое лицо прямо напротив сердца любимой, слушая, как постепенно успокаивается его ритм. Но Джейн не собиралась заканчивать. Она удовлетворила лишь одну сторону желания, и теперь ей было жизненно необходимо подвести Мору к той же черте, иначе она не чувствовала себя полностью удовлетворенной. Она схватила жену за руку и быстро повела ее наверх. Заперев спальню, она так же жадно сбросила одежду с блондинки, затем свою, и повалила их обеих на кровать, покрывая шею поцелуями. Ее нога прижалась к возбужденному центру подруги, начиная покачивающие движения, в то время как ее губы поднялись вверх от шеи, и прихватили мочку уха блондинки, слегка посасывая ее. Мора зарычала и провела ногтями по спине Джейн, заставляя ту вздрогнуть и ускорить темп и напор. Джейн, решила не дразнить дальше свою подругу, и потому слегка отодвинувшись, она протиснула свою руку между ними, поглаживая возбужденную плоть. Джейн понравилось, как сильно она была возбуждена, и как сильно дрожала Мора от каждого прикосновения. Она не стала церемониться, и сразу взяла любимый ритм жены, зная, что именно так она и любит. Есть определенные плюсы в семейной жизни, подумала Джейн. Ты точно знаешь, как нужно работать с телом любимого человека, чтобы сделать ему приятно. И это так быстро, и хорошо, и приятно, и о боже, это так возбуждает, как она кончает, выкрикивая твое имя.

На следующий день Джейн решила бороться со своими желаниями превентивными методами. Для этого она проснулась раньше, чем обычно, чтобы своими поцелуями разбудить блондинку и получить по первой порции оргазма за день. Она искренне думала, что это поможет продержаться большую часть дня. Но ее организм был категорически с ней не согласен. Поэтому когда наступило время обеда, Джейн спустилась вниз к жене, чтобы узнать, как у нее получается справляться с желанием. Только позже Джейн поняла, что это была ее самая большая ошибка. Остаться вдвоем с Морой, в ее кабинете, который запирается, а жалюзи закрываются, было просто отвратительной идеей, потому что как только она вошла, по расширенному зрачку жены она поняла, что попалась. Мора была дико возбуждена, и у Джейн не было ни малейшего шанса отговорить ее от идеи секса в кабинете.

Она начала отступать обратно, собираясь сбежать, потому что они договорились, что на работе все будет профессионально, без излишних нежностей, и тем более без секса. Это было не этично, а сейчас Мора собиралась нарушить свое же правило. Но Джейн не успела сделать и шага назад, как жена завладела ее губами. Нежно посасывая нижнюю губу, и дразняще гладя языком по ней. Джейн не могла устоять перед таким соблазном, она сказала себе, что остановит все это чуть позже, а пока просто поцелует свою жену. Ведь это же нормально? Правда? Все любят целоваться. Совсем чуть-чуть. Когда Джейн пришла в себя, она почти лежала на жене, которая в свою очередь расположилась на столе. Блузка Моры была распахнута, юбка задрана до пояса, а руки детектива по-видимому, без ведома хозяйки, расстегивали застежку лифчика, чтобы освободить грудь для дальнейших ласк.

\- Боже, Мор, мы не можем, мы же на работе. – Начала она, пытаясь отстраниться от любовницы.

\- Джейн, единственное, что мы сейчас не можем, это остановится. Сюда никто не войдет. Я сказала Кенту, что буду занята час. Джейн. Ты мне нужна, прямо сейчас. Рука блондинки поползла в сторону груди, сминая ее. Ее рот издал хриплый стон, который отозвался дрожью в теле Джейн. Она была уверена, что пожалеет об этом позже, но не могла отказаться от тела любимой прямо сейчас. Ее губы вернулись на живот жены, руки потянулись к застежке бюстгальтера, нащупывая непослушные крючки. Когда с ними было покончено, ее рот переместился от пупка, где она выводила круги языком в сторону груди. Она прикоснулась к правому соску кончиком напряженного языка, одновременно дублируя такое же легкое прикосновение пальцем левой руки. Она обвела его кругом, чтобы затем аккуратно дернуть языком по напряженному и затвердевшему месту. Мора дернулась и издала всхлип. Она была готова умолять Джейн взять ее, но ее дыхание сбилось, и она могла лишь шептать:

\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Джейн!

Джейн как будто только и ждала этих слов, она подтянула бедра блондинки ближе к краю стола, чтобы было удобнее, и одновременно стянула черные кружевные трусики. Она закинула одну ногу жены себе за талию, а вторую оперла об край стола. Когда ее пальцы сделали первое движение сверху вниз смачивая влагой клитор подруги, Мора снова дернулась в умоляющем жесте. Джейн прижала ее к столу, зафиксировав блондинку свободной рукой, в то время как другая уже входила в жаждущее тело. Пальцы Джейн обволокло жаром и мягкостью ждущего ласки тела, и она старалась доставить удовольствие, двигая пальцами в древнем ритме, прижимая свои длинные пальцы к чувствительным точкам подруги. Она чувствовала, как стенки вокруг пальцев сжимаются, и что Мора уже близка, и чтобы увеличить интенсивность оргазма, она нагнулась и втянула клитор жены в рот, слегка посасывая его. Это был последний удар для Моры, ее тело содрогнулось и взорвалось мощным оргазмом, который Джейн почувствовала своими пальцами и губами, все также лежащими на пульсирующей плоти подруги. Наконец Джейн отстранилась, чтобы завладеть губами жены в нежном поцелуе. У нее едва хватило сил не настаивать, ведь ее тело хотело продолжения, оно тоже хотело ласк от женщины напротив. Иногда Джейн удивляло, как это раньше она жила без этих прикосновений? Столько удовольствия, сколько ей доставляла Мора, Джейн не испытывала ни с одним человеком на свете.

Мора потянула Джейн за волосы, оттягивая ее губы от своих, только чтобы прошептать:

-Я хочу тебя, Джейн. Я так сильно тебя хочу.

Джейн встала, и потянула Мору за собой, она поправила ее юбку, уже безнадежно смятую и испорченную, чтобы затем, смотря прямо в глаза жене, повести ее к дивану. Она посадила блондинку на него, а сама выскользнула сначала из обуви, затем из брюк, и напоследок сняла трусики. Она поставила свои колени по сторонам от ног Моры, оседлав ее верхом, но, не опускаясь слишком низко, чтобы дать ее пальцам достаточно пространства для маневра. Ее взгляд снова метнулся к оливковым глазам партнера, завороженный зрелищем любви и страсти, которые сквозили в нем. Она не хотела отводить взгляд ни на секунду, пока Мора неторопливо начала поглаживать Джейн между ног. Первоначально медленные поглаживая стали быстрее, и пальцы Моры все чаще приближались к входу брюнетки, от чего та вздрагивала, ожидая проникновения, и хныча, когда пальцы удалялись. Когда у нее уже не было сил терпеть, она двинула бедрами навстречу пальцам любимой, насаживаясь на них и удовлетворенно вздыхая, от этого божественного ощущения единения. Она двинула бедрами, устраиваясь удобнее, чтобы затем, постепенно наращивая темп тереться об руку жены. Все это время Джейн не отрывала от нее взгляда, наблюдая, как расширяются зрачки блондинки, когда она сократила внутреннюю мышцу, зажимая ее пальцы в плен, и как ее лицевые мышцы сократились, когда пальцы Джейн сжали ее сосок. Джейн не могла больше терпеть этой мучительной сладости, и как бы ей не хотелось, чтобы эти чувства длились вечно, она знала, что финал уже близок. Мора тоже это знала, поэтому она изменила угол наклона руки, чтобы при каждом движении бедер брюнетки, ее чувствительная точка соприкасалась с подушечкой ее руки, ударяясь об нее, и наращивая и без того взрывоопасное ощущение оргазма. Джейн еще раз качнулась, сокращая внутренние мышцы, сгущая чувство оргазма в тугой узел, чтобы в следующую секунду ее тело выгнулось дугой, выпуская все эмоции и чувства наружу. И затем, она вернулась к глазам жены, видя удовлетворение и счастье на ее лице. Иногда самое большое доверие, которое мы можем оказать нашим любимым – это показать свою самую незащищенную сторону, показать свою голую душу и свои оголенные чувства.

Когда Джейн вернулась наверх, кажется, только слепой не догадался бы, как она провела свой обед. Хотя они с Морой потратили изрядную долю времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, ее опухшие губы, счастливые глаза и язык тела, говорили всем о том, что у нее был потрясающий секс. Только Нина и Френки позволили себе подшутить над Джейн, зная, что им это сойдет с рук.

Эта неделя была тяжким испытанием для Джейн. Мора везде ее соблазняла, при том, что сама доктор клялась, что она ничего не делала. Но в каждом ее движении Джейн видела соблазнение и скрытый мотив по совращению детектива. В основном успешное совращение. Иначе, Джейн не знала, как она согласилась на секс в машине, и в туалете ресторана, куда они отправились в выходные на ужин. И еще раз в кабинете Моры, и, кажется, миллион раз в разных уголках дома.

Поэтому, когда они пришли на следующую встречу с доктором, она была горда собой, что выполнила все его «предписания». Правда говорить об этом с доктором она все равно не собиралась, тем ни менее, внутри Джейн сверкала от чувства удовлетворения собой.

После процедуры взятия яйцеклетки, они должны были еще подождать несколько дней, чтобы провести первую попытку по пересадке эмбриона. Джейн ужасно волновалась, переживая за Мору.

И вот в долгожданный день Джейн металась по клинике в панике. Мора безуспешно пыталась ее успокоить, постоянно закатывая глаза, и повторяя, что это обычная процедура, но не стоит надеяться слишком сильно, ведь шансы, что плод приживется с первой попытки не так уж и велики. Но Джейн была неумолима. Она обошла весь холл клиники, чем, кажется, раздражала уже всех, но никак не могла успокоиться. Наконец она села и взяв руки Моры в свои сказала:

-Представляешь, возможно, уже сегодня мы станем родителями.

\- Технически, эмбрион еще не ребенок. И повторюсь, лишь 40% случаев заканчиваются успешно!

-Мор, это целых 40%! Это же огромная вероятность! Только представь, мы скоро станем родителями! – глаза Джейн сверкали от счастья.

Мора смотрела в эти темные, излучающие любовь глаза и не могла не улыбнуться в ответ. Она пока боялась надеяться, но страсть Джейн заразила ее, и тогда она позволила себе представить, что и правда, именно сегодня, их может стать трое.

\- Да, Джейн, мы можем сегодня стать родителями. – Подтвердила Мора, любовно поглаживая контур лица женщины напротив.

Глава 15. С чего начинаются перемены?

\- Тебе, правда, надо будет еще две недели принимать эти препараты? – Уже в 10 раз спрашивала Джейн, пока они ехали домой.

\- Да, Джейн, это необходимо, чтобы эмбрион прижился. Так сказал доктор. - Мора теряла терпение. Джейн нахмурилась, изредка поглядывая на жену, не решаясь задать следующий вопрос. Блондинка видела, что ее жену гложет какой-то вопрос, и потому решила помочь ей. – Ты можешь спросить меня обо всем, что угодно. Ты же знаешь, я буду честна с тобой.

\- Я знаю, знаю… Просто… Я переживаю. А вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Вдруг ничего не получилось?

\- Это высокая вероятность. Если ничего не получится, мы попробуем еще раз.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты так много колола себе «Прогестерон», и издевалась над собой. – Джейн хмурилась, только сейчас понимая, какой удар будет по здоровью жены, если все пройдет не так хорошо. Она не хотела, чтобы эти процедуры продолжались долго, но не знала, как сказать это жене, чтобы не обидеть или не подвергнуть сомнению ее собственное желание иметь детей.

\- Джейн, скажи конкретно, что тебя тревожит? – Мора пристально посмотрела в лицо жены, ища в нем ответы. Джейн выдохнула и покачала головой.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы потребность иметь детей принесла вред тебе. Ты знаешь, мы всегда можем просто усыновить. Меня более чем устраивает этот вариант.

\- Джейн, у нас хороший врач - доктор Клифтон профессионал. Он будет следить за всеми анализами, если это будет приносить существенный вред, он скажет об этом, и мы прекратим попытки. Такой вариант подойдет?

\- Да, более чем. – Джейн подъехала к дому, выруливая на парковку, и замирая за рулем. Ей только что в голову пришел еще один вопрос, и она была смущена спросить об этом Мору. Потом, решив, что это глупо, она повернулась к ней, внимательно окидывая взглядом фигуру на соседнем сиденье, и решила все же спросить: - Мор, а эти твои уколы будут означать, что ты будешь все так же ненасытна эти две недели? И вообще, мы сможем, ну... Ты знаешь… - Она покраснела, выжидающе смотря на жену.

Мора закатила глаза, борясь с желанием пожурить брюнетку, но решила ответить максимально понятно:

-Ты можешь говорить прямо, если тебя что-то тревожит. Ты знаешь, я не люблю догадываться, правильно ли я поняла твой вопрос или нет. Но, исходя из предыдущего разговора, я предполагаю, что тебя интересует, сможем ли мы продолжать заниматься сексом. Мой ответ – да. Это ничем не повредит эмбриону. И еще раз да, я буду еще две недели крайне возбудима, но тебе не о чем волноваться, если твое желание не будет совпадать с моим, я могу позаботиться о себе сама.

\- Сама? - глаза Джейн жадно сверкнули, представив себе картину, где Мора мастурбирует прямо перед ней. Волна желания пробежала по телу, поднимая жар с низа живота.

Мора, усмехнулась, увидев реакцию Джейн на эти слова:

\- Я так понимаю, что сумела тебя заинтересовать? - Она наклонилась к уху брюнетки, чтобы жарко прошептать: - Жду с нетерпением, чтобы продемонстрировать тебе как я буду это делать. – С этими словами она вышла из машины и пошла в сторону дома, покачивая бедрами. Итальянка покачала головой и, ухмыльнувшись, выбралась из машины.

Она кинулась вдогонку, боясь потерять драгоценные мгновения игривости жены, поэтому она начал целовать Мору сразу, как только за ними закрылась дверь, прижимая ее к двери всем своим крепким телом. Ее поцелуи струились от губ в сторону скул, и спускались к шее, а затем возвращались к губам, терзая их, оттягивая и не торопясь, поглаживая языком.

\- Я тоже жду с нетерпением, чтобы ты продемонстрировала мне, как ты будешь справляться сама. – Хрипло выдохнула она в ухо блондинке, вызывая мурашки на бледной шее. Мора застонала в ответ, еще теснее прижимаясь к телу любимой, стараясь вжаться в него по максимуму.

Мора любила эти мгновения, когда Джейн была такой агрессивно-сексуальной, это всегда подчеркивало ее итальянскую кровь, будоража глубокие инстинкты судмедэксперта, вызывая в ней ответные животные желания. Потеря контроля и рассудительности была редкостью для доктора, и именно поэтому она так ценила эти мгновения с Джейн, когда она могла расслабиться, не быть доктором, ученым, слишком эрудированной, логичной и педантичной, а быть женщиной, готовой на все ради удовлетворения их совместных инстинктов.

Она так же жадно отвечала на ласки Джейн, блуждая по ее телу, поглаживая грудь и ягодицы, забираясь под футболку и проводя ногтями по ребрам. Она видела, как зрачок Джейн расширен, и она уже с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не перейти к более прямым ласкам. Мора не хотела тратить время на разговоры, и потому толкнула Джейн в сторону спальни, следуя за ней и не отрываясь ото рта детектива, дразня ее своим языком. Джейн споткнулась о ступеньку, падая, и Мора последовала за ней, ложась сверху, не желая терять контакт ни на секунду. Ее руки первоначально были по обеим сторонам брюнетки, опираясь на ступеньку, а бедро проскользнуло в раздвинутые при падении ноги, но услышав, как Джейн застонала от этого прикосновения, она решила, что кровать может подождать. Поэтому она потянулась к пряжке ремня, расстегивая ее, и выдергивая пояс из петель, а затем ловким движением расстегивая пуговицы на джинсах жены. Когда дело было сделано, она потянула их вниз, приспуская с бедер, и открывая прекрасный вид на черные трусики брюнетки. Джейн извивалась под ее телом, пытаясь удобнее пристроиться на ступеньках, которые впивались ей в поясницу. Она сделала попытку проползти вверх, чтобы приблизить их к спальне, но единственное, чего она достигла, это то, что ее джинсы сползли еще ниже, и уже висели на лодыжках. Мора удовлетворенно вздохнула, жадно скользя пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра жены, и видя, как та в ответ выгибается, открывая шикарный доступ к груди, едва прикрытой уже приспущенным бюстгальтером. Соски Джейн сжались от желания в маленькие камешки, привлекая внимание губ блондинки. Мора не хотела разочаровывать жену, поэтому жадно облизала сосок, обводя его кругами, и теребя языком. Ее рука, тем временем, достигла уже достаточно влажных трусов жены, проводя пальцем по горячей ткани, вдавливая его в то место, где был клитор брюнетки.

\- Боже, Мор, сделай это. – Она стонала, плавясь под пальцами жены, не в силах разорвать этот контакт. Одна ее рука схватила блондинку за волосы, притягивая ее голову ближе к своим губам, а вторая, шарила по телу блондинки, пытаясь ее раздеть. Ее действия были не скоординированы, руки дрожали, а в мыслях билось лишь одно желание – желание отдаться этой божественной женщине, укравшей ее сердце, душу, покорившей ее тело.

Мора стянула влажные трусики вниз, к болтающимся на щиколотках джинсам, а затем скользнула рукой вниз, к стопам, стягивая уже обе вещи с ног жены, и отбрасывая их подальше. Когда дело было сделано, она раздвинула ноги лежащей под ней женщины шире, протискиваясь между ними, и прижимаясь к горячей коже своим телом. Она припала губами к губам, посасывая их, прощаясь с ними, чтобы затем спуститься вниз, располагаюсь между ног, скользя языком по дрожащему бедру в сторону места, где ее губы были нужнее всего. Первое прикосновение вызвало разряд в теле Джейн, что заставило ее выгнуться дугой, и захныкать, когда она потеряла контакт с теплыми и влажными губами жены. Она опустила взгляд вниз, ища причины, почему Мора не продолжила свою сладкую пытку, и наткнулась на темный взгляд женщины, ищущей ее глаза для контакта. И лишь когда они встретились, и, убедившись, что взгляд Джейн полон страсти и желания разрядки, она вернулась к своему занятию. Ее язык ласкал чувствительное место Джейн, чередуя нежные прикосновения языка с грубым сосанием, что заставляло Джейн стонать и прижимать голову блондинки еще ближе, или оттягивать ее слегка за волосы, одновременно боясь и мечтая, чтобы эта сладкая пытка закончилась.

-Ммм, ты такая вкусная, - прошептала Мора очередной раз проводя языком по влажным складкам Джейн, - я не могу тобой насытиться. – Для Джейн хриплый, глухой голос жены стал последней каплей, ее бедра снова приподнялись, прижимаясь к нежному, дразнящему языку, и тогда ее тело сотрясла агония, тело забилось в дрожи, прокатывающейся от пульсирующего клитора до кончиков пальцев, принося небывалое наслаждение. Ее губы едва смогли разжаться, чтобы выпустить сладкий, хриплый стон, полный благодарности и любви. Она откинулась на ступеньки, уже не замечая, как они впиваются в поясницу и ребра, желая лишь ощутить тело любимой сверху на себе, прижать ее, баюкать в своих объятиях, любить ее.

Мора скользнула вверх, целуя брюнетку в губы, скользя языком по расслабленному языку жены, и делясь с ней вкусом, которым наслаждалась всего пару секунд назад.

-Мне кажется, я с тобой становлюсь какой-то нимфоманкой… - еле слышно пробормотала Джейн, обнимая любовницу за плечи и притягивая ее как можно ближе к себе.

-Почему? – с удивлением спросила Мора.

-Серьезно? На лестнице? В нескольких шагах от кровати? - Джейн притворно возмущалась. – Мне кажется, ты со мной что-то сделала, что я настолько не могу устоять перед тобой.

-Ну, тогда предлагаю перенести продолжение в постель, чтобы не травмировать твое представление о сексе. Хотя, должна отметить, ты была невероятно хороша в этой позиции.

-Да, и я должна еще отплатить тебе тем же, поэтому пошли скорее наверх! - Заключила Джейн, поднимаясь со ступенек, и разминая затекшие мышцы. – Завтра у меня все будет болеть! И во всем этом, будешь виновата только ты! – Она возмущенно ткнула пальцем в сторону Моры, которая стояла и довольно улыбалась.

Две недели ожидания подошли к концу. Джейн сидела в кресле в зале ожидания их клиники, ожидая, когда закончится осмотр Моры, чтобы подтвердить состоялась ли беременность. Джейн нервничала. Она ненавидела ожидание и неизвестность. Ей казалось, что весь мир сговорился против нее и стрелки часов просто издеваются над ней, иначе как объяснить, что они совершенно не двигались? Она взглянула на свои наручные часы, которые показывали точно такое же время и бессильно зарычала. Она откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза и пытаясь успокоиться. Это была их вторая попытка.

Первая закончилась не удачно, эмбрион не прижился. В тот день Джейн плакала. Она не хотела, чтобы Мора видела это, но когда им сказали, что придется повторить процедуру, она просто не могла удержаться. Она отвезла блондинку домой, а сама отправилась на работу. Не доезжая до полицейского управления, она остановилась на обочине и рыдала так, как не плакала со времен своего собственного выкидыша. Она била руками по рулю, будто именно он во всем виноват. Ее тело сотрясалось от рыданий. Она не знала, сколько времени просидела так, но когда ее слезы закончились, она решила быть сильной ради жены. Она поняла, что той приходится еще хуже, несмотря на то, что доктор сыпала фактами, подтверждающими, что первая попытка редко бывает удачной. Джейн знала ее много лет, и сквозь эти слова она слышала боль, которую несла в себе блондинка. Тогда Джейн развернула машину, и направилась домой, не желая больше ни на секунду расставаться с любимой, желая обнять ее, поддержать и уверить, что все будет хорошо. Той ночью, они спали, обнявшись как никогда крепко, переплетаясь телами, и боясь, что даже минимальная дистанция между ними сможет разбить их сердца.

Затем последовала новая стадия приема препаратов, новая подсадка, и вот, сегодня им должны сказать результат. Джейн снова стало страшно. А вдруг все снова прошло не удачно? Вдруг это она виновата, или их тела не совместимы? Вдруг сегодня будет так же больно, как и в прошлый раз? Как они смогут отметить свою годовщину, которая будет через два дня, если сегодня им скажут, что их ребенок мертв? Как она сможет смотреть в глаза жены, и говорить ей ложь, о том, что все будет хорошо, когда именно в это мгновение ничего кроме боли нет?

Джейн тяжело выдохнула, пытаясь привести себя в норму, и быть сильной, несмотря на то, что им предстояло услышать. Еще пара минут ожидания, и дверь открылась, ассистентка доктора пригласила ее пройти в кабинет. Джейн вошла, нервно сжимая руки, боясь того, что она сейчас услышит. Мора сидела с задумчивым выражением лица, глаза устремлены вдаль, она будто находилась в другой комнате. Это не к добру, была единственная мысль Джейн. Ее сердце бешено колотилось, а нервное сжимание рук в кулаки доставляло боль. Но эта боль была лучше, чем та, которую Джейн уже начала испытывать в своей душе.

Итальянка тяжело опустилась в кресло рядом с супругой, протянув руку и сжимая ее ладонь. Мора будто очнулась от этого прикосновения, она повернулась к Джейн и всматривалась в ее лицо, пытаясь считать эмоции. Доктор Клифтон откашлялся:

\- Дамы, я могу сказать со 100% уверенностью, что наша попытка увенчалась успехом. Это, конечно, еще не все трудности, что нам предстоят, но уже сегодня мы ясно увидели, что эмбрион прижился, его жизненные каналы установлены, а это значит, что я могу вас поздравить. Вы беременны.

-Что? – Джейн сидела, открыв рот. – Мор, я правильно расслышала? – Она повернулась к жене, ища от той подтверждение или опровержение слов доктора. Лишь, когда блондинка слабо кивнула головой, слегка смущенно улыбаясь, до брюнетки дошел смысл слов. – Ты беременна? Это правда? – Потом повторила громче.- Это, черт возьми, правда? – Ее глаза начали блестеть от восторга. Она вскочила с места, вскидывая руки вверх, запуская пальцы в волосы и слегка дергая за них, боясь, что это лишь сон, или она что-то не правильно поняла. – Мора, Мора, я… Я люблю тебя! – она подскочила к блондинке, хватая ее за руку, и с легкостью поднимая с кресла, чтобы через секунду сжать в самых крепких объятиях. - Боже, боже, прости, я не хотела на тебя давить. – Она отодвинулась от живота блондинки, кладя на него руку, и легкими прикосновениями поглаживая пока что совершенно плоский живот. Мора улыбнулась ей своей яркой улыбкой, обнимая в ответ. Ее глаза были влажными, она пыталась сдержать слезы, готовые пролиться в любой момент, она едва нашла в себе сил прошептать:

-Не бойся, ты никогда не причинишь ему вреда. Я люблю тебя, Джейн.

Глава 16. Вот так годовщина.

Они решили пока никому не говорить о беременности. Джейн утверждала, что чем меньше людей знает, тем лучше. Мора просто была взволнована тем, что в ее теле растет новая жизнь и была не готова делиться этим ни с кем. Два дня она была в прострации, пытаясь осмыслить эту новость. Ее рука постоянно прикасалась к животу, где должен развиваться плод. Их ребенок. Эта мысль стучала в ее голове, но не могла уложиться. До того момента, как доктор подтвердил, что эмбрион прижился, Мора старалась абстрагироваться от ситуации, но даже это не помогло, когда в прошлый раз им сказали, что беременность не состоялась. Она никогда не думала, что это так больно, и грустно, когда твое тело не может принять ребенка, которого ты хочешь всем сердцем. Мора не ожидала, что ее рациональность может так легко дать трещину, но, тем не менее, это произошло. В тот день она плакала. Она плакала столько, сколько могла, кутаясь в тепло тела Джейн, и прижимаясь к ней так, будто от силы этих объятий может зависеть ее жизнь.

Всю свою жизнь Мора избегала чрезмерной эмоциональной привязанности. Ее выбор партнеров был прост и основывался на физической привлекательности, культурной развитости и эмоциональной зрелости. Ей нравились партнеры, которые не ждали от нее много, хотя она могла дать все, что нужно среднестатистическому мужчине: она была красива, прекрасно готовила, была чистоплотна, и сексуально раскрепощена. Ее богатство подстегивало интерес к ней как к партнеру, но даже все эти положительные свойства не позволяли ей встретить человека, который был настолько исключительным, чтобы она видела свое будущее с ним. По правде говоря, она всегда старалась не думать о том, возможно ли вообще какое-либо будущее с тем или иным человеком, ведь это напоминало о том, что она больше всего не любила делать: догадках.

Она всегда была равнодушна. Холодная – так многие ее называли, когда их отношения прекращались, чаще всего по ее собственной инициативе. Она не всегда понимала, что именно ее подталкивало к прекращению сносных отношений, с учетом того, что она и первоначально не возлагала на них больших надежд. Ее эмпирический ум мог найти ответ на этот вопрос, но ее рациональная, разумная часть не разрешала этого делать, ведь тогда ей пришлось бы признать, что основная причина в том, что она хотела иметь эмоциональную связь с партнером. Но она не умела ее построить в правильном порядке. Большинство партнеров ожидали, что именно она должна измениться, стать более простой. Но она не могла быть простой, ведь это то, что делало ее тем человеком, которым она является. Только Джейн смогла понять и принять ее такой. Их дружба не всегда была «пушистой» и состояла из множества разных ситуаций, где они были противопоставлены. Они в прямом смысле были полными противоположностями – как лед и огонь, но именно это одновременно делало их ближе друг к другу. Именно Джейн защищала ее от нападок своих коллег, она множество раз объясняла шутку, которую Мора не понимала, и принимала все ее недостатки. Единственный человек на свете, который принял ее такой, какая она есть, не пытаясь перекроить и сделать «лучше».

У Моры никогда не было друзей. Имеется в виду не знакомых, а именно близких друзей. Тех с кем делишься сокровенным, и к которым готов бежать среди ночи, чтобы утешить, или которые готовы бросаться за тебя под пули. Поэтому, когда Джейн ворвалась в ее жизнь, она оказалась не готова к той буре, что несла с собой эта Риццоли.

Мора и сама не поняла, как получилось, что Джейн превратилась в того мифического «партнера» о котором мечтала блондинка. Как получилось, что ее близкая, драгоценная подруга, превратилась в любимого человека, ради счастья которого, ты готов на все, в том числе и страдать. Молча, наблюдая, как он строит счастье с другими.

Но когда доктор была честна сама с собой, именно Джейн была первым человеком, который приходил ей в голову, когда она думала о том, что она хотела бы видеть в своей жизни дальше, в виде любовника, партнера, друга, семьи. Это откровение ударило ее под дых, заставляя проснуться среди ночи, и пытаться найти воздух своими онемевшими легкими. Именно тогда она поняла, что любит Джейн. И так же поняла, что она не холодная, как ее считали другие люди. Просто эти люди были не те, ради кого она была готова показать свою другую чувствующую сторону. Это случилось много лет назад, когда она еще и понятия не имела, что их чувства взаимны, и тем более так далеко от того, где они находятся сейчас. Семья. Семья из двух любящих людей, у которых скоро будет ребенок. Ее сердце сжалось от сладкой тоски. Она не знала, как так получилось, и что сделала Джейн, что холодная, рациональная Мора Айлс, стала такой иррациональной, теплой, нежной и эмоционально привязанной к одной конкретной брюнетке. Но она точно знала, что это самое лучшее чувство, что она испытывала в своей жизни.

Джейн спускалась в лифте в подвал, где был расположен морг, чтобы пригласить свою очаровательную жену на романтический ужин. Сегодня у них годовщина, и она хотела провести немного времени вместе. Лифт звякнул, предупреждая о прибытии и вырывая брюнетку из ее мечтательного «розового» тумана.

Она прошла в прозекторскую, чтобы найти свою блондинку склонившейся над вскрытием пожилого мужчины. Она была настолько поглощена процессом, что даже не заметила, как Джейн вошла в прохладное помещение, пока та ее не окликнула.

\- О, Джейн, привет! Что-то случилось? – спросила Мора, возвращаясь к работе.

\- А что-то должно случиться, чтобы я хотела увидеть свою любимую жену? - Джейн вскинула бровь в притворном раздражении.

\- Нет, но обычно это должно быть убийство, чтобы я увидела тебя здесь в течение дня. Исходя из того, что убийства не было, а все мои предыдущие отчеты уже сданы, я могу сделать вывод, что что-то случилось. Итак? - спросила Мора, продолжая методично делать вскрытие. Джейн закатила глаза, и решила больше не тянуть с приглашением.

\- Я пришла, чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание, сегодня.

\- Свидание? Ты уверена, что ничего не перепутала? Обычно свидания назначают до свадьбы, чтобы найти себе подходящего партнера для строительства ячейки общества. Мне кажется, мы уже эта ячейка. – Все так же, не отрываясь, прочитала лекцию доктор. Джейн повторно закатила глаза:

\- Да, я заметила, что мы идем не совсем традиционным путем. Спасибо, что тоже обратила внимание. Но я хотела пригласить тебя не для того, чтобы залезть тебе под юбку, хотя это тоже хорошая идея, - Торопливо добавила Джейн. - а для того, чтобы провести время вместе. Мне доставляет удовольствие видеть, как светятся твои глаза в такие моменты. – Наконец речь Джейн произвела впечатление на доктора, отрывая ее взгляд от методичного рассмотрения внутренних органов мужчины. Когда оливковые глаза поднялись к шоколадным глазам, в них были смешинки.

\- Я с удовольствием, Джейн. Во сколько мне быть готовой? Ты же помнишь, что вечером к нам придут Анжела, Френки и Нина? Мы собирались приготовить барбекю, отметить нашу годовщину…

-Я все помню, мы успеем вернуться, я просто хочу отметить сначала с тобой вдвоем, разве я много прошу? – Джейн построила щенячьи глазки, смотря в глаза любимой.

\- Джейн, ты не выносима. – Покачала головой блондинка.

-Я знаю. Будь готова к трем часам. Я зайду за тобой, мы поедем вместе, хорошо?

-А куда же мы идем? – Мора нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у нее достойная замена одежды на сегодняшнее свидание.

\- О, тебе это очень понравится! Я даже думаю, ты будешь в восторге. – Воодушевленно проговорила брюнетка, начиная отступать к двери. – Не беспокойся, ты выглядишь как всегда чудесно. – С этими словами она быстрыми шагами вернулась к блондинке, чмокнула ее в нос и быстрым шагом отправилась наверх. Ей предстояло сделать еще несколько приготовлений.

Как Джейн и обещала, она зашла за Морой в три часа. Мора заметила, что брюнетка переоделась в новый чудесный костюм, который она ей подарила совсем недавно. Блондинке нравилось, что, несмотря на всю свою строптивость, Джейн старалась прислушиваться к советам жены, которая более чем разбиралась в моде. Теперь, когда детектив не работала в поле, она могла позволить себе носить более качественную одежду, чем и воспользовалась ее модница- жена, полностью обновив гардероб брюнетки. Сегодня Мора была более чем довольна собой, смотря, как дорогой брючный костюм лестно подчеркивает фигуру высокой темноволосой женщины.

Менее чем через час, они уже входили в модный и популярный Select Oyster Bar, который Мора хотела посетить уже множество раз, но каждый раз встречала хныканье Джейн по поводу устриц и нежелание их есть.

\- Джейн, но ты же не хотела сюда идти! Я буквально на прошлой неделе предлагала тебе сюда зайти, и ты была так категорична, в своем нежелании… - удивленно воскликнула Мора.

\- Естественно я не хотела. К тому времени я уже заказала здесь столик. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты опередила меня. Это все был мой коварный план. – Сказала Джейн, обнимая блондинку за плечи, и входя в ресторан.

Их вечер прошел романтично, они постоянно разговаривали, держались за руки, и Джейн даже пару раз поцеловала Мору в щеку. Это было не совсем обычно для нее. Несмотря на то, что они были вместе уже целый год, брюнетке все еще было сложно показывать свою привязанность на людях, поэтому каждый такой момент Мора ценила на вес золота. Ей в отличие от Джейн было все равно, какого пола ее любимый человек, и даже если она раньше никогда не думала, что, в конечном счете, женится на женщине, ее взгляд был широк, и потому ей было легко принять их связь с точки зрения морали, но тяжело с точки зрения привязанности. Джейн же наоборот, легко приняла их привязанность и эмоциональную близость возникшую в их семейной жизни, но тяжело переживала моральную сторону. Мора видела, что ее иногда смущало, что другие могут подумать о ней, но она понимала, что католическое воспитание не могло не оставить своих следов, поэтому она не давила на Джейн, давая той возможность самой увидеть, что общество принимает их.

Когда они вернулись домой, до встречи с родней оставалось еще несколько часов. Мора решила принять душ, пока Джейн готовила все для пикника. Блондинка заранее замариновала стейки, поэтому все, что нужно было сделать Джейн, это приготовить гриль. Это не заняло много времени, поэтому, когда освежившаяся женщина спустилась вниз, Джейн уже закончила все приготовления и просто пила свое любимое пиво, облокотившись на барную стойку.

Мора неторопливо подошла к задумавшейся жене, обнимая ее за талию и крепко прижимаясь к ее спине. Джейн положила свои ладони на руки блондинки, поглаживая большим пальцем руку партнера. Они стояли так некоторое время, наслаждаясь чувством покоя и нежности в своих объятиях.

Джейн развернулась в объятиях жены, чтобы пробежать своими губами по гладкой белой щеке. Затем она поцеловала красиво изогнутую бровь жены, проследила губами по виску, опустилась к уху, едва заметным движением языка скользя по внешней раковине, затем по шее, горлу, подбородку и лишь затем замирая сухими губами на губах возлюбленной. Мора стояла, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь невесомыми прикосновениями к своей коже, упиваясь целомудренным поцелуем с легким привкусом пива, и нежностью, исходящей от Джейн. Она ответила на этот поцелуй со всей нежностью, на которую была способна, отдавая всю себя во власть этих губ, и даже не ожидая ничего взамен. Джейн и так дала ей так много за эти годы, и Мора знала, что еще даст, потому что такова сущность Джейн.

Постепенно поцелуй углубился, и уже не только губы нуждались друг в друге, их языки присоединились к этому нежному танцу, сплетаясь, и дразня друг друга. Руки тоже не остались в стороне, и нежные поглаживая рук, стали более требовательными прикосновениями к телам друг друга. Руки Джейн скользнули под свежую рубашку Моры, проводя пальцами по плоскому прессу, и очерчивая линию бюстгальтера, скрывающего грудь. Ее руки переместились на спину, и слегка впиваясь ногтями в спину блондинки, они начали свой спуск к пояснице, где начали поглаживать чувствительную ямку.

Мора в свою очередь так же гладила возлюбленную, забираясь руками под свободную домашнюю футболку, в которую недавно переоделась Джейн. Она задрала ее вверх, заставляя брюнетку поднять руки и выскользнуть из нее. Губы доктора моментально прижались к нежной ключице, лаская впадинку языком, и продвигаясь вниз, к груди. Затем она передумала, и ее губы вернулись к губам ее любимой. Ее руки скользнули на домашние джинсы брюнетки, расстегивая пуговицу, и раздвигая молнию, открывая себе больше доступа. Она сделала шаг вперед, прижимая Джейн к стойке, и проскальзывая в ее распахнутые джинсы, чтобы начать свои дразнящие движения пальцев. Второй рукой, она обхватила шею брюнетки, притягивая ее лицо ближе к своему, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу, и слушая, как ее жена начала тяжело дышать. Это всегда был самый любимый звук для Моры. Она работала своими пальцами, кружа по клитору брюнетки, чувствуя, как он напрягается и увеличивается от притока крови. Джейн уже начала постанывать, готовясь к скорой развязке, на что блондинка прошептала ей в ухо:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончила, Джейн. Сделай это для меня, пожалуйста.

-Я уже близко. Черт, я уже так близко. – Сдавленно ответила Джейн, напрягая свои длинные ноги, готовясь к кульминации, которая должна была, вот-вот случится. Еще пара движений пальцев Моры, Джейн закинула голову назад, Мора впилась поцелуем в незащищенную шею, еще наращивая скорость движения пальцев. И вот она почувствовала, как тело Джейн вздрогнуло в первый раз, она чертыхнулась сквозь зубы, и затем застонала, закидывая голову обратно и кладя ее на плечо блондинки. Ее тело сотрясала дрожь удовольствия, родившаяся где- то глубоко внутри и выходящая волнами оргазма наружу, через пульсирующие кончики пальцев. Брюнетка тяжело дышала, переживая последствия своего оргазма.

\- Как у тебя всегда получается так быстро со мной расправиться? – смущенно спросила Джейн.

\- Я просто очень люблю тебя. – Выдохнула Мора в обнаженное плечо подруги.

Джейн вместо ответа потянулась к лицу блондинки, захватывая ее губы в новом поцелуе, и переворачивая их местами. Она приподняла блондинку и посадила на барную стойку. Теперь губы Моры были выше, и Джейн пришлось поднять голову, чтобы сохранить их контакт. Она начала новое исследование тела блондинки, лаская ее шею, ключицу, ложбинку между грудей. Ее руки скользили невесомым прикосновением по спине, ребрам, спускаясь не торопясь вниз по плоскому животу, пока не достигли пояса легких брюк. Когда ширинка была расстегнута, Джейн начала спускать их с бедер, а Мора активно ей помогала, приподнимаясь и выпуская зажатую столешницей ткань. Джейн опустилась на колено, снимая брюки до конца с тонких щиколоток блондинки. Джейн прислонилась поцелуем к чувствительной коже стопы, начиная подниматься вверх и постоянно целуя обнаженную гладкую кожу голени, внутреннюю сторону бедра, живота, обводя контур белоснежного лифчика, вверх по ключице, шее, и наконец, прислоняясь к губам. Ее пальцы опустились вниз, дотрагиваясь до краев кружевных трусиков, оттягивая их слегка и поглаживая открывающуюся кожу. Мора хрипло выдохнула, выгибаясь навстречу. Ее локти легли на столешницу, а голова запрокинулась назад. Она широко развела бедра, приглашая свою любимую брюнетку делать с ней все, что угодно, готовая получить ее любовь и нежность. Джейн наклонилась, прикасаясь губами в неторопливом поцелуе к нижним губам жены, ее руки обхватили ягодицы, массируя их кончиками пальцев. Когда Мора нетерпеливо дернула бедрами, приглашая Джейн к уже более активным действиям, брюнетка присоединила к ласкам язык, медленно выводя круги вокруг чувствительной точки. Когда клитор был достаточно возбужден, и движения бедер блондинки стали более требовательными, Джейн стала добавлять к кругам удары языком по самому клитору, вызывая хриплые стоны у распростертой на стойке женщины. Мора приближалась к оргазму, она чувствовала, как волна желания нарастает в ее животе, готовая взорваться через несколько мгновений, ее тело выгибалось сильнее с каждым движением языка, ловя божественное удовольствие от ласковых движений. Эта была пытка, которую Джейн доставляла ей своими ласками. Она знала, что это сводит ее с ума, но была благодарна, за медленное подведение к оргазму, который должен был вот-вот произойти. Мора очередной раз прогнулась в спине, ее рубашка спала с плеч, повисая только на согнутых локтях. Она закинула голову назад, выкрикивая имя жены, готовая взорваться через секунду в оргазме, когда ее затуманенные глаза привлекло какое-то движение. Ее взгляд поймал открывающуюся дверь, входящих Анжелу, Нину и плетущегося сзади, нагруженного сумками Френки.

В это мгновение Джейн делает еще несколько ударов языком по клитору, не подозревая, что они уже не одни. Мора пытается остановить приближающийся оргазм, зажимая ноги и крича имя жены:

\- Джейн! – паникует Мора. В ту же секунду следует еще одно движение языка, и ее тело отправляется в оргазм, подстегнутый паникой от того, что их застукали. Сила оргазма так велика, что Мора не может сдержать в себе рвущийся стон. Ее тело бьется в сладкой дрожи, глаза закрываются одновременно от наслаждения и стыда, что их семья только что увидела.

Джейн поднимает голову, намереваясь поцеловать любимую, когда она тоже видит гостей. Ее глаза расширяются от ужаса. Она хватает Мору и стягивает ее со стойки, пытаясь прикрыть распахнутую рубашку, и оголенные бедра. Мора ныряет вниз, хватая свои скинутые брюки и натягивая их обратно. Одновременно подавая футболку Джейн.

Все это длится пару секунд от силы, но всем участникам кажется, что прошел, по крайней мере, час.

\- Черт возьми, вы же должны были прийти позже! – выдыхает брюнетка, не зная, куда деть свои глаза.

\- Мы хотели помочь подготовиться. – Шепчет Анжела, тоже не зная куда смотреть.

\- Как вы вообще сюда попали? – Джейн начинает понимать, что не сможет спокойно смотреть в глаза своей семье, по крайней мере, целый месяц, только не после того, чему они стали очевидцами.

\- Запасной ключ? Я, правда, не подумала, прежде чем войти…

\- Эй, я хочу есть. Пойдемте жарить… Стейки. – Френки смеется над собственной шуткой, надеясь, что это может снять напряжение, возникшее между матерью и сестрой.

Нина хватает несколько пакетов, хмыкает, и идет на кухню, на ходу добавляя:

\- Да, я бы тоже не отказалась от «жареного» – выделяет интонацией это слово – стейка.

Джейн и Мора стонут в унисон, понимая, что это будет предметом шуток для Нины и Френки как минимум ближайшую неделю.

Ужин прошел несколько неловко, но к концу все сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. Все поздравили пару с их годовщиной, выпили отличное шампанское и разошлись по домам.

После того, как Джейн закрыла дверь за гостями, она увидела на барной стойке аварийный ключ матери, который лежал как напоминание о том, Анжела явно поняла значение слов «личное пространство» своей дочери.

\- Вот так годовщина… - Шепчет Джейн, в пустое пространство, качая головой и отправляясь в спальню к жене.

Глава 17. Моратерапия

Джейн сделала несколько пробных ударов по манекену, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Она давно не тренировалась, и все ее тело с неохотой отзывалось на вынужденную нагрузку на пресс и руки. Это должно было стать проблемой завтра, но прямо сейчас итальянка собралась «спустить пар», чтобы все негативные эмоции вышли из нее. И желательно как можно скорее.

Ее тело медленно включалось в работу, апперкоты чередовались с хуками, правая рука делала отвлекающие удары, прежде чем нанести левой свой коронный кросс. Ее плечевые мышцы начали ныть, по спине стекала струйка пота, виски были влажными, а забранные в конский хвост волосы растрепались. Бокс всегда помогал Джейн принять решение, когда она сомневалась или была зла, или хотела подумать. Сегодня был день для размышлений, и брюнетке необходимо было осмыслить, все, что случилось за последнее время.

С детства она стремилась к самостоятельности, выбраться из-под гнета властной матери. Она понимала, что все действия Анжелы были направлены на благо дочери, но не могла смириться с ее нетактичной и деспотичной манерой. Как только Джейн исполнилось 13, мать всегда пыталась привить ей желание быть «девочкой», той, кем Джейн быть не хотела. Ей не нравились платья, которые чесались и зудели в самых неприятных местах. Ей не нравилось чувствовать себя беззащитной и ограниченной моралью поведения положенной женскому полу. Ей не нравилось, что все в ней видели лишь будущую мать и жену, но никто не видел в ней личность - человека с желаниями и потребностями. Она бунтовала столько, сколько себя помнит. Она отстаивала свое право заниматься бейсболом, носить шорты, иметь друзей мальчиков, а впоследствии свое желание стать полицейским. Скандалы и ссоры с матерью стали для нее второй натурой, потому, даже став взрослой, сорокалетней женщиной, она постоянно вступала в конфронтацию с матерью. Недоверие на работе как к способному детективу заставило ее работать втрое усерднее, чем любого из ее коллег. Она могла не спать сутками, чтобы максимально быстро найти преступника. Насмешки от шовинистов типа Кроу лишь усиливали ее желание доказать всем, что она может быть тем, кем хочет и у них не получится загнать ее в стереотипы. Она боролась всю свою жизнь, и иногда она чувствовала себя уставшей и потерянной. Постоянное желание доказать всем, что она чего-то стоит, вытягивало энергию чуть ли не сильнее, чем физические нагрузки. Она устала всем доказывать. Она устала быть крутым детективом, которого не волнует ничье мнение. Она устала, что ее семейную жизнь является темой разговора номер один. Она устала слышать, как эти якобы альфа-самцы рассуждают о том, что они могли сделать с ее женой в постели. За эти слова один из придурков поплатился даже не успев понять, откуда пришелся удар. Ковано сделал ей выговор, но когда он узнал причину, по которой произошла стычка, он лично разобрался с тем идиотом, посмевшим сказать такое.

Иногда Джейн ловила себя на мысли, что не знает, как ей хватило смелости сделать этот шаг и перестать скрывать чувства к своей подруге, переступить через свой страх поддаться системе, в которую ее вгоняли всю жизнь. Она никогда не думала, что такая женщина, как Мора ответит на ее чувства, и уже тем более согласиться разделить свою жизнь с обычной, неуверенной, вечно сопротивляющейся брюнеткой.

Джейн стоило не дюжиной силы воли, чтобы не прятаться в «раковину», когда на нее вешали ярлык коп-лесбиянка. Это была одна из причин, почему каждый раз, когда ее чувства вырывались из-под контроля, а признание было готово сорваться с языка, она начинала избегать Мору. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то из тех, с кем она боролась всю свою жизнь, оказался прав. Много ночей она уговаривала себя, что ей достаточно дружбы с доктором, что ей не хочется целовать эти губы, и обнимать эту талию, что ей не хочется свободно, а не украдкой, вдыхать пьянящий запах духов и кожи блондинки. Она успешно боролась с этими чувствами, до тех пор, пока не приняла решение о переезде. И стоило ей только представить, как их миры расходятся в разные стороны, что она больше не слышит ее забавные факты каждый божий день, не узнает щелканье ее баснословно дорогих и длинных каблуков, не увидит ее яркой, нежной улыбки, как вся ее уверенность улетучилась. Она не могла уехать, не сказав о своей любви. И, кто бы мог подумать, что ее подруга, ее любовь, ответит взаимностью, и та поездка в Париж станет такой счастливой для них обеих. В тот день, когда Джейн ходила покупать кольцо в Париже, она поклялась самой себе, что никогда не будет стесняться своей любви, и что сможет перешагнуть сквозь все насмешки, что будут кидать ей в спину. Она знала, что должна это сделать как для себя, так и ради их будущих отношений. И она сдержала слово. Она больше не боится, что ее назовут лесбиянкой, она больше не боится быть нежной и ласковой. И пусть всего пара человек в мире об этом знают, но эти именно эти люди достойны знать ее мягкую сторону. Она больше не хочет ссориться с матерью, которая наконец-то поняла, что у дочери должна быть свобода. Правда способ, который был достаточно убедительным для ее деспотичной матери был весьма пикантным для Джейн, и она до сих пор со смущением вспоминает об этом, но, однако, это оказалось действенно . И она больше не хочет работать сверхурочно, чтобы доказать что-то другим детективам, что она чего-то стоит. Она поняла, что уже доказала всем, что она личность. Она доказала самой себе, что может бороться с любыми силами, кроме страхов подаренных ей Хойтом и Сэнс. Ей все еще снились кошмары, где эти ненавистные люди мучили ее и ее близких. Она знала, что они навсегда останутся в ее жизни, но она не хотела, чтобы они испортили то, что она смогла достичь. Да, Хойт еще был живым напоминанием ее слабости, и она никогда не забудет о нем, так же, как и шрамы, оставленные на ее ладонях, навсегда останутся на них. Мора знала о страхе жены, что если она не могла контролировать руки или они были физически скованны - это вызывало панику у детектива. Она могла начать неосознанно сопротивляться, и становится агрессивной. Мора несколько раз предлагала Джейн помощь в борьбе с этой фобией, но Джейн не могла до сих пор позволить себе принять эту помощь. Но почему? Осознание этой мысли заставило Джейн остановиться, опустить уставшие руки после серии джебов. Она уже тяжело дышала, и пот лился рекой по ее спине и животу, подчеркивая напряженные мышцы пресса. Она подошла к большому зеркалу, висевшему на противоположной стороне зала, и посмотрела себе в глаза. Паника – вот что она там увидела. Эти ублюдки почти сломали ее. Но она не сдастся. Она преодолеет их, и их чертово наследие. Она решила, что позволит Море помочь ей, по крайней мере, они попытаются. С этими мыслями Джейн покинула зал и отправилась домой, ей надо было обсудить с женой, что та имела в виду под позитивным подкреплением негативных эмоций.

Когда брюнетка зашла домой, Мора уже готовила ужин.

\- Привет. Ты сегодня поздно… - начала разговор блондинка, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

\- Я спустилась в зал, хотела немного потренироваться.

\- И как все прошло? - спросила Мора, отрываясь от нарезки овощей и притягивая жену для поцелуя.

\- Я много думала, о нас, о работе, о Хойте и о том, что ты права. Мне надо избавиться от него и от Сэнс в моей голове, но я не знаю как. – устало выдохнула брюнетка, опуская голову на плечо любимой.

\- На данный момент времени у тебя есть два варианта. Это обратиться к профессионалу за помощью, или позволить мне провести один эксперимент.

\- Я не хочу обращаться к терапевту. Для меня невыносима мысль, открывать перед кем-то душу. А что это за эксперимент?

\- Я много думала, о том, что могло бы тебе помочь, и у меня есть идея. Я не гарантирую, что она окажется удачной, я все же не доктор психологии, но тем ни менее, мне кажется, она имеет шанс на жизнь. Если позволишь, я бы рассказала тебе подробнее. И если ты будешь готова, мы попробуем.

\- Давай, доктор гугл, рассказывай свою идею. –Устало ответила Джейн.

\- Джейн, помни, что я остановлюсь в любой момент, как только ты скажешь. Если ты будешь чувствовать себя не комфортно, дай мне знать. Я не хочу сделать тебе больно. – Мора напряженно всматривалась в лицо жены, боясь пропустить любую значимую эмоцию, а особенно эманации страха. Когда Джейн кивнула, приглашая начать, Мора выдохнула и направилась к жене с кожаными браслетами в руках. Когда она приблизилась, она погладила свободной рукой лицо брюнетки, и соединила их губы в поцелуе. Он был нежным, и неторопливым, сладким как мед. Когда блондинка наконец-то оторвалась от любимых губ, она взяла жену за руку, и одела один из кожаных браслетов на ее руку, подкрепляя действие поцелуями в чувствительный шрам ладони. Затем то же действие она повторила со второй рукой.

Джейн тяжело вздохнула, чувствуя, как в ее горле растет страх, а пульс участился. Мора уловила этот момент, и вновь нежно поцеловала брюнетку, скользя руками по ее напряженным предплечьям, поднимаясь вверх, и поглаживая длинную шею, она ждала, когда Джейн вновь расслабится. Когда это произошло, она повела темноволосую женщину к стулу, который специально для этой терапии был принесен в их спальню.

\- Тебе комфортно? – спросила Мора.

\- Вроде бы да. Немного страшно, но терпимо.

\- Хорошо. Я хочу вытеснить из твоего сознания, что быть скованным и ограниченным в движениях = боль и страх. Для этого, нам надо создать позитивные эмоции, которые будут конкурировать с болезненными, в случае если твои руки получили ограничения в движениях. Я могу продолжать? – спросила Мора, подходя к жене, и скользя руками по домашней футболке жены.

\- Да, давай попробуем. – Ответила Джейн, наслаждаясь прикосновением пальцев к груди.

\- Хорошо. – Коротко ответила Мора, приподнимая край футболки, и стаскивая ее с тела брюнетки. Когда ненужная вещь была скинута, Мора приступила к стягиванию домашних спортивных брюк жены, которые весьма охотно соскользнули с ее бедер, оголяя стройные ноги. Мора опустилась вниз, помогая Джейн освободить щиколотки из запутавшихся штанин и убирая брюки туда же, где лежала футболка. Поднимаясь обратно, она провела ногтями по оливковой коже ног, закончив свое движение на ягодицах. – А так? Тебе уже лучше?

\- Да, определенно. – Ответила брюнетка, тяжело сглатывая и окидывая Мору взглядом полным желания. – Продолжай.

Мора опустила Джейн на стул, наклоняясь к ней и прикусывая ее нижнюю губу. Затем она обошла ее со спины, наклоняясь к шее, и нежными поцелуями спускаясь вниз, к плечу. Ее руки скользнули по подтянутому животу, чувствуя, как отзываются на ее прикосновения мышцы пресса. Ее губы поднялись к уху, прикусывая мочку, и слегка посасывая ее. Затем она произнесла:

\- Мне нужно чтобы ты завела руки за спину. Я хочу соединить браслеты и ограничить твои движения. Ты мне доверяешь? Помни, мы в любой момент прекратим все это, если тебе станет не комфортно. Хорошо?

\- Д-да. –Еле смогла ответить Джейн, одновременно ощущая и сильное возбуждение и страх. На мгновение ей хотелось прекратить все это, но она решила не сдаваться. Поэтому она завела руки за спину, чувствуя, как в протесте напряглись мышцы ее рук. Она постаралась расслабить их, но они плохо ее слушались. Мора тут же пришла на помощь, целуя ее плечи, а ногтями скользя по напряженным мышцам, так, что они покрылись мурашками, а затем расслабились. Когда она почувствовала, что напряжение покинуло ее жену, она соединила браслеты небольшой цепочкой, фиксируя руки Джейн к спинке стула.

\- Хорошо. Сегодня мы все сделаем на стуле, чтобы ты не чувствовала себя загнанной в угол, но думаю, через какое то время, это придется проделать в таком месте, где, твоя спина будет прижата… Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Мора, возвращаясь в поле видимости Джейн, и продолжая скользить ногтями по обнаженной коже, задевая грудь брюнетки. Джейн простонала на это действие.

\- На данный момент мне сложно описать свои эмоции. Я чувствую и возбуждение и страх одновременно.

-Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановилась? – спросила Мора слегка нахмурившись.

\- Нет, я думаю, мы продолжим.

-Хорошо… - Мора отошла на некоторое расстояние от Джейн, любуясь раскрытым телом любовницы. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Очень сексуально. – Джейн улыбнулась на это замечание.

\- Ты тоже, Мор.

\- Ты так считаешь? – Мора подошла к своей гардеробной, взяла оттуда голубые туфли на невообразимо длинном каблуке, и обувая их. Затем она вернулась в комнату. - А что ты скажешь на это? - Спросила блондинка, сбрасывая шелковый халат и оставаясь в фантастическом нижнем белье, идеально сочетающемся цветом с ее туфлями. Джейн сидела на стуле, приоткрыв от удивления рот. Ее зрачки расширились от потрясающего зрелища.

\- О, боже, Мор… - Мора подошла вплотную к Джейн, вновь начиная ласкать ее тело, невесомыми прикосновениями. Затем она села на ноги Джейн верхом, лицом друг к другу, обнимая ее за шею и прижимаясь к ее губам поцелуем.

\- Ну как, получается, создать хорошее воспоминание?

\- О, да, пожалуй, я уже больше возбуждена, чем напугана. – Джейн оценила свое состояние, принимая, что и впрямь часть ее страха улетучилась, отдав место возбуждению и страсти. Но какая-то часть ее, все равно пока была не готова расслабиться полностью. И зудящее чувство опасности сидело в ее мышцах, готовое сорваться в любую секунду и затопить паникой ее сознание. – Продолжай.

\- Хорошо. – Мора нежно улыбнулась, прижимаясь грудью к лицу Джейн и дразня ее своей близостью, но, не давая прикоснуться. Затем она встала с колен жены, и отошла на пару шагов в сторону. Когда Мора вернулась, в ее руках был страпон, который она несла небрежно повесив на один палец. – Ты не против? - хитро улыбнулась она. У Джейн перехватило дыхание. Это было неожиданно.

-Нет, не против. – Хрипло ответила она.

Мора подошла ближе, грациозно опускаясь на корточки и прилаживая ремешки на свои места и выравнивая фаллос на место. Когда дело было сделано, она вновь обошла Джейн со спины, гладя ее руки и живот, скользя языком по шее, прикусывая и посасывая нежную, чувствительную кожу. Джейн застонала, отвлекаясь от своих переживаний на чувствительную ласку. Ее руки дернулись, чтобы ответить на ласку и прикоснуться к горячей коже блондинки. Но тут же ее руки были остановлены наручниками. Мимолетная паника отразилась в теле детектива, напрягая все ее тело, и готовясь к борьбе.

\- Шшшшш. - Мягко произнесла Мора. – Ты со мной, все хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Помнишь? – Мягко сказала она, возвращаясь в поле видимости скованной женщины. Джейн успокоилась, поняв, где она находится. – Мне остановиться?

\- Нет. Продолжай. – Ответила детектив, выравнивая свое эмоциональное состояние.

\- Хорошо… - Мора подошла ближе, припадая губами к губам любовницы, и нежно посасывая их, прикусывая губу. Увидев, что Джейн вернулась к ней, и вновь взяла под контроль свои эмоции, она решила продолжить. Она отошла на шаг от скованной любовницы, давая той полный обзор на то, что она собиралась сейчас делать. Видя, как взгляд Джейн блуждает по ее полуобнаженной фигуре, она удовлетворенно приступила к следующей части плана. Она неторопливым движением расстегнула бюстгальтер, освобождая грудь из его плена и видя, как взгляд Джейн сосредоточен на открывшемся виде. Так же неторопливо, она стянула с себя кружевные трусики, выскальзывая из них грациозным движением. Она видела, как взгляд Джейн проследил, как стройные ноги на невообразимо высоких каблуках изящно выскользнули из ажурной ткани, жилка на ее шее начала пульсировать сильнее, а взгляд потемнел.

\- Тебе нравится? - спросила Мора. – Может мне остановится?

\- Нет, нет. Ни в коем случае. – торопливо добавила Джейн, пробегая взглядом от каблуков, через длинные ноги, бедра, плоский живот, грудь, шею, и, наконец, достигая глаз. – Продолжай.

Покачивая бедрами, Мора подошла к связанной жене, ловким движением скользя на ее колени, и прижимая привязанный страпон к их животам. Она вновь поцеловала жену, углубляя поцелуй, и теперь лаская ее губы языком, и дразня язык брюнетки, призывая его вступить в танец с ее собственным. Джейн застонала, когда руки Моры прошлись по ее груди, зажимая соски между пальцами и слегка их оттягивая. Ей невыносимо хотелось прикоснуться к жене, пробежать руками по ее гладкой коже, но ее руки были по-прежнему зацеплены за спиной, не давая ей возможности двигаться свободно. На этот раз Джейн не почувствовала паники, что ее руки скованны, была лишь мелкая досада, что она не может отвечать на ласки, которые блондинка щедро дарила ее телу. Затем Мора к рукам присоединила покачивание бедрами, дразня свой клитор об основание страпона. От удовольствия ее глаза заволокло туманной пленкой, и Джейн с радостью смотрела, как ее лицо наполняется желанием и страстью. Джейн наклонила голову вперед, припадая губами к напряженным соскам блондинки, перекатывая то один то другой между губами, слегка надавливая на них, чтобы услышать глубокий вздох партнерши. Мора потянула ее за волосы, оттягивая голову назад и впиваясь поцелуем в слегка опухшие губы. Затем она приподнялась, чтобы поправить страпон на место, и не торопясь опуститься на него с тихим вздохом. Ее голова закинулась от ощущения проникновения, привыкая к наполненности своего пространства фаллосом. Несколько мгновений она не двигалась, привыкая к новым ощущениям, и целуя Джейн в губы, скользя руками по ее плечам и лопаткам. Затем она первый раз двинула бедрами, постанывая от приятных ощущений. Она открыла глаза, и посмотрела в шоколадный взгляд своей подруги, напряженно следящий за ее лицом.

\- Все в порядке? – сдавленно спросила Мора, делая еще одно движение бедрами и видя как расширились зрачки Джейн, когда страпон ударил по ее клитору.

\- Да, я люблю тебя. Продолжай. – еле слышно прошептала Джейн, наблюдая за лицом жены.

\- Хорошо. – Привычно откликнулась Мора, постепенно наращивая темп движений, и двигая бедрами, скользя по проникающему в ее влажное тело страпону. Она старалась смотреть в глаза Джейн, видеть и контролировать движение эмоций на ее лице. Она видела, как сжалась челюсть, а глаза закрылись, ловя волны удовольствия. Ее собственное тело окатило волной ответного желания, видя, что ее подруга расслабилась и получает удовольствие вместе с ней. Ее голова сначала откинулась назад с мягким стоном, а затем вернулась обратно и легла на плечо связанной брюнетки. Она сжала свои руки на шее Джейн, притягивая их тела ближе друг к другу, стремясь получить больше контакта, пока движения ее бедер наращивали волны удовольствия в их телах. Мора увидела, как Джейн начала слегка двигать бедрами в ответ, проталкивая фаллос глубже, находя более удобный контакт с обратной стороной страпона, для получения более яркого удовольствия. Она видела, что Джейн близка к финалу. И она радовалась, что брюнетка смогла расслабиться настолько, чтобы получить удовольствие от происходящего. Она видела, что та периодически пытается дернуть руками, чтобы освободиться, но больше не видела в этих движениях ярости или страха, только желание присоединиться к ласкам. «Это хорошее начало для исцеления» - Подумала Мора, отпуская свое тело, и готовясь получить оглушительный оргазм. Она чувствовала, как он приближается, и потому она начала совершать более грубые толчки, увеличивая резкость и глубину вторжения в свою плоть. Ее дыхание начало сбиваться, глаза столкнулись с шоколадным взглядом любовницы, полным страсти и желания. Ее глаза умоляли о финише, и Мора готова была подарить его любимой. Ее внутренние мышцы сократились обхватывая фаллоимитатор, и посылая импульсы удовольствия по всему телу, на несколько секунд ее тело замерло, руки сжали Джейн в объятиях, а из горла вырвался тихий стон. Голова вернулась на плечо любимой, шепча слова любви и признательности, целуя соленую кожу. Затем она снова начала двигать бедрами, чтобы довести Джейн до оргазма, желая вернуть той, всю любовь и признательность, что испытала сама. Джейн очень быстро приближалась, и вот ее челюсть сжалась, глаза закрылись, и лоб прочертила сосредоточенная складка, Мора чуть увеличила темп, доводя тело к черте, и вот, Джейн впивается губами в ключицу Моры, приглушая громкий, хриплый стон, рвущийся из ее горла, а ее тело трясет дрожь. Ее руки напрягаются, от сладкой дрожи, а затем все ее тело расслабляется. Лишь после последнего толчка Джейн Мора прекращает свои движения, Целуя бровь, щеку, подбородок и губы своей любовницы.

\- Пожалуй, я готова к еще нескольким сеансам такой терапии. Это вроде как помогает. – устало шепчет Джейн. Когда Мора с тихим стоном слезает с ее колен, высвобождая блестящий от ее влаги страпон. Тело Джейн вздрогнуло от эротичности этого момента, и желания продолжить начатое. Мора зашла за спину Джейн и освободила ее руки, потирая затекшие конечности.

\- Пожалуй, я соглашусь с тобой. У меня есть еще пара идей, как я могла бы тебе помочь. – хитро улыбнулась она, наклоняясь и целуя жену с пересохшие от тяжелого дыхания губы.

Глава 18. Потерять и найти.

\- Риццоли.

\- Доктор Айлз.

\- Будем через полчаса. – Закончила разговор по телефону Джейн.

\- С каких пор заместителя лейтенанта убойного отдела вызывают на место преступления? – удивилась Мора.

\- Сказали, что не хватает людей, а Ковано на конференции. Мне надо присутствовать. – Небрежно ответила жене Джейн. Мора улыбнулась своей теплой улыбкой, прежде чем вновь с ностальгией в голосе заговорить:

\- Это напоминает мне прежние времена, когда мы вместе ездили на места преступлений, и значительно больше общались на работе.

\- Эй, не говори так! Теперь мы больше общаемся дома. И мы постоянно видимся на работе. Я даже регулярно спускаюсь вниз к тебе. – Джейн многозначительно подмигнула жене, напоминая, что иногда их совместные ланчи в кабинете Моры заканчиваются совершенно иной деятельностью, чем просто еда.

\- Джейн, ты не исправима. Но я имею в виду совсем другое.

\- Я знаю, и мне тоже иногда не хватает наших совместных расследований. Это происходит слишком редко, и я чувствую себя старой, прямо как Корсак. – Джейн тяжело выдохнула. Она очень сильно скучала по полевой работе, но не по той части, где в нее стреляли, или резали ножом, или надо было догонять прыткого мальчишку, надеющегося сбежать от правосудия. Ей не хватало этого драйва, сопутствующего расследованию дела, и допроса свидетелей, или дебатов с судмедэкспертом о причинах смерти и орудии убийства. Это была знакомая рутина, которая за последний год поменялась в более спокойную форму. Допросы стали роскошью, участие в раскрытии убийств носило исключительно формальный характер. К ней обращались лишь, когда дело было в тупике, или когда в участке не хватало свободных детективов. Именно последнее и стало причиной, почему ее вызвали на это место преступления.

Когда полчаса спустя Мора и Джейн прибыли на место преступления, они застали привычную рутину: криминалисты собирали улики, полицейские не давали зевакам лезть в оцепленный желтыми лентами участок, а детективы уже проводили свою работу по опросу свидетелей.

Джейн последовала за Морой, торопливо пробирающуюся к двум вызванным детективам.

\- Офицер Томас, офицер Уилсон. Введите нас с сержантом Риццоли в курс дела. – Начала разговор доктор в своей профессиональной манере.

\- Конечно, доктор. Итак, поступил звонок от Сары Робертс, что в соседнем с ней доме раздались выстрелы. Патрульный офицер, прибывший для выяснений обстоятельств, обнаружил, что дверь в дом семьи Алекса и Полы Тернер открыта. Он, руководствуясь правилами, окликнул хозяев, и не получив ответа, прошел внутрь. На полу гостиной, он обнаружил двух людей, мужчину и женщину, в луже крови. Он проверил их жизненные показатели, и, убедившись, что они отсутствуют, начал осмотр дома в поиске дополнительных возможных жертв или преступника. Ничего и никого не обнаружив, он сообщил о происшествии в убойный отдел и вот мы здесь. – Мора, внимательно слушавшая офицера, согласно кивнула, принимая к сведению информацию и отправилась в гостиную, для первичного осмотра жертв. Джейн в это время осматривала обстановку вокруг, охватывая детали, которые могут понадобиться позже. Затем она проследовала за судмедэксмпертом, приступившей к своей работе. Она внимательно осмотрела гостиную, подняла упавшую фотографию, на которой были изображена семья, со счастливыми улыбками на лицах. Мужчина, женщина и четырехлетняя девочка. Джейн нахмурилась. Никто не говорил, что у жертв был ребенок. Она оглянулась на детективов из своего отдела, подзывая их к себе.

\- А где ребенок? - Резко спросила Джейн.

-Никто не говорил о ребенке, сержант. Мы понятия не имеем где он. – Джейн еще сильнее нахмурилась. Она набрала номер телефона Нины, собираясь запросить необходимую информацию.

\- Холидей. – Раздалось в телефоне после третьего гудка.

\- Нина, мне срочно нужна информация на Алекса и Полу Тернер. Чеснат стрит, 26. А так же подготовь информацию на Сару Робертс, их соседка.

\- Если ты подождешь минутку, я расскажу тебе основную информацию… - Нина быстро застучала по клавишам своего компьютера, ища необходимую информацию. – Так, Алекс раньше служил в полиции, год назад уволился и занялся своей автомастерской. Пола домохозяйка. Они женаты почти 10 лет, 4 года назад у них родилась дочка Алисия. Всю свою жизнь живут в Бостоне, учились тоже тут. Что конкретно тебя интересует, Джейн?

\- Меня интересует, где их дочь. Мы сейчас находимся на месте преступления, и никто не слышал о ребенке. Узнай, есть ли родственники, у которых может быть ребенок.

\- Нет, никого нет. Они оба были сиротами. В досье Алекса значится, что его воспитала бабушка, но она умерла более 15 лет назад, он еще учился. У Полы вообще никого не было. Она росла в фостерных семьях, пока не достигла совершеннолетия.

\- Черт. Где же тогда ребенок? – Джейн начала нервничать. Больше всего она ненавидела ситуации, когда терялись дети. Это всегда был особый стресс и ответственность, прежде всего перед самим собой, чтобы не допустить, чтобы с маленьким человеком, что-то произошло.

\- Я пока подготовлю больше информации по соседке, но если будут конкретные вопросы, звони. Я отправлю тебе всю информацию на телефон. Пока Джейн. Береги себя.

\- Спасибо, Нина. До встречи. – Джейн отключила телефон и направилась в сторону детективов. – У погибших была дочь, надо найти ребенка. Холидей сказала, что у них нет родственников, поэтому ребенок должен был быть дома. Надо тщательно обыскать помещение и окрестности. Малышка может быть напугана. – Джейн подошла к закончившей осмотр Моры. – Мор, что у тебя?

\- Мужчина и женщина, смерть от потери крови, скорее всего от огнестрельного ранения в область груди, но точно скажу после вскрытия. Пулевое отверстие соответствует 38 калибру. Больше мне добавить на данный момент не чего. – Мора грациозно поднялась с колен, где делала осмотр. – А что есть у вас?

\- У погибших был ребенок, пока не понятно где она. – Джейн вздохнула. - Надеюсь это не киднепинг. Ненавижу, когда в это вмешивают детей.

Мора успокаивающе положила руку на предплечье жены, слегка поглаживая:

\- Вы разберетесь. Ты всегда так делаешь, я в тебя верю. – Затем судмедэксперт отошла в сторону, чтобы руководить погрузкой тел в машину для транспортировки в ее вотчину. Джейн приступила к своей работе.

Когда пару часов спустя Джейн ворвалась в морг, где Мора заканчивала вскрытие, ее движения были нервными и дергаными.

\- Мор, скажи, что у тебя что-то есть для нас. У нас нет зацепок, чтобы найти ребенка и раскрыть это убийство. Дай нам наводку. – Джейн металась по комнате не находя себе места.

\- Причина смерти - огнестрельное ранение. Пуля на баллистической экспертизе, но уже сейчас могу сказать, что она соответствует 38 калибру, и была выпущена из 60 «Смит-Вессона». А ты знаешь, что с ним, по данным американского бюро вооружений, совершается наибольшее количество преступлений? От него погибло больше людей, чем от какого-либо другого короткоствольного оружия.

\- Сейчас, Мор, правда? – Мора закатила глаза на этот выпад, и продолжила свой рассказ:

\- На телах жертв нет признаков борьбы. На основании улик собранными криминалистами, нет признаков взлома. Они сами впустили своего убийцу, возможно, они его или ее знали. Отпечатки пока обрабатываются, но есть несколько образцов не соответствующих отпечаткам жертв. Но придется еще подождать. Больше мне тебе нечего сказать на данный момент. Вы опросили соседей? Неужели никто не знает, где может быть ребенок? – судмедэксперт была не меньше озабочена судьбой ребенка, чем детектив. Сейчас, когда в ее теле развивалась новая жизнь, она стала более чувствительна к таким случаям, чувствуя, как ее сердце сжимается от боли за судьбу чужого малыша.

\- Да, и как это бывает всегда, никто ничего не видел. Соседка сказала, что обычно с девочкой сидела Пола, изредка они нанимали приходящую сиделку, но мы пока не можем найти, кто это был. Нина просматривает телефонные звонки, ища всю возможную информацию. Дай мне знать, как только с отпечатками станет более понятно. Вдруг что-то найдется.

\- Результаты будут готовы с минуту на минуту, я поставила приоритет на это дело, я тоже очень переживаю за девочку. – Мора подошла к жене, снимая перчатки и одноразовую накидку для вскрытия, оставаясь в своей черной униформе. – Подождешь у меня? Или позже сходим на ланч?

\- Я не знаю, Мор будет ли у меня время позже. Я надеюсь, что Нина скоро даст мне наводку кто была приходящей сиделкой. Может быть, она знает, где может быть Алисия. Может она знает ее любимые места. Или хоть что-то. – Джейн закинула руки на голову, массируя кожу. От переживания у нее очень разболелась голова. Она не могла понять, почему она так эмоционально воспринимает это дело? Она и раньше расследовала дела с похищенными и потерянными детьми, и, конечно, они всегда были более эмоциональными, но никогда еще она так не теряла самообладание. Было такое чувство, будто это ее ребенок потерян, и она не может его найти. Ее сердце сжалось от мысли, что подобное могло произойти с их ребенком, которого сейчас носит Мора. Джейн стало плохо, ее дыхание участилось, ей казалось, что воздух просто отказывается поступать в ее легкие. Она закрыла глаза, стараясь успокоиться, и привести себя в норму, прежде, чем Мора начнет волноваться. Благо доктор в это время вышла переодеваться в свою повседневную одежду и не видела приступ паники, нахлынувший на брюнетку.

У Джейн завибрировал телефон с сообщением от Нины с адресом приходящей няни.

\- Мор, у меня есть няня, я ушла! Я позвоню тебе. – Джейн торопливо пошла наверх, забрать Уилсона для встречи с сиделкой.

Менее чем через час Джейн и Роб Уилсон уже стояли на пороге квартиры Риты Джонсон, приходящей няни Тернеров. Они стучали в дверь, но ее никто не открыл.

Джейн решила позвонить Нине, чтобы та пробила последнее местоположение телефона женщины.

\- Джейн, последнее местоположение телефона это ее дом. Больше передвижений не было. В ее домашней интернет сети есть запросы на авиабилеты, рейс в Чикаго назначен на завтра в 16.45 вечера. У нее два билета, один из них детский. Больше мне тебе сказать нечего.

\- Спасибо, Нина. Я у тебя в долгу. Пока. – Джейн отключила телефон, подавая знак партнеру уходить. Пока они спускались вниз, Джейн набрала номер телефона знакомого судьи, с запросом ордера на арест подозреваемой. Эта бюрократическая машина работает слишком медленно, подумала Джейн. Сейчас вечер субботы, и нет ни одного доступного судьи, чтобы все сделать срочно. Всегда приходится ждать, а потом догонять преступника в последний момент. Она больше не могла сделать ничего полезного и решила отправиться домой.

Как только детективы сели в машину без опознавательных знаков, у Джейн зазвонил телефон. В этот раз это была Мора.

\- Джейн, у нас готовы результаты анализов и отпечатки. Но там нет ничего, чтобы указать на убийцу.

\- Кажется, мы напали на след. Их няня, купила два билета на завтрашний рейс в Чикаго, один из них детский. Мы были у нее дома, но нам никто не открыл. Я запросила ордер на ее арест и обыск ее квартиры, но ты знаешь все эти проволочки, до завтрашнего утра, никто не подпишет их. Я еду домой. Ты скоро освободишься?

\- Я тоже закончила работу на сегодня. Встретимся дома?

\- Как ты смотришь, если я заберу тебя по дороге домой?

\- Отлично. Я жду тебя. Люблю. – Мора закончила разговор, торопясь закончить оставшуюся бумажную работу.

Когда она спустилась на стоянку, Джейн уже ждала ее возле «Приуса», опираясь на него своим стройным, но сильным телом.

\- Напомни, почему мы никогда не пользуемся шикарным «Мерседесом», который стоит в гараже, а ездим на этой машинке? – Вскинув бровь, спросила Джейн.

\- Потому что это экологично? - С широкой улыбкой на лице ответила Мора. Она подошла в плотную к жене, и легко поцеловала ее в губы. – Как ты смотришь, если мы закажем еду на вынос?

\- О, это отличная идея! Я уже говорила, что люблю тебя?

\- Нет, сегодня не припомню. – Мора шутя, изобразила задумчивое лицо.

\- Что ж, это надо исправить. Я люблю тебя, Мора Айлз. – Сказала шепотом Джейн, обнимая жену за талию, и притягивая ее ближе, чтобы сжать в объятиях. – Я не знаю, что такого хорошего сделала в своей жизни, что мне досталась ты, но я рада, что сделала это. Что бы это ни было. – Хрипло проговорила итальянка.

\- Поехали домой.

Спустя пару часов, после ужина, где Мора настоятельно впихивала в Джейн порцию салата, и просмотра документального фильма, на котором брюнетка обычно засыпала, Мора обнаружила, что Джейн кажется очень напряженной.

\- Что тебя беспокоит? – спросила она, видя нахмуренные красивые брови жены и жесткую складку возле рта.

\- Мне не дает покоя это дело. За целый день мы так и не выяснили где ребенок. У нас есть только зацепка с билетами, но что если это обман, и не Рита похитила Алисию? Или еще хуже, вдруг она не собирается лететь на самолете. Есть множество других возможностей вывести ребенка за пределы штата. Меня убивают эти простои и ожидания ордеров. Пока мы ждем эту бумажку, ребенок неизвестно где. – Джейн тяжело вздохнула, откидывая голову на спинку дивана и закрывая глаза.

\- Пойдем. - Сказала Мора, поднимаясь с дивана и протягивая Джейн руку.

\- Что ты задумала? – открыв один глаз, спросила брюнетка.

\- Я знаю, что тебе может помочь. Пойдем. – Она покачала рукой, намекая, что брюнетка должна проследовать за зовущей женщиной. Джейн подчинилась, хватаясь за нежную ладонь жены и вставая с дивана со стоном. Мора повела Джейн наверх, в их спальню. – Раздевайся. – велела она, направляясь в ванную, и оставляя Джейн одну.

\- Серьезно? Я не думаю, что секс мне поможет сейчас. Я слишком разбита. – Джейн захныкала.

\- Кто говорил о сексе? - Мора удивленно вскинула бровь, возвращаясь в спальню и неся в руках бутылочку с маслом для массажа. - Я имела в виду, что сделаю тебе расслабляющий массаж, чтобы помочь заснуть. – Джейн опустила голову в знак поражения.

\- Прости, Мор. Я не хочу, чтобы ты напрягалась из-за меня. У тебя тоже был сложный день сегодня, и думаю, ты устала не меньше.

\- Не глупи, Джейн. Мне в радость сделать тебе массаж. Давай, снимай одежду и ложись на кровать. - Мора похлопала по шелковому постельному белью ладонью, призывая брюнетку послушаться и лечь на мягкую кровать. И Джейн послушалась, стягивая свою одежду и опускаясь на прохладную простынь.

Мора налила себе немного масла на ладонь, растирая его и нагревая до температуры тела, чтобы затем, поглаживая нанести на спину Джейн, увлажняя теплую кожу, и подготавливая мышцы к скорому расслаблению. Распределив масло равномерно, она приступила к разминанию затекших мышц и тугих узлов и чередуя эти движения с мягкими и нежными поглаживаниями. Когда она почувствовала, что Джейн более менее расслабилась, она переключилась с плеч на руки, а затем опустилась по бокам к пояснице, прижимая большие пальцы по бокам от позвоночника и скользя вверх к шее, обхватывая ее и сжимая напряженные мышцы. Джейн издала расслабленный стон. Мора улыбнулась, радуясь реакции жены, и вновь опустилась вниз, уже скользя руками ниже на упругие ягодицы, и разминая их движением снизу вверх.

\- Мор, что ты там делаешь?

\- Шшш, все в порядке, расслабься. – Нежно проговорила блондинка, опускаясь обеими руками по правой ноге брюнетки. Она на пару секунд оторвалась от своего занятия, чтобы нанести еще масла на свои руки и вернуться к напряженным ногам. Размяв правую, а затем и левую ногу детектива, Мора вернулась обратно к поджарым ягодицам, обводя их круговыми движениями, а затем пошла выше, возвращаясь к лопаткам, а затем и плечам.

Джейн таяла под этими прикосновениями, ее мышцы расслаблялись, а сознание очищалось. Мора была волшебницей. Ей хотелось, чтобы это не прекращалось, но она знала, что должна дать отдохнуть своей жене, и потому, когда Мора вернулась вверх, к плечевым мышцам, Джейн перевернулась и сжала жену в объятиях, наслаждаясь ее теплом и знакомым, любимым ароматом кожи, смешанным с запахом расслабляющего массажного масла. Она так и заснула, не выпуская блондинку из своего оплетающего объятия, наполненная чувством благодарности и любви.

Когда на следующее утро Джейн открыла глаза, она чувствовала себя бодрой и счастливой. Отдохнувшей. Рядом на подушках раскинулась медовая блондинка. Ее волосы были рассыпаны на подушке, одна рука лежала на животе, а другая поднята вверх и запутана в светлых локонах. Ее свободная домашняя футболка, которую Джейн так и не дала ей снять, слегка приподнялась, оголяя округляющийся живот.

Джейн как очарованная смотрела, на слегка меняющиеся формы жены, только сейчас воспринимая это, и завороженная новой перспективой. В ее душе поднялась волна такой любви, что она не могла ее в себе сдерживать. Кончиками пальцев она провела по обнаженной коже живота, обводя небольшую округлость, затем ее пальцы проследили вверх, к слегка припухшему бюсту, который явно начал увеличиваться в объемах. Проведя пальцем под тяжелыми грудями, пальцы Джейн вернулись к животу. Мора вздохнула во сне, явно реагируя на легкие поглаживая брюнетки и раскрываясь на встречу. Ее ноги слегка раздвинулись, словно приглашая жену ласкать ее больше, и Джейн повиновалась, опуская руку вниз, в кружевное белье и медленным движениям скользя между складок вниз, а затем возвращаясь вверх. Мора шевельнулась, двинув бедрами и заставляя пальцы Джейн гладить ее клитор. Джейн поменяла свое положение, опустившись вниз к ногам спящей женщины, медленным движением стягивая нижнее белье вниз, проскальзывая им по стройным ногам, и стараясь не потревожить жену раньше времени. Затем она разместилась между ногами блондинки, и легкими касаниями губ и языка к клитору начала будить жену. Постепенно она увеличила интенсивность своих движений. По мере того, как тело блондинки начало реагировать на ее прикосновения, легкие поцелуи переросли в посасывание клитора. Ее язык начал дразнить уже подергивающееся тело жены, чередуя движения вверх- вниз и обводя круги по напряженной плоти. Бедра блондинки начали напрягаться в такт движениям, ища разрядки, а из горла вырывались приглушенные хриплые стоны. Руки блондинки уже давно потеряли покой и то сжимали простынь, то опускались на раскинутые по ее телу черные кудри, то поглаживая, то сжимая их в кулак. Бедра Моры начали подниматься, требуя еще более активных действий со стороны Джейн. И она была рада помочь жене прийти к финишу. Поэтому она прижала ее к кровати, и усилила напор своего языка, теребя уже твердый и пульсирующий возбужденный клитор еще интенсивнее, засасывая его в рот, прикусывая слегка зубами, и заглаживая укусы своим горячим языком. Мора уже откровенно стонала, извиваясь в сильных руках брюнетки, ее тело было готово взорваться. Ее внутренние мышцы сжались, концентрируя удовольствие в тугой узел в низу живота, и когда давление стало просто невыносимым, бедра Моры замерли в верхней точке в момент кульминации, и затем она рухнула вниз, переходя за грань удовольствия, трясясь всем телом в сладкой дрожи. Поцеловав в последний раз жену в бедро, Джейн направила вверх, опираясь на руки. Когда она добралась до приоткрытых губ жены, она легонько поцеловала их, и лишь затем посмотрела в потемневшие от пережитого оргазма глаза жены.

\- Доброе утро. – Тихо сказала Джейн.

\- О, это просто потрясающее утро. – Все также тяжело дыша, ответила Мора, поглаживая расслабленной рукой скулу брюнетки, склонившейся над ней. Затем, приподняв голову, она нежно поцеловала жену в губы, одновременно притягивая ее в свои все еще бессильные объятия.

Час спустя Джейн уже была в полицейском управлении, поторапливая судью подписать ордер на обыск квартиры Риты Джонсон. Когда это было сделано, Джейн сама отправилась на место, желая как можно скорее убедиться дома ли разыскиваемая женщина, и будут ли в ее квартире следы пребывания Алисии.

Ворвавшись в квартиру, детективы увидели, что многие вещи были разбросаны, будто кто-то в спешке собирался. В комнатах было множество детских вещей, а так же фотографии Алисии, вместе с Ритой. Обыскивая квартиру, детективы обнаружили «Смит-Вессон» 60 модели. Упаковав его в пакет для сбора улик, Джейн вызвала команду криминалистов, для сбора дополнительных улик, и сбора отпечатков пальцев.

Наконец, у них появился реальный подозреваемый. Дело было лишь за тем, чтобы найти Риту и Алисию, пока сумасшедшая няня не увезла ребенка за пределы штата. Джейн передала запрос на арест Риты, и отправилась в полицейское управление. Ей надо было отвезти пистолет на экспертизу, чтобы ей подтвердили, из него ли выпущены пули убившие Тернеров. Теперь все дело было во времени, что потребуется, чтобы найти беглянку. Главное, чтобы она не причинила вред ребенку. Боже, не дай ей ничего сделать с девочкой, молилась про себя Джейн.

Уже пару часов спустя ей передали ориентировку, что видели женщину похожую на Риту и ребенка на выезде из Бостона. Джейн рванулась за ними, ведя машину на максимальной скорости, на которую был способен ее служебный автомобиль. Уже через пару часов она въехала на стоянку мотеля в окрестностях, где по последним данным видели подозреваемую.

Джейн подошла к ресепшен, показывая фото Риты, и администратор опознал ее, сказав, что женщина еще не выезжала из номера. Джейн рванула наверх, перескакивая через несколько ступенек.

Она постучала в дверь номера, представившись обслуживанием номеров, и когда дверь открылась, показывая напряженную, всклокоченную женщину, Джейн узнала в ней разыскиваемую Риту Джонсон.

\- Рита Джонсон, вы арестованы за двойное убийство, а также похищение ребенка. Держите руки перед собой, чтобы я могла их видеть, и отойдите от двери. – Женщина попятилась, а затем резко толкнула дверь, пытаясь захлопнуть ее перед лицом Джейн, но не учла, что детектив просунула ногу внутрь и дверь отлетела обратно, раскрывая комнату. Джейн увидела, как маленькая светловолосая девочка плачет сидя в углу комнаты, обхватив руками колени и вздрагивая всем телом, явно пытаясь сдержать слезы.

Джейн схватила Риту за руку, защелкивая наручники сначала на одной руке, а затем на другой. Лишь затем она подошла к ребенку, присаживаясь на корточки перед ней и прошептала:

\- Привет, Алисия. Я Джейн, и я из полиции. Она не сделала тебе больно? – Джейн говорила спокойно, сдерживая свой клокочущий внутри гнев. Она не хотела пугать ребенка еще больше, чем сделала ее нерадивая няня.

\- Я хочу домой. – Дрожащим голосом проговорила девочка.

\- Дорогая, я сделаю все, что возможно. Только скажи, с тобой все в порядке? - все так же тихо проговорила Джейн, опускаясь на колени.

\- Там было столько крови. Папа упал, и у него текла кровь. Мама кричала, а потом тоже упала. И они не шевелились. Она сделала им больно? - Алисия впервые подняла свой оливковый взгляд на Джейн, смотря с такой прямотой и болью на Джейн, что детектив не могла ей соврать и сказать, что все будет хорошо.

\- Да, милая. Она сделала им больно. Давай уедем отсюда? – хрипло проговорила Джейн.

Алисия вытерла своими маленькими ручками покрасневшие и опухшие глаза, всхлипывая и пытаясь восстановить дыхание после рыданий, затем протянула руку к Джейн.

Пока патрульные доставляли Риту в полицейское управление, Джейн в Алисией отправились туда же, но отдельно. Джейн не хотела, чтобы пострадавший ребенок вынужден был находиться в одной машине с убийцей родителей.

По дороге Джейн звонила в службу опеки, но попадала только на автоответчик. Выходные застали всех врасплох. И почему преступники никогда не берут себе выходные? Так и не найдя решения, она приехала в полицейское управление в надежде, что Мора поможет найти выход. Из холла она сразу отправилась вниз, зная, что ее жена находится на дежурстве. Входя в морг, и убедившись, что по близости нигде нет тела, дабы еще больше не напугать ребенка, Джейн проследовала в кабинет судмедэксперта.

\- Мор, мне нужна твоя помощь! - с порога крикнула Джейн.

\- Что случилось, Джейн? – ответила доктор, поднимаясь из-за своего кресла.

\- Я не могу дозвониться в службу опеки. Сегодня выходной, а дежурный не берет трубку. Можешь присмотреть за Алисией, пока я оформлю документы на арест Риты Джонсон? - Джейн опустилась на одно колено, чтобы быть на уровне малышки, и обратилась к ней:

– Алисия, это Мора, она моя жена, и она очень хороший человек. Ты сможешь меня подождать немного с ней? Я обещаю, что вернусь очень быстро. – Девочка внимательно и серьезно окинула взглядом подошедшую к ней женщину, и затем быстро кивнула. Джейн подняла свои умоляющие глаза на жену, прося о помощи. Мора тоже кивнула с легкой улыбкой, отпуская жену делать свою работу. Джейн снова посмотрела на ребенка, сжала на прощание ее маленькую ручку, и вышла, чтобы завершить расследование.

Когда два часа спустя Джейн спустилась в морг, первым делом, что она увидела, это как ее прекрасная жена, сидит на полу в своем кабинете рядом с Алисией, внимательно изучая какие-то картинки и что-то увлекательно ей объясняя. Когда она подошла к двери, она услышала, как Мора рассказывает малышке, почему пряничный человечек не может бегать. Это было, по меньшей мере, десять научных фактов, которые как это ни удивительно, маленькая девочка с интересом слушала. Джейн стояла в дверях и слушала их разговор, внутренне удивляясь внезапно поднявшимся чувствам. Это была любовь и что-то еще, что ей было трудно охарактеризовать, но именно тогда, она поняла, что эта кроха ей очень напоминает Мору, своей любознательностью, спокойствием и добротой. В сердце Джейн мелькнула искра, когда она смотрела на двух девушек, она видела их вместе, она знала, что они могут быть семьей. У ребенка никого не осталось, и впереди ее ждут лишь приемные семьи и службы опеки. Нет, не такое будущее она видит для этого ребенка. Она не знала почему, но Алисия вызывала у нее неописуемые чувства, ей не хотелось с ней расставаться, будто она была их дочерью. Их с Морой.

Джейн ахнула от этой мысли, привлекая к себе тем самым внимание обеих девушек, сидящих на полу. Они посмотрели на нее своими одинаковыми глазами, и улыбнулись одинаковыми улыбками, радостно приветствуя.

Семья, подумала Джейн. Она уже знала, что не отдаст этого ребенка никому. Она найдет нужные слова, чтобы убедить Мору, что эта малышка должна остаться с ними. Иначе и быть не может.

Глава 19. Дыши со мной.

\- Ма, я сама поставлю салат на стол. Присядь. Нам надо поговорить с тобой.

\- О, Джейни, что случилось? – взволнованно ответила Анжела, прижимая руки к груди.

\- Ничего не случилось. Мы просто хотим рассказать тебе новость. – Джейн закатила глаза на реакцию матери. Иногда та бывала слишком драматична. – У нас будет ребенок. Вообще-то два ребенка. Вот. Ты станешь бабушкой. Ты счастлива? – Джейн нервничала, чтобы рассказать своей матери эту тайну. Посовещавшись с Морой, точнее Мора настояла, чтобы именно Джейн была тем человеком, от которого Анжела узнает эту новость. Беременность блондинки перешла во второй триместр, и уже начала становиться более заметной выпуклость живота, а гардероб самой женщины претерпел значительные изменения. Облегающие платья сменились более свободными одеждами. Было очевидно, что в ближайшее время их секрет будет раскрыт. И если не сама дочь донесет эту новость до матери, то всех их ждет гроза под названием «злая мать Риццоли».

\- Наконец-то! Я все ждала, когда вы мне расскажете. Я знала, что Мора не могла просто набрать в весе, мое сердце чуяло, что все это неспроста. Как же я счастлива. – Радостная женщина кинулась к дочери, зажимая ее в крепких объятиях. Джейн позволила матери выплеснуть эту радость, зная, что отделаться все равно не удастся. – А почему двоих? Вы ждете двойню?

-Помнишь, месяц назад я работала над делом, где была убита пара, и у них остался ребенок. У них нет родственников и эта малышка такая чудесная, что мы решили удочерить ее. Мы подготовили все документы, чтобы стать ее приемными родителями.

\- О, это неожиданно. А вы уверены? – спросила Анжела.

\- Да, ма, мы уверены. Она чудесная. Она так похожа на Мору, я не могу допустить, чтобы она жила, где либо еще, кроме как в нашей семье. – Джейн перешла в защитную позу, намереваясь отстаивать у матери право быть с Алисией.

\- Я не имею ничего против, Джейни. – Анжела подняла руки в знак капитуляции. – Я просто переживаю, но я уже люблю эту крошку как свою родную внучку. Когда я смогу с ней познакомиться?

-Вообще- то мы забираем ее через неделю. Нам надо подготовить комнату для нее и купить некоторые вещи. Я рада, что ты оказалась не против. Это очень важно и для меня, и для Моры.

-Конечно, Джейни, я все понимаю. Я готова помочь всем, чем смогу. О, а когда ждать моего другого внука? Или это внучка?

\- Летом ма, и это мальчик. Но если можешь, пока не говори никому. Это еще очень хрупко и есть большая угроза выкидыша. – Джейн тяжело сглотнула, вспоминая свое опустошение, когда у нее самой был выкидыш, и то, как ребенок, который был первоначально неожиданностью, стал важной частью ее жизни, а затем исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. – Я не хочу, чтобы много людей знало об этом. Скоро все сами увидят. Я надеюсь на это.

-О, Джейни, вы будет отличными родителями. Все будет хорошо. Поверь мне.

\- Я надеюсь, ма. – Джейн приобняла мать, позволяя ее крепким материнским объятиям изгнать все страхи из ее головы. – Давай ужинать.

-Мора, мне все равно будет ли кровать цвета темного дуба или лесного ореха. Они обе очень красивые. Я не думаю, что для Алисии это тоже будет принципиально.

\- Но Джейн, темный дуб очень хорошо гармонирует с остальной отделкой комнаты, но я боюсь, не будет ли он мрачным для нее? Может все-таки взять орех, он более спокойный.

– Может нам стоит спросить у нее? Вдруг у нее, как и у тебя есть четкое представление, что ей нравится? Я бы в детстве все отдала, за то, чтобы ма не покупала мне кровать с розовым балдахином, а выбрала то, о чем я просила 3 года в подряд. – Вынесла предложение Джейн.

\- О, это отличная идея. Совместные покупки помогут нам сблизиться и узнать друг друга лучше. Тем более я уже соскучилась по ней. И я обещала, что на этой неделе мы сходим погулять в парк.

\- Мор, как думаешь, мы будем хорошими родителями? – Джейн нахмурилась, обдумывая свои страхи. Она никогда не считала себя домашним человеком. Она никогда не думала, что будет на этой странице своей жизни. Ее предыдущая беременность была из разряда сна, который она даже до конца осознать не успела, прежде чем все закончилось. Тогда она подумала, что ей не судьба быть ни матерью, ни женой. Работа всегда была приоритетом, и никто не хотел быть на втором месте. Только Мора, неизвестно как смогла, не претендуя ни на что изменить всю жизнь Джейн. Теперь, она полтора года жената на своей лучшей подруге, и уже четвертый месяц, как они ждут ребенка. Не сон ли это? Может, она спит, и все это ей сниться? Иногда Джейн кажется, что такое не может быть правдой, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Но когда Мора хмурит брови на то, что Джейн опять оставила кружку на стойке, вместо раковины, или бросила полотенце на полу, вместо корзины для белья или еще тысячи мелочей, где Джейн ведет себя не так, как привыкла ее жена, она убеждается, что это не сон. Во сне на нее не обижаются за то, что она снова не съела салат, или украдкой вылила дорогой, но отвратительный чай в раковину, или пришла домой в испачканной кетчупом рубашке, когда обещала не питаться гамбургерами, а соблюдать режим.

Или когда ты в изнеможении падаешь на кровать от нежного и ласкового занятия любовью, и твое сердце как сумасшедшее колотиться от переполняющей тебя любви, а все тело ломит от того, как ты из последних сил напрягаешь руку, чтобы не сбиться с ритма, доводящего до экстаза твою любимую. Разве это может быть сном, из которого рано или поздно очнешься? Нет, это реальность. Реальность, которую Джейн лелеяла всем сердцем, и которая отгоняла все ее страхи и сомнения.

\- Я не знаю, Джейн, но мы будем стараться. Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы стать теми родителями, которых заслуживают наши дети.

\- Привет, милая, я Анжела, а как тебя зовут?

\- Алисия. – Девочка скромно стояла, прижимаясь к боку Моры, и держась за ее руку, когда мать Джейн пришла знакомиться со своей внучкой. Алисия жила в доме на Бикон Хилл всего пару дней, и ее адаптация проходила с переменным успехом. Она очень скучала по родителям, и иногда плакала и просилась домой. Обстановка была не привычна для нее. И только присутствие Моры и Джейн помогало ей приспособиться к своей меняющейся жизни. Она доверяла им, и когда они были рядом, она превращалась в обычного жизнерадостного ребенка, которого интересовали игрушки, яркие картинки, и другие дети.

Они запланировали этот воскресный семейный ужин, чтобы познакомить девочку со всей семьей. Томми должен привести ТиДжея и Мора очень переживала, подружатся ли дети. Алисия стала замкнутой, и сильно переживала, что ее родителей больше нет рядом. Но все же блондинка рассчитывала, что жизнерадостный и улыбчивый ТиДжей сможет найти подход к бедному ребенку, и что они, в лице друг друга обретут друзей.

\- Ты очень красивая сегодня. Кто помог тебе выбрать это потрясающее платье на сегодняшний ужин? - Анжела продолжила свой расспрос.

\- Мора. – Алисия скромно опустила глаза, еще сильнее прижимаясь к блондинке рядом, стесняясь такого пристального внимания от пожилой женщины. Мора ласково положила руку на голову ребенку, поглаживая ее светлые волосы, и успокаивая этим тихим прикосновением. В следующую секунду дверь распахнулась, впуская подпрыгивающего в нетерпении ТиДжея.

\- Бабушка, где моя сестра? Я хочу с ней познакомиться! – ТиДжей остановился, находя взглядом белокурую головку своей новой сестры, и в изумлении замирая. – Привет! - Только и смог вымолвить он, отчаянно краснея от своего нетерпения.

\- Привет. – Алисия еще крепче прижалась к Море, ища в ней поддержку. Ти Джей подошел ближе, и, протягивая руку, представился:

– Я ТиДжей. Я твой брат. Если кто будет обижать тебя, говори мне, я разберусь с ними. – Продолжил он с серьезным выражением лица. Мора улыбнулась, четко угадывая защитные семейные черты Риццоли, которые ей так нравились в жене. Алисия, наконец, почувствовала себя достаточно уверенно, и оторвалась от матери, чтобы пожать руку темноволосого мальчика. ТиДжей крепко ее сжал и потянул за собой.

\- Пойдем, поиграем во дворе. Ты любишь бейсбол? - ТиДжейн явно взял дело в свои руки, увлекая малышку за собой. Алисия с радостью последовала за ним. У Риццоли есть свой шарм, чтобы завоевывать сердца. Мора была уверена, что уже через полчаса эти двое станут настоящими друзьями. По-другому и быть не может. Они же семья. Она погладила свой уже округлившийся живот, мечтая о том времени, когда в их семье случится пополнение.

\- Мор, я ничего не понимаю на этом УЗИ, как вы понимаете, где и что там находится? Откуда вы вообще знаете, что он здоров? И что это он? Ты уверена?

\- Джейн, это все очень просто. Смотри на экран, я тебе все покажу. – Мора указала пальцем, на экран, показывая на разные части тела. - Это голова, ручки и ножки, а вот эта маленькая штучка, говорит о том, что это будет мальчик. А теперь послушай – Мора подняла палец, заставляя Джейн прислушаться к звукам, издаваемых машиной, снимающей сердечный ритм ребенка, и услышала равномерный стук сердца. Мора дергала пальцем с каждым ударом, будто наигрывала какую-то мелодию. На ее лице расплылась широкая улыбка, будто то, что она слышала, было самым лучшим звуком на свете. Шепотом она продолжила разговаривать с женой – Это чудесный ровный ритм сердца. Слышишь, как оно стучит? С ним все в порядке. Все анализы отличные.

Джейн все это время завороженно смотрела на жену, боясь даже шевельнуться, чтобы не сбить этот чудесный счастливый момент. Она была счастлива. Более чем когда-либо прежде. Каждый день с Морой был лучше предыдущего. И когда ей казалось, что все не может быть еще более совершенным, случалось что-то такое, вроде сегодняшнего дня, когда она понимала, что это только начало, и дальше будет еще много моментов, когда ее сердце будет замирать на мгновение от счастья, и продолжать биться в счастливом ритме еще сильнее, чем прежде.

Мора с любовью посмотрела на Джейн, окидывая взглядом замершую в счастливом благоговении жену, и счастливо улыбаясь на ее изумление. Она сжала ее руку, возвращая Джейн в реальность и сказала:

\- У нас здоровый мальчик, Джейн.

Двери лифта со звоном разъехались в сторону, извещая судмедэксперта, что она прибыла на этаж убойного отдела, куда она направлялась с целью отнести отчет о последнем вскрытии детективу, и заодно навестить свою жену, которая в последнее время редко появлялась дома, и, как показалось доктору, явно избегала ее.

Она прошла мимо Френки, мягко улыбнувшись ему, когда он оторвался от телефона, чтобы приветствовать ее, и направилась прямиком к двери жены. Она была немного взвинчена, и ее уже шестимесячный живот становился достаточно дискомфортным. Ее нервная система была не совсем стабильна, и вспышки раздражения стали проявляться чаще, чем ей хотелось бы. Ребенок начал становиться беспокойным, и ночные часы сна стали не настолько расслабляющими, как раньше. Она все чаще просыпалась от толчков, все чаще нервничала из-за недосыпа, и все чаще огрызалась на жену, а это было совсем не похоже на уравновешенную Мору Айлз.

Без стука судмедэксперт открыла дверь в кабинет супруги, чтобы увидеть, как она счастливо улыбается своей фирменной очаровательной улыбкой с ямочками какому-то незнакомому мужчине, вальяжно сидящему на краю ее стола, и наклонившемуся слишком близко в сторону брюнетки. Ощущение интимности их разговора неприятно удивило блондинку, безмолвно замершую от неожиданной сцены в дверях. Ревность змеей взметнулась в груди доктора, заволакивая ее разум пеленой. Но прежде, чем она успела сделать любой опрометчивый шаг, воспитание Констанс взяло вверх. Она холодно улыбнулась, окинула взглядом все еще улыбающуюся жену, и, извинившись, вышла за дверь. Ей нужно было время побыть одной. Поэтому она решила вернуться в низ, в свой кабинет и переварить то, что увидела. Она и сама не поняла, что именно ее больше всего задело: то, что ее жена была так счастлива, разговаривая с каким-то незнакомцем, или то, что она, по всей видимости, совсем не скучала по Море, изредка появляясь дома и игнорируя то, что, по всей видимости, ее любовь охладела. Судмедэксперт с болью обдумала последнюю гипотезу. Она не знала, как еще можно объяснить поведение брюнетки в последнюю неделю.

Когда она подошла к лифту, она уже готова была смириться, с тем, что Джейн потеряла к ней интерес. Это было особенно болезненно, учитывая через что, они уже прошли вместе и еще должны были пройти. Но Мора не учла, что, очевидно, ее желания и желания ее пока еще жены могли не совпадать. Чего Мора не могла понять, так это то, зачем Джейн хотела играть эту игру в семью, с удочерением Алисии, совместным ребенком, если не чувствовала, что их отношения достаточно надежные.

Это было не логично, но когда дело касалось Джейн, логика никогда не срабатывала. Она была человеком действия, и логичное рассуждение Моры о природе их отношений, явно не работало так, как надо.

Лифт звякнул, извещая судмедэксперта о прибытии, она уже направилась в кабину, как кто-то схватил ее за локоть и потянул обратно.

\- Куда ты собралась? – хрипло спросила Джейн.

\- Я только что вспомнила о важном деле внизу. Не хочу мешать тебе и твоему «собеседнику» в вашей интимной обстановке. – Мора не смогла сдержаться и выплюнула это слово «собеседник» со всей горечью, на которую оказалась способна.

\- Эй, что с тобой? – Джейн нахмурила брови, пытаясь понять, что случилось с ее достаточно доброжелательной женой.

\- Ничего. Джейн. Очевидно, что со мной ничего не произошло, чего не могу сказать о тебе. Так вот почему тебя не было дома всю эту неделю? У вас было какое-либо важное дело с этим джентльменом?

\- Вау- вау, Мора, остынь! Что с тобой происходит? Ты что, ревнуешь? – Джейн пыталась понять, что заставило блондинку так разнервничаться.

\- Да кто я такая, чтобы ревновать тебя? – Мора уже начала срываться, слезы грозили пролиться в любую секунду. Джейн, не желая, чтобы у их разговора были свидетели, направила их в сторону все еще открытых дверей лифта, нажимая кнопку нижнего этажа.

\- Позволь тебе напомнить, ты моя жена, и тебе разрешено меня ревновать, но не в данном случае. Твоя ревность абсолютно не имеет оснований.

\- О, так этот мужчина, сидящий на твоем столе и чуть ли не залезший в твою рубашку, недостаточное основание? - Слезы Моры резко высохли, когда в ее груди поднялся гнев на Джейн, за то, что та очевидно принимает ее за дуру.

\- Нет, мы с ним вообще-то разговаривали о тебе.

\- Отлично, ты меня обсуждаешь с каким-то мужиком, и смеешься надо мной с ним? – гнев уже стал еле сдерживаемый в голосе Моры.

\- Мы не смеялись над тобой. Вообще-то он мне рассказывал о беременности своей жены, и о том, какая она взвинченная была все это время. О, теперь я поняла, это все твои гормоны. – Джейн, наконец, поняла, что происходит с ее женой и рассмеялась от облегчения. Затем она наклонилась, чтобы обнять и поцеловать жену пока они находятся в уединении лифта, но Мора отстранилась от поцелуя, и оттолкнула руки брюнетки.

\- Мор, тебе не о чем волноваться. Вообще-то, он здесь по делу. И да, мы с ним много времени проводим вместе, так как он мой начальник. Из главного офиса. Кавано уходит на пенсию, они хотят попробовать меня на его месте. Он приехал, чтобы провести собеседование со мной, и убедиться, что я достаточно квалифицирована, чтобы занять этот пост. Мы с ним разговорились, и он рассказал, о своей жене. Это была забавная история, и очень похожая на то, что ты проделала сейчас. Единственное о чем тебе стоит переживать, это то, что ты сейчас явно много нервничаешь в последнее время. Ты все время рычишь на меня. И не буду скрывать, мне не нравится, когда ты нападаешь на меня, но это не означает, что я люблю тебя меньше. Честно. На самом деле, я думаю, что даже несмотря на все твои заскоки в последнее время, я люблю тебя еще больше. Я могу тебя поцеловать? Это самое длинное и терпеливое объяснение в моей жизни. Я заслужила награду!

\- Я все еще зла на тебя, Джейн! Ты могла сказать, про повышение раньше. И тогда, возможно, я не надумала бы себе все это!

\- Ого, Мора Айлз, догадывается? – Джейн подмигнула жене.

\- Я не догадалась, я сделала вполне определенные выводы из увиденного. И ты права, я с последнее время очень взвинчена. Это все из-за того, что у нас нет секса. И это, кстати, стало одной из причин моих выводов. Ты игнорируешь меня! Я понимаю, что мое тело сейчас не очень сексуально, но ты могла бы сделать над собой усилие! - Мора гневно посмотрела на свою покрасневшую жену.

\- На самом деле ты очень сексуальна, Мор. И тебе очень идет эта беременность, но только не обижайся, я все время думаю, что если мы будем «это» делать, это доставит дискомфорт ребенку или тебе будет неудобно или больно. И поэтому я стараюсь держать себя в руках.

\- О, Джейн, не будь такой ханжой. Я беременна, а не при смерти. Мне это никак не повредит. Сексом можно заниматься до седьмого месяца спокойно, а с учетом, что у тебя нет пениса, то и до девятого вполне. Ребенку это тоже не повредит. Но вот что я тебе скажу, я чувствую себя не привлекательной из-за того, что ты меня игнорируешь.

-Боже, Мор, тебе обязательно быть такой прямолинейной? Я никогда не привыкну, что ты так легко все это обсуждаешь. – Джейн сокрушенно покачала головой. - Я исправлюсь, честное слово! И ты очень красивая! Ты всегда красивая, но сейчас, ты просто, вау, ты светишься! И это просто завораживает! - Джейн снова потянулась к жене, с намерением обнять ее. На этот раз она не встретила сопротивления, и потому она заключила свою ревнивую блондинку в объятия как раз тогда, когда лифт, наконец, прибыл в подвал. Двери открылись, но женщины, даже не обратили на это внимание, все также нежно обнимаясь и наслаждаясь покоем, которого они смогли достичь.

Позже, ночью, у них было самое нежное занятие любовью за все время их близких отношений. Мора будто искупала вину за свою ревность ранее, а Джейн хотела доказать жене, что любит ее сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. И что это чувство будет только расти, но никак не уменьшаться. Никогда не уменьшаться.

\- Как тебе имя Люк? – спросила Джейн.

\- Лукас Риццоли-Айлз. Звучит неплохо. А если мы назовем его Стивен?

\- Неее, он же не Капитан Америка, может Адам?

\- Может нам стоит рассмотреть итальянские имена? Как звали твоего дедушку?

\- О, нет, ты же не серьезно? Мы не назовем нашего ребенка в честь моего деда. Давай вернемся к традиционным именам. Как ты смотришь, если нашего сына будут звать Эйден Риццоли-Айлз?

\- Может быть Николас Риццоли–Айлз. Мне кажется это символично. Николас означает победу человека. И его рождение, это доказательство победы человека над природой.

-Николас… Мне нравится. Алисия. – Джейн крикнула, чтобы дочка ее услышала.

\- Да, Джейн? – Алисия оглянулась через плечо, кидая мяч в ТиДжея, с которым в настоящее время она играла в парке. Это был совместный поход в ближайший лес, чтобы провести пикник в первый летний месяц.

\- Тебе нравится имя Николас? – крикнула Джейн, откидываясь на спину, закладывая руки за голову, а ноги скрещивая в лодыжках.

\- Да, оно звучит красиво. Так будут звать нашего с ТиДжеем брата?

\- Возможно… Вы не хотите отдохнуть и перекусить? – и уже тише добавила – Откуда у них столько энергии? Два часа бегать без остановки…

\- Чуть позже тетя Джейн. – Крикнул ТиДжей, возвращая мяч Алисии. Я почти выиграл у нее.

\- Не дождешься! – Алисия была решительно настроена, не допустить, чтобы ТиДжейн выиграл у нее в эту игру.

\- Мор, тебе удобно? Может быть, положить тебе подушку под поясницу? – спросила Джейн, открывая один глаз и закидывая голову, чтобы видеть жену, сидящую на теплом пледе, прислонившуюся к дереву и увлеченно перелистывающую книгу с детскими именами.

\- Все в порядке. Как тебе имя Максвелл? – Мора оторвалась от книги, чтобы присмотреть за детьми.

\- Мне понравилось Николас. Ник, Ники. По-моему, оно подходит. – Джейн услышала топот двух пар ног. А затем два тела упало на нее сверху, выбивая весь воздух из легких. Она притворно застонала, бормоча о старости и жестокости этих двух детей. Мора смеялась над ними.

-Где мои бутерброды? – завопил ТиДжей.

\- И мои! – вторила ему Алисия.

\- Вы такие, жадины! Я думала, что все сэндвичи с зефиром и арахисовым маслом достанутся мне. – Джейн притворно заскулила, но все же потянулась к сумке, доставая завернутые в бумагу бутерброды и протягивая по одному детям. Затем взяла еще один, и протянула жене - Мор, ты будешь?

\- Твой ребенок, весь в тебя. Столько вредной пиши, сколько я съела за время ношения этого ребенка, я не ела за всю жизнь. Но я не могу ничего с собой поделать. Это так вкусно. – Сказала блондинка, вгрызаясь в сладкий, мягкий хлеб и постанывая от блаженства. Джейн усмехнулась, переворачиваясь на живот и подползая ближе к жене, чтобы поцеловать ее в живот и пробормотать в него:

\- Мой маленький Николас. Ты точно знаешь, что в этом мире вкусно, не так ли? Мы с тобой научим маму есть по-настоящему вкусную еду, а не ту кроличью, которой она пытается нас кормить. – Джейн снова поцеловала круглый живот, а затем откинулась головой на колени жены, вновь закрывая глаза.

\- Джейн, мне кажется, нам пора возвращаться домой. Томми скоро придет за ТиДжеем. – Мора погладила черные волосы жены, а затем запустила пальцы глубже, массируя голову брюнетки, вызывая у нее тихие постанывания.

\- Еще пару минут, Мор. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы заканчивать так рано.

Пару минут спустя, Мора убрала свою руку, вызвав возмущение у расслабленной итальянки. Тяжело вздохнув, она поднялась, протягивая руку жене, и помогая ей встать. Восьмой месяц беременности сделал Мору неуклюжей, но при этом потрясающе красивой. Джейн свернула плед, пока Мора разминала свою затекшую спину, и, подхватив корзинку, они отправились домой.

\- Это был отличный день, Джейн. Спасибо, что привела нас сюда.

-Твою мать, Джейн. Это так больно! – Мора скулила, после очередного приступа схваток.

\- Мор, ты уже почти готова. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Потерпи, детка.

\- Не называй меня деткой! – зарычала Мора, откидываясь на подушку и крепко сжимая руку Джейн, сидящую рядом с ней.

\- Может, сделать укол обезболивающего? Я знаю, ты была против, натуральные роды и бла-бла-бла, но может ты передумаешь? – Джейн умоляюще посмотрела на жену, надеясь, что та сменит гнев на милость, и примет укол, который поможет снять часть боли.

\- Нет, я смогу пройти через это. Черт, черт, черт… - Мора согнулась пополам, когда ее тело пронзила боль схваток. Ей хотелось, чтобы это уже произошло, и все закончилось. Ее тело было измучено. Схватки начались ночью, и они экстренно приехали в лучшую клинику Бостона, где у нее должны были принять роды. И вот уже 5 часов она мучилась от постоянно усиливающихся схваток. – Если мы еще заходим ребенка, это будет твоя очередь Джейн Клементина Риццоли.

-Эй! – Джейн укоризненно посмотрела на жену, которая наступила на больное место брюнетки, назвав ее по второму имени. – Ты сама согласилась.

-Я знаю, знаю, но это так больно и сложно. Джейн, обними меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была рядом.

Джейн наклонилась к жене, приобнимая ее за плечи, и, стараясь не давить на живот.

\- Аааааа, - закричала Мора, сжимая со всей силы шею брюнетки, когда ее застигли новые схватки.

-Мор, ты меня задушишь. – Захрипела Джейн.

\- Поверь, мне сейчас намного хуже. – Мора начала глубоко дышать, пытаясь успокоиться, и тем самым уменьшить боль.

\- Хочешь, я включу тебе Йо-Йо-Ма? Он всегда помогает тебе расслабиться на медитациях... – предложила Джейн.

\- К черту Йо-йо-Ма. – зарычала в новых схватках Мора. В эту минуту вошла акушерка, проверяя готовность блондинки к родам.

\- О милая, ты уже готова. Я пошла за твоим врачом. Скоро все закончится. - Она успокаивающе похлопала Мору по руке, и ушла за доктором.

Через минуту пришел врач, счастливо улыбающийся:

\- Ну что, приступим?

\- Ааааа. – закричала Мора, когда ее снова одолела особенно сильная схватка. Она снова сжала руку Джейн, черпая силу из этого действия. Брюнетке было очень больно, но она не могла об этом сказать жене, когда той явно было еще хуже. Если боль в ее руке будет расплатой за новую жизнь, так тому и быть. Ее сердце разрывалось от желания унять боль, которую испытывала ее любимая, но она не могла ничем помочь, кроме как одолжить свою руку, чтобы роженица могла ее сжимать, когда ей особенно больно.

Схватки стали очень частыми, доктор что-то кричал ободряющее блондинке, подсказывая, что и как делать, а Джейн шептала слова любви и успокоения своей жене.

\- Дыши со мной, любовь моя, дыши со мной.

\- Аааааа. – Закричала Мора, делая последний толчок и откидываясь на подушку. Бисеринки пота стекали по ее лбу, жилы на шее вздулись от постоянных усилий, и все же это была последняя схватка, победная, позволившая их сыну родиться на свет. Доктор отвернулся с ребенком на руках, делая все необходимые процедуры, проверяя все показания младенца.

\- Док, почему он не кричит? - взволнованно спросила Джейн, оглядываясь на жену, которая тоже была взволнована отсутствием звуков.

\- Док, почему он не кричит? - вновь повторила Джейн, паникуя. Из всех возможных сценариев. Этот казался ей не реальным. Нет, нет, не тогда, когда они через столько прошли. Не тогда, когда столько часов Мора работала над его рождением. Джейн зажала рот рукой, боясь того, что им скажут, и в эту секунду она услышала плач младенца, сладкий и долгожданный.

Слезы полились из глаз Джейн. Но это уже были слезы радости.

\- Поздравляю! – Начал доктор, поворачиваясь к Джейн. - У вас прекрасный мальчик.

Джейн подошла к доктору, протягивая руки, чтобы взять сына на руки. У него были темные волосы, прилипшие к головке, красная кожа, присущая новорожденным, и потрясающие оливковые глаза.

\- Он великолепен. – Прошептала Джейн, возвращаясь с ребенком к жене, присаживаясь на стул, и протягивая младенца матери. – Мор, наш сын, великолепен. Спасибо тебе. – Она поцеловала жену в мокрый от пота лоб, и наслаждаясь мгновением единения и счастья.

Глава 20. Эпилог. Happy New Year.

**_Примечание: В данной истории описывается Рождество и Новый год 2020, который будет через несколько дней. _**

**_А это значит, что Алисия живет с ними чуть меньше 2 лет, т.к. если исходить из рамок, когда закончилось шоу, в 2016 году, и все события, перечисленные в моей истории, их сыну Нику, в этот НГ должно быть как раз 1,5 года. _**

**_Я считаю это символично закончить историю настоящим временем, т.к. жизнь слишком непредсказуема, и возможно через год, мне захочется добавить что-то еще сюда. Кто знает? _**

**_Итак, представим, что все события происходят в ближайшие 8-9 дней. _**

— Джейн, я, правда, не уверена, что нам нужна эта огромная ель.

— Мор, дети будут в восторге. Поверь, я в детстве мечтала о таком огромном дереве, под которым лежит куча подарков.

— Но, Джейн, это не рациональная трата природных ресурсов.

-Боже, Мор, просто поверь, радость на их лицах будет стоить того. Я обещаю, мы откажемся от настоящих деревьев в следующем году. Но прямо сейчас Лис и Ник нуждаются именно в этом, настоящем рождественском дереве.

— Иногда ты бываешь слишком убедительной. — Недовольно пробормотала Мора себе под нос.

— Я люблю тебя! — крикнула Джейн, отходя от жены, чтобы оплатить понравившееся дерево и обговорить доставку в Бикон Хилл. Когда дело было сделано, она вернулась обратно, обнимая жену за талию, и таща ее за собой к машине. — А теперь нам надо обсудить какие подарки мы подарим детям.

-Вообще-то я уже купила им несколько подарков… — Мора начала нервничать, подумав не поспешила ли она с ними, и не желая обидеть жену.

— Ого, и что это будет? — Вскинула бровь брюнетка.

— Николасу я купила новую серию детских развивающих книг, новый набор Лего и машинку.

— Ого, я вижу, ты хорошо подготовилась…

— А для Алисии я купила куклу с анатомически верными пропорциями, она умеет разговаривать, пить, и даже испражняться. Я очень взволнована, чтобы открыть ее вместе с ней. О, еще серию детских энциклопедий, набор юного химика, а еще несколько коробок пазлов, я надеюсь, мы соберем их все вместе в рождественские праздники. — Мора перечисляла все так взволнованно, что Джейн не рискнула прервать жену.

— Мор, ты знаешь, что ты замечательная мать? — Вот и все, что она могла сказать обнимая жену и притягивая ее к себе покрепче. — А что ты подаришь мне? — Джейн продолжила расспросы, хищно приподнимая бровь.

— Увидишь в Рождество. Твой подарок будет под елкой, вреди всех прочих. Будь большой девочкой, потерпи.

— Ну же, Мор, не дразни меня. Может быть, под елкой меня ждет сексуальная миссис Клаус? — Джейн пошевелила бровями.

— Джейн, ты же знаешь, я не скажу тебе. Потерпи пару дней, и все узнаешь. — Мора помолчала, но решила дать подсказку своей нетерпеливой жене. — Возможно, там будет что-то сексуальное, но это точно не миссис Клаус. Она старовата для тебя. — За годы общения с Джейн чувство юмора судмедэксперта значительно улучшилось, и теперь она без стеснения подшучивала над брюнеткой. — Ты не расстроилась, что я купила подарки без тебя? Я просто не могла ничего с собой поделать, мне так хотелось купить им эти игрушки…

— Все в порядке Мор. Но теперь ты наряжаешь дерево вместе с нами. Ты не оставишь нас одних с Алисией, как сделала это в прошлом году.

-Но Джейн, кто-то должен был присмотреть за Николасом! — Возмутилась блондинка.

— В этом году Ник уже большой, и мы будем наряжать дерево все вместе. — Закончила Джейн, открывая дверь машины перед женой, и пропуская ее внутрь, чтобы вернуться домой до того, как приедет служба доставки.

— Ты такая властная… — пробормотала Мора. Джейн обошла машину и села на водительское место. Повернувшись к жене, и подмигнув, она парировала:

-Ты можешь компенсировать это сегодня ночью.

Когда они вернулись домой, у подъездной дорожки уже стоял грузовик с их елью, подписав все бумаги, Джейн втащила дерево в дом, пока Мора доставала подставку для установки дерева.

Через 15 минут усилий, и нескольких запутанных прядей волос в иголках, дерево было установлено и готово к одеванию праздничного наряда. Оставалось дождаться, когда Анжела приведет внуков с прогулки по парку, куда очень рвалась Алисия.

Мора не теряла времени даром, доставая украшения, и раскладывая коробки так, чтобы потом было удобно ими пользоваться, наряжая дерево. Она была взволнована предстоящим совместным мероприятием. Это было так замечательно, и так по-семейному готовить дом к Рождеству, что ее сердце было наполнено счастьем. Она и не заметила, как начала напевать рождественские песни, регулярно доносящиеся из всевозможных мест и прочно укоренившихся в подсознании. Именно за этим занятием ее и застали Анжела и дети, вернувшиеся с улицы, с красными щеками и носами.

— Мамочка! — закричал Ник, скидывая обувь и протягивая руки к блондинке.

Мора с улыбкой подошла к сыну, стягивая в него шапку, и расстегивая зимнее пальто, в которое был одет ребенок. Джейн долго закатывала глаза на желание Моры купить дизайнерское детское пальто для сына, намекая, что он слишком мал, чтобы понять, что это дорого. Блондинка поцеловала сына в темные спутанные шапкой волосы, и подхватила его на руки, и вместе с ним двинулась к Алисии, которая старательно вешала свое не менее дорогое пальто на детскую вешалку. Мора наклонилась к ней и поцеловала девочку в красный, холодный нос, отчего она захихикала, и обняла женщину и брата одновременно.

— Я скучала по вам… Что вы думаете о чашке теплого какао, чтобы согреться?

— Урааа! Какао! — хором закричали дети, вырываясь и убегая в гостиную. Чтобы увидеть стоящее в стороне дерево и снова радостно закричать.

Мора улыбнулась, отметив, что Джейн была права про восторг детей от такого большого дерева, и повернулась к Анжеле, чтобы сердечно поблагодарить, свою приобретенную мать, за помощь с детьми:

-Анжела, я не знаю, чтобы мы делали без тебя…

— Ой, Мора, перестань, это же мои внуки. Я рада провести с ними время. Если бы Джейн не была такой собственницей, я была бы с ними целый день.

— Как ты смотришь, чтобы всем вместе выпить какао, а потом нарядить то огромное дерево, что мы приобрели сегодня?

— Это замечательная идея. А где же Джейни?

— Она переодевается, я думаю, она спустится с минуты на минуту. — Ответила Мора пробираясь на кухню и ставя сотейник на плиту, чтобы сварить своей семье вкусный зимний напиток.

— Эй, что это за шумные ребята вернулись домой? — раздался в лестницы голос Джейн, вальяжно спускающейся по ступенькам в домашних брюках и свободной толстовке Ред Сокс.

— Мама! — закричал Ник, топая в сторону второй матери, намереваясь ее обнять.

— Джейн! Вторила Алисия, так же спеша к приемной матери, чтобы получить свою порцию объятий.

Джейн впрыгнула с последних ступенек, опускаясь на колени и обнимая сына и дочь, а затем целуя их в макушки, щеки и носы.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что женщина, которую боится большая часть участка, такая нежная и ласковая дома. — проворчала Анжела, внутренне умиляясь, какая хорошая мать получилась из колючей Джейн. Мора и дети явно хорошо на нее действуют.

— Эй, кто это меня боится? Я самый добрый лейтенант в истории этого участка. — возмутилась Джейн, все также прижимая к себе детей.

— Ну, не забывай, я работаю в полицейском баре. Я видела много ребят, которые плакали как дети, от того, что ты их отчитала. Иногда ты можешь быть невыносимой. — Гордо проговорила Анжела — Но я рада, что дома ты другая.

— Какао готов. — Проговорила Мора, разливая напиток по чашкам, и толкая одну из них Анжеле, и подзывая жену кивком головы.

Джейн схватила обоих детей в подмышки и понесла к столу, отчего те радостно захихикали, наслаждаясь моментом.

Когда вся семья расселась за столом, обхватив чашки и потягивая ароматный напиток, в доме установилась блаженная тишина, которая прерывалась только осторожным грохотом чашек о блюдца.

Когда какао был выпит, а дети достаточно согрелись, семья перешла в гостиную, чтобы заняться украшением праздничного дерева. Очень скоро у них установилась дружная рабочая атмосфера.

Анжела сидела на диване, пока Мора руководила какую игрушку и куда вешать. Джейн и Ник приносили те шары, которые она просила, а обе блондинки — большая и маленькая, вешали все в нужные места. Очень быстро дерево было украшено, осталось только повесить звезду на макушку двух с половиной метровой ели.

— Ну же, Джейн. Это была твоя идея купить такое большое дерево, поэтому именно ты и полезешь через все колючки, чтобы установить звезду. — Мора была довольна, тем как глаза Джейн сложились в жалобное выражение.

\- Мор, оно же большое. Я поцарапаюсь об него! — блондинка смотрела на жену с приподнятой бровью.

— Ой, ты такая властная. Хорошо, хорошо. Я сделаю. — Джейн взяла последнюю игрушку, прицениваясь как одеть звезду на макушку елки, не поцарапавшись, и не свалив все. Она сделала несколько пробных заходов, натыкаясь на ветви, и потирая живот, в который упирались колючки. Бросив хитрый взгляд на жену, Джейн подошла к Алисии, вручая ей звезду. А затем быстро подняла девочку вверх, направляя как можно ближе к макушке дерева, и давая смеющейся девочке сделать главную работу, увенчав дерево последней игрушкой.

Когда дело было сделано, Джейн потерла спину, которую она чуть не потянула, бормоча о том, что она стара для таких упражнений.

Мора подошла к ней сзади, и потерла перенапряженные мышцы, своими сильными пальцами, прошептав жене на ухо так, чтобы услышала только она:

— Я обещаю, что позже хорошенько разомну тебя, и докажу, что ты способна на многие другие тяжелые физические упражнения. — От этого обещания Джейн сглотнула.

Рождество наступило настолько быстро, что Джейн не успела опомниться. Только недавно они украшали елку и дом, и уже сегодня был сам праздник. Вся ее семья должна была собраться в их доме, чтобы встретить этот день вместе.

Гости уже начали прибывать, и первыми пришли Рон, Томми и ТиДжей. Дети уже радостно играли вместе, ожидая, когда наступит праздничный ужин, Джейн сидела за барной стойкой, наблюдая, как слажено, работают Мора и ее мать по подготовке праздничного ужина. Вскоре раздался звонок в дверь и Джейн пошла открывать, зная, что это должны быть Френки и Нина. Так оно и было. Нина была на 7 месяце беременности их первенцом, и потому она заметно поправилась, а ее живот был таким большим, что Джейн казалось, что у нее будет не менее двух племянников сразу. Она была рада за брата и невестку, которые были счастливы скорому пополнению в их семье. Не сложно предположить, что Анжела была вне себя от счастья, что скоро у нее станет еще больше внуков. Наконец-то начали осуществляться все ее сокровенные мечты.

Когда ее брат и его жена прошли внутрь, здороваясь с суетящимися на кухне женщинами, Джейн услышала новый звонок в дверь. Она закатила глаза, чувствуя, что ближайший час она будет дворецким, и уже думала принести свою начатую бутылку пива ближе к двери, чтобы не тратить время зря на поход обратно к стойке. Открыв дверь, она увидела Корсака и Кики, которые счастливо смеялись и были весьма загорелыми. Джейн догадалась, что они вернулись из недавнего путешествия. Корсаку пенсия пошла явно на пользу, он больше времени проводил отдыхая и путешествуя с женой, что положительно сказалось на его самочувствии и на талии. Кики медленно, но верно приучала бывшего копа следить за собой, и переводила его на салаты. Джейн усмехнулась, понимая, как ловко она обвела его вокруг пальца. Прямо как Мора саму Джейн.

Обменявшись приветствиями, они отправились внутрь, здороваться с остальными гостями. Как только Джейн расслабилась на барном стуле, снова раздался звонок в дверь. Она вновь закатила глаза и поплелась открывать дверь. На этот раз там были Кейтлин и Хоуп. Отношения Моры и ее биологической матери были довольно сложными, но они проделали огромный путь друг к другу, и если некоторая неловкость в их общении еще чувствовалась, то они стремились залатать дыры в своих отношениях. Кейтлин тоже стала значительно ближе к сестре. Она довольно часто навещала ее, и старалась стать той сестрой, которую блондинка заслуживала. Они были еще в пути строительства своих отношений, но это был правильный путь. Женщины так же прошли внутрь, здороваясь с гостями, и обмениваясь репликами с Анжелой и Морой.

Джейн видела, что Мора тепло улыбнулась сестре и матери, удивляясь, откуда в ней столько доброты и тепла. Как она может прощать все, и суметь построить заново доверие там, где казалось, уже не может быть ничего. Мора была удивительной женщиной, и Джейн всегда удивлялась, каким светлым человеком была ее жена. Ее. Да, самое главное, что она ее.

Новый звонок вырвал ее из мечтаний, возмещая о новых гостях. Джейн вернулась к двери, вновь ее открывая, и удивленно застывая.

-Констанс, Артур, какой сюрприз. Мора сказала, что вы не сможете прийти…

— Мы были не уверены, что получится все перенести, поэтому не хотели обнадеживать. Но мы очень хотели отметить это Рождество с семьей, поэтому сделали все, что в наших силах. — чопорно заметила приемная мать Моры.

— Я думаю, Мора будет счастлива, что у вас все получилось. — Искренне ответила Джейн. — Проходите.

Джейн пропустила новых гостей, вновь закрывая дверь, и провожая их в гостиную, где уже собралось приличная толпа. Это Рождество будет необычно семейным, подумала брюнетка, обращая внимание, как вытянулось от удивления лицо ее жены, когда она обратила внимание на новых гостей. Но Мора была Айлз, и воспитание помогло быстро взять себя в руки, так что никто не заметил ее искреннего удивления. Через секунду, она уже искренне улыбалась и обменивалась приветствиями с приемными родителями.

Через некоторое время, все собрались за столом. Было удивительно наблюдать, как эта разношерстая компания находит общий язык, но тем ни менее это было так. Все общались с должным уважением друг к другу, находя общие разговоры, и дискутируя на всевозможные темы.

Джейн с удивление отметила, что чувствует себя счастливой, что обе их семьи, несмотря на все причуды и социальную разность могут найти общий язык так же естественно, как и естественно переплелись жизни Моры и Джейн, несмотря на всю их диаметральную противоположность. Это было потрясающее чувство единения семьи и счастья. Это все, что Джейн мечтала видеть когда-либо в своей жизни.

— О боже, я тоже хочу быть известной писательницей! — Воскликнула Джейн, разваливаясь на кровати королевского размера в их каюте.

— Тебе никто не мешает. Я буду самым твоим преданным читателем. — С улыбкой заметила блондинка, расстегивая чемодан, и размещая вещи в шкаф.

— Да, но я никогда не буду в этом так хороша, как ты. Поэтому пусть в нашей семье будет только один известный писатель, который может стребовать от издателя такой шикарный номер. Видимо, он очень от тебя зависим, если пошел на такие уступки…

— Нет, просто я сказала, что привыкла к самому лучшему, и мне нужна моя семья рядом, если он хочет, чтобы я присутствовала на этой презентации, которую по удачному стечению обстоятельств, сделали на круизном лайнере в непосредственной близости от Гавайи. — Спокойно пробормотала Мора, больше озадаченная тем, куда развесить вещи в их каюте, чем словами Джейн.

— О, так это его идея, чтобы моя мать поехала с нами? — ухмыльнулась Джейн.

— А ты бы хотела, чтобы мы были без нее, и не имели личного времени, рядом с двумя детьми? К тому же у нее давно не было отпуска, ей не помещает расслабиться. На этом корабле множество развлечений, не считая того, что всегда можно вернуться на острова, и насладиться пляжем.

— Я смотрю, ты все продумала? — ухмыльнулась Джейн предусмотрительности жены. — А что еще в твоих планах?

— Я думаю, тебе стоит быть более терпеливой. Иногда я удивляюсь, как ты можешь управлять целым участком, когда не можешь даже пять минут спокойно усидеть на месте.

— Эй, я хороша именно потому, что нетерпелива. Я всегда все делаю быстро и четко. Поэтому у нашего отдела значительно улучшились показатели!

— А ты не думаешь, что ваши показатели увеличились потому, что офис судмедэкспертов получил новое оборудование для анализов, а твоя жена, напомню тебе, является главным судмедэкспертом штата, и благоволит именно тебе?

— Это справедливо… — поморщилась Джейн.

— Хотя я не исключаю, что твою крутой нрав держит всех в страхе, и это тоже может иметь свои бонусы к улучшению статистики раскрываемости. — Миролюбиво заметила Мора, заканчивая с одеждой и подходя к жене, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать ее в губы нежным, долгим поцелуем.

Когда она отстранилась, Джейн уже тяжело дышала, смотря голодными глазами на жену. Мора усмехнулась, и решила подразнить жену:

— Я думаю, позже, обеспечу тебе десерт. А теперь нам надо выйти на палубу, где нас ждут люди.

Джейн с ворчанием поднялась, и направилась за женой, терпеливо ожидающей ее на выходе.

На палубе было много народа, большинство из них, были так или иначе знакомы по издательскому бизнесу, многие здоровались с доктором, задавая общие вопросы, на что блондинка улыбалась и так же вежливо отвечала.

Проведя около часа, и уже достаточно измучившись от всевозможных комплиментов в адрес жены, Джейн начала скучать. Она всегда чувствовала себя неловко на подобных мероприятиях, но она была готова пройти через любые из них, ради своей неповторимой блондинки. Поэтому с самой вежливой улыбкой на лице, она стояла и делала вид, что это именно то место, где она хотела бы встретить наступающий Новый год. Не то, чтобы огромный лайнер ее не устраивал, ведь здесь действительно предлагались всевозможные развлечения, ей просто было жаль делить свою жену с другими людьми. Но такова жизнь. Джейн понимала, что раскрывшийся писательский талант доктора невозможно игнорировать. Пока она была в декрете, блондинка начала писать новый роман, и он вновь обещал стать бестселлером. По крайней мере, люди уже выстраивались в очереди, чтобы купить книгу, которая должна была вот-вот выйти.

Конечно, Джейн ревновала. Потому что Мора и так была видной женщиной, и ее всегда окружало мужское внимание. Теперь же ее жену окружали еще и фанаты, которые подходили и просили подписать книгу. Джейн предполагала, что только наличие у нее значка и пистолета делало их сдержанными и послушными, а не наглыми, как это бывает с некоторыми фанатиками, чрезмерно увлекающихся своими героями.

Мора не заметно подошла к жене, переплетая их пальцы, и сжимая руку, давая понять, что она здесь, рядом. Джейн благодарно улыбнулась ей, ожидая, когда же блондинка поведет их вниз. Будто подслушав ее мысли, Мора потянула Джейн за собой, увлекая из толпы. Джейн не знала куда они идут, но это точно не была их каюта, так как она находилась в другой стороне, но жена уверено увлекала ее дальше, чередуя коридоры и лестницы, пока не вывела Джейн на самую верхнюю палубу, на которой располагался бассейн, достаточно большой, для них двоих, но не такой большой, как на нижней палубе, где сейчас проходила вечеринка.

— Я подумала, что нам нужна частная вечеринка, и потому забронировала это место. Не беспокойся, нас не потревожат. — Сексуально прошептала блондинка, притягивая подругу к себе, и целуя ее в шею, а затем спускаясь к ключице, и поглаживая руками спину брюнетки, пробираясь кончиками пальцев под ткань достаточно открытой блузки и слегка царапая ногтями спину итальянки.

Джейн издала короткий стон, и отклонила голову назад, открывая широкий доступ для губ жены, позволяя ей ласкать еще больше мест, позволяя взять инициативу в свои руки, отдаваясь на волю ее рук и губ. Также внезапно, как начались ласки, они закончились, а Мора отстранилась от брюнетки, мягко улыбаясь и отворачиваясь. Она сделала несколько шагов вперед в сторону бассейна, одновременно закидывая руку за спину и расстегивая молнию своего вечернего платья, и скидывая его с плеч, а затем и бедер. Она сделала еще один шаг вперед, оставляя ненужную ткань на полу, а сама тем временем вновь вернула руку на спину, ловко расстегивая застежку лифчика, и таким же небрежным движением сбрасывая его в сторону платья. Она обернулась на застывшую брюнетку, соблазнительно закусывая губу. В ее взгляде читался вопрос: осмелится ли Джейн присоединиться к ней? Итальянка не хотела разочаровывать жену, и потому двинулась за ней, так же небрежно сбрасывая блузку, а затем и брюки. Оставшись в одном нижнем белье, она подошла к бортику бассейна, как раз в тот момент, когда Мора нагнувшись, стянула с себя трусики, открывая безбожно потрясающий вид сзади. Сердце Джейн забилось как сумасшедшее, она не знала, как такое возможно, что даже спустя несколько лет все еще так сильно хотеть тело, которое она уже знает все вдоль и поперек. Но факт оставался фактом. Именно эту кожу она хотела целовать, эти груди сжимать своими руками, и чтобы именно эти соски скользили по чувствительным шрамам ее рук, именно эти упругие ягодицы прижимались к ее животу, когда она проводит по спине своим языком и губами. Именно эти ноги проскальзывали между ее ног, и прижимались к ее возбужденному центру, и эти губы целовали каждый миллиметр ее кожи. Она не знала, как это возможно, но она была уверена, что даже спустя годы, ей не надоест это чувство единения с телом человека, который настолько глубоко проник в ее жизнь, сросся с ее душой, что дыхание возможно лишь до тех пор, пока дышит Мора.

Прежде чем Джейн успела, что-либо сделать, Мора изящно прыгнула в бассейн, практически не создав брызг, и заскользила под водой, изгибаясь всем телом, как русалка, и уплывая в центр, где вынырнула, и развернулась в сторону Джейн.

— Ты идешь ко мне? Вода божественно теплая… — Джейн не знала, как ее сердце не остановилось от красоты жены, но она точно знала, что не хочет ее заставлять ждать, поэтому она торопливо скинула последнюю одежду, и прыгнула в бассейн, скользя под водой в сторону супруги. Добравшись до нее, она вынырнула, отряхивая воду с лица, а затем прижалась губами к сладкому рту блондинки, торопливо требуя то, что по праву принадлежало ей одной — любовь. И Мора не подвела ее, отдавая все чувства, что были в ее сердце.

Постепенно, поцелуй перерос из требовательного в нежный, а затем и в страстный, способный разжечь тот огонь, что всегда тлел между ними. Руки начали блуждать по телам друг друга, чередуя невесомые прикосновения по рукам и спине, с жесткими захватами ягодиц и оттягиванием сосков, чтобы затем же, залечить грубость нежностью и теплотой губ. Мора толкнула Джейн в сторону ступенек, что были чуть в стороне от них, опуская ее на одну из них, и седлая ее бедра собой, прижимая к скользкому кафелю, и прижимая свою разгоряченную плоть к животу жены, торопливо ища контакт, для восхитительного трения, пока ее руки были заняты тем, что разминали грудь брюнетки. Когда Джейн застонала, дрожь желания прошлась по телу Моры веля ей как можно скорее найти то положение, что позволит им обеим получить необходимый контакт тел, и освобождение, что будет следовать за этим.

Мора не могла насытиться тем, что Джейн делала с ее телом. Это были обыкновенные прикосновения, обычная стимуляция, которую она многократно выполняла сама, но именно с Джейн все ее чувства обострялись до предела, и обычное поглаживание клитора, превращалось в восхитительное действие, приносящее небывалое удовольствие. Она не знала, что именно было в Джейн особенное, был ли это коктейль гормонов, или их идеальная физическая совместимость, но одно прикосновение было способно сделать ее чувствительной, возбужденной и счастливой. Любимой.

Она задвигалась своим телом, прося Джейн прикоснуться к ней, любым способом, дать ей столь необходимый контакт, ее персональную наркотическую дозу «Джейн», столь необходимую сейчас.

Джейн чувствовала, что Мора нуждается в ней, и потому просунула руку вниз, между их тел, скользя по влажным складкам сначала легким прикосновением, а затем более уверенно лаская чувствительный сгусток нервов, ожидающий ее поглаживаний. Мора застонала, когда Джейн вошла в ритм, и притянула ее губы для сильного поцелуя, закусывая ее губу в жесткий плен, и получая еще боле жесткую, но восхитительную стимуляцию, от чего она ахнула, выпуская нижнюю губу и закидывая голову назад, закрывая глаза, и чувствуя, как приближается ее кульминация.

Внезапно, Джейн подняла ее над водой, врываясь в ее тело пальцами, так глубоко, как позволяло ее положение, а затем уходя обратно под воду на их предыдущую позицию, но уже стимулируя переднюю ребристую стенку влагалища, нажимая пальцами на чувствительную точку внутри. Ее толчки были грубыми, а губы жадно присосались к одному из сосков, теребя его языком, и зажимая зубами. Мора не могла выносить эту сладкую муку, и застонала, выпуская всю свою любовь, и прося еще больше этого восхитительного действия.

Джейн зарычала, чувствуя, что ее жена уже близко, по тому, как ее пальцы начали зажимать тесные стенки, сокращающиеся в преддверии оргазма.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончила. Я хочу, чтобы ты прокричала мое имя, когда будешь кончать. Слышишь меня? Я хочу слышать, как ты кричишь мое имя, когда кончаешь. — Прорычала Джейн,

— Да, да, Джейн…- Мора откинула голову назад, чувствуя, как ее тело готово взорваться на миллион кусочков. — Я… уже… почти… Джейн, Джейн… Я…- Мора вздрогнула, когда ее тело сотряс оргазм, восхитительный, разрушающий и созидающий одновременно. — Джейн! — закричала она, пока ее тело сотрясалось от волн удовольствия, пробегающих по ее телу. Она уткнулась в плечо жены, целуя ее влажную кожу, и восстанавливая дыхание. — Я люблю тебя. — Прошептала блондинка почти не слышно, но зная, что тот, кому предназначались эти слова, все услышал.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Ответила Джейн. — Я никогда не устану тебе это повторять. Ты целый мир для меня Мор. Ты и есть мой мир. — закончила она, баюкая жену в своих объятиях.

— А теперь, если ты не против, я бы хотела, закончить то, что начал с тобой, прежде чем мы вернемся в каюту и приготовимся к празднованию Нового года.

— Кто вообще придумал делать вечеринку в новогоднюю ночь? — с притворным возмущением спросила Джейн.

— Это отличный пиар ход, а в частности мой издатель может заключить несколько выгодных сделок с разными полиграфическими студиями, поэтому нам придется вернуться на вечеринку, и продолжить быть милыми и дружелюбными, но только после того, как я смогу удовлетворить тебя… не меньше дух раз. — Мора хитро подмигнула.

— О, ты такая самоуверенная! — искренне засмеялась Джейн, зная, что Мора не разбрасывается обещаниями. — Если ты хочешь вернуться на вечеринку, тебе придется изрядно потрудиться, чтобы мы успели сделать все, что ты запланировала.

— О, у меня есть веское основание предполагать, что я справлюсь, с этим быстрее, чем ты думаешь.

— Я не хочу с тобой спорить, я люблю показательные выступления. Мне нужны факты, доктор Айлз. Приведете мне факты?

-О, у меня много фактов. — Мора зашептала на ухо жене, скользя рукой вниз по ее телу, остановившись на напряженных сосках жены, и слегка оттягивая их зажимая между пальцами, от чего спина Джейн выгнулась вперед. — Это был первый факт. — Рука скользнули вбок, проводя ногтями по ребрам Джейн, и вызывая резкий стон из горла брюнетки. — Это второй факт. — Пальцы скользнули за спину и поползли по позвоночнику вверх, вызывая мурашки. Когда они добралась до волос, и, проскользнув между прядями, зажали их, потянули вниз, закидывая голову брюнетки назад, открывая ее беззащитную оливковую кожу на шее, и позволяя губам блондинки прижаться к пульсу, посасывая тонкую кожу, из горла Джейн вырвался не то стон, не то всхлип. — Это третий факт. — Хрипло проговорила доктор, возвращая руку вперед и небрежно проскальзывая по соску вниз, и врываясь в мокрые складки Джейн, — А это уже четвертый. Мне продолжать?

— Черт, Мор, мне просто нужно, чтобы ты была во мне… Пожалуйста…– Хрипло взмолилась Джейн, призывно раздвигая ноги и позволяя руке подруги удобнее устроиться между ними, давая ей максимальную свободу и показывая как она нуждается в ее прикосновениях.

— Смотри на меня, Джейн. Я люблю, видеть, как оргазм отображается в твоих глазах. Я люблю видеть твое лицо, когда я доставляю тебе удовольствие. — Прошептала блондинка, прикасаясь невесомым движением к губам жены, а затем, отстраняясь, чтобы видеть, как равномерное движение ее руки в теле жены вызывает столько разных эмоций. Она видела, как сокращаются ее лицевые мышцы, как покраснели ее щеки и грудь, видела, как мурашки поднимаются по ее телу, а соски превратились в камень. Она видела все это, но самое главное, она видела, как в глазах Джейн вспыхивают искры, а затем их заволакивает пленкой страсти, желания и любви. Она знала, что только она может видеть все 'эти эмоции. Только ей оказана такая честь, как видеть слабость и силу этой женщины, только ей разрешено делать ее такой беззащитной и неуязвимой одновременно. Сумасшедшей, страстной, дерзкой, скромной и раскованной. Больше никому в мире не позволено увидеть слезы страсти и желания на ее красивом лице. Разве это не любовь, когда тебе оказана такая степень доверия?

Мора почувствовала, что Джейн приближается к финалу, когда ее глаза затрепетали, а взгляд стал туманным, покрытый пленкой оргазма, а из горла начали вырываться стоны, сопровождаемые слабым трепетом тела, а затем последовал вскрик, и Джейн упала в бездну оргазма, потонув в тех эмоциях, которые только что разделила с Морой. Она знала, что ее жена может быть не очень хороша в социальных ситуациях, но она была великолепна в чтении лиц и эмоций, и она понимала, почему она сосредоточена на лице Джейн в моменты их занятий любовью. Так она компенсировала свое не знание многих вещей о поведении людей, так она могла быть уверенной в том, что Джейн ее любит. Джейн уважала желания Моры, так же, как ее жена уважала ее причуды. Наверное, потому им было так хорошо вместе, что несмотря на то что они такие разные у них есть одно общее: они обе отличаются от большинства людей, как минимум тем, что им пришлось пройти и через похищения, и ранения, и многие другие вещи. Некоторые из них были такими, что большинству людей было невозможно вынести. А может быть вся причина в том, что они просто идеально подошли друг другу?

Джейн не знала в чем причина, и она не хотела анализировать всю эту ситуацию, самое главное, что она знала, это то, что пальцы жены, все еще восхитительно находились в ее теле. Затем подушечка большого пальца вернулась на нервный сгусток, нежно поглаживая его, и разжигая новую порцию огня в низу ее живота. Уже через минуту чувственных действий Джейн чувствовала, что готова к новой волне взрывных ощущений, которые только ее жена может доставить ей. У Джейн не было много любовников, но даже, несмотря на это, она была уверена, что сорвала джекпот в тот день, когда решилась сделать первый шаг, и поцеловала свою подругу, свою тайную любовь. Она знала, что у нее никогда и не с кем не было и не могло быть такого уровня доверия, как с этой восхитительной блондинкой. От этих мыслей, ее тело пронзила новая волна удовольствия и она простонала:

— Я люблю тебя, Мора. Только тебя. — Она повторяла это снова и снова, пока ее тело дрожало от пробегающих по нему огненных волн, и даже после того, как ее тело успокоилось, ее сердце не хотело отпускать эту мысль, заставляя шептать ее одни и те же слова, вновь и вновь.

Спустя некоторое время, когда их тела остыли от ласк, они выбрались из воды, наскоро вытерев тела полотенцами и кое-как натянув одежду, побежали в свою каюту, привести себя в порядок.

Когда они снова были готовы идти на вечеринку, они зашли в соседнюю каюту, чтобы проведать детей и Анжелу, намереваясь пригласить последнюю, присоединиться к празднику наверху. Но пожилая женщина отказалась, сославшись, что она уже стара для подобных вечеринок, и приказала женщинам повеселиться.

Убедившись, что дети спят, они поцеловали каждого в лоб, стараясь не потревожить, и отправились наверх.

Когда они добрались, вечеринка была в самом разгаре, и многие гости были навеселе. Еще спустя час, который женщина провели неразлучно, начался обратный отсчет времени до наступления нового года.

Все вместе начали отсчет:

— 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… с Новым годом! — Раздались крики со всех сторон, в то время, как Джейн и Мора были поглощены поцелуем. Самым важным поцелуем своей жизни. Они обе не верят в приметы, но это единственная примета, в которую они обе хотят верить: кого ты первым поцелуешь в новом году, с тем и проведешь весь год, а еще лучше всю жизнь.


End file.
